


Mundos Longe de Quem Eu Era

by lucasdias960



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

Droga, droga, droga.

Sua segunda noite aqui nos Estados Unidos e já tinha estragado tudo. Maldito brilhante.

Chase bateu a porta do carro alugado, virou-se para ir embora e então percebeu com um uivo reprimido de miséria que ele deixara as chaves na ignição. Ele se virou e pegou as chaves, bateu a porta com força e começou a caminhar em direção ao hospital.

Vá para o hospital, pegue duas.

Bem, para ser exato, ele estava caminhando. Era o mais perto que ele podia chegar de correr sem se fazer parecer um completo idiota. Ele não chegaria atrasado à sua entrevista, ele não chegaria atrasado à sua entrevista, ele não chegaria atrasado à sua entrevista ...

Disseram que o Dr. House nunca havia contratado ninguém antes. Seu pai estava ligando nas últimas três semanas, mas Chase se recusara a atender, então, pelo que sabia, seu pai poderia estar tentando cantar louvores à Gregory House. Mas era mais provável que seu pai, como o diretor de residência e os assistentes, e quase todos os outros que ele contara sobre essa irmandade, tentassem convencê-lo a ficar longe da cruel e rabugenta Dra. House. Pessoalmente, Chase não viu o problema. Alguns de seus melhores professores na faculdade de medicina haviam sido imbecis, mas eles sabiam tudo - e o Dr. House deveria ser um gênio. Tudo o que você precisava para aprender com os idiotas era um pouco de persistência e uma pele grossa.

Então ele sabia tudo isso. Ele sabia que suas chances de conseguir essa bolsa eram pequenas e nenhuma. Ele sabia que o Dr. House era um bastardo que procurava ativamente as fraquezas das pessoas para poder explorá-las. Ele até sabia que essa viagem aos Estados Unidos estava lhe custando quase dois mil. E o que ele fez na noite passada?

Ele foi a um bar e ficou bêbado, e então pegou (na verdade, o cérebro de Chase rapidamente refutou, ele fez a busca, quando eles voltaram para o quarto de hotel).

Brilhante.

Apenas brilhante.

Chase passou o dedo pela lista de escritórios, procurando por Diagnósticos. Qualquer que fosse o inferno.

Antes que ele pudesse encontrá-lo, porém, as portas do elevador se abriram e ele quase foi derrubado pela onda de pessoas que saiu. Ele cambaleou um pouco quando as pessoas o encontraram, mas conseguiu ficar de pé. Cerrando os dentes com irritação, ele tirou o cabelo dos olhos e tentou descobrir de onde havia parado. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota -

Então ele viu.

Diagnóstico… 4º andar

Graças a Deus.

Chase soltou um suspiro de alívio e entrou no elevador antes que as portas pudessem fechar. Ele não precisou de outro atraso. Hoje nao.

Ele levantou a manga da camisa para olhar para o relógio. Dois minutos. Ele teve dois minutos para chegar ao quarto andar e encontrar o consultório do Dr. Gregory House. Não era ruim, mas teria sido muito pior se ele tivesse tempo para deixar uma tarifa de táxi para o entretenimento da noite passada. Se ele não estivesse entrando em pânico, Chase provavelmente se sentiria mais culpado por deixar o cara cinco minutos depois de acordar com apenas um café de mijo e um pedido de desculpas. Ele não conseguia nem se preocupar com o que, exatamente, ele retornaria. Pelo que sabia, o cara roubaria tudo no lugar.

Ah bem. Ele tinha todas as coisas importantes nele agora, e esse trabalho definitivamente valia algumas camisas e uma navalha.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Chase estava com um pé fora do elevador quando avistou o número do andar acima das portas e parou.

Este era apenas o terceiro andar.

Ele exalou lentamente para reinar em sua frustração e deu um passo para trás, permitindo que duas enfermeiras entrassem no elevador. Para piorar as coisas, ele podia sentir o início de uma dor de cabeça atrás dos olhos. Obrigado, cerveja americana. Exatamente o que ele precisava agora.

Mas então, finalmente - aleluia, finalmente - o elevador chegou ao quarto andar.

"Graças a Deus", ele murmurou, passando pelas duas enfermeiras.

Armário de manutenção. Sala de descanso. Maquina de vendas. Algum escritório externo estranho. Escritório do Dr. Gregory House. Dr. James Wil—

Esperar.

Chase recuou.

Dr. Gregory House , a porta estava em letras cinza. Departamento de Medicina Diagnóstica

Ele encontrou.

Chase olhou para dentro e viu um homem sentado à mesa, ao telefone - e o Dr. House não parecia feliz. Felizmente, ele estava bravo porque alguém colocou muito creme em seu café, ou porque o mecânico o chamou para dizer que o reparo lhe custaria várias centenas de dólares a mais do que eles haviam previsto inicialmente, e não porque sua primeira entrevista ainda não estava lá.

Ele hesitou e depois respirou fundo. Ele teve que se preparar para qualquer coisa aqui. Sobre o pai, a escola de medicina, a nacionalidade, o hotel de sua escolha ... O cara era um bastardo. Ele estava concentrado em qualquer fenda na armadura que pudesse encontrar.

Chase engoliu em seco, depois abriu a porta e entrou.

O Dr. House olhou para a entrada dele e depois desligou o telefone. Houve uma breve pausa e, em seguida, uma expressão de frustração contida apertou seu rosto. "Eu sinto muitíssimo."

Chase parou e piscou.

Ele não parecia o imbecil sobre o qual ouvira falar tanto.

"Você tinha uma entrevista marcada para as oito horas?" House perguntou, puxando uma pasta de arquivo. "Dr. Robert Chase?"

"Sim", Chase disse lentamente.

"Dr. House ainda não chegou", disse o homem - que obviamente não era o Dr. House - desculpou-se. "Ele não está atendendo o telefone de sua casa - eu estava prestes a experimentar o telefone dele. Você se importa de esperar?"

"De jeito nenhum", respondeu Chase, quase automaticamente. Ele olhou ao redor em busca de algum lugar para se sentar.

Isto é um sonho.

Ele parou, franzindo a testa.

Um sonho. Uma memoria. Você está revivendo isso pela centésima vez.

Chase sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, observando o homem que não era o Dr. House discando um número.

Esse é o Dr. Wilson. Ele estava lá para garantir que House fosse educado com seus entrevistados. Agora, você vai descobrir isso

Música alta e desagradável saiu do seu bolso.

Chase ficou tão assustado que quase caiu da cadeira. Que diabos?

Esse definitivamente não era o toque dele.

Mas, independentemente disso, ele abriu o telefone e levou-o ao ouvido. "Olá?"

Então ele olhou para cima e viu o homem - o dr. Wilson - olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa.

"Dr. Chase?" ele perguntou, intrigado.

O que o confundiu rapidamente se tornou aparente quando a voz do Dr. Wilson soou diretamente no ouvido de Chase - pelo telefone celular que ele estava segurando.

Afastando o celular do ouvido, Chase encerrou a ligação e trouxe a tela de volta ao menu principal.

Definitivamente não é o seu passado.

Com algo parecido com horror subindo da boca do estômago, Chase lentamente levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Wilson.

"Por que você tem o celular de House?" Wilson perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Chase abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da boca dele.

Merda.

Ele pegou o celular errado esta manhã. E isso significava ...

"Dr. Wilson", ele disse lentamente. "Dr. House não usa bengala, usa?"

Sobrancelha ainda levantada, Wilson assentiu. "Sim. Vou adivinhar aqui e dizer que você já o conheceu?"

"Sim", Chase disse fracamente. "Algo parecido."

Wilson abriu a boca para perguntar outra coisa, quando, de repente, o celular de House tocou.

Chase viu seu próprio número na tela e atendeu. "Olá?"

"Olá, Dr. Chase."

Tudo clicou. Isso foi um sonho. Ele conhecia essa cena, ele a revivera um milhão de vezes em seus sonhos. Deus sabia o porquê, tinha sido há quatro anos, mas ele já tinha esse sonho antes. Ele nem estava mais trabalhando para House. Ele estava trabalhando em cirurgia - e mais importante, ele estava namorando Cameron, razão pela qual esse sonho não importava. Foi só desfilar notícias antigas na frente dele.

"Hey House", ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. "Apreciando o serviço de quarto?"

House fez uma pausa. "Ei. Você não deveria dizer isso."

"Isso é um sonho", disse Chase com naturalidade, ignorando a expressão confusa no rosto de Wilson. "Eu posso dizer o que eu quiser."

"Sua mãe era uma cadela egoísta que deveria ter morrido dando à luz a você."

"Isso não é muito legal."

"É um sonho. Posso dizer o que eu quiser", lembrou House.

"Você sempre diz o que quiser", Chase apontou, revirando os olhos.

"Não", House respondeu. "Eu nunca te disse o quão inegavelmente sexy você está nessa sua camisa preta."

"Qual?" Chase perguntou, tentando indexar mentalmente todas as suas camisas pretas.

"Acho que você sabe qual", disse House. "Aquele com mangas compridas que você deixou com os três primeiros botões desabotoados apenas-"

"Eu não estou fazendo sexo por telefone em um sonho", Chase o interrompeu.

House expirou. "Droga."

"Uma noite, House. Foi há quatro anos. Estou com Cameron agora", Chase disse a ele, embora não tivesse certeza do por que estava lembrando seu subconsciente disso. "Sem mencionar, você me demitiu."

"Ah, vamos lá. Isso é apenas um sonho." Houve uma pausa. "Cameron nunca saberá!"

"Boa noite, House", Chase suspirou, e então ele fechou o telefone.

De repente, ele percebeu que seu começo de dor de cabeça havia se condensado em uma verdadeira dor de cabeça. Droga. Ele precisava de um pouco de Tylenol.

Ele olhou para Wilson, que tentava valentemente esconder a curiosidade do rosto.

"Existe algo que eu deveria saber?" Wilson finalmente perguntou, seu tom educado.

"Dr. House e eu estamos familiarizados", disse Chase levemente. "Além disso, acredito que fui contratado."

Então acabou.

oOo

Cegamente, Chase abriu os olhos.

A escuridão do seu quarto o cercava. Ele não tinha dor de cabeça e, definitivamente, faz quatro anos desde a sua entrevista, porque desde então ele conseguiu um apartamento e trouxe o resto de seus pertences da Austrália. Então, definitivamente tinha sido apenas um sonho. Mas ele não se demorava naquele dia há meses, nem sonhava com isso desde que fora demitido, então por que agora? Quando ele finalmente estava deixando House para trás, sua mente decidiu que precisava ser lembrado daquele pequeno erro. Por que agora , de todos os tempos?

Droga.

Ele rolou de costas e olhou para o teto.

oOo

"House é uma loucura", disse Cameron, a título de cumprimento.

Chase fez uma pausa e depois engoliu a boca cheia de pão. "Bom dia para você também."

"Ele os dividiu em equipes", continuou Cameron, revirando os olhos. "Acho que os garotos são garotas, exceto a Cutthroat Bitch, que queria estar com os garotos. A primeira equipe a curar o paciente - diagnosticá-lo, na verdade - não é demitida".

Chase franziu a testa. "Como isso o deixa louco? Isso é apenas House jogando seus pequenos jogos. Tenho certeza que ele já entendeu tudo - ele é imprudente, mas não é estúpido."

"É perigoso", insistiu Cameron. "E se eles o tratam por duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e os tratamentos se chocam e o matam?"

"Tenho certeza que House está assistindo", disse Chase razoavelmente. "Como você sabe disso, afinal? Pensei que tínhamos um acordo para ficar longe de House."

"Cadela cruel veio até mim, procurando ajuda", Cameron admitiu, exalando.

Então, de repente, as coisas fizeram muito sentido.

Chase não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. "Ela enganou você."

"Ela não!" Cameron protestou.

"Ela fez", disse Chase, mordendo de volta o riso. "Ela queria uma dica, e sabia exatamente o que dizer para você contar a ela."

"Ela não me enganou!" Cameron insistiu. "Só lhe dei uma sugestão para que o pobre homem não acabe morto no fogo cruzado. Mesmo que ela não tivesse jogado a carta de ética, eu iria-"

"Ei," Chase interrompeu gentilmente, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Está tudo bem. Então ela pegou você - pelo menos um de vocês tem um pouco de humanidade em você, certo?"

Cameron parecia frustrado.

"É por isso que você foi embora", Chase a lembrou. "Então você não se transformaria em alguém como ... Cutthroat Bitch, você disse que o nome dela era? Ela tem um nome real ou a mãe dela estava de humor particularmente vingativo depois de dar à luz?"

Um toque de sorriso apareceu no rosto de Cameron.

Então ela suspirou, seus ombros caídos. "Eu não tenho ideia. Fiquei acordada a noite toda e preciso dormir."

"O que você disse a ela?" Chase perguntou, curioso apesar de si mesmo.

"Eu disse a ela para tentar o xenodiagnóstico", respondeu Cameron com exasperação tímida. - É um tiro no escuro. Só porque eu trabalhei com ele por três anos não significa que ele me ensinou alguma coisa - não existe uma fórmula mágica para tudo isso. Se houvesse, Foreman teria descoberto e patenteado, e depois comprei ações ".

"Eu não sei", disse Chase, pensativo, ignorando o soco no Foreman. Ele deu outra mordida no pão antes de continuar. "Acho que House ensinou. Duvido muito que tenha sido intencional, mas aprendi muito com ele."

Cameron balançou a cabeça. "Tanto faz. Estou indo para casa e dormindo - odeio o turno da noite."

"Você quer algo esta noite?" Chase perguntou, tentando lembrar qual tinha sido o turno dela. Ele tinha certeza de que tudo começou ontem ao meio-dia, mas não tinha certeza. Francamente, era mais do que suficiente para ele acompanhar sua própria agenda maluca.

"Não", disse Cameron, dando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas. "Estou voltando em quatro. Estou cobrindo Sandy até as nove."

Chase não tinha a menor idéia de quem era Sandy, mas assentiu da mesma forma. "Estou trabalhando das seis às seis hoje. Talvez amanhã?"

Cameron assentiu. "Sim. Vejo você."

"Sim", Chase ecoou. "Até logo."

oOo

House estava de fato jogando um jogo com seus vinte e poucos membros da equipe. Era uma notícia quente em todo o hospital - tanto que Chase se perguntou se House estava recebendo um corte no salário de alguém para continuar perpetuando todo esse drama com seus companheiros em potencial. Se assim for, Chase teve que descobrir quem era, porque ele queria ter um pool de apostas para o show da próxima semana. Provavelmente era uma das enfermeiras, ou alguma recepcionista, ou talvez até uma estagiária que tentava inventar todos os episódios de Survivor que ele estava perdendo. Quem quer que fosse, certamente não era um cirurgião ou alguém conectado remotamente ao departamento.

Chase descobriu rapidamente que a cirurgia era como a Suíça de um hospital. Como todo mundo confiava nele, o departamento quase nunca precisava participar das políticas do hospital para conseguir o que precisava. E mesmo que todos confiassem nele, o trabalho em si não era controverso. Não houve argumentos, nenhum salto de fé, nenhum peso de uma escolha impossível contra outra escolha impossível. Era muito cortada e seca, e o mais longe possível do Diagnostics, sem se banir para o necrotério.

Ele gostou bastante. Ele entrou, fez sua parte e depois passou o paciente ao médico. Se a cirurgia foi ou não bem-sucedida, não era problema dele. Se o paciente acordasse e ainda estivesse doente, ele não precisaria se preocupar em descobrir o que havia realmente de errado com ele. Apesar do aumento do seguro por negligência, Chase descobriu que ele estava muito mais estressado enquanto trabalhava em House.

Bem, para ser mais preciso, ele ficara mais estressado trabalhando no House quando eles tiveram um caso. Nos outros seis dias da semana, ele poderia muito bem ter assistido ao degelo de frango durante todo o ...

Chase exalou, parando sua linha de pensamento.

Ele precisava parar de pensar em House.

Foi por causa daquele sonho estúpido da noite passada. Sua mente nem sequer vagou na direção de seu ex-chefe por semanas, e depois do nada, House apareceu em seu sonho. E não apenas qualquer sonho, mas a memória de sua entrevista, que fora uma das manhãs mais embaraçosas de Chase.

Mas como ele poderia ajudá-lo quando metade do hospital estava à beira de seus assentos enquanto aguardavam uma atualização? Chase recebeu um relato detalhado do drama que se desenrolara até o momento durante o almoço, e foi mantido tão atualizado sobre tudo isso que, quando Cutthroat Bitch o procurou no meio da tarde, ele não o fez. preciso que ela o acompanhe nas últimas notícias.

O que foi bom, porque Cutthroat Bitch certamente entrou com a suposição de que ele era um daqueles que estavam na beira do assento, esperando para ver o que aconteceria a seguir.

"Você acha que House pode estar errado?" ela perguntou sem preâmbulos.

"Eu pensei que ele demitiu você?" Chase perguntou casualmente, não se virando para olhá-la e continuando a esfregar as mãos.

"Não, ele demitiu os homens", Cutthroat Bitch corrigiu.

Chase abriu a boca para dizer algo bastante rude, mas pensou melhor. Em vez disso, ele fechou a boca e se virou. Cutthroat Bitch estava segurando uma tomografia computadorizada em uma mão, e ele olhou para ela. Houve um momento de silêncio suspenso enquanto ele o estudava.

"Não pense que ele está errado", disse Chase finalmente, mantendo o tom leve.

Mas Cutthroat Bitch tinha um osso para mexer com ele, aparentemente, porque ela persistia.

"Se ele é, como eu provaria isso?" ela perguntou, nem um pouco desanimada pelo fato de Chase ter voltado a lavar as mãos.

"Só disse que eu não acho que ele é", Chase a lembrou.

"Bem, pensar não é bom o suficiente", Cutthroat Bitch disse, e Chase sabia que ela estava olhando sem olhar para ela.

Droga.

"Você teria que fazer um exame de sangue para anticorpos anti-sentriamia", ele finalmente permitiu.

Cadela cruel hesitou. "Você se importaria de administrar os laboratórios?"

"Você não pode", Chase disse categoricamente.

Cutthroat Bitch tomou isso como uma pergunta. "Bem, eu posso, mas-"

Chase se virou e a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse pisar em sua resposta. "Não, eu estava fazendo uma declaração. Você foi demitido, então não tem mais privilégios de laboratório. Você não veio aqui para pedir conselhos, veio aqui para pedir um favor para salvar seu emprego. Desculpe. Não estou trabalhando para ele mais, mas ele ainda pode tornar minha vida miserável. "

Isso também fazia parte do acordo que ele e Cameron haviam feito. House provavelmente os procuraria ativamente, mas não havia necessidade de antagonizá-lo.

E com isso dito, ele fez ir embora.

"Você tem uma chance de tornar a vida dele miserável", Cutthroat Bitch chamou por ele.

Chase parou e depois se virou para encará-la.

"Estou insultado", disse ele, franzindo a testa para ela. "Você enganou Cameron apelando para a humanidade dela."

"Eu disse a ela o que ela queria ouvir", Cutthroat Bitch disse a ele sem querer - soando, finalmente, como uma vadia cruel.

"E você me disse o que achava que eu queria ouvir", continuou Chase, e então ele parou por um momento para refletir sobre o que exatamente ela achava que ele queria. Voltar para casa? Buscar vingança por sua demissão injusta?

Dificilmente. Ele simplesmente preferia esquecer que os últimos três anos já haviam acontecido, na verdade.

Direita?

"Se houver algum consolo", disse Cutthroat Bitch, "acho que seus motivos são mais interessantes."

Seus motivos.

Francamente, ele não tinha idéia de quais eram seus motivos, mas agora que a oportunidade lhe era apresentada - uma pequena vingança não faria mal.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele demitiu você", Chase suspirou finalmente, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Vá tirar um pouco de sangue. Encontro você no laboratório quando terminar aqui."

E então ele saiu, se perguntando por que diabos ele tinha acabado de concordar em iniciar uma briga com House quando ele voltou a este hospital, jurando que não queria nada com o homem.

oOo

Cameron ficou furioso.

"Você disse que ia ficar longe de House!" ela disse incrédula. "Eu não posso acreditar em você!"

"Você também", Chase a lembrou.

"Isso foi diferente", disse Cameron com desdém. "Ela veio me procurar e depois me manipulou para ajudá-la. Mas você-"

"Obviamente foram manipulados também", Chase interrompeu suavemente, encolhendo um ombro. "Ela me pegou, assim como você. Da próxima vez, nós dois saberemos tomar cuidado."

Cameron estreitou os olhos. "Ela não te manipulou."

"E porque não?" Chase perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Porque você não teria se apaixonado por isso", disse Cameron categoricamente. "Eu te conheço. Você é tão bom quanto House quando se trata de ler pessoas, e não há como você a ter ajudado sem saber exatamente por que estava fazendo isso."

"Estou feliz que você pense tão bem de mim." Chase sorriu ironicamente.

Cameron apertou os lábios, obviamente lutando contra uma palestra. Por fim, ela bufou e olhou para ele.

"Bem, espero que você esteja feliz consigo mesma", disse ela, impetuosa. "House vai caçar você, e Deus sabe que ele não está no melhor humor agora."

Chase inclinou a cabeça. "Por que não?"

"Ele dormiu em seu escritório ontem à noite", respondeu Cameron, fazendo uma careta.

"Ah" Chase estremeceu. Na verdade, isso não resultou em uma casa muito agradável. "Ainda bem que estou indo para casa."

Cameron se iluminou. "Na verdade, vim lhe dizer que consegui uma hora de folga para o jantar. Você quer ir a algum lugar?"

"Sim", disse Chase, mais aliviado por ter acabado de ficar com raiva do que por ter conseguido marcar uma hora de tempo livre. "Sim, isso seria ótimo. Encontro você no saguão em dez?"

"Tudo certo." Cameron sorriu.

oOo

Mas parecia que Chase havia falado logo, porque acabara de voltar para o saguão e se encontrou com Cameron quando ouviu uma voz familiar gritando por trás.

"Eu poderia ter você demitido!"

Chase não teve que se virar para saber que House estava chateado.

"Você já me mandou demitir", ele lembrou a House, parando. Ao lado dele, Cameron parou também. Ele podia ouvi-la pensando que eu te disse, eu te disse, la la-la-la-la ...

"O que prova que eu posso", disse House sem perder o ritmo.

Chase se virou e viu House furiosamente dirigindo-se para eles, manco ainda mais pronunciado com sua raiva.

"Os homens estavam errados?" ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

House fez uma careta. "Não. Isso não muda o fato -"

"Por que você está gritando comigo?" Chase perguntou, interrompendo-o.

"Porque fazer testes prévios para alguém que não é médico neste hospital—"

"Você está frustrado", disse Chase, interrompendo-o novamente com tanta facilidade que House parecia um pouco atordoado. "Se você quiser ajuda, eu estou aqui. Se você só precisa desabafar ... Deixe uma mensagem."

Ele se virou e foi embora, sentindo-se ridiculamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Cameron seguiu um momento depois, sorrindo alegremente. Ela passou o caminho todo até o restaurante contando deliciosamente a conversa.

oOo

Eles se divertiram no jantar. Cameron estava feliz como um molusco, e ainda estava sorrindo quando Chase a deixou no hospital. Ele esvaziou um pouco ao voltar para seu apartamento, mas conseguiu manter a maior parte de seu bom humor quando ligou a TV e descobriu um jogo de futebol que estava na metade do caminho. Nenhum dos times jogou particularmente bem, mas tudo bem. Ele não se importou de ficar sentado na frente da televisão sem pensar por algumas horas. Isso ajudou a clarear sua mente.

Levou quinze minutos para escolher um time para torcer - porque Chase acreditava que a lealdade era importante, mesmo que fosse apenas por uma hora para um grupo de pessoas que nem sequer o ouviam - mas, infelizmente, o time que ele ' A escolha escolhida acabou sendo crucificada no final do terceiro trimestre. Independentemente disso, ele assistiu ao jogo até o fim e depois alguns comerciais depois. Mas quando a lagartixa de Geico entrou na tela e começou a usar aquele sotaque familiar, Chase sabia que era hora de se entregar.

Lagartixas falantes.

Ridículo.

Ele estava saindo do banheiro, pronto para engatinhar na cama, quando seu celular começou a tocar.

Por um momento, Chase pensou em seu sonho da noite passada, mas ele rapidamente voltou à realidade e caminhou até o sofá para encontrar a coisa maldita. A lista de pessoas que ligariam para ele era muito curta, e havia boas chances de alguém da cirurgia pedir para ele entrar hoje à noite. Ou House querendo gritar com ele um pouco mais.

Mas quando ele respondeu, ficou surpreso ao ouvir Cameron na outra linha.

"Você ainda está no trabalho?" ele perguntou, olhando de soslaio para o relógio na parede e tentando ver se havia perdido a noção do tempo.

"Só por mais uma hora", disse Cameron, acenando com a pergunta, claramente impaciente para lhe dizer algo. "Não é importante."

"O que aconteceu?" Chase perguntou.

Cameron respirou fundo. "House tentou se matar."

Chase se sentou no sofá.

"Você está brincando."

"Ele enfiou uma faca na tomada".

Chase engoliu. "Ele está bem?"

"Ele está vivo", respondeu Cameron sombriamente. "Inconsciente com uma queimadura perversa na mão, mas ele está vivo. Seu coração parou por um minuto ou mais."

"Dano cerebral", Chase murmurou, sua mente acelerando mais rápido do que ele conseguia acompanhar.

"Sim." Cameron suspirou.

Ficou em silêncio.

"Tudo bem", disse Chase finalmente. "Bem, obrigado por me dizer. Me avise se acontecer alguma coisa, ok?"

"Vai fazer." Cameron parecia um pouco decepcionado.

Chase desligou. Ele se levantou, jogou o telefone de volta no sofá e foi para a cama sem processar o que acabara de acontecer. Ele pensaria nisso de manhã.


	2. Capítulo 2

No momento em que seu ambiente se encaixava, Chase sabia exatamente onde estava, quando estava e por que estava lá - o que era mais do que ele poderia dizer para o sonho da noite passada. Ele estava no elevador de seu hotel, em abril de quatro anos atrás, e estava voltando de sua entrevista. Levou meia hora de onde as coisas pararam na noite passada, quando ele acordou, só que desta vez, Chase não tinha ilusões sobre se estava ou não sonhando. Embora esse fosse definitivamente um dos sonhos mais vívidos (memórias, seu cérebro insistia teimosamente) que ele já teve, na realidade, ele estava deitado sozinho em sua cama, no ano de 2007. Isso não estava realmente acontecendo.

Mas agora, ele estava no elevador. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu, quatro anos atrás, House já havia pegado e saído, deixando apenas um bilhete que dizia: "Você pode ligar para seu pai de volta". Contra seu melhor julgamento, Chase tinha. Poucos segundos depois, o pai começou a atacá-lo com uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre o que exatamente ele estava fazendo nos Estados Unidos e se ele tinha alguma idéia de como era perigoso contratar um sádico em um hotel.

Chase não tinha certeza do que esperar dessa vez. Sonhos eram as coisas mais engraçadas. Por exemplo, a dor de cabeça que ele desenvolveu no escritório de House quase desapareceu.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele saiu, espiando pelo corredor antes de seguir para o quarto. Ele achou um pouco estranho que ele sabia exatamente para onde seus pés o estavam levando depois de todo esse tempo, mas antes que ele pudesse ponderar demais, ele estava em pé na frente de uma porta que ele sabia ser a que se abria para ele. sala. Ele soube instintivamente que a chave do quarto estava no bolso traseiro esquerdo.

"Já era hora de você chegar aqui", uma voz chamou quando ele abriu a porta.

Chase conteve um gemido. É claro que House estaria em seus sonhos novamente esta noite. O bastardo tentou se matar - seria justo.

"Você deveria ter ido embora", ele chamou de volta, tirando os sapatos. Quando ele entrou, viu House esparramado na cama, vestindo apenas uma camiseta e um par de boxers. "Você precisava de uma soneca antes de tentar usar calças?"

House virou a cabeça para o lado para olhá-lo. "Estou procurando rachaduras no teto."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Uh-huh." Ele tirou a jaqueta, jogou-a sobre a TV e começou a trabalhar na gravata. "Então, por que você ainda está aqui?"

"Você tem meu celular."

Chase enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o celular de House. Ele jogou e caiu no estômago de House. "Onde está o meu?"

Preguiçosamente, House apontou na direção vaga da mesa de cabeceira.

Chase viu ao lado do telefone do hotel. "Obrigado. O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Me bate", disse House. "Eu estava muito entediado até você aparecer."

"Sim", Chase respondeu secamente. "A festa pode começar agora."

House inalou devagar e se moveu na cama de uma maneira que só poderia ser descrita como - Chase não teria pensado ser possível com a perna - languidamente. Não foi preciso um gênio para montar o que ele queria fazer.

"Não."

Claramente frustrado, House exalou. "Por que não?"

Chase optou por não responder e, em vez disso, terminou de tirar a gravata do pescoço.

"Deus, esse sonho é chato", reclamou House.

"Então mude, então." Chase mudou-se para sua mochila para procurar roupas mais casuais, totalmente desinteressado em House.

“Para quê? ” House perguntou petulantemente.

"Que tal o fato de você tentar se matar hoje", sugeriu Chase, subitamente trabalhando duro para manter o tom casual.

House gemeu.

Encontrando uma camiseta decente, finalmente, Chase a agarrou e fechou a bolsa. Começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa e, quando desceu, virou-se para olhar para House. "Estou imensamente curioso. O que você esperava realizar? Você queria sair do serviço clínico? Você queria fazer Wilson se sentir culpado? A dor era demais? Você finalmente pegou um maldito espelho e perceba que merda patética e covarde de merda você— "

"Eu não tentei me matar!"

Chase ficou em silêncio com as palavras de House. Sua respiração estava irregular e suas mãos tremiam com uma repentina fúria reprimida. Ele não conseguia entender o próximo botão.

"Bem, então o que diabos você estava tentando fazer?" ele perguntou, encarando House nos olhos.

House fez uma careta. "Eu quase queria me matar."

Chase não confiava em si mesmo para dizer nada.

"Eu estava provando algo para um paciente", explicou House, agora parecendo menos irritado e mais parecido com o irritado. "Por que diabos você se importa, afinal? Você não acabou de me mastigar algumas horas atrás?"

Chase lutou para falar. Suas palavras eram sufocadas e mal mais altas que um sussurro. "Eu dificilmente chamaria isso de mastigar."

"Você me odeia. Responda à pergunta."

Chase engoliu. "O que você estava tentando provar ao seu paciente?"

"Sem importância."

"Não, não é", Chase insistiu. De repente, precisando da distração, ele encontrou sensação nos dedos e terminou de desabotoar a camisa.

Ele queria sair desse sonho. Seu subconsciente não poderia ter escolhido outra questão para ele resolver hoje à noite?

"Vida após a morte. Eu estava provando a inexistência de uma vida após a morte", House disse calmamente.

"E?" Chase perguntou, tirando a camisa.

House ergueu as sobrancelhas. "No momento, estou pensando que estava errado."

"É um sonho, não vida após a morte", disse Chase, ignorando a maneira como os olhos de House estavam deslizando famintos sobre seu peito nu. Deixe-o pensar que estava no inferno, condenado a encarar, mas nunca conseguir.

"Tipo de sonho errado de ter enquanto estou no hospital", House murmurou.

Chase puxou a camiseta por cima da cabeça.

"Porra, provocação."

"Você vai viver", disse Chase secamente, sacudindo o cabelo dos olhos.

"Eu não posso", House apontou. "E se eu morrer esta manhã de lesão cardíaca?"

"Você não tem dano no coração", disse Chase. "Apenas uma queimadura desagradável na sua mão."

House olhou para ele com súbito interesse. "Realmente?"

Chase assentiu.

"Hã." House relaxou, pensando nisso por um minuto ou dois.

Enquanto isso, Chase pegou um par de jeans e foi em direção ao banheiro.

"Eles já resolveram o caso?" House gritou atrás dele.

Chase fechou a porta. "O banheiro fica a apenas três metros da cama. Não precisa gritar."

"Eles fizeram?" House persistiu em um tom mais normal.

"Eu não tenho idéia", respondeu Chase. Ele franziu o cenho ao perceber que sua dor de cabeça estava começando a voltar.

House suspirou. "Quanto tempo esse sonho vai durar?"

"Você poderia voltar para o seu apartamento", sugeriu Chase. "Laguna Beach ainda não terminou, certo?"

"Não", disse House, mas ele não pareceu achar a idéia muito interessante. "Não até 2006. Mas as reprises são chatas".

"Hum", Chase cantarolou sem compromisso. Ele deu descarga e começou a lavar as mãos.

Pelo lado positivo, contar tudo isso em um sonho significava que, se algum dia ele tivesse que conversar com House sobre sua tentativa de suicídio na vida real, ele seria capaz de se manter unido e manter a calma. Talvez tenha sido essa a ideia o tempo todo.

"Então, como estão as coisas com Cameron?" House perguntou de repente.

"Tudo bem", Chase respondeu, dobrando as calças que ele trocou em favor do jeans. Ele abriu a porta e desligou a luz.

"Mentiroso", acusou House. Ele não se moveu de seu lugar na cama, mas viu Chase passar por ele.

"Não", Chase disse levemente. "As coisas estão ótimas."

"Datas?"

Chase assentiu.

"Sexo?" House continuou.

Chase olhou para House por cima do ombro, surpreso. "Claro. Que tipo de eunuco você me aceita?"

"Seu lugar ou o dela?" House persistiu, sem reconhecer o olhar de Chase.

Chase revirou os olhos e olhou para a mochila, se perguntando para onde seu subconsciente estava indo com isso. "Geralmente meu. Isso importa para você?"

"Não, na verdade não", House decidiu. Mesmo com as costas viradas, Chase podia sentir os olhos na parte de trás da cabeça. "Isso importa para você?"

Quando Chase balançou a cabeça, ele percebeu que sua dor de cabeça já havia desaparecido.

House expirou. "Onde diabos estão minhas calças, afinal?"

"Onde quer que você os tenha deixado", Chase disse sem ajuda. Ele fechou a mochila com força.

"Mais como, onde quer que você os jogue", House murmurou.

"Você poderia procurá-los", sugeriu Chase, quando ele se virou e descobriu que House ainda estava deitado na cama e olhando para o teto.

"Já fiz", rebateu House, sem se mexer.

Chase conteve um sorriso. "E é por isso que você ainda está aqui? Porque você não consegue encontrar suas calças?"

"Na verdade não", disse House, e se ele estivesse sentado, ele provavelmente teria dado de ombros. "Da última vez, peguei emprestado um par seu."

"Você quer emprestar um par de calças?" Chase perguntou devagar.

O que ele realmente queria saber era por que House não tinha pegado emprestado um par de calças e saído daqui como havia feito quatro anos atrás. No entanto, ele duvidava que House respondesse a essa pergunta. Seu subconsciente parecia ter um talento especial para retratar House impossivelmente bem.

"Sim", disse House.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento para sair da cama.

"Eu não estou vestindo você", Chase informou enquanto começava a procurar na calça um par de calças.

"Algo longo", House instruiu por trás dele. "Eu sou mais alto do que você."

"Realmente?"

Chase finalmente encontrou o outro par de calças que ele trouxera, que eram um pouco mais longas que as calças que ele usara esta manhã, as puxou e jogou em House.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que o fato de que seu subconsciente conhecia House tão bem poderia ser uma vantagem.

"Você acha que vai tentar se matar de novo?" ele perguntou enquanto House trabalhava para colocar as calças.

"Provavelmente não", respondeu House, mas ele parecia pensativo. "A menos que haja resultados inconclusivos, nesse caso, talvez seja necessário tentar novamente. É claro que me chocar era meio arriscado - vou ter que pensar em outra maneira para a próxima vez. Pendurar é instantâneo, uma arma é muito fácil. dar errado, pular significaria meses de reabilitação e recuperação e palestras sobre o tratamento da dor por Wilson, pílulas significaria mais danos ao fígado, um acidente de carro significaria prêmios mais altos ... " "Estou pensando em me afogar", ele disse finalmente, assentindo para si mesmo.

Chase o encarou com um olhar sem graça. "Se você decidir quase se matar de novo, avise-me com antecedência, para que eu possa manter sua cabeça sob a água."

House riu.

"Você precisa emprestar alguns sapatos também?" Chase perguntou maliciosamente, vendo House finalmente se levantar.

"Não", disse House, lançando-lhe um olhar sujo.

"Talvez algumas meias? Dinheiro para um táxi? E a sua bengala? Tenho certeza que eles têm uma cadeira de rodas por aqui em algum lugar ..."

House o virou quando ele mancou, sem cana, para o outro lado da cama. Ele se inclinou com cuidado e, um momento depois, levantou-se com a bengala segurada triunfantemente na mão.

"Bravo", Chase disse sarcasticamente. Ele se recostou na televisão.

"Esteja no trabalho amanhã de manhã." House ordenou enquanto passava por Chase a caminho da porta. "Oito em ponto."

Chase piscou, jogado. "O que?"

House sentou-se na cama com os sapatos e Chase deu um sorriso. "Esteja lá ou seja quadrado. Além disso, você pode ligar para seu pai de volta."

"Você disse a ele que fazia parte de um serviço de domínio novamente?" Chase exigiu, mas sua única resposta foi um sorriso diabólico. Ele gemeu. "Casa!"

House levantou-se, pegou sua bengala e caminhou até a porta. "Eu ligo para você hoje à noite", ele disse enquanto abria a porta.

"Eu não estou fazendo sexo por telefone com você!" Chase chamou por ele.

A porta se fechou com um clique.

De repente, Chase percebeu que sua dor de cabeça estava de volta.

Estremecendo, ele começou a procurar Tylenol. Ele tinha certeza de trazer alguns com ele, ele tinha certeza disso, e se não o fizesse, simplesmente sairia e compraria uma garrafa. Essa dor de cabeça surgira do nada, mas estava piorando a cada segundo. Droga.

Encontrou uma garrafa de acetaminofeno em sua mochila, bebeu rapidamente duas e depois foi até a porta e apagou as luzes. A dor aumentava dez vezes a cada segundo que passava. Quando ele se deitou na cama, tinha certeza de que alguém estava tentando dividir seu crânio em dois. Ele pressionou o rosto no travesseiro, rangendo os dentes contra cada pulsação, e se perguntou se aquilo era uma enxaqueca. Não poderia ser. Ele não tinha uma tendência para enxaquecas e, além disso, não apresentava nenhum sintoma neurológico além da dor.

Sim, definitivamente havia dor. Quando diabos as pílulas estavam entrando?

E então, depois da dor de cabeça, Chase sentiu repentinamente as bordas afiadas de náusea em seu estômago.

Ele exalou, não ousando gemer.

Este foi possivelmente o pior sonho que ele já teve.

oOo

Ele não conseguiu adormecer, em seu sonho. O tempo nem passou de maneira irregular - ele ficou deitado na cama, sentindo horas e horas de doença. Sua cabeça latejava incansavelmente e a náusea inchou dentro e fora de sua garganta, e ele definitivamente estava suando. Em um ponto, ele tropeçou na cama para ir ao banheiro. Ele tentou jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto, esperando que isso ajudasse, mas o contraste de quente e frio o fez sentir-se mais enjoado, e ele caiu no chão, enrolando-se em uma bola.

Eventualmente, a náusea passou e ele se arrastou de volta para a cama.

Distante, ele se perguntou se as pílulas estavam ajudando alguma. Se ele fosse assim com eles, como seria sem eles?

Chase engoliu mais três pílulas.

Ele cambaleou de volta para a cama, tentando não abrir os olhos e engolir a bílis no fundo da garganta, estendendo as mãos para se certificar de que não esbarraria em nada.

E então o telefone tocou. Ele gritou .

Chase viu branco.

O barulho parecia penetrar em seu próprio ser, esfaqueando seus ouvidos e mergulhando no centro de seu cérebro. Ele tinha quase certeza de que estava no chão, mas estava além de se importar. Tudo o que sabia era dor - dor agonizante e horrível que parecia esmagar seu crânio. Doía respirar. Dói existir. Tudo o que ele queria era derreter no chão e deixar de ser.

Tinha que ser o House ligando. Ele disse que ligaria e, apesar da insistência de Chase em não fazer sexo por telefone com ele, ele deve ter decidido que valia a pena tentar.

Cerrando os dentes e prendendo a respiração, Chase levantou-se do chão e tropeçou para frente no que esperava ser a direção da mesa de cabeceira. O toque estava ficando mais alto, a ponto de ele realmente ficar tonto de dor, e ele estendeu a mão para não precisar chegar tão perto. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Chase encontrou o celular e o abriu, e depois procurou cegamente o botão que o desligaria. Ele estava girando, seu estômago revirando e ele estava vendo cores brilharem diante de seus olhos. Foi um alívio quando o barulho parou que ele quase desmaiou.

Mas ele não fez. Isso teria sido uma gentileza. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente caiu de costas na cama, doente demais para se importar com o que estava acontecendo. Ele se deitou e desejou poder se enrolar, mas sabia que isso apenas o faria se sentir pior. Em vez disso, ele deitou de lado e tentou pensar em algo para distraí-lo, mas pensar machucou. Ele não queria pensar. Ele só queria morrer. Ele queria que esse sonho terminasse.

oOo

Seu alarme disparou.

O alarme estava realmente disparando.

Chase abriu os olhos, meio que esperando ter uma dor de cabeça e náusea no estômago, mas tinha sumido. Ele se viu olhando para o teto de seu próprio apartamento, não do hotel.

O sonho acabou.

Com um suspiro de alívio, ele estendeu a mão e desligou o alarme.

Essa foi a segunda noite consecutiva que ele teve um sonho como esse, onde sabia que era um sonho. Provavelmente tinha algo a ver com sua repentina demissão de House quando House tentou gritar com ele sobre ajudar Amber, ou com a tentativa de suicídio de House ontem. Possivelmente uma combinação dos dois. Esperançosamente esta noite, ele retornaria aos seus sonhos normais.

Ele pegou Cameron naquela manhã. Ela estava saindo com amigos naquela noite e não queria o incômodo de um carro, e Chase saiu mais cedo do que ela hoje de qualquer maneira. Ele fazia cirurgias de rotina até as onze e depois ajudava na separação de gêmeos siameses. Foi uma cirurgia arriscada, com uma pequena chance de sobrevivência para qualquer um dos bebês, pois eles estavam unidos nas vértebras torácicas superiores - apenas faltando alguns dos nervos cranianos mais altos. Eles fizeram com que o cirurgião-chefe neurológico de Princeton General aparecesse para ajudar - Chase se considerava extremamente sortudo por ter sido o responsável por levar o caso da UTIN para a cirurgia, caso contrário, ele estaria na galeria com uma dúzia de outras invejas. moradores.

"Então não tem chance de almoçar?" Cameron perguntou, como Chase explicou.

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu só vou pegar um sanduíche antes de esfregar."

Cameron ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

"Você tem certeza que não quer vir hoje à noite?" ela perguntou pela milésima vez.

Chase assentiu. Novamente. "Sim. Você vai se divertir - eu vou ficar em casa e convidar minha outra namorada, e nós vamos fazer amor por todo o sofá."

Cameron deu um tapa no braço dele.

"Violência doméstica", Chase murmurou, empurrando-a de leve.

"Ah, cale a boca", disse Cameron, exasperado.

Chase sorriu, mas manteve os olhos na estrada.

"Quando é seu próximo dia de folga?" Cameron perguntou de repente.

"Uh, na próxima quarta-feira", Chase disse a ela. Ele se virou para olhar para ela. "Por quê?"'

Cameron deu de ombros. "Eu estava pensando que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa. Eu preciso ir às compras—" Ela riu da expressão horrorizada de Chase. "Não para roupas - eu preciso de uma pia nova para o meu banheiro. O meu antigo está lascado em todos os lugares. E depois, poderíamos jantar e assistir a um filme".

Chase ficou calado. Por um lado, ela queria que ele entrasse na compra de uma pia nova - ou pelo menos queria o gás no carro dele. Por outro lado, ela estava comprando uma pia nova e claramente não tinha planos de ir a lugar algum por algum tempo. Era um problema que ele constantemente enfrentava. Cameron parecia estar nesse meio caminho, apesar das insistências de que ela estava nisso a longo prazo, e às vezes o deixava louco. O tempo todo.

"Podemos ver um dos seus estúpidos filmes de ação", Cameron ofereceu, aparentemente pensando que precisava de um pouco de persuasão.

Mas filmes de ação estúpidos sempre foram uma vantagem.

"Claro", Chase concordou, dando-lhe um sorriso.

Cameron revirou os olhos.

oOo

Chase foi informado dos acontecimentos da equipe de House antes de ele entrar em sua primeira cirurgia. Ricky, um estagiário, aparentemente recebeu a tarefa de atualizar todos no departamento cirúrgico por uma das enfermeiras, e o resto do hospital foi igualmente dividido entre outros estagiários. Pessoalmente, Chase achava que alguém estava superestimando quantas pessoas realmente se importavam com os acontecimentos do Diagnóstico. Ele também achou que isso era um pouco cruel com os estagiários.

Mas, novamente, os estagiários foram um pouco estúpidos em seguir essas ordens em primeiro lugar.

"... e então o cachorro morreu, levando House a perceber que o cachorro havia tomado as pílulas do Strongyloides, que foi o erro de Treze. Ela não se certificou de que o cara tomasse as pílulas. Mas House não a demitiu. Ele não despediu ninguém. Todos foram para casa por volta das cinco da manhã. " Ricky parou, parecendo um pouco sem fôlego.

Chase, que estava trocando de roupa durante a recontagem, virou-se para olhá-lo divertido.

"Alguma pergunta?" Ricky perguntou a ele.

"Você já pensou em começar um boletim?" Chase respondeu.

Ricky não parecia feliz com ele. "Você sabe onde Jin está hoje de manhã?"

"Não", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça.

Ricky foi embora, murmurando algo sobre idiotas pagos em excesso.

Chase não conseguiu segurar um sorriso.

oOo

Assim como dissera a Cameron, ele acabou comendo um sanduíche (em duas mordidas muito grandes e muito rápidas) no vestiário. Em sua cabeça, ele examinou o andamento do procedimento, lembrando-se do tamanho do bisturi e das inervações e costuras dos nervos. Foi a primeira vez em algum tempo que ele estava no final de uma cirurgia - quase cinco anos, na verdade - e queria estar preparado para qualquer pergunta que fosse disparada em seu caminho. Foram feitas perguntas de cafetão. Ele só tinha apendicectomias esta manhã, que eram sistemáticas o suficiente para que ele pudesse sair da zona e se preocupar com a cirurgia de separação esta tarde.

Toda a preparação tinha sido uma boa ideia, porque o cirurgião convidado de Princeton General pode ter confundido a sala de cirurgia por um game show, ele fez muitas perguntas. Ninguém estava a salvo dele - nem mesmo a enfermeira que havia entrado para entregar outro saco de sangue.

Chase estava bem na frente. Ele estava observando atentamente enquanto os dois homens tentavam rastrear as origens nervosas para que pudessem dividi-las corretamente.

"Este é o vago de Natalie", disse Peters à sala de operações quase silenciosa, indicando a inervação com a ponta do bisturi.

À sua frente, Kurtzman assentiu. "São dois nervos do CN10. Bom. O que vamos contar em seguida, Dr. Chase?"

"Nervos espinhais", Chase respondeu.

Kurtzman assentiu. "Certo. E quantos estamos procurando, Dr. Sargetti?"

Ao lado de Chase, Alan Sargetti mudou. Estavam tão aglomerados que, quando ele mudou seu peso, Chase sentiu. "Oito pares. Um cervical e sete torácicos."

"Muito bom."

O pager de alguém disparou e, pelo canto do olho, Chase viu uma das enfermeiras deixar a mesa para cuidar disso.

Concentrando-se novamente na cirurgia, Chase notou que havia uma ligeira poça de sangue do lado de Zoe, e ele cuidadosamente se moveu para limpá-lo. Ele rapidamente voltou para Natalie quando a busca por nervos espinhais começou, não querendo que seu braço estivesse no caminho.

"Dr. Chase?" uma voz chamou através da sala de cirurgia.

Chase olhou para cima.

"É sua paciente", disse a enfermeira, erguendo o pager.

"Estou ocupado", Chase disse a ela, mantenha sua irritação com a interrupção. Ele nem tinha pacientes. As apendicectomias foram tranqüilas e ele não tinha nada programado para o resto do dia. Nada. Ninguém deveria estar chamando ele.

Mas a enfermeira balançou a cabeça. "É um 911. Sra. Van Alsburg?"

Frustrado, Chase olhou para Peters, que deu de ombros.

"Sargetti, substitua o Dr. Chase. Chase, sugiro que da próxima vez que você lembre de limpar sua agenda antes de pedir uma cirurgia", disse Peters calmamente.

A repreensão apenas esfregou a frustração construtiva de Chase, e foi com moderação que ele entregou a esponja a Sargetti. Ele deu um passo para trás, murmurando um pedido de desculpas à enfermeira em que ele esbarrou e depois se virou, olhando para a galeria enquanto fazia isso.

Na frente da multidão de pessoas estava Kutner, um dos possíveis companheiros de House.

Isso explicava tudo.

Chase saiu da sala de cirurgia, arrancando a máscara do rosto, e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar Treze no corredor.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Ele demandou. "Eu não ligo para o que House precisa que eu faça - você não tem o direito de fingir uma página e me chamar de uma sala cirúrgica. Há duas meninas deitadas nessa mesa, enfrentando paralisia e possivelmente morte, e eu não posso acredito que você teria chance por capricho de House. "

O rosto de treze permaneceu impassível. "House não está aqui."

Chase poderia ter gritado.

Em vez disso, ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar.

"Então por que", ele resmungou, "você e Kutner?"

"Kutner está aqui porque eu disse a ele para ficar na galeria por um tempo", disse Treze com desdém. "Estou aqui porque você disse a Amber que House poderia tornar sua vida miserável."

Chase olhou.

Treze sorriram. "Eu posso tornar sua vida miserável também. Está vendo?"

"Sim", Chase disse entre dentes. "Entendo. O que você quer?"

"Eu quero que você me proteja."

Chase respirou fundo e soltou o ar muito, muito devagar.

"De House", treze acrescentou, como se precisasse elaborar. "Ele obviamente não quer nada com você, ao contrário de Cameron. Então faça-o me manter."

"Não."

Treze inclinaram a cabeça. "Este não será o fim disso."

"Você não tem nada em House. Desculpe. Você nem pensou nesse plano - por que você acha que Amber não se incomodou?" Chase balançou a cabeça.

Parecendo vagamente confuso, Treze franziu o cenho.

"Eu posso influenciar a opinião de House", disse Chase intencionalmente. "É por isso que você não quer me irritar."

E então, antes que Treze pudesse responder, ele girou nos calcanhares e voltou para a sala de cirurgia, retendo sua máscara enquanto seguia. Quando ele abriu a porta, viu Sargetti segurando a esponja - sua esponja - e sua frustração dobrou. Ele estreitou os olhos para Kutner, que ainda estava de pé na galeria.

Kutner sorriu largamente e deu um sinal de positivo.

"Que bom que você se juntar a nós, Chase", Peters disse secamente enquanto Chase se aproximava da mesa. "Está tudo bem com a Sra. Van Alten?"

"Sim", respondeu Chase, sem se incomodar em lhe dizer que o nome realmente era Van Alsburg.

A máscara de Peters tremeu, indicando que ele estava sorrindo. "Estou feliz. Por que você não fica atrás, atrás da enfermeira Kelsey?"


	3. Capítulo 3

A cirurgia não correu bem.

Natalie viveu.

Zoe não.

Chase obedientemente permaneceu nas costas até Zoe começar a bater, e então ele foi empurrado para a frente para ajudar a impedir o sangramento, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer além de salvar Natalie. Depois que Zoe morreu, a única coisa que eles realmente podiam fazer era cortar o bebê morto do vivo e fazer algum trabalho de reconstrução nas costas de Natalie. Chase recebeu o cadáver para levar para longe da mesa e ele a colocou em uma toalha branca. Quando ele olhou para a galeria, Kutner havia saído.

No final da cirurgia, apesar de ter um bebê saudável, Chase estava com o coração pesado ao deixar a sala de cirurgia. Por mais que ele odiasse ficar no banco de trás de todo mundo pela metade da cirurgia, ele estava feliz que a responsabilidade de contar aos pais não caía sobre ele.

Depois de trocar as roupas sujas de sangue, Chase olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ainda tinha tempo de pegar Cameron antes que ela saísse com suas amigas.

Ele a encontrou suturando o braço de uma adolescente.

"Como foi a cirurgia?" Cameron perguntou quando o viu.

Imaginando se não era extremamente óbvio por seus ombros caídos e expressão abatida, Chase balançou a cabeça levemente.

Cameron estremeceu, simpatia inundando seu rosto. "Oh, eu sou tão-"

Chase acenou com a mão. "Não importa."

Cameron parou no meio da frase, parecendo surpreso.

"Eu só ..." Chase exalou.

"Você quer vir conosco hoje à noite?" Cameron perguntou-lhe hesitante.

"Não", Chase disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Bem ..." Cameron parecia estar procurando uma maneira educada de perguntar o que diabos ele queria então.

Na verdade, Chase não sabia o que queria. Ele pensou que tinha um propósito vindo para cá, mas agora que ele estava aqui, não tinha muita certeza do que era. Talvez ele tenha pensado que vê-la o animaria? Mas então por que ele simplesmente afastou a simpatia dela?

"Não importa", ele disse finalmente. "Eu só vou para casa e vou para a cama. Vejo você amanhã."

Cameron parecia que estava tentando descobrir o que tinha perdido, mas assentiu. "Sim claro."

Chase saiu.

oOo

O alarme estava disparando.

Chase sentiu seus olhos queimando na parte de trás de sua cabeça. O sinal sonoro o fez sentir como se alguém estivesse batendo uma marreta na cabeça e, por um momento, ele pensou que poderia estar com dor. Quando ele abriu os olhos, a luz do sol esfaqueou suas córneas, e ele rapidamente estendeu a mão e bateu a mão em volta para encontrar o botão de desligar. Ele não conseguiu encontrar. Por que ele não fechou a maldita noite anterior - Deus, que horas eram? Quanto tempo ele perdeu neste sonho?

Sonhe. Ele estava sonhando de novo e ainda tinha aquela dor de cabeça sangrenta.

O alarme ainda estava disparando, seus dedos incapazes de encontrar algo que pudesse pará-lo.

Chase agarrou a coisa toda com a mão e puxou o mais forte que pôde, afastando-a e arremessando-a pelo quarto.

Silêncio.

Sem o zumbido, a dor de cabeça diminuiu consideravelmente e, sem as explosões de dor em sua cabeça, a náusea quase desapareceu. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. Isso foi consideravelmente melhor do que ontem à noite, embora ainda fosse horrível o suficiente para que ele não sentisse vontade de fazer nada além de deitar na cama e talvez, com um pouco de sorte, morrer.

Ele abriu os olhos novamente, estremecendo à luz do sol.

O hospital. Ele tinha que chegar lá. Se não trabalhar, então, para que ele possa receber algum medicamento para essa dor de cabeça. Mesmo que fosse apenas um sonho, ele não parecia capaz de alterá-lo para algo menos doloroso e era seu sonho, caramba, e ele não iria gastá-lo sofrendo. Além disso, era apenas um sonho. Isso realmente não estava machucando ele, e realmente não poderia matá-lo. Tudo estava em sua cabeça. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era chegar ao hospital e tomar alguns remédios, e isso terminaria.

E com isso em mente, Chase foi capaz de sair da cama e tropeçar no andar de baixo. A viagem para o hospital foi melhor do que ele esperava, porque, apesar de todo o barulho, luzes brilhantes e movimento, enquanto dirigia, sua dor de cabeça desapareceu um pouco. Quando ele entrou no estacionamento do hospital, ele havia caído pela metade. Ele ainda estava lutando para ver alguma coisa, e o movimento de sair do carro fez seu estômago revirar ameaçadoramente, mas ele não estava mais com vontade de morrer.

Na verdade, ele se sentia cada vez mais vazio ao entrar no prédio. A dor de cabeça esfaqueou seu cérebro, fazendo-o estremecer e fazer uma careta em intervalos estranhos - as pessoas nos corredores devem ter pensado que ele era louco, ou possivelmente sofredor de Tourette -, mas estava diminuindo a cada passo. E, à medida que a dor diminuía, ele ficou com uma sensação de tontura, não muito enjoada.

Ele ficou subitamente consciente do fato de que ainda estava de jeans e camiseta que vestira ontem, os que usara a noite toda, enquanto entrava no elevador.

Ah bem. Não era como se House pudesse demiti-lo.

Quando o elevador subiu, Chase se sentiu cada vez melhor. Bem, a náusea não desapareceu, mas sua dor de cabeça estava indo nessa direção.

Ele fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente. Sua cabeça ainda latejava, mas não era nada, nada, como o que ele experimentou na noite passada. A idéia de estar em um estado como esse novamente o fez estremecer, quase contra sua vontade. Sonhe ou não, ele nunca mais quis experimentar algo assim. Parecia que seu crânio estava sendo rasgado lentamente nas suturas.

O elevador apitou, e Chase abriu os olhos e se viu encarando o corredor familiar.

Ele se afastou e, ao olhar em volta, girou a cabeça um pouco. A dor estava passando, mas esse sentimento vazio e tonto estava rapidamente tomando seu lugar.

Chase o ignorou e seguiu em frente, contando as portas até que ele finalmente chegou ao escritório de House. Ele parou do lado de fora da porta, verificando se Wilson não estava lá.

Ele era - mas House também.

Chase abriu a porta e, ao fazê-lo, sentiu os últimos vestígios de sua dor de cabeça desaparecerem.

Foi embora. Completamente, completamente, completamente desaparecido.

Foi.

"Ah", disse House, olhando para cima. "Que bom que você se juntou a nós. Vejo que você decidiu descaradamente ignorar o código de vestimenta. Excelente."

Sentindo-se atordoado pela completa falta de dor em sua cabeça, Chase só pôde acenar com a cabeça levemente.

Wilson levantou-se, balançando a cabeça. "Vocês dois se divertem. Não o mate, Dr. Chase."

E então ele desapareceu na varanda de House, deixando os dois sozinhos para se organizarem. Claro.

"Eu te liguei ontem à noite", disse House quando Wilson fechou a porta atrás de si.

Chase engoliu. "Estive doente."

"Normalmente, eu diria que você estava mentindo", House disse, dando-lhe um olhar avaliador. "Mas, francamente, você parece uma merda. Eu acredito em você. Quanto você dormiu noite passada?"

Houve uma batida de silêncio em que Chase olhou para House com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Quando House não disse mais nada, os olhos de Chase se estreitaram.

"Por que você de repente se importa?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

House encolheu os ombros. "É um sonho, não é? Contanto que você não comece a pensar que eu me importo com você na vida real, somos legais."

Bem, isso parecia muito mais com a Casa que ele conhecia e que ...

Er.

Sabia.

"Responda à pergunta", exigiu House, subitamente irritado. "Você está balançando em seus pés."

"Uh-nenhum", Chase respondeu, a resposta chegando a ele quando ele percebeu. É claro que ele não dormiu - estava preocupado demais com a dor de cabeça. Além disso, pense bem, ele não tinha comido ou bebido nada desde o café da manhã de ontem. Isso, pelo menos, explicava os sentimentos de tontura e vertigem. "Eu acho que deveria comer alguma coisa."

House não parecia impressionado. "Quando foi a última vez que você comeu ?"

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não importa."

House fez uma careta. "Não é de admirar que eu tenha despedido você", disse ele amargamente. "Você nem consegue acompanhar sua própria saúde, muito menos a de outra pessoa."

Ignorando-o, Chase se virou para comprar algo na máquina de venda automática. Nada açucarado, porque seu açúcar no sangue iria falhar e então ele estaria com um problema sério, mas o que diabos as máquinas de venda automática tinham sem muito açúcar? Amendoins, ele supôs. Ele só teria que se contentar com algo pequeno até ter tempo de descer até a lanchonete e tomar uma sopa.

Ele saiu pela porta e respirou fundo quando, do nada, sua dor de cabeça voltou.

Ele deu mais alguns passos, mas com cada um deles, a dor de cabeça parecia progressivamente pior e, quando ele saiu para o corredor, tinha certeza de que vomitaria. Sua cabeça girou e seu estômago revirou.

O que significava que as máquinas de venda automática eram uma má ideia.

Chase se virou, abrindo a porta do escritório de House para mergulhar na lata de lixo, mas ele deu quatro passos e depois parou.

A náusea se foi. O mesmo aconteceu com a dor de cabeça.

O que?

"Que diabos está fazendo?" House estalou, quebrando a confusão momentânea de Chase.

"Eu-" Chase parou. "Espere um minuto."

Ele se virou e caminhou em direção à porta e, quando as pontas dos dedos estavam pressionando contra o vidro, a dor de cabeça estava voltando. Respirando fundo, ele se virou e voltou para House, sentindo a dor de cabeça desaparecer.

Isso foi um absurdo. Ele não podia estar doente com base em quão perto ele estava de House - nem fazia sentido. Em nenhum lugar, em todos os casos estranhos que vira trabalhando para House, ele já havia encontrado ou pensado em uma doença como essa. Mas isso explicaria a dor de cabeça quando ele foi à entrevista, e por que ficou doente a noite toda - House devia estar no hospital hoje de manhã quando acordou, e foi por isso que sentiu uma um pouco melhor depois de desligar o alarme. Puta merda.

"Você está perdido?" House perguntou, claramente impaciente por ele sair.

Chase percebeu subitamente, com um pequeno grau de horror, que isso também significava que, a menos que ele estivesse perto de House o tempo todo, ele ficaria doente como um cachorro.

"Não estou com fome", ele murmurou, caminhando até o sofá e sentando-se.

Isso foi ruim. Oh, isso foi muito ruim.

"Não seja estúpido", House retrucou, sentando em sua cadeira. "Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Você não pode fazer sexo com o estômago vazio."

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com você", Chase murmurou, dizendo as palavras provavelmente pela milésima vez, mas não havia convicção por trás delas desta vez. Ele teria que seguir House em todos os lugares . Como ele estava indo dormir? Como ele foi ao banheiro? Toda vez que ele deixava House, parecia piorar. À noite, ele provavelmente estaria tendo convulsões sempre que estivesse longe de House. Quão longe ele poderia ficar antes de começar a se sentir doente, afinal?

Ele olhou para House. Provavelmente havia três metros entre eles agora, e ele se sentia bem. Mas quando ele estava na porta - a poucos passos de onde ele estava sentado agora - a dor de cabeça começou a se formar.

De repente, seu estômago roncou, fazendo sua recente declaração de não estar com fome completamente discutível.

"Não me diga que você está anoréxica agora", disse House, pegando sua bengala. "Porque, deixe-me dizer, não vou passar esse sonho tentando convencê-lo de que sua figura já é esplêndida—"

"Eu não sou anoréxica", Chase murmurou.

"Então coma."

Chase hesitou.

Foi apenas um sonho, certo?

"Ande comigo até as máquinas de venda automática", disse Chase, olhando para House, "e eu como".

"Razão?" House solicitado.

"Ninguém acredita que você realmente me contratou." Chase estava inventando isso completamente da cabeça dele. "Eu quero que eles vejam que você realmente tem um funcionário agora. Você sabe, para me impedir de buscar minha identificação toda vez que tento fazer alguma coisa por aqui."

"Você está ciente de que isso é apenas um sonho, certo?" House perguntou, parecendo duvidoso.

Chase deu de ombros. "Sim, bem, parece que não está terminando tão cedo, não é?"

House pareceu contemplativo por um momento e depois encolheu os ombros. "Justo. Vamos."

Aliviado, Chase levantou-se de seu assento e seguiu House quando ele saiu pela porta.

oOo

"Então, com o que você estava tão doente que não conseguiu atender o telefone?" House perguntou quando Chase abriu o saquinho de biscoitos que ele acabara de comprar.

"Dor de cabeça", respondeu Chase. Ele colocou um pretzel na boca e ficou desagradavelmente surpreso ao descobrir que era um tanto velho e sem sal.

"É isso aí?" House disse incrédulo. "Uma dor de cabeça? Puta merda, você é patético."

Chase mastigou seus pretzels em vez de informar a House que havia sido uma dor de cabeça de vinte horas que rivalizava com uma enxaqueca. Realmente não fez diferença - não era como se House o levasse a sério. Ele teve que pensar em como iria sobreviver o resto do dia. A idéia daquela dor de cabeça voltando o fez estremecer involuntariamente.

"O que estamos fazendo hoje?" ele perguntou, esperando além de qualquer razão que House não estivesse planejando levar um caso.

É claro que House nunca aceitou casos, a menos que fosse coagido - e, até onde Chase se lembrava, House não havia aceitado um caso até quase um mês depois de ter sido contratado. Tudo o que ele fez na maioria dos dias foi ler o jornal, navegar na Internet e, ocasionalmente, sair para ajudar em outros departamentos do hospital. Mas se isso foi tudo o que ele fez hoje, seria um sonho muito chato.

"Ta brincando né?" House perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Chase se virou para olhá-lo surpreso.

"Você está dormindo", disse House, como se fosse óbvio. "Você nem consegue se concentrar o suficiente para ter uma conversa agora. Da próxima vez que estiver doente, tome um maldito NyQuil".

"Eu não posso ocupar uma sala de plantão por tanto tempo", Chase deixou escapar. Na verdade, sua preocupação mais premente era que, assim que deixasse a presença de House, ele não seria capaz de adormecer. Ele teve que encontrar uma maneira de dormir perto de House. Sala de conferencia? Escritório de Wilson?

"Repita comigo: vá se foder." House apontou para o corredor. "Para ser usado a seu próprio critério. Agora vá."

"Eu não preciso dormir!" Chase protestou, desesperado para ficar com House. "Isso é apenas um sonho."

House se virou e começou a se afastar, deixando Chase no meio do corredor.

Chase o observou sair, imaginando o que ele deveria fazer. Ele olhou ao redor para as pessoas que passavam e depois olhou para o corredor, onde ele sabia que era a sala de descanso. Havia um sofá lá dentro. Talvez não estivesse muito longe do escritório de House - afinal, ele poderia lidar com uma pequena dor de cabeça. Ele poderia dormir com isso.

Quando sua cabeça começou a latejar, Chase rapidamente se refugiou em uma sala de descanso nas proximidades.

Dor de cabeça.

Cores brilhavam diante de seus olhos.

O mundo inclinou-se e seu estômago revirou.

Ele se enrolou o mais forte que pôde, pressionando as palmas das mãos nos olhos fechados. Ele só queria que isso terminasse.

oOo

Vinte minutos depois, exausto e quase inconsciente, Chase entrou na sala de conferências. Ele olhou por cima e viu House sentado em sua mesa, com os pés apoiados, claramente dormindo. Tonto, ele se sentou no chão, encostando-se na parede de vidro e fechando os olhos. Do outro lado estava o sofá de House. Ele não seria capaz de vê-lo. Ele estaria seguro.

Ele adormeceu instantaneamente.

oOo

Cameron o cumprimentou com um sorriso brilhante quando a encontrou no pronto-socorro ao meio-dia, pouco antes de seu turno começar. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

"Você parece extraordinariamente de ressaca", ele decidiu, observando a aparência dela quando ela parou na frente dele.

Ela fez uma careta. "Eu posso ir beber sem me desperdiçar. Eu não estou bêbado."

Chase abriu a boca para fazer uma observação inteligente, mas, refletindo, havia definitivamente mais aborrecimento do que humor em seu tom. Ele fechou a boca e tentou encontrar mais alguma coisa para dizer, mas com as piadas de repente uma não opção, a única coisa que restou na lista foi um pedido de desculpas por assumir que Cameron era um bêbado descontrolado.

Felizmente, Cameron não esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa e pulou para o próximo assunto urgente.

"House está aqui hoje", ela informou, colocando uma mecha solta de cabelo loiro atrás de uma orelha. "Ele e sua equipe ridícula. Andando por aí, sem fazer nada, como sempre."

Chase quase disse a ela que tinha visto Treze e Kutner no hospital ontem, mas no último segundo, teve uma idéia melhor.

"Bem, o que eles deveriam fazer?" ele apontou, dando de ombros. "Se eles não estão fugindo do chicote, estão lambendo suas feridas. Você se lembra como foram as primeiras semanas, não é?"

Cameron estremeceu.

"Exatamente."

Na verdade, as primeiras semanas de Chase foram um pouco chatas. Os insultos de House mal o perturbaram, e ele não se importou com os jogos mentais e os métodos excêntricos de fazer as coisas. Mas Cameron tinha se importado, e era nisso que ele estava desenhando agora.

"É realmente uma pena", ele comentou melancolicamente. "House está sendo mais desagradável do que o normal, apenas para eliminá-los. Os únicos que restam serão desumanos."

Cameron parecia pensativo. "Talvez. Mas ei, pelo menos você e eu fizemos isso antes que isso acontecesse, certo?"

"Você não está contando o Foreman?" Chase perguntou, os cantos de sua boca subindo.

Cameron olhou para ele como se estivesse louco. "Não."

Chase sabia perfeitamente bem que ainda mantinha um rancor firme contra Foreman por roubar seu jornal. O assunto ainda estava dolorido com ela, e ele aprendeu a manter sua exasperação consigo mesmo.

"Almoço?" Cameron perguntou a ele.

"Não posso", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça. "Eu tenho que me preparar, e então eu estou absolutamente arrasada até tarde da noite. Talvez se eu ainda estiver consciente amanhã de manhã, poderíamos tomar café da manhã?"

"Nós poderíamos experimentar aquele restaurante na esquina, no meu apartamento", sugeriu Cameron, depois de pensar por um momento.

"Eu estava pensando na cafeteria ..."

Cameron tinha a expressão "você está brincando comigo agora", Robert Chase no rosto. "A cafeteria? "

Chase deu de ombros. "Ou a lanchonete. Tudo bem."

Ela sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou na bochecha, e então ela partiu.

oOo

Chase não tinha sido totalmente sincero com Cameron. Na verdade, ele não estava lá até a uma, mas tinha chegado cedo para verificar Natalie e sua família. Na verdade, ele estava lá para que Peters visse que ele se importava com a cirurgia, esperançosamente se empurrando de volta para o lado bom da lista de residentes de Peters. Se ele quisesse ver o interior de uma sala de cirurgia para outra cirurgia como essa, teria que, graças a Treze e Kutner.

Ele sentia falta da total e absoluta falta de políticas de escritório em Diagnostics. Sob House, você estava sempre na casinha. Sempre. Você veio ao trabalho assumindo que ele iria abusar de você e transformá-lo em seu escudeiro pelo período do seu turno, e se ele não o fez, então foi um dia de sorte e raro em sua vida e você provavelmente deveria jogar na loteria .

Na cirurgia, por outro lado, ser paginado no meio de uma cirurgia pode lançar seu status no meio da dúvida por dias - semanas, até.

Natalie estava indo bem, sabendo apenas que suas costas estavam um pouco mais leves, não que ela tivesse acabado de perder sua irmã gêmea idêntica, e certamente não que a vida de Zoe tivesse sido sacrificada para salvar a sua. Ela torceu e borbulhou em sua incubadora, se recuperando rapidamente e quase explodiu de felicidade quando viu Chase. Suas pernas agitaram-se no ar (seus braços também se moveram, mas com movimentos espasmódicos e desajeitados que esperavam desaparecer à medida que os nervos continuassem a sinapse) e ela soltou vários barulhos altos e sem sentido.

Oferecendo-lhe um sorriso fraco, Chase colocou a mão pelo lado e apoiou-a suavemente em seu pequeno estômago. Com a mão livre, ele pegou o prontuário dela da extremidade da incubadora e o colocou na parte superior da máquina. Ele virou para a segunda página e leu as anotações que a última enfermeira havia deixado.

Seus pais não tinham ido vê-la. Provavelmente foram atingidos pela perda de Zoe.

Além da falta de visitas dos pais, Natalie estava com excelente saúde. Sua saturação de oxigênio afundou um pouco mais cedo nesta manhã, mas depois de algumas horas de ajuda de um ventilador, ele retornou. Seus braços estavam funcionando, embora o tempo fosse a única maneira de ver quanta função ela ganhava deles.

Satisfeito com isso, Chase retirou a mão e puxou uma caneta do bolso. Ele rabiscou algumas notas e as rubricou, certificando que ele realmente esteve aqui para checar o bebê quando ele não estava no turno e ele não tinha sido solicitado, e colocou o gráfico de volta.

"Mais tarde, esguicho", ele murmurou, e depois saiu.

A cirurgia estava cheia de pessoas temperamentais, cujo humor podia mudar na hora de um centavo. Você tinha que estar constantemente na ponta dos pés, marcando pontos de brownie sempre que podia e afastando seus erros. Foi tudo um grande jogo.

Quando Chase voltou ao seu armário e descobriu que a fechadura havia sido alterada, ele decidiu que alguém deveria ter mencionado isso para Treze.

oOo

Três anos de trabalho para House não foram por nada, porém, e Chase trancou em cinco minutos. Depois que ele se vestiu, ele foi até o conselho para verificar novamente sua programação do dia - verificou-se que ele estava na casa de cachorro, pois viu que sua cirurgia de reconstrução às cinco horas havia foi substituído por mais uma apendicectomia e duas amigdalectomias. Isso foi praticamente uma reflexão sobre o resto do dia: cirurgias rotineiras irracionais e, com exceção das amigdalectomias, Chase estava disposto a apostar que todos os seus pacientes hoje vieram diretamente da geriatria

White, era verdade que a maioria das pessoas submetidas à cirurgia era velha; também era verdade que a maioria dos estagiários recebia os idosos, de modo que, quando erravam, havia menos chance de uma ação judicial. Chase não era estagiário e não estragaria tudo. Mas ele estava, no entanto, preso às cirurgias.

Intern cirurgias feitas por dias muito longos.

Onze horas depois, Chase teve sua primeira chance legítima. Sua última cirurgia - um desvio gástrico no qual ele conseguiu entrar com um pouco de ajuda de Sargetti, cuja incrível técnica de esponja que Peters não calava a boca - consumira suas reservas finais de energia. Quatro horas foi um tempo relativamente curto para uma cirurgia, sim, mas após sete horas de outras cirurgias sem interrupção, uma cirurgia de quatro horas tornou-se muito mais difícil.

Chase tropeçou para a sala de atendimento mais próxima assim que terminou de esfregar.

Aconteceu que Ricky, o estagiário que estava no serviço de apresentador ontem de manhã, também estava de plantão hoje à noite e já havia reivindicado o beliche inferior. Ele se mexeu quando Chase entrou, levantando a cabeça e piscando grogue.

"Wassa?" ele resmungou, obviamente tentando e sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Volte a dormir", Chase murmurou, alcançando a cabeceira da cama mais próxima.

"Dr. Chase?" Ricky murmurou, parecendo muito confuso agora. "Por que?"

"Estou de plantão." Estúpido , Chase deixou de fora com considerável esforço enquanto subia até o beliche superior. "Durma enquanto pode."

"Espere, não, sua família", protestou Ricky, soando mais acordado agora.

Chase caiu na cama. "Minha família está morta."

"Não, ela disse que você teve uma emergência familiar", insistiu Ricky, agora parecendo muito acordado e muito seguro de si. "Estou de plantão para você hoje à noite. Cara."

Chase piscou algumas vezes.

"Ela?"

"Treze", disse Ricky, como se fosse óbvio. "Ela disse que você teve uma emergência familiar e não poderia trabalhar hoje à noite. Tentei encontrá-lo, mas você não estava no OR 3 como deveria estar. Ninguém sabia onde você estava, então eu apenas assumi - "

"Troquei por um desvio gástrico em OR 7", Chase suspirou.

"Oh."

Chase estendeu a mão e esfregou o rosto com a mão. "Vá para casa. Treze estava enganada, me desculpe."

E então, não se importando mais, afundou no feliz esquecimento do sono.

oOo

Chase acordou com o som de AC / DC.

" Ela manteve o motor limpo, ela era a melhor mulher que eu já vi ... "

Ele abriu os olhos e se viu sentado no chão da sala de conferências, e seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele começara a dormir novamente - algo que ele não fazia há quase vinte anos -, mas o segundo era que ele estava sonhando . Novamente.

Um olhar para suas roupas confirmou isso.

Seu terceiro pensamento foi que ele estava exausto, e foi o último antes de voltar para a escuridão.

oOo

A luz inundou a sala e Chase abriu os olhos. A parede à sua frente estava iluminada e vinha de algum lugar acima - ele gemeu e fechou os olhos.

Ele estava na sala de plantão. Ele não estava mais sonhando.

"Desculpe", uma voz sussurrou, e as luzes se apagaram.

Chase rolou para o lado e se afastou novamente.

oOo

"Com licença?"

Chase abriu os olhos, piscando na sala de conferências. Sua cabeça girou, a luz estava apunhalando seus olhos e sua bunda realmente doía. Ele estava sentado no chão. Claro que sua bunda doía. Há quanto tempo ele dormia aqui, encostado no vidro?

"Com licença?"

Chase virou a cabeça e encontrou uma mulher parada na porta, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou, engolindo. "Posso ajudar?"

"Eu devo dar isso ao Dr. House", disse ela, empurrando um punhado de arquivos para ele. "Ele trancou a porta."

Chase olhou para trás, mas o sofá do outro lado do vidro o impediu de ver o que House estava fazendo. O que quer que fosse, ele ainda estava em seu escritório, porque Chase não estava se sentindo doente. Olhando para a mulher, ele aceitou os arquivos com uma mão.

Ela deu um meio sorriso. "Desculpe. Você pode voltar a dormir, então."

"Boa noite", Chase murmurou, inclinando a cabeça contra a parede e fechando os olhos.

oOo

Dor aguda e aguda o tirou do sono.

Chase não abriu os olhos porque estava com medo de que doesse muito, mas engoliu em seco e sentiu um aumento de náusea na garganta. Ele teve uma dor de cabeça horrível. Deus, não havia como ele estar de plantão com essa marreta batendo na cabeça. O som do seu pager provavelmente o faria vomitar, e o pensamento das luzes brilhantes da sala de operações o fez querer morrer.

Ele moveu uma mão com cautela, apenas para sentir o vidro frio em vez de lençóis engomados e estacas de cama de metal.

Ele ainda estava sonhando?

Preparando-se, Chase abriu os olhos e se viu olhando pela sala de conferências do seu lugar no chão. Sim, ele ainda estava sonhando.

House deve ter deixado seu escritório.

Prendendo a respiração com alguma esperança de que isso mantivesse as náuseas afastadas, Chase se afastou da parede e se levantou com os pés trêmulos. Ele deu um passo impressionante na vaga direção do escritório de House, e a dor diminuiu. House foi por ali - talvez no escritório de Wilson? Ele não sabia. Ele também não se importava. Tudo o que sabia era que, quando ele abria a porta do escritório de House, cada passo que dava era um passo longe da dor de cabeça, das náuseas e das tonturas.

Quando chegou à mesa de House, ela havia desaparecido quase completamente.

Exausto, Chase desabou contra a parede (a que também era a parede de Wilson) e afundou no chão. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele foi puxado para baixo, para baixo, para baixo, inconsciente.

oOo

Um bip estridente o acordou.

Sentou-se na cama e tateou às cegas o pager, completamente descoordenado do sono. Seus dedos se moveram ao longo da cintura de sua jaqueta, procurando onde seu pager havia sido cortado, mas quando ele não conseguiu encontrá-lo, começou a remexer nos lençóis. Ele não poderia ter perdido. Estava saindo de algum lugar - e era melhor não pertencer à pessoa no beliche abaixo dele. Algum estúpido estagiário que por acaso dormia muito ...

Chase pode apenas matá-los com as próprias mãos. Droga, ele só queria dormir.

Mas então sua mão se fechou em torno de algo plástico e vibrante, e ele rapidamente desligou e leu a mensagem.

Dez carros se acumulam. O ER precisava de cirurgias de emergência de oito maneiras até o domingo.

Deus, caramba.


	4. Capítulo 4

Alguém estava cutucando ele no lado. Ele gemeu, estendendo a mão cegamente para afastar a coisa.

Então ele saltou de sua cabeça, um tanto dolorosamente, e ele lutou para abrir os olhos.

"Pare com isso!" ele murmurou indignado, piscando na luz brilhante e lutando para ver.

E então seus olhos se concentraram e ele percebeu que estava olhando para House, do chão, onde ele estava encolhido no canto entre a parede e a mesa de House. Merda. Merda, isso não foi bom. Ele estava sonhando de novo, e o plano era acordar antes que House voltasse do escritório de Wilson, mas ele obviamente falhou nisso. House o encontrou.

"Bom dia, Bela Adormecida", House cumprimentou, e ele levantou a bengala para bater na cabeça de Chase novamente.

Chase pegou a bengala, com a intenção de arrancá-la das mãos de House e bater nele, mas House foi rápido demais para ele. Ele olhou.

"Então", disse House, aparentemente alheio ao olhar sujo que estava recebendo ", você não foi expulso da sala de descanso, e as salas de plantão desse andar quase nunca são utilizadas. A sala de conferências está destrancada. Há uma cadeira ali, muito confortável e sem uma única almofada de grito. "

Chase passou a mão pelos cabelos, exalou e, em seguida, agarrou a mesa e se colocou em pé, mas House o acertou na cabeça novamente.

"Então, por que você está dormindo no chão do meu escritório?" House perguntou. Ele estava olhando para baixo, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto de Chase e depois para as roupas, como se a resposta estivesse em um pequeno sinal de que Chase havia colado em seu corpo.

"Eu tenho problemas de anexo", disse Chase em breve. "Sua mesa cheira a você. Isso me ajuda a dormir."

House levantou sua bengala, sem dúvida para bater na cabeça de Chase novamente, mas Chase passou a mão pelo ar e House foi forçado a puxá-la de volta. Ele franziu o cenho para Chase. "Eu gostei mais de você quando você não tinha espinha. Abaixo, garoto."

"Sim, eu sei que você fez", Chase retrucou, fazendo uma careta para ele. "Era a única maneira que eu dormia com você."

House dobrou-se, segurando o lado dele como se tivesse acabado de ser esfaqueado e cambaleando ligeiramente para trás. "Oh! Oh, isso dói. Não tão perto do coração, Chase!"

Chase aproveitou a oportunidade para se levantar, usando a mesa para se levantar. Ele quase soltou, mas no momento em que seus joelhos travaram, uma onda de tontura o atingiu com tanta força que sua visão escureceu por alguns segundos. Ele realmente precisava comer alguma coisa. Ou beba alguma coisa.

"Eu acho que você realmente tem problemas de apego", disse House, sua voz ancorando Chase de volta à realidade.

Chase piscou e engoliu. "Sim, sou eu. Sr. Sensível."

"E agora você está desviando."

"Você saberia", Chase respondeu.

House revirou os olhos, depois se virou e começou a mancar do outro lado da mesa. "Muito esperto. É por isso que você não faz e não faz sexo comigo? Porque eu lembro demais do papai?" Ele fez uma pausa. "Por favor, diga não, a ideia é realmente assustadora."

"Você é muito parecido com o meu pai, na verdade." Chase começou a marcar pontos em seus dedos. "Vocês dois estão totalmente apaixonados por suas carreiras. Você não tem espaço para mais nada. Vocês dois se afastam—"

"Seu pai escolheu essa vida", ressaltou House.

"Você não é um mártir, House", Chase suspirou. "Você escolheu a maneira de viver também."

House encontrou seus olhos, e ele ficou em silêncio por quase trinta segundos. "Se eu tivesse algo mais na minha vida", ele disse finalmente, "eu daria espaço para isso".

Houve um momento de silêncio suspenso.

Então Chase revirou os olhos. "Essa é a coisa mais patética que eu já ouvi."

"Esta é a tentativa mais patética de evitar responder a uma pergunta que eu já vi."

Chase olhou. "House, esse foi um retorno horrível . Nem sequer foi paralelo."

House sentou-se em sua cadeira, enfiando a língua para fora. "Cale a boca. Diga-me por que você estava no chão do meu escritório."

"Acho."

House lançou-lhe um olhar nivelado. "Chase. Eu sei que você está ficando vazio no departamento de comida, água, sono e células cerebrais, mas realmente. Você acha que se eu tivesse alguma idéia do por que meu colega de 32 anos escolheria se enrolar? em frente à minha mesa para dormir por algumas horas, no chão, quando há perfeitamente normal ... "

Ele parou, um olhar estranho apareceu em seu rosto. Uma idéia claramente o atingiu.

Chase estava quase com medo de perguntar.

"Você desmaiou, não foi?" House acusou, estreitando os olhos.

"O que?"

"É isso aí", decidiu House de repente, se levantando da cadeira e pegando a bengala. "Até a lanchonete, vamos. Aparentemente, eles precisam fazer um módulo de autocuidado durante a faculdade de medicina - já que você precisa tão claramente, deixe-me refrescar sua memória: quando você desmaia de fome, é ruim . "

E então House estava empurrando-o para fora da sala. Literalmente.

"Eu posso - House, eu não estava - eu não desmaiei!" Chase protestou quando ele tropeçou para frente, relutantemente se movendo em direção à porta. "Casa!"

"Vamos, vamos - podemos fazer isso da maneira mais fácil ou difícil - vamos, vamos, vamos ..." House continuou a levá-lo para fora da sala.

Chase, descontente, começou a andar por conta própria para evitar ser empurrado. Ele deliberadamente aumentou seu ritmo, sabendo quando era rápido o suficiente para estar na fronteira de muito doloroso para House acompanhar. Se o bastardo quisesse incomodá-lo, ele teria que fazê-lo com dor.

Por outro lado, sua mente apontou suavemente, isso significava que ele poderia finalmente comer sem ter que vomitar momentos depois, porque sua cabeça latejava com tanta força.

"A propósito, não estou pagando", House o informou enquanto o alcançava, apoiando-se mais fortemente na bengala enquanto acompanhava o ritmo de Chase.

Chase não sentiu uma onda de alegria vingativa. De modo nenhum.

House continuou a acompanhar, com esforço óbvio.

"Você sabe que eu não posso morrer de fome, certo?" Chase perguntou, ignorando bastante a luta de House. "É um sonho."

"Mas você pode desmaiar de fome", rebateu House.

"Eu não ..."

Chase se deteve. Talvez fosse melhor deixar House pensar que ele tinha desmaiado de fome - melhor do que explicar o motivo real, em qualquer caso.

"Uh-huh", House disse secamente. Ele parou diante dos elevadores, pressionando o botão com sua bengala e claramente lutando para parecer menos aliviado por terem parado do que ele realmente estava. "Eu ganhei."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Direita."

oOo

"Vamos fazer sexo no elevador!"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não gosto de você. Porque estou namorando Cameron. Porque estou com fome . Você pode escolher, não estou interessado."

"É apenas um sonho - nem conta."

"Exatamente. Isso é irrelevante para a vida real e, portanto, uma perda de tempo."

Um suspiro. "Este é o sonho mais estúpido de todos os tempos."

"Acredite, se eu pudesse mudar, eu mudaria."

"Talvez uma vez que nós temos o sexo, então ele vai mudar."

"Direita."

"Vale a pena tentar, não é?"

"Olha, eu não entendo por que você está tão chateado comigo . Eu sei que você não tem escrúpulos em usar prostitutas, Cameron está esperando para cair em sua cama há anos - eu nunca tive ilusões sobre ser um consolo. prêmio - e todo o hospital sabe que, se você perguntasse, Cuddy deixaria você com ela. Você tem dezenas de outras opções! Por que eu? Por que você não pode me deixar em paz? "

"Você não quer ficar sozinho. E Cuddy não faria sexo comigo se eu fosse o último homem do planeta."

"Besteira."

"Em que contagem?"

"Ambos. Estou feliz com Cameron, e Cuddy faria sexo totalmente com você. Todo mundo sabe que você costumava ser uma coisa."

"Nós nunca fomos uma coisa."

"House, como você pensa que sou idiota?"

"Isso é irrelevante - Cuddy e eu? Nunca aconteceu."

Um bufo.

"Acredite, imbecil."

"Você pode empurrar a parada de emergência para que possamos comer? Aparentemente, eu acabei de desmaiar de fome há algumas horas ..."

"Você sabe oque eu penso?"

"Aperte o botão de parada de emergência de volta, House."

"Eu acho que se isso fosse na vida real, você não seria capaz de resistir a mim."

"Não seja ridículo. Este é um sonho - é a única razão pela qual estou falando com você."

"Ah, mas você está falando comigo na vida real, não é?"

"Não."

"Tome."

"Não tem."

"Você irá."

"Eu não vou . Aperte o botão maldito."

"Você ajudou Cutthroat Bitch a provar que eu estava errado."

"Isso não constitui conversa, a última vez que verifiquei."

"Mas você se associou comigo quando tentou manter distância. Claramente, uma parte de você ainda quer algo a ver comigo."

"Porque eu fui muito amigável com você quando você me confrontou no corredor, depois."

"Ações falam mais alto que palavras."

"Mas, aparentemente, você precisa verificar seus ouvidos, porque parece que não está me ouvindo - não quero nada com você."

Uma pausa.

"Agora esse foi um retorno horrível."

"Basta apertar o botão, não é?"

oOo

Chase realmente odiava seu subconsciente.

oOo

"Bom dia, babaca", Chase murmurou quando Natalie novamente explodiu de alegria por sua chegada. Ela se contorceu na incubadora, seus membros acenando descontroladamente e uma longa seqüência de bobagens saindo de seus lábios. Chase desejou que ele tivesse metade da energia dela.

Ele não havia retornado à sala de plantão até as seis da manhã, tendo conseguido interromper suas cirurgias para alguns estagiários que, por algum milagre, não o procuraram uma vez durante as três horas em que Chase dormiu. Mas então eram nove e ele teve que se levantar para as rondas, porque é claro que era o dia de supervisionar os estagiários. No momento em que passaram pela ala cirúrgica, ele corria um sério risco de esquecer onde estava e apenas se arrastar para a cama mais próxima, se já estava ocupada ou não.

E, é claro, ele não podia voltar a dormir agora, porque teve que checar duas vezes as vítimas de acidentes de carro da noite anterior e depois começar as cirurgias geriátricas de rotina de hoje.

Ele tomou uma xícara de café. E depois um segundo.

Natalie, no entanto, não sabia disso e continuou falando sobre algo em seu próprio idioma.

"Tudo o que você diz", ele murmurou, deslizando a mão na incubadora e acariciando o cabelo escuro e fino que estava a caminho de cobrir a cabeça dela.

Ele pegou a ficha dela, notando que os pais dela ainda não tinham ido vê-la. Não era o lugar dele conversar com eles e também não era o lugar de pedir ao cirurgião assistente (pelo menos não com a sua posição atual no departamento cirúrgico), mas ele se perguntou quanto tempo eles a deixaria ficar aqui sem ninguém para cuidar dela. O bicho estava se recuperando da cirurgia, ela deveria ter alguém aqui com ela ...

Mas não era o lugar dele.

Chase suspirou e olhou para cima para notar seus sinais vitais, quando o som das portas se abrindo o fez olhar.

Dr. Peters.

Ele teve que se conter de fazer uma dança da vitória.

"Bom dia", ele cumprimentou, cuidadoso em manter a voz cortês.

Peters levantou uma sobrancelha. "Dr. Chase. Pensei que você estivesse de ronda esta manhã?"

"Acabado", Chase disse a ele, deixando seu sorriso se libertar um pouco. "Eu queria vir aqui para vê-la novamente."

A sobrancelha de Peters voltou à sua posição normal e seu olhar se voltou para Natalie. "E como está o nosso pequeno soldado?"

"Melhor, eu acho", disse Chase. Ele se moveu para que Peters pudesse vê-la melhor. "A saturação dela aumentou desde ontem."

"Você gosta de crianças?" Peters perguntou, olhando Natalie, pensativo.

Chase lutou contra a onda de paranóia que o assaltou e lembrou a si mesmo que Peters não estava no mercado de uma babá. Ele pode estar na casinha, mas caramba, ele não tinha afundado tanto.

"Eu trabalhava na UTIN quando precisava de dinheiro extra", ele disse a Peters, puxando a mão da incubadora. Natalie disse algo sem sentido. "E eu gosto de trabalhar com eles, sim."

Os bebês não responderam. Eles não reclamaram. E na UTIN, eles geralmente não eram acompanhados por famílias irritantes e dominadoras.

Peters fez um barulho compreensivo, dando um passo à frente enquanto seus olhos continuavam em Natalie. "Hum ..." ele cantarolou baixinho, parecendo pensativo.

De repente, sentindo-se desconfortável, Chase pendurou o gráfico de volta na incubadora.

"Eu tenho que ir verificar alguns dos meus pacientes", disse ele, desculpando-se. "Vejo você mais tarde."

"Na verdade, Dr. Chase ..."

Chase parou e se virou, sem ousar ter esperança. "Sim?"

"Gostaria de fazer um reparo na válvula, no sábado?" Peters perguntou.

Chase se conteve antes que ele deixasse seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. "Uh - sim, sim, absolutamente! Eu adoraria isso, obrigado."

"Vou avisar Jack", disse Peters, voltando ao gráfico de Natalie.

Sorrindo, Chase se virou e se dirigiu para a porta.

Pontuação .

oOo

“Onde você esteve? ” Ricky exigiu, caminhando até ele, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Estamos aqui há quarenta e cinco minutos! Temos outros pacientes, você sabe, nós não-"

A garota atrás dele o cutucou na lateral com o cotovelo.

Ricky olhou para ela e sussurrou algo rápido demais para Chase pegar.

"Sinto muito", Chase disse entre dentes, tentando não tirar a raiva deles. "Alguém trocou os números dos quartos nas paradas no posto de enfermagem; me disseram que eles ainda estavam na UTI".

Treze ensanguentados.

Ricky ainda não parecia satisfeito, mas isso provavelmente também tinha algo a ver com a confusão da noite passada.

"Você vai apresentar ou vai ficar parado olhando para mim?" Chase perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ricky lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio, mas deu um passo para trás. "A paciente é Anne Fuchesman, 31 anos, apresentou lacerações graves na região abdominal ..."

oOo

Chase estava contando suas toucas - ele tinha certeza de que uma desapareceu, mas poderia ter sido apenas a paranóia falando. Além disso, por que Treze tiraria uma de suas toucas? Não o faria infeliz. Claro, ele teria que pagar dois dólares inteiros por um novo, se os outros cinco estivessem sujos quando ele precisava desesperadamente de uma touca, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que ela pudesse fazer com a touca. isso seria irritante.

No entanto, ele tinha certeza de que tinha seis toucas, ontem.

Ah bem. Realmente não importava se ela tinha ou não, de qualquer maneira, e ele teve que correr para sua próxima apendicectomia. Deus não permita que ele se atrase e acabe ainda mais baixo na cadeia alimentar que ele estava atualmente ...

Com um suspiro, ele fechou a fechadura.

"Jesus!"

Cameron sorriu para ele brilhantemente, segurando um recipiente. "Ei."

O batimento cardíaco de Chase começou a diminuir à medida que o choque passava, e ele suspirou.

"Me assustou", disse ele, fechando os olhos enquanto aceitava o recipiente. "Você poderia ter dito alguma coisa em vez de ficar atrás da minha porta do armário. É assustador."

"Trouxe o almoço", Cameron disse a ele, como uma desculpa.

Abrindo os olhos, Chase retirou a tampa com cuidado. Um sanduíche de presunto, uma banana e ... "Isso é ensopado de mariscos?"

Cameron assentiu, sorrindo para ele. "Eu estou perdoado?"

"Eu te perdoaria se você tivesse destruído meu carro, agora", Chase respirou, aspirando o perfume celestial uma última vez antes de fechar a tampa. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa dela, mas não afastou os lábios. "Você é o melhor", ele murmurou contra a testa dela.

"Eugh, babaca", Cameron riu, afastando-se e enxugando a testa.

Sorrindo, Chase girou o botão de sua fechadura, apenas uma precaução. "Anda comigo para a sala de cirurgia?"

"Certo." Cameron olhou sua fechadura. "Sua fechadura não é azul?"

"Ele quebrou", Chase mentiu. "Tinha que conseguir um novo."

Cameron olhou pensativo. "Hã."

"Vamos", disse Chase, empurrando-a gentilmente para frente. "Me ajude a terminar isso, eu tenho cirurgia em quinze minutos."

"Acabei de comer uma maçã", disse Cameron. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso. "Meus dentes estão todos bonitos e limpos."

Chase alcançou o recipiente e pegou o sanduíche, colocando uma mordida na boca.

A expressão de Cameron disse que ela discordava dele sobre o que era uma quantidade educada de comida para colocar na boca, especialmente em público, mas ela rapidamente afastou a expressão e seguiu em frente, pelo que Chase ficou imensamente aliviado.

"Então, você conhece Cole, certo?" ela perguntou, enquanto se moviam pelo corredor.

Chase franziu a testa, engolindo. "Em que departamento ele trabalha?"

"Diagnóstico".

Oh, ótimo .

"Não pense assim, não", ele disse levemente, e depois deu outra mordida.

"Ele é um dos potenciais de House. House está se divertindo muito com ele, porque ele é mórmon."

Chase bufou. "Bom para ele. House provavelmente o manterá por perto apenas por merdas e risadinhas."

"Ele está ficando entediado com ele, na verdade", disse Cameron. Ela estava franzindo a testa vagamente. "Cole não empurra para trás."

"Então House vai demiti-lo." Chase deu de ombros e engoliu o resto do seu sanduíche.

"Ele é um excelente médico", respondeu Cameron. "Só porque ele escolhe não recuar nas pequenas coisas, não significa que ele não tenha um ponto de ruptura. Talvez ele esteja apenas esperando para lutar por algo que é realmente mais importante."

Chase virou-se para ela, sobrancelha levantada. "Isso deveria ser uma metáfora? Eu sinto que estou perdendo alguma coisa."

Cameron deu de ombros, seus olhos indo para o chão. "Eu poderia ter feito uma aposta com House sobre Cole."

"Vejo que nosso acordo em nos distanciar dele está sendo confirmado pelos dois lados", disse Chase secamente.

"Ele é ..." Cameron fez uma careta. "Ele é um homem difícil de resistir."

"Sim."

Pensamentos de seus sonhos durante a última semana fizeram com que ele saísse quase com maldade, e ele estremeceu.

"Bem, com licença", retrucou Cameron, parando e virando-se para encará-lo, com as mãos nos quadris. "Eu não sabia que precisava da sua permissão para falar com as pessoas!"

Chase suspirou, esfregando o rosto com a mão. "Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpe. Você quer fazer apostas com House, tudo bem. Tanto faz."

Houve uma pausa, e Chase não precisou olhar para cima para saber que Cameron estava mordendo o lábio.

"Olha", ela disse finalmente, sua voz hesitante. "Eu sei o que decidimos, mas realmente, não acho que poderia doer apenas ... não quero meu antigo emprego de volta. De jeito nenhum. Mas, ao evitá-lo, você só está piorando." "

"Sério, está tudo bem", Chase assegurou, levantando a cabeça, mas ele sabia que seu tom dizia o contrário. Droga, onde estava a condenação? "Realmente."

A expressão de Cameron disse que ela não acreditava nele.

Chase colocou a mão no ombro dela. "Está tudo bem. Conte-me sobre esta aposta que você fez com ele."

Cameron olhou para ele com relutância por um momento e depois começou a andar lentamente, seu passo ganhando confiança. "Apostamos em Cole. Se ele atirar e empurrar de volta, eu ganho. Se ele não vencer, House vence."

"Espero que você não tenha apostado nas horas dele na clínica", Chase murmurou. Ele enfiou a banana no bolso e tirou a xícara de sopa da caixa e jogou a caixa em uma lata de lixo quando passou.

"Dinheiro", disse Cameron, sua voz ainda mais leve. "E se Cole revidar, House não o despedirá esta semana. Se não o fizer, House o deixará ir."

Chase cuidadosamente abriu a tampa da sopa. "Então você queria protegê-lo e colocou dinheiro no acordo para fazer parecer que você realmente não se importa."

"Você não precisa parecer ruim", disse Cameron, parecendo irritado. "Eu apenas acho que Cole é um bom médico. Você mesmo disse: se House quiser, as únicas pessoas que ficarão nessa equipe serão as pessoas mais sem coração e implacáveis que ele puder encontrar. precisa haver alguém com compaixão ".

"Não estou dizendo que é uma coisa ruim", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça. "Mas você sabe que House vai ver através de você, certo?"

"Isso importa?" Cameron perguntou.

Chase engoliu uma colher de sopa. "Suponha que não."

Ele estava pensando em Treze, e seu desespero para ser protegido. Ela claramente deveria ter ido a Cameron.

Não que Chase fosse mencionar isso para ela.

"Porcaria!"

Chase olhou para Cameron, franzindo a testa.

"Merda, merda, merda", Cameron murmurou, procurando nos bolsos freneticamente. "Eu esqueci ... merda ..."

"Precisa correr?" Chase perguntou.

"Sim." Cameron finalmente pegou seu pager, apertando botões freneticamente. "Vejo você mais tarde. Tchau!"

E ela se apressou. Chase estremeceu quando quase se deparou com uma maca, tão concentrada que estava em seu pager.

Ele se virou e começou a andar novamente. Surpreendentemente, a sopa ainda estava quente e, ainda mais surpreendente, ele conseguiu comer metade dela quando chegou à sala de operações - e não derramou uma única gota nos esfoliantes. Ele jogou no lixo, com apenas um olhar rápido e arrependido, e então abriu as portas da sala de lavagem.

A enfermeira Kelsey estava lavando as mãos na pia, mas ela se virou para olhá-lo quando ele entrou.

"Tarde", disse ela, sorrindo para ele.

"Infelizmente."

Chase se juntou a ela na pia, estendendo a mão e jogando sabão nas mãos dele, e estava prestes a recorrer a Kelsey para perguntar como estava indo a tarde (porque, com alguma sorte, tinha sido melhor que a dele), quando as portas se abriram. e ele se virou para olhar.

"Dr. Chase."

Ele a olhou uniformemente. "Enfermeira Brenda."

"Você mudou para OR 4", disse ela laconicamente. "Cirurgia exploratória de emergência."

Chase franziu a testa. "Não existe tal coisa. Cirurgia exploratória é apenas-"

"Obrigado, Dr. Chase, estou bem ciente do que é", interrompeu a enfermeira Brenda, olhando para ele. "Mas como eu tenho certeza que você sabe, quando é para o Dr. House, é sempre uma emergência."

Treze.

"Há cirurgiões de plantão para isso", Chase disse a ela com um leve encolher de ombros, ligando a água e esfregando as mãos, sentindo o sabão se transformar em bolhas entre as palmas das mãos. "Eu não sou o cirurgião pessoal de House."

"E eu não sou o mensageiro dele. Diga a ele você mesmo." E com um olhar altivo no rosto, ela se virou e saiu.

Chase estava na frente da pia, olhando para a porta e ouvindo o som da água correndo. Droga. Ele realmente esperava que Treze estivesse em OR 4, porque agora, Chase teria gostado de nada melhor do que rasgar um novo para ela.

oOo

Treze não estava na sala de cirurgia. Um homem que se apresentou como Cole foi, no entanto, e Chase rapidamente fez a conexão. Ele gostava de Cole quando o homem o atualizava sobre os últimos acontecimentos do caso (porque, de alguma forma, na busca de seus pacientes e tentando não perder a paciência com os internos, ele havia perdido a manhã. relatório sobre o departamento de diagnóstico), e não que ele admitisse isso, mas o paciente era definitivamente mais interessante do que a apendicectomia de rotina para a qual ele fora trocado.

Ele a abriu em pouco tempo, e em dez minutos estava cutucando seus órgãos.

"O baço está pronto para explodir", comentou, enquanto o examinava gentilmente. "Vocês acharam que isso era vasculite?"

Não era justo, e ele sabia disso. Ser cirurgião e abrir alguém era como abrir a caixa de sapatos e ver o que havia dentro, enquanto o diagnóstico era sobre sacudir a caixa, pesá-la, cheirar, usar tudo, menos abrir a caixa para descobrir o que estava dentro. dentro.

Era uma metáfora que ele vinha desenvolvendo há algum tempo e esperava a ocasião em que finalmente poderia usá-lo em House.

Não que ele estivesse conversando com House, exceto em seus sonhos, onde isso não contava.

"Você costumava fazer parte do time de House, certo?" Cole perguntou eventualmente.

Chase assentiu. "Sim. Há muito sangue aqui - esponja."

Cole, obedientemente, entregou-lhe a esponja e, enquanto Chase trabalhava, ele esperou, sabendo que sua resposta não havia impedido Cole de sua pergunta.

Ele ficou impressionado com a duração de Cole.

"Você tem algum conselho para mim?"

"Não", disse Chase, colocando a esponja de lado e pegando a sonda novamente.

Ele foi a última pessoa a quem alguém deveria procurar conselhos.

"Você sempre aguenta essa porcaria?"

"Sim", respondeu Chase.

Houve outra pausa, e Chase imaginou que a próxima pergunta seria a grande.

"Foi um erro?" Cole perguntou, sua voz suave.

Por um instante, as mãos de Chase pararam - não por causa da pergunta de Cole, mas porque ele sentiu os olhos de alguém na parte de trás do pescoço. House estava assistindo.

"Foi irrelevante", disse ele em breve, usando a sonda para afastar mais o intestino delgado.

"Ele demitiu você", disse Cole. Claramente, ele não tinha notado House ainda.

Chase deu de ombros, cuidadoso em manter o tom leve agora. "Ele vai demitir você de qualquer maneira." E então, lembrando-se da aposta de Cameron, ele acrescentou: "Eventualmente".

"Dr. Cameron me disse ..."

O cara não tinha olhos?

"Não quero saber", disse Chase rapidamente, cortando-o.

Houve um silêncio assustado.

"Por que não?"

"Porque ..." Seu imbecil observador , Chase acrescentou mentalmente. "- House está assistindo."

Ele olhou para cima para pegar um grampo e pegou a expressão confusa de Cole.

"Não é uma metáfora." Ele pegou o grampo e o ajustou cuidadosamente em uma das curvas do intestino delgado. "Olho para cima."

Ele trabalhou em silêncio enquanto Cole olhou para cima e deixou-se sorrir por baixo da máscara. Ele não tinha tanta certeza de que estava torcendo por Cole, tanto quanto ele gostava dele como pessoa. A compaixão não compensava a falta de consciência.

Então houve o assobio do interfone e, um segundo depois, a voz de House ecoou nas paredes da sala de cirurgia.

"Vocês vão atirar na brisa ou vão fazer alguma coisa com todo esse sangramento?"

Chase revirou os olhos. Seu grampo estava finalmente no lugar, confirmando o que ele suspeitava.

"Isso não vem do baço", disse ele, erguendo a voz para que House pudesse ouvir. "É o fígado."

"É necrótico", acrescentou Cole, inclinando-se para mais perto.

Chase assentiu para si mesmo, cutucando o fígado com cuidado. "Ela está morrendo de dentro para fora."

Ele olhou para Cole, sabendo que isso não era o que eles estavam procurando. Lembrou-se da sensação muito bem - o momento de quase.

"Desculpe, companheiro", ele murmurou, deixando as mãos pararem por um momento.

"Como você sabia que ele estava aqui?" Cole perguntou, franzindo a testa. "Você não olhou uma vez."

"Sistema sensorial da casa", Chase disse a ele, a voz muito séria. "O seu deve começar a se desenvolver em breve, não se preocupe."

oOo

Em seu sonho - pois depois que ele terminou de trabalhar no último paciente de House, ele deu uma olhada no relógio, desconectou-se e depois voltou para casa para engatinhar na cama - as coisas não continuaram exatamente de onde pararam. Isso já tinha acontecido antes. Os sonhos eram estranhos, porque às vezes ele voltava e era como se ele tivesse saído apenas por um segundo, mas outras vezes, horas se passaram. Desta vez, não poderia ter passado mais de vinte minutos, porque da última vez ele acordou no momento em que House saiu para ir para casa da cafeteria, deixando Chase sozinho e sem nenhuma ideia do que ele ia fazer.

Vinte minutos, no entanto, deixaram House ir longe. Sua cabeça estava positivamente matando-o. Meio cego, ele saiu cambaleando da lanchonete e pelo corredor, apenas se perguntando vagamente por que ninguém notou sua óbvia angústia e tentou ajudá-lo - embora ele não pudesse dizer que não estava aliviado. Agora, ele só precisava chegar em House. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Ele teve que segui-lo de volta para seu apartamento e fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para impedir-se de se sentir tão mal.

Ele estava começando a suar, a cabeça latejando e o estômago revirando, quando chegou ao carro. Houve um breve momento, quando ele abriu a porta do carro, onde tinha certeza de que vomitaria, mas juntou-a no último minuto e conseguiu manter tudo em ordem.

Ele dirigia. Ele não tinha certeza de como ele conseguiu isso, a não ser por pura força de vontade, e enquanto dirigia, ele podia sentir seus sintomas desaparecendo um pouco, embora não tanto quanto eles tinham dirigido para o hospital hoje de manhã.

Eles poderiam estar piorando? Será que quanto mais tempo ele passava com House, mais difícil ficava para ele ficar longe?

"Tão fodido", ele murmurou, enquanto conseguia o que era o emprego de estacionamento paralelo mais cagado já visto. Ele podia ver o apartamento de House daqui e estava além de se preocupar com estacionamento. "Então, tão fodido ..."

Ele abriu a porta e se levantou, e então imediatamente se dobrou, vomitando na calçada.

Gemendo, ele cambaleou para frente, sentindo-se um pouco melhor a cada passo. Ainda estava ruim. Ele tropeçou por todo o caminho, calçando o estômago e ameaçando vomitar seu conteúdo novamente, e quase caiu quando encontrou os degraus.

1\. Dois. Três. Quatro

Suba as escadas.

Ele estava se sentindo melhor, o que significava que House estava em algum lugar do apartamento dele, mas ele ainda se sentia horrível . Seus membros tremiam, sua cabeça latejava e, com o passo final, seu estômago revirou e ele vomitou de novo, a força disso o fazendo balançar, o que o deixou tonto, o que fez a cabeça latejar, o que fez ...

Chase quase caiu contra a porta. Lutando para abrir os olhos contra a luz brilhante ao lado da porta, ele bateu sem jeito na porta.

Por favor, deixe-o responder, por favor, deixe-o responder, pelo amor de Deus, deixe-o responder ...

Mas House não veio.

Chase bateu de novo e de novo, mas House não veio.

Lembrou-se de que talvez ele devesse circular do lado de fora do apartamento para encontrar o local mais próximo de onde House estava, por dentro, mas a idéia fez seus joelhos dobrarem e ele deslizou para o chão, meio caído na porta. Respirando com dificuldade, ele deixou a cabeça recuar e os olhos fecharem.

Ele mal registrou a porta se abrindo, além da sensação de vertigem enquanto o mundo se inclinava para o lado, e a repentina onda de alívio, sem dor, náusea e tontura que o invadiram quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, sacudindo-o. e ele foi levado para um mundo de inconsciência. A última coisa que ouviu foi House xingando violentamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

Chase acordou de repente. Começou devagar, chegando a um sentimento calmo e pacífico, flutuando, mas no instante em que ele conseguiu registrar isso, foi arrancado. Abruptamente, sua cabeça disparou e seu estômago revirou - seu cérebro rapidamente alcançou esse desenvolvimento, e de repente ele estava acordado e com dor . Chorando, ele se enrolou mais apertado dentro de si, mas então seu estômago revirou e protestou sendo triturado, e as batidas em sua cabeça se intensificaram. O que diabos havia de errado com ele?

"Correr atrás?" uma voz latiu.

Ele estremeceu e lutou para abrir os olhos. Ele conhecia aquela voz, ele sabia ... Ele sabia quem era.

"Chase, abra seus olhos. Chase. Robert ."

O uso de seu primeiro nome o surpreendeu, porque House nunca ...

"Casa!" Ele ofegou, seus olhos finalmente conseguindo se abrir o suficiente para distinguir uma forma difusa acima dele. Ele estava deitado no chão. House deve ter ... Ele ainda deve estar sonhando. O que significava que House o havia descoberto à sua porta e o trazido para dentro.

Ele fechou os olhos com força. Droga.

"Vamos lá, vamos te levantar." House parecia irritado.

"Foda-se", Chase murmurou, tentando rolar de lado e falhando. Ele trincou os dentes contra a onda de tontura que fez sua cabeça girar e seu estômago revirar.

"Oh, muito legal", House disse irritado. "Eu acho você dormindo na minha varanda como um vagabundo, arrastando-a para dentro - o que não foi pouca coisa, deixe-me dizer, é melhor haver vários boquetes dados como pagamento hoje à noite - e tudo que eu ganho é uma foda com você?"

"Sim. Foda-se." As palavras foram proferidas e ele teve que fechar a boca rapidamente, engolindo a bile que subia em sua garganta. Por que ele estava se sentindo tão mal? House estava bem aqui, ele deveria estar se sentindo melhor.

"Escute aqui, bucko", House retrucou, estendendo a mão e agarrando o ombro de Chase bruscamente. "Se você acha-"

A perda de dor em sua cabeça, a perda de náusea, a perda de tontura - bateu em Chase como uma onda. Ele caiu, gemendo de alívio e trazendo a bochecha para a mão de House antes que ele pudesse se conter. Se foi, se foi, se foi, se foi ...

"Ok, o que diabos você está fazendo agora ?" House exigiu, puxando a mão dele.

Chase abafou um gemido quando a remoção da mão de House causou uma onda instantânea de náusea na boca do estômago. Droga, o que diabos havia de errado com ele?

"Correr atrás?"

Ele apertou a mandíbula, recusando-se a admitir que era inevitável. Não foi. Havia - ele ainda podia ...

"Droga", ele disse entre dentes.

"Up", House repetiu. "Eu sou velho."

Respirando fundo, Chase assentiu para si mesmo e se forçou a se mover, trazendo os cotovelos para trás e se levantando.

"Bom garoto."

Carrancudo, Chase se levantou completamente - ao mesmo tempo em que House se levantou e se levantou, o que acabou sendo uma péssima combinação. O estômago de Chase tremeu horrivelmente.

"Droga", ele xingou de novo, procurando freneticamente algo em que pudesse vomitar, estremecendo quando as batidas em sua cabeça discordavam da luz - e, felizmente, viu uma lata de lixo a alguns metros de distância.

"Você é nojento", observou House, enquanto Chase vomitava na referida lata de lixo.

"Foda-se", Chase conseguiu murmurar (novamente), entre lançamentos.

E então, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu.

House tocou suas costas. Suavemente. Esfregando um pouco.

O que fez a náusea desaparecer instantaneamente, e ele parou de vomitar imediatamente. Seu estômago se acalmou e sua dor de cabeça desapareceu.

House puxou a mão de volta e, imediatamente, a boca de seu estômago se virou.

"Não!" ele disse, virando-se e agarrando a mão de House.

House, que começara a se erguer, o encarava, com expressão confusa.

Chase se odiava. Ele odiava esse sonho. Ele odiava o fato de que segurar a mão de House agora era a única coisa que o impedia de sentir como se estivesse morrendo.

"Eu sei que é loucura", disse ele, apertando ainda mais a mão de House e odiando, odiando, odiando toda essa situação. "Eu sei. Mas estando perto de você - quando não estou, fico doente. É esse sonho louco. Tem piorado o tempo todo, e agora a única vez ..."

House olhou para ele. "Que diabos você está falando?"

Chase exalou. "Eu ... me sinto mal com base na minha distância relativa a você."

"Direita."

"Por que você acha que eu não estou dormindo ou comendo? Por que você acha que eu estava dormindo no chão do seu escritório?"

"Então, se eu soltar sua mão agora—"

"Não, casa—"

Mas era tarde demais. House se libertou das garras de Chase e recuou, e Chase foi atrás dele, mas House foi rápido demais e Chase conseguiu vê-lo se afastar três passos antes de desmaiar. Sua cabeça explodiu e ele se foi.

"Sintomas?" A voz de House perguntou, de algum lugar distante.

Mas ele estava praticamente engasgado quando seu estômago tentou expulsar o que não estava mais lá, enrolado em si mesmo, engolindo a língua, a cabeça um turbilhão de agonia, era impossível respirar e - respirando, ele não conseguia respirar -

Foi embora.

De repente, a dor desapareceu, seu estômago se acalmou e uma mão descansou em sua testa.

Foi.

Totalmente gasto, ele estava deitado no chão, respirando com dificuldade. O suor escorria por suas costas, sua cabeça girava, e ele estava atordoado demais para sentir qualquer coisa, menos alívio.

"Sintomas?" House perguntou novamente, mas desta vez sua voz era mais suave, sua mão não se moveu da testa de Chase.

"Dor de cabeça", ele ofegou. "Náusea. Tontura. Febre. Eu te odeio."

"O quê mais?"

Chase tentou controlar a respiração. "Começou ... quando esse maldito sonho começou. É por isso que eu não dormi - você estava muito longe, tive uma dor de cabeça forte. Parece que quanto mais tempo passo com você, mais difícil é para mim sair." Ele estava além de se importar como isso soaria para House. Ele estava tão cansado . "É o ponto em que a única maneira de me sentir bem é quando você está me tocando."

Houve uma pausa, e a única coisa que Chase ouviu foi o som da respiração deles.

"E eu diria que isso era impossível", acrescentou, "mas diabos, é um sonho. Eu nem sei."

Ele ficou lá, respirando com dificuldade, esperando que House dissesse alguma coisa.

"Parece-me que o destino quer que façamos sexo", House finalmente comentou, parecendo injustamente presunçoso.

"Oh, foda-se", Chase disse cansado, abrindo os olhos. Ele realmente odiava seu subconsciente.

"É amor verdadeiro."

"Isso é um pesadelo."

House riu. "Para você, talvez."

"Olha, eu estou cansado demais para discutir agora", Chase suspirou. Ele se forçou a sentar e pegou a mão de House, olhando para ele. "Posso apenas ... posso dormir? Por favor?"

"Claro, a cama é por aqui!" House disse, de repente alegre.

Chase estreitou os olhos. "Durma, House. Sem sexo. Nós não estamos - eu não estou fazendo nada com você. Eu ainda estou namorando Cameron na vida real."

"É um sonho ", House enfatizou, levantando-se e puxando Chase com ele. Ele pegou sua bengala de onde estava encostada na parede. "Não é como se você tivesse controle sobre o que acontece."

"Claro que sim", disse Chase, olhando para ele. "Eu sei que é um sonho."

"Então me solte", desafiou House.

Chase parou. Claro que não tinha controle sobre essa situação. Se ele o fizesse, ele não estaria aqui, segurando a mão de House como um ponce absoluto.

"Vejo?" House disse com um sorriso cada vez maior. "Você não está no controle."

"Isso é completamente-"

"Você está feliz com Cameron?"

"O quê? Claro."

"Você a deixaria?"

" Não . Casa—"

"Então você não confia em si mesmo para aproveitar isso? É apenas um sonho. Contanto que não comece a afetar nada na vida real, tudo bem."

"Mas seria errado."

"Você realmente acha que ela não sonha comigo?"

Chase realmente desejava que House parasse de fazer bons comentários quando estava tão cansado. Não foi justo.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã?"

"Não. Olha, obviamente, estamos aqui por uma razão. Claramente, algo neste sonho quer que você esteja perto de mim, e isso não vai parar até que você esteja."

"Talvez seja um teste de tentação?"

"Então vamos falhar. Talvez tudo acabe, então."

Chase fechou os olhos e suspirou. Finalmente chegaram ao quarto.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso", ele disse finalmente, esperando que isso pudesse pelo menos tirar House de suas costas. "Mas por enquanto, House, estou exausta. Dormi no chão a maior parte de hoje. Por favor, posso dormir?"

House soltou um suspiro. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. E eu acho que vou ter que ir para a cama também, já que você precisa que eu seja sensível demais?"

"Sim", ele respondeu, caminhando em direção à cama. "Suponha que sim."

"Eu estava ocupado", reclamou House.

"Que pena."

Ele tirou os sapatos e se arrastou para a cama, infelizmente tendo que soltar a mão de House enquanto se metia na cama, e dessa vez foi ainda pior. Ele sussurrou uma maldição quando sua cabeça explodiu de dor e instantaneamente se enrolou em si mesmo, algo quente revirando em seu estômago, suor saindo por todo o corpo, seus membros tremendo -

"Ok, ok", a voz de House veio gentilmente, suas mãos trazendo Chase de volta.

Chase soltou um suspiro de alívio, seu corpo relaxando.

"Eu peguei você. Você está bem, eu peguei você ..."

Ele mal teve tempo de se perguntar como House parecia gentil antes que sua exaustão o invadisse, finalmente sem dor, e ele apenas sentiu os braços de House deslizarem ao seu redor enquanto ele dormia, finalmente.

oOo

Acordando, Chase não sentiu absolutamente nenhuma confusão sobre onde ele estava. Ele não podia estar no mundo real agora porque, no mundo real, ele nunca acordava nos braços de outra pessoa. Às vezes, ele acordava com Cameron nos braços, mas agora ele sabia que estava dormindo na cama sozinho, e isso significava que ele ainda estava sonhando, o que significava que ele estava acordando com House.

Essa dedução não o assustou tanto quanto deveria.

As palavras de House da noite passada ecoaram em sua mente, mas em vez de estarem cheias de buracos e problemas na luz da manhã, elas pareciam ter se solidificado. Eles faziam sentido. O que havia de errado em sonhar? Enquanto seus sentimentos por Cameron não mudassem, o que eles não mudariam, tudo ficaria bem. E a alternativa era passar o resto desses sonhos discutindo com House e revivendo os três primeiros meses de seu emprego em total tédio, até Cameron aparecer.

Não era como se a Casa na vida real soubesse que seu ex-funcionário ainda estava fantasiando sobre ele. Ninguém saberia.

Então que diabos?

Ele se virou, tomando cuidado para não interromper o contato com House (porque isso não precisava ser arruinado por seu estúpido problema de apego) e, depois de um suspiro de hesitação, ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou os lábios selarem os de House, os cabelos caindo para a frente. Ele mudou, colocando mais peso em House, colocando mais energia no beijo, empurrando a língua para frente até que ele começou a sentir uma resposta. A boca de House se abriu e suas mãos, desajeitadas pelo sono, agarraram desajeitadamente Chase, uma no quadril e a outra no rosto, empurrando os cabelos para trás, e o beijo se aprofundou. Então House acordou de verdade, e de repente eles se conectaram e talvez fosse o sonho, mas algo em Chase estourou.

Ele se foi. Uma viagem de êxtase selvagem e apaixonado que era a boca de House, e ele precisava de mais, ele precisava de mais, como ele precisava do ar que respirava. Ele se perdeu completamente, rendendo-se, com as mãos nos cabelos de House, nos ombros, segurando e puxando e amando o pequeno gemido que ele conseguiu obter de House. Jesus. O que diabos ele estava pensando, negando a si mesmo isso? Isso foi incrível, foi mágico, foi crack -

Ele se afastou, ofegando por ar.

House olhou para ele, olhos azuis brilhando à luz da manhã.

"Bom dia", disse Chase, completamente sem fôlego, incapaz de ajudar o sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto.

House o estudou, um pequeno sorriso subindo pelos cantos da boca. "Eu estava totalmente certo."

"Nos seus sonhos", Chase murmurou, inclinando-se para um rápido segundo beijo.

House sorriu para ele quando se separaram. "Maldito seja."

Eles se entreolharam por quase um minuto inteiro antes de Chase, rindo baixinho, se acomodar em cima de House, de modo que ele estava meio deitado sobre ele, com a cabeça no peito.

"É bom que isso seja um sonho", Chase murmurou, fechando os olhos e se sentindo totalmente à vontade. "Eu não posso imaginar ter que andar pelo hospital, constantemente ligado a você."

A mão de House começou a acariciar seus cabelos, e ele ficou quieto.

O fato de que isso parecia tão natural, que eles haviam caído nisso tão rapidamente (e sem sexo, mesmo), Chase também decidiu culpar o fato de que era um sonho.

"Senti sua falta." A voz de House era baixa e retumbou do fundo de seu peito.

Chase fez um vago zumbido, perdido na paz do momento. Isso foi perfeito. Era tão confortável e certo e ...

"Isso é tão gay."

"É um sonho."

"Eu sei. Eu não seria pego morto assim, na vida real."

"É por isso que estou com Cameron na vida real."

"Ok, nova regra: não mencione sua namorada na minha cama."

"Quem, Cameron?"

Chase gritou quando House bateu em sua bunda.

oOo

Acordar no mundo real era menos do que agradável.

Ele não estava completamente exausto, mas havia uma dor persistente em seus membros, um cansaço que ele sabia que não desapareceria completamente até que ele tivesse pelo menos um dia inteiro de folga - que era na próxima quarta-feira, quando ele concordara em ir. afundar as compras com Cameron. Seguido de jantar e, em seguida, um filme de ação.

Com isso em mente - e também, o fato de que amanhã ele passaria por um reparo de válvula em vez de sua rotina geriátrica, cirurgias internas que vinha fazendo toda tarde como punição por sair durante a cirurgia de separação - Chase dirigia no trabalho. Ele parou no pronto-socorro para dar um oi para Cameron e depois desceu para ver como Natalie estava indo esta manhã. Ela riu para ele novamente, mas quando ele pegou seus sinais vitais e rubricou o final de seu gráfico, notou que seus pais ainda não tinham ido vê-la.

"Acontece que ela realmente não estava vendo fantasmas", disse Ricky atrás dele, finalmente no final do Daily House Report. "Foi apenas envenenamento por ergot de pão de centeio não tratado. Além disso, Cole deu um soco em House, mas House não o demitiu, ele demitiu Henry Dobson. O velho. Ninguém sabe por que, porque, segundo relatos anteriores, House realmente gostava de Dobson, e pelo que sabemos sobre este caso, ele não estragou nada. "

"Ótimo. Obrigado por ..." Chase fez uma pausa, as palavras de Ricky finalmente alcançaram seu cérebro. "Espere, você disse que Cole deu uma surra em House?"

Ele se virou para encarar Ricky surpreso.

Rick assentiu, sorrindo. "Sim, cara. House disse algo sobre ele ser menonita."

"Mórmon", Chase corrigiu distraidamente.

Então Cameron ganhou sua aposta com House, então. Isso significava que ela ganhava cem dólares, e isso significava que Cole havia conseguido manter seu emprego - mas o que isso significava para ele, ele não tinha certeza. Ele sabia uma coisa: Cameron estava de bom humor.

Com um suspiro, ele acenou para Ricky. "Obrigado."

Ricky assentiu e deixou Chase sozinha na sala com Natalie, que não via seus pais há mais de três dias - o que não estava certo.

Uma enfermeira passou atrás dele.

"Com licença-"

O homem parou, virando-se para encará-lo. Seus braços estavam carregados de cartas.

"Ela recebeu visitas desde a cirurgia?" Chase perguntou.

O homem olhou para Natalie. "Não que eu saiba. Vai dizer no gráfico dela."

Chase assentiu. "Sim, eu sei. Eu só ... os pais dela não a visitam há três dias. Você sabe se alguém esteve em contato com eles?"

"Não, não sei", disse o homem, parecendo irritado. "Olha, você vê quantos bebês temos aqui? Eu realmente gostaria de poder dizer exatamente o que foi feito com cada um deles, mas não posso. Se não está no gráfico, não sabemos. Eu sinto Muito."

Chase suspirou. "Obrigado."

"De nada." O homem se virou, saindo da sala.

Seu olhar foi para Natalie, cujo rosto começou a se enrugar e ficar vermelho. Ao trabalhar na UTIN, ele sabia que, se a criança não tivesse pais, os Serviços Sociais seriam contatados em vinte e quatro horas, e então alguém estava lá com o runt. Este, porém, não tinha ninguém. Chase sabia que isso acontecia o tempo todo, mas a UTIN não tratava de recuperação a longo prazo. Era sobre tirar o garoto da zona vermelha. Ele não teve que lidar com situações como essa.

Era só que ele se apegara demais a Natalie, e era por isso que você não deveria fazer isso - então você desperdiçou seu tempo apenas de pé aqui, olhando para ela, imaginando o que aconteceria com ela se seus pais nunca a viu nas semanas de reabilitação que a aguardavam, se tivesse que passar por aquela provação sozinha ...

"Dr. Chase", disse uma voz gelada atrás dele.

Ele conhecia aquela voz.

Levantando as sobrancelhas calmamente, ele lentamente virou a cabeça para poder olhá-la por cima do ombro. "Sim?"

Treze pareciam fumaça a partir de suas narinas a qualquer momento.

"Você protegeu Cole", acusou ela, estreitando os olhos.

Chase deu de ombros, decidindo não informar aos Treze que na verdade tinha sido Cameron.

Atrás dele, Natalie soltou um pequeno gemido.

"Por quê?" ela exigiu. "O que ele tem com você? Com o que ele te ameaçou?"

"Ele não me ameaçou", disse Chase calmamente.

"O que ele fez por você?" ela perguntou.

"Quem disse que ele me pediu para protegê-lo?" Chase perguntou a ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Talvez eu goste dele melhor que você."

"Eu nem comecei a tornar sua vida miserável", Treze ameaçou. "Você não viu a metade do que eu posso fazer."

Chase esperou pacientemente, mantendo sua expressão neutra. Atrás dele, Natalie começou a chorar alto.

Ela fez uma careta para ele, e então seu olhar passou por ele e seus olhos se estreitaram. "Quem é aquele?"

"Paciente", disse Chase em breve. Ele teve que se abster de ameaçar Treze e deixá-la saber o que ele faria se ela tocasse a incubadora de Natalie. Ele não precisava que ela soubesse que se acidentalmente se apegara, Deus sabia o que ela faria com essa informação ...

"Você esteve aqui com ela duas vezes", disse Treze, teimosa.

"Sim", disse Chase, com falsa paciência. "É chamado de check-up pós-operatório. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar sobre isso?"

Os olhos de Treze foram para Natalie, e Chase mal se impediu de ajustar sua postura para uma mais defensiva e protetora.

Ele ficou muito apegado. Isso foi ridículo.

Fingindo indiferença, ele pigarreou. "Se isso é tudo ..."

Treze olhou para ele, olhando furiosamente.

"Eu tenho outros pacientes para ver", Chase disse a ela, contornando-a e depois se movendo em direção à porta. "E se eu fosse você, eu iria descansar um pouco. Ainda não decidi quem vou proteger na próxima rodada."

Treze pareciam ter gritado se não estivesse cercada por cinquenta bebês.

oOo

"Olha, eu só quero—"

"Não há nada que possamos fazer", interrompeu a enfermeira, parecendo incrédula por ele ainda estar aqui. "Me desculpe ."

"Se ela fosse adulta, precisaríamos que ela tivesse um sistema de apoio antes de se submeter à cirurgia", argumentou Chase. "É exigido por lei - não teríamos permissão para fazer a cirurgia se não houvesse ninguém lá para ajudá-la depois. E vamos deixar um bebê passar por isso sozinho?"

Ela exalou, parecendo completamente cansada dele. "Você quer fazer alguma coisa? Converse com alguém que realmente tem alguma palavra a dizer."

"Eu vou", Chase disse firmemente, e então ele se afastou, mandíbula cerrada.

Por isso ele odiava remédios. Era por isso que trabalhar para House tinha sido, de certa forma, mais fácil - porque House não se importava com as regras, e se houvesse um bebê que precisasse dos pais dela, ele não teria dormido até que ela os tivesse. Ele teria gritado com os pais, forçado-os a olhar para a filha que ainda estava viva, subornando-os e ameaçando-os e perseguindo-os até começarem a fazer o que era certo para o filho. Ele não dava a mínima para as regras.

Mas Chase sabia que ele não era House e que não podia fazer o mesmo. Ele teria que passar por canais legais, por mais lentos que fossem, e ele teria que ...

Ele parou de andar, encarando o homem no posto de enfermagem.

"Capataz?"

Foreman, que falava calorosamente com a enfermeira, virou-se ao ouvir o nome dele.

"Correr atrás?" As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram. "Ouvi dizer que você estava trabalhando em cirurgia agora."

"Ouvi dizer que você estava trabalhando na Mercy", Chase respondeu, mantendo a voz amigável. Não era como se ele e Foreman se separassem em termos ruins, ele não tinha motivos para se sentir tão irritado quanto sentia pelo fato de Foreman estar aqui.

"Sim, bem." Foreman sorriu ironicamente. "Acontece que eu sou um pouco desonesto para o gosto deles."

Chase sorriu. "Você ficou na lista negra, assim como todos nós."

Foreman deu de ombros. "Sim, basicamente. Só restou lugar aqui."

"Então, onde você está?" Chase perguntou, e mais uma vez, ele ficou surpreso, pois seu primeiro pensamento foi, por favor, não neurocirurgia, por favor, não neurocirurgia ... Parecia que ele estava gostando da ausência de Foreman mais do que imaginara.

"Diagnóstico".

Chase olhou. "Você está brincando. Você está concorrendo com o resto daqueles artilheiros?"

Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu sou ... co-chefe, se você quiser. Cuddy quer que eu verifique House novamente, pois um de seus companheiros aparentemente conseguiu matar alguém porque ele não estava observando de perto o suficiente."

Então ele era a planta de Cuddy, então. House não ia gostar disso.

"Você recebeu um aumento?" Chase perguntou.

"Isso importa para você?"

"Isso é um não, então", disse Chase, sorrindo levemente.

Foreman fez uma careta. "E eu espero que a cirurgia lhe pague pelo menos o suficiente para cobrir seu seguro de negligência médica? Deve ter triplicado, pelo menos."

"Não," Chase disse, balançando a cabeça. "Não é pior do que estava trabalhando para House."

Foreman assentiu, sorrindo forçadamente. "Parabéns. Cameron também está aqui?"

"Sim", disse Chase, assentindo. "Ela está no pronto-socorro."

As sobrancelhas do capataz se ergueram. "Oh."

"Sim." Chase olhou para o relógio. "Certo. Bem, eu tenho que chegar à sala de cirurgia. Acho que vou te ver por aí."

"Você e Cameron ainda são uma coisa?" Foreman perguntou, pouco antes de Chase se virar.

Chase hesitou. "Sim. Sim, nós somos."

Foreman assentiu. "Até logo."

"Até logo."

Afastando-se, ele se perguntou por que tinha hesitado. Então ele tirou os pensamentos de sua mente e se concentrou em Natalie.

oOo

Ele passou a maior parte da tarde discutindo sobre Natalie, Foreman e Treze. Ele ficou longe dos pensamentos de Cameron e House. Não, não havia absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de insistir naqueles dois. Treze, ele decidiu, poderia explodir sua bunda por tudo que se importava. Foreman também. Mas ele queria uma maneira de enfatizar o fato de que ele não se importava com o que aconteceu com qualquer um deles, mas ele não tinha idéia do porquê, ou o que ele ia fazer. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não envolvesse associação com House. Mas, no que dizia respeito a Natalie, ele estava ficando em branco.

Ele sabia que deveria deixá-la em paz, que ela era apenas um bebê e havia uma grande chance de que ela se recuperasse de sua própria resiliência, sem os pais ao seu lado, mas não parecia certo.

Qualquer que fosse a resposta, não estava chegando até ele e o deixou frustrado. Essa foi provavelmente a razão pela qual ele e Cameron lutaram, quando ele finalmente emergiu de uma série de cirurgias punitivas.

"Hey", Cameron cumprimentou, aparecendo no vestiário do nada.

Chase conseguiu sorrir. "Ei."

Cameron recostou-se nos armários, observando-o. "Foreman está de volta."

"Sim." Chase bateu o armário com força. "Encontrei com ele. Ele é a planta de Cuddy."

"Bom para ele." Cameron estava sorrindo.

"O que você fará esta noite?" Chase perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Cameron se iluminou. "Estou de folga. Por quê? Você quer fazer alguma coisa?"

Chase deu de ombros. "Estou de plantão, então não posso sair, mas ainda podemos fazer alguma coisa."

"Como o quê?" Cameron torceu o nariz. "Você acha que eu realmente quero passar minha noite de folga neste lugar?"

"É onde eu estou preso", disse Chase com naturalidade. "Nós também podemos tirar o melhor proveito disso. Não é como se não tivéssemos feito isso nas salas de plantão antes".

"Só podes estar a brincar comigo."

Chase respirou fundo, mordendo a raiva imediata que explodiu em seu tom. "Cameron. Nós fizemos sexo no armário do zelador, e você é contra as salas de plantão, agora?"

"Isso foi antes de sairmos", disse Cameron, parecendo extremamente indignado por não estar na mesma página que ela. "Eca. Chase, eu não vou passar a noite aqui para que possamos ter relações sexuais em beliches estridentes e frágeis, interrompidos periodicamente pelo seu pager. Você não acha que eu valho um pouco mais do que isso?"

Chase exalou, colocando a mão em seu armário. "Desculpe, ok? Eu apenas pensei que seria bom passar algum tempo juntos, considerando que eu não a vejo há mais de vinte minutos na semana passada. Sinto muito por fazer um esforço. . "

"Você está dizendo que não estou?" Cameron perguntou, sua voz perigosa.

Chase sabia, em algum nível, que ele realmente não queria lutar agora. No entanto, ele não parecia ser capaz de parar de falar.

"Tudo o que estou dizendo", ele disse firmemente, "é que isso é o melhor que posso fazer agora. Sinto muito se não é bom o suficiente para você."

"Este é o seu melhor?" Cameron perguntou incrédulo.

"Sim!" Chase explodiu, fechando o armário com força. "Sim, é o meu melhor. Trabalhamos em departamentos completamente diferentes, com horários totalmente diferentes, e vivemos em lados opostos da cidade, e até que uma dessas coisas mude, isso é o melhor que pode acontecer, ok? "

"Então você quer que eu vá morar com você?" Cameron perguntou incrédulo. " Essa é a sua solução?"

"Não, inferno, essa é possivelmente a pior coisa que podemos fazer agora-"

"Com licença?"

Chase percebeu abruptamente o que acabara de dizer e imediatamente desejou poder sugar as palavras de volta.

"Cameron—"

"Eu não posso acreditar em você!" Cameron jogou as mãos para o ar. "Você é o único que queria um relacionamento real com isso, e agora é o único que não pode se comprometer comigo. O melhor que você pode fazer é uma noite nas salas de plantão!"

"Oh, eu não estou pronta para cometer?" Chase repetiu, olhando-a surpreso. "Eu? Você é quem vai afundar nas compras."

"Eu preciso de uma nova pia!"

"Para o seu apartamento, você claramente não tem planos de sair", respondeu Chase.

"Eu gosto do meu apartamento", rosnou Cameron. "Por que eu deveria ter que deixar isso?"

"Hum, que tal o fato de você não me querer lá?"

Cameron cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Estávamos na minha casa na semana passada."

"E você me entregou minha escova de dentes no café da manhã! Eu não vou me forçar a lugares onde não sou desejada."

"É uma escova de dentes!"

"Oh, sim? E onde está-"

Chase se deteve. Ele parou, fechando os olhos para não encarar a expressão beligerante de Cameron, apenas esperando que ele terminasse para que ela pudesse responder, e ele suspirou. "Tudo bem. Vá para casa. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde."

"Você está certo, nós vamos", Cameron retrucou, girando nos calcanhares e saindo.

Chase inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para as luzes fluorescentes. Bater a cabeça nos armários seria uma má ideia. Muito mal. Porque...

Ele fez uma pausa.

Então, novamente, por que seria ruim? Ele se matava, tirava a noite de folga, possivelmente também no dia seguinte, que podia usar para conversar com Cameron e fazer as pazes com ela (os pontos de simpatia eram uma grande vantagem), e podia deixar também sua frustração de maneira satisfatória.

Foi um tanto triste que ele tenha conseguido encontrar tantas boas razões para bater com a cabeça nos armários.

Era possivelmente ainda mais triste que a única razão pela qual ele não o fizesse fosse porque ele tinha uma substituição de válvula amanhã e não queria perder.

"Eu sou tão patético", ele murmurou para si mesmo, saindo dos vestiários. "Tão, tão patético."


	6. Capítulo 6

Chase piscou. "É realmente noite?"

House encolheu os ombros. "Acho que sim. O tempo parece passar estranhamente aqui."

Chase piscou novamente e então decidiu que realmente não importava. Estavam exatamente onde haviam parado esta manhã, ainda na cama, ainda nas mesmas posições - o quarto estava escuro agora, em vez de estar brilhando com o nascer do sol.

Ele se sentou na cama, deitado de lado e apoiando-se em um cotovelo para observar Casa. "Tudo bem, então. Seu colega estúpido está me deixando louco - Treze. Ela nem tem um nome sangrento."

House bufou. "Não brinque. Ela não me deixou sozinha, nestes últimos dias. Estou pronta para demiti-la."

"Você deve."

"Sobre o que ela está te incomodando?" House perguntou, subitamente curioso.

"Você", disse Chase, encolhendo os ombros. "Ela acha que eu tenho alguma influência sobre você, por qualquer motivo."

House bufou. "Bem, esse é o primeiro erro dela."

"Sério. O que ela está te incomodando?"

"Vocês."

"Garota bastante obsessiva, não é?" Chase perguntou, desenhando distraidamente nos lençóis com o dedo.

"Ela é uma boa médica."

"Eu acho", Chase disse a ele, deixando os dedos subirem no peito de House, "ela está interessada em nos reunir".

House olhou para os dedos de Chase. "Sim. Tenho certeza que é isso que surge na mente de todos quando nos vêem."

"Sério. Eu aposto que ela adoraria aparecer nesse sonho agora, nos observando juntos na cama - ela provavelmente iria querer se juntar." Chase olhou para House, sobrancelhas levantadas, dedos apoiados no peito.

House fez uma careta. "Regra número dois: sem mencionar mais ninguém - exceto Carmen Electra ou Megan Fox - se juntando a nós na cama."

Chase riu baixinho, deixando seu braço escorregar para que ele caísse nos travesseiros. "Nem mesmo Cuddy?"

"Especialmente não Cuddy", House murmurou. Ainda deitado de costas, ele cutucou Chase ao lado. "Meu wombat."

Chase se contorceu. "Casa!"

"Concordo!" House declarou, rolando para o lado dele. "Já faz muito tempo que fizemos sexo neste sonho".

Houve um momento de silêncio suspenso, no qual House olhou para Chase, esperançoso.

Chase suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Tudo bem. Tudo bem."

"Hah! Sim! Puta merda, já é hora de foder! Eu não me masturbei tanto desde a adolescência ..."

"Você é nojento", Chase murmurou, empurrando House de volta na cama e subindo em cima dele.

House levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para ele. "Você se lembra como isso vai?"

"Não sou eu quem corre o risco de se tornar senil."

"Eu não sou o único com a namorada."

"Não há conversa sobre Cameron na sua cama, lembra?" Chase o lembrou com um sorriso.

House ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para ele

"Não", ele concordou finalmente, estendendo a mão e segurando o queixo de Chase, sorrindo fracamente. "Definitivamente, não vamos falar sobre ela."

Foi tão suave quanto as coisas ficaram com House.

"Tudo bem, vamos continuar com isso", disse House, deixando a mão cair e se contorcendo impaciente. "Não tenho a noite toda, preciso acordar um pouco."

Chase balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. "Deus sabe por que eu faço isso comigo mesmo."

Eles trancaram os olhos, verdes em azul, e ficou em silêncio por um momento perfeito.

Então se foi.

Suas bocas se encontraram em um calor familiar e uma onda de luxúria disparou direto para a boca do estômago de Chase, muito rápido e muito repentino. Sua mente ficou em branco. Ele não sabia nada além de que precisava de mais, todos os nervos de seu corpo repentinamente iluminados pela necessidade.

Ele forçou a língua na boca de House e agarrou os lençóis, precisando de mais e sem saber como - seus músculos do estômago se contraíram e sua virilha já doía, e então House empurrou para cima e Chase rosnou .

"Você faz isso porque é jovem e excitada", House bufou quando se separaram para respirar.

Chase riu sem fôlego, tremores finos deslizando para cima e para baixo em sua pele. "Jovem e estúpido, talvez."

House estendeu a mão e abaixou a cabeça, as mãos passando pelos cabelos de Chase enquanto sua boa perna envolvia Chase e o puxava para mais perto, emaranhando seus membros. Suas bocas trabalharam, línguas em uma feroz batalha de domínio. A sensação das mãos de House se movendo pelos cabelos, massageando a cabeça e puxando e puxando, o deixou louco , e ele mordeu o lábio de House, na tentativa de suprimir o gemido de prazer.

Era tão bom, tão bom, tão bom, a mão de House enroscando-se em seus cabelos e esfregando seu couro cabeludo e puxando-o nas direções certas e Chase balançou, tentando conseguir mais.

House concordou e combinou com Chase, mas então suas mãos foram embora do cabelo de Chase e arrastaram-se pelo peito, enfiando a camisa, puxando para cima. Chase se afastou, sentando-se e arrancando a camisa.

Ele olhou para House ofegando embaixo dele.

"Sua vez", ele murmurou, as mãos indo para a bainha da camiseta de House, assim como as mãos de House foram para as calças. "Ei, não, sua vez, eu já tirei minha camisa!"

"Você é gostosa quando fala tudo britânico", House respondeu, já baixando o zíper.

Chase tirou as calças impacientemente, chutou-as da cama e puxou a camisa de House com um puxão sólido. House se moveu, levantando os braços para ajudar, e a camiseta estava no chão momentos depois. Mais feliz com o estado de nudez, Chase se ajoelhou sobre House, com o joelho apoiado nas pernas de House.

Ele beijou House uma vez, duas vezes, e então House deixou um rastro de beijos em seu rosto quando Chase desceu para sugar o ponto sensível logo acima da cavidade da clavícula, e ele moveu o joelho suavemente para frente. House soltou um grito estrangulado e empurrou para cima, apertando as mãos nos quadris de Chase.

Chase sorriu, lambeu e depois mordeu a pele sensível.

House engasgou.

Chase chupou a marca da mordida suavemente, aliviando-a com a língua enquanto as mãos corriam desesperadamente pelos cabelos, a respiração irregular de House em seu ouvido. Com bastante consideração, Chase deu uma última lambida na ferida e soltou, caindo em cima de House, ofegando contra o pescoço.

House passou a mão pelas costas de Chase e por baixo da cintura de sua cueca até a curva de sua bunda. "Eu vou te foder. Eu vou te foder no colchão, eu vou fazer você vir como Cameron não pode-"

Chase respirou fundo, as palavras atingindo-o com força, fazendo-o pulsar. "Jesus", ele engasgou.

"Foda-se sim", House rosnou, sua mão subindo, unhas ásperas arranhando as costas de Chase de uma maneira que o fez arquear nas mãos de House. "Eu vou te mostrar Jesus."

Incapaz de falar, o desejo caindo rapidamente em seu estômago, Chase apertou seus quadris contra os de House, chegando a outro beijo. Deus, ele precisava de mais, precisava sentir mais pele, mais calor, mais - mais -

Então, como um aspirador de pó sendo desconectado, ele se foi.

oOo

O pager de Chase o acordou. Piscando enquanto se reorientava no mundo real, procurou cegamente o pager. Finalmente, fechando os dedos ao redor, ele o levou ao rosto, apertando os olhos para a luz brilhante da tela de LED.

asst peds 231

"É melhor que seja bom", ele rosnou, levantando-se da cama.

oOo

Certo, então uma criança de sete anos que estava morrendo teve precedência sobre o sexo dos sonhos com a Casa dos sonhos.

Não fez Chase se sentir menos irritado.

oOo

"Espere, espere, House espere", protestou Chase, afastando-se de House e tentando olhar para ele. Ele acabara de reaparecer no sonho, e House nem parecia ter notado que ele se fora. Exceto ... "Olha. São cinco horas depois do que era antes".

House parou com isso, virando a cabeça para olhar o relógio. "Huh. Olhe para isso."

A mente de Chase estava funcionando. House claramente não tinha notado que ele tinha acordado, mas ele só estava acordado por duas horas. Por que cinco horas se passaram? O tempo passou mais rápido quando ele não estava aqui?

"Acho que o tempo voa quando você está se divertindo", disse House, olhando para Chase com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"Sim", Chase concordou, tentando manter a estranheza fora de sua voz. "Acho que sim."

House puxou-o de volta, capturando sua boca e empurrando para cima, e o puxão quente de desejo fez o mundo e suas improbabilidades com o passar do tempo desaparecerem.

oOo

Chase realmente odiava estar de plantão.

Claro, eles conseguiram fazer sexo real desta vez, mas isso não tornou a interrupção pós-coito menos irritante.

oOo

Chase olhou de soslaio à luz brilhante.

"Como é meio dia?" House exigiu atrás dele. "Eram cinco da manhã, tipo, dois segundos atrás."

"É um sonho", Chase lembrou, mudando no abraço de House. "É claro que está fodido."

"Direita."

Chase deixou seus olhos se fecharem, voltando ao sonho. Ele não estava cansado, mas se sentia muito satisfeito em fazer muito mais além de ficar aqui. Ele esperava que esses sonhos nunca terminassem. Isso o fez se preocupar menos com a perda de Cameron, com o que aconteceria se ele não pudesse fazer as pazes com ela - pelo menos então ele teria esse sonho estranho para voltar.

O que foi triste, em algum nível, mas, novamente, ele era um tipo de ser humano patético. Então estava tudo bem. Ele foi autorizado a se apegar aos seus sonhos. Ele foi autorizado a fingir que ele -

Um telefone tocou.

"Que porra é essa?" House murmurou, e Chase o sentiu chegar até a mesa final, e então o ouviu derrubar algo, sem dúvida em sua busca cega por seu telefone celular. Ele deve ter encontrado, porque um momento depois House voltou e rosnou: "É melhor que seja bom".

Chase sorriu silenciosamente em paralelo às suas próprias palavras anteriores.

House expirou. "Tudo bem, Wilson? Cale a boca. Este é um sonho, eu realmente não preciso trabalhar - e mais do que isso, eu acabei de terminar um sexo alucinante com Chase, e você está arruinando nosso pegajoso, sappy Afterglow. Fora dos sonhos sexuais. Nós não gostamos de você assim. "

E então Chase ouviu o estalo do telefone celular.

"Uh, casa?" ele se aventurou.

Houve um barulho quando House presumivelmente jogou o celular de volta na mesa final. "Idiota."

"Isso significa que você e Wilson nunca ..." Chase torceu o nariz. "Você sabe?"

"Chase. Eu esperava mais de você. Você é realmente ingênua?"

"Não se trata de credulidade. Qualquer um que assista a vocês dois interagindo pensaria que havia algo acontecendo. Pelo menos eu não fui estúpida o suficiente para supor que você ainda estava fazendo isso."

"Esse é o boato popular", disse House secamente.

"Meio, sim", respondeu Chase.

"Idiotas".

"Definitivamente."

"Eu pensei que tornei minha heterossexualidade bastante óbvia, de qualquer maneira. Por que o mundo tem que ir e assumir que eu sou secretamente gay?"

Chase franziu a testa. "Uh. Casa."

House o golpeou de leve. "Você não conta. Você é feminino."

Chase cuspiu, tentando se virar para poder encarar House, mas ele estava trancado. "Bem, você é um bastardo misantrópico!"

"Nancy garoto."

"Idiota sádico".

"Cadela."

"Bunda."

"Manwhore".

"Perve".

"Comunista."

Chase piscou.

" O que? "

"Você sabe, comunismo? O susto vermelho? McCarthyism? Não me diga que isso foi antes do seu tempo."

"House, foi antes do seu tempo."

"Confie em mim, não crescendo com meu pai."

"Estávamos conversando sobre seu pai? Na verdade, regra número três: não fale sobre seu pai na cama."

"Você não pode fazer regras na minha cama."

"Regra número quatro: eu posso fazer regras na sua cama."

"Então, o que acontece se eu te empurrar para fora?"

"Você não faria."

"Ah-ah. Eu não poderia. Não significa que não faria."

"Regra número cinco -"

E House o beijou, efetivamente o calando.

oOo

Acordar - de verdade, não apenas para correr por uma página - era uma tarefa ainda mais miserável do que costumava ser, porque além de estar exausto de uma noite de plantão, ele também tinha que lidar com os opostos polares de seu relacionamento dos sonhos. com House (que, francamente, não poderia ter sido melhor) e seu relacionamento na vida real com Cameron (que estava atualmente nos boxes e provavelmente não mudará por um tempo). Foi tudo bastante deprimente.

Ele entrou na fila da lanchonete, balançando a cabeça em resposta à enfermeira na frente dele. Ele tinha quase certeza de que conhecia o homem de algum lugar. Ele deve ter parecido completamente derrotado, no entanto, porque o homem nem sequer tentou uma conversa. Graças a Deus. Chase não tinha certeza de como educadamente perguntar como diabos ele o conhecia sem parecer rude.

Infelizmente, alguém apareceu na fila atrás dele, que não teve a mesma cortesia.

"Bom dia", a voz alegre de Treze o cumprimentou.

Chase olhou para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

"Você deveria pegar uma bandeja", ele a informou.

"Eu não estou recebendo nada", ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Seu sorriso diminuiu para níveis um tanto normais, e agora ela parecia estar esperando um momento em particular para trazê-lo novamente. "Posso falar com você por um momento?"

"Floor é todo seu", disse Chase, com a generosa varredura de sua mão.

"Eu não acho que você queira que mais alguém ouça isso", Treze disse docemente.

Chase suspirou e depois colocou o pãozinho de volta (ignorando o grito de alguém de "Ei, você não pode fazer isso! Você toca, você pega!"). "Tudo bem. Para onde estamos indo?"

"Por aqui."

Ele a seguiu pelo corredor e de volta à sala de plantão em que passou a maior parte da noite. Ela abriu a porta para ele, permitiu que ele passasse por ela, depois fechou a porta e trancou-a com um clique. Ela ficou na frente da porta, bloqueando sem saída a saída.

"Sim?"

Treze sorriram. "Você e House tiveram uma noite só."

Chase olhou. " O que? "

"Você e House tiveram uma noite", ela repetiu. "E se você não me proteger, eu vou contar a Cameron."

Houve um breve período de dois segundos em que Chase considerou negar ter tido qualquer relação com House.

Sim, isso provavelmente não o levaria muito longe.

"Foi há quatro anos", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Todo mundo cai na cama com alguém, em algum momento. Tente novamente."

O sorriso de treze de repente se assemelhou a um sorriso. "Vou dizer a ela que vocês continuaram e que tentaram substituí-lo por ela, mas ela simplesmente não está fazendo o truque."

Chase abriu a boca para dizer a ela para tentar novamente, quando de repente se lembrou da discussão que ele e Cameron tiveram na noite passada.

Ela acreditaria nisso? Talvez. Provavelmente não. Chase gostaria de pensar que veria através da mentira de Treze - e ela poderia, mas se House soubesse disso, Chase sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que ele tocaria junto com Treze. Afinal, House havia feito convites sutis para ele nos últimos quatro anos. E isso não ajudaria as coisas no que dizia respeito ao relacionamento com Cameron.

Mas não havia como ele ceder às exigências de Treze. De jeito nenhum.

Por outro lado, ele realmente deve priorizar. Seu relacionamento com Cameron deve valer mais do que seu orgulho pessoal.

Mas Cameron era inteligente. Ela veria através disso. Ela não gostava de Treze, pelo menos, e não teria nenhum motivo para acreditar nela.

"Tente de novo", ele disse, dizendo a si mesmo que estava fazendo isso como uma demonstração de fé em Cameron.

Treze parecia incrivelmente satisfeito. "Faça do seu jeito, então."

oOo

Ele passou a lista pelo balcão. "São todos eles - as probabilidades são atuais."

A enfermeira - Chase o nomeara Kevin, em particular, ele não sabia seu nome verdadeiro - olhou para ele surpreso. "Eric Foreman voltou?"

Chase assentiu. "Ele é o fantoche de Cuddy. House está chateado."

"Hum." Kevin pensou por um momento e depois pegou sua carteira. "Tudo bem. Mínimo?"

"Cem."

"Três no capataz, dois na cadela cortês."

"Bilhar de apostas?" A enfermeira Brenda perguntou, largando uma pilha de gráficos ao lado do computador. Ela olhou para o lençol duvidosamente.

"Sim. Qual das pessoas de House será demitida em seguida", disse Kevin, acenando com a cabeça para o lençol.

Brenda ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, como se esperasse que ela explodisse em uma música para provar o seu valor, e então ela alcançou debaixo da mesa e tirou sua bolsa. "Tudo bem, qual é o mínimo?"

"Mínimo?" uma voz disse atrás dele.

Chase olhou para trás e viu Ricky se inclinando sobre o balcão para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

"Estamos fazendo quadrados de futebol?" ele perguntou, espiando por cima do balcão. "Eu pensei que os playoffs não começaram até a próxima semana?"

"Quadrados de futebol?" Chase repetiu, intrigado.

Brenda entregou-lhe duzentos. "Coloque-me no Kutner."

"É para House, Ricky", disse Kevin, apontando o polegar para o lençol. "Apostar em quem será demitido em seguida."

E então Chase teve uma ideia.

"Ricky".

Ricky olhou para ele. "Essa é a sua ideia?"

"Certo. Quer fazer um reparo na válvula hoje?"

Os olhos de Ricky se arregalaram. "Inferno, sim, o que você quer?"

Chase pegou o lençol. "Leve isso com você nas suas rondas do Daily House Report".

"Eu não cortei?"

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando.

Ricky fez uma careta. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Quando a válvula é reparada?"

"Dois." Chase entregou-lhe o lençol. "OU 4. Se eu descobrir que você está embolsando alguma coisa, eu vou consertar isso para que você fique no consultório do Dr. House por um ano. Entendeu?"

Ricky fez uma careta. "Bolso qu-oh! Certo. Sim, eu não faria isso, cara."

Chase estava menos do que tranquilizado, mas ele o entregou de qualquer maneira. "E eu quero de volta antes da troca da válvula."

"Peguei vocês."

oOo

"Correr atrás!"

Chase parou, mão na porta do quarto de crianças.

Foreman marchou até ele, mandíbula. "Eu ouvi sobre o seu pool de apostas."

"E?"

"Por que diabos eu estou nele?" Foreman exigiu. "Eu te disse, não estou nessa corrida de ratos."

Chase deu de ombros. "Talvez não, mas você conhece House. Ele encontrará uma maneira de demitir você."

"Você não acha que eu posso aguentar o calor dele?" Perguntou Foreman.

Chase sorriu. "Quanto custa você?"

"Metade da maldita piscina!"

"Mercado é o que é, Foreman", disse ele com um encolher de ombros.

"Olha", disse Foreman, exalando. "Você realmente acha que isso é fácil para mim? Você acha que isso vai me ajudar a manter meu emprego? Estou tendo dificuldades para ganhar o respeito das pessoas sem você jogar!"

"Não tenho interesse em manter ou não o seu emprego", disse Chase. Ele tamborilou com os dedos impaciente na porta. "Você quer aumentar as chances, pode depositar dinheiro em outra pessoa."

"Não, obrigado", disse Foreman, seus dentes obviamente cerrados. "Alguns de nós pensam nos outros como mais do que uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro".

Chase revirou os olhos. "Sim, eu sou um bastardo sem coração, acho que House me esfregou. Desculpe."

Foreman fez uma careta para ele, mas saiu para irritar alguém, felizmente.

Chase abriu a porta do berçário, acenando para a enfermeira de plantão antes de ir para a incubadora de Natalie.

"Ela não deveria estar fora disso agora?" ele perguntou à enfermeira.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Seus níveis de saturação estão diminuindo, a freqüência cardíaca não tem sido tão forte quanto o médico deseja."

Chase franziu a testa. "Os pais dela foram vê-la?"

"Não que eu saiba, não", disse ela, balançando a cabeça - alguns fios de cabelo caíram do coque e caíram sobre o rosto, e ela os afastou. Havia olheiras sob seus olhos.

Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso. "Obrigado..."

"Kate".

"Obrigado, Kate."

Ela assentiu e depois voltou para o bebê que estava checando.

Chase pegou a ficha de Natalie, passou para a última página e leu a última. Kate estava certa - ainda sem pais. O oxigênio dela havia baixado durante a noite e eles lhe administraram uma pequena dose de adrenalina, na tentativa de elevar o coração ao ritmo normal. Não ajudou nada. Ela não estava indo mal, mas ainda não estava na média e deveria estar. Ela havia recebido reforço imunológico há dois dias, não havia infecções no local da cirurgia, a última tomografia computadorizada mostrou bom progresso no ...

Ele franziu a testa e depois virou uma página. Sua saturação subiu ao normal, após a tomografia computadorizada. O mesmo aconteceu após o exame de ontem, mas não nesta manhã com o exame de sangue. O que causaria ...

Ele olhou para Natalie, cujo punho estava batendo contra o plexiglass da incubadora. Os olhos dela, escuros e arregalados, lutaram para se concentrar nele.

Todos esses procedimentos envolviam segurá-la.

Claro. Havia milhares de estudos feitos sobre crianças que precisavam de contato humano para prosperar, casos milagrosos - mas ele não deveria, não era o seu lugar ...

"Oh, foda-se", ele murmurou, destravando a lateral da incubadora. Ele deslizou as duas mãos por baixo dela, cuidando do local cirúrgico ainda fresco, e depois a pegou.

Ela era incrivelmente leve, e teve sorte que Chase a segurasse com firmeza, porque no momento em que a pegou, ela imediatamente começou a balançar os braços vigorosamente, as mãos pequenas agarrando e as pernas tremendo desajeitadamente para frente e para trás. Foi quase como uma convulsão, exceto pelo barulho que ela soltou - alto e penetrante, mas feliz, no entanto. Seu coração disparou e sua pressão arterial disparou.

Sorrindo, Chase a segurou contra seu peito, observando suas estatísticas rapidamente voltarem aos níveis normais.

Natalie agarrou seus uniformes, sua identificação, sua cabeça tremendo enquanto ela lutava para mantê-lo, e Chase rapidamente deslizou a mão das costas dela até a nuca, mantendo-a firme. Ela soltou alguns sons sem sentido e uma das pernas estremeceu.

"Melhor assim?" ele perguntou suavemente, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça dela. "Só queria um pouco de amor, não queria?"

Ele olhou para cima, subitamente sentindo-se constrangido, mas Kate se foi. Ele estava sozinho.

"Sim", ele murmurou, olhando para baixo. "Todos nós queremos um pouco de amor, esguicho, confie em mim."

Os monitores continuavam mostrando um batimento cardíaco estável e saudável, boa pressão sanguínea e sua saturação estava começando a subir. Ele a deixou agarrar um de seus dedos, e ela lutou um pouco antes que ele finalmente a ajudasse a colocá-lo em sua boca. Ela chupou por alguns segundos e, então, quando percebeu que não havia leite, seu rosto se torceu e começou a escurecer, e ela acenou com as mãos, empurrando o dedo para fora da boca e fazendo pequenos barulhos choramingando.

Ela estava começando a chorar, ele sabia instintivamente.

"Não está muito alto, está?" Chase comentou, mudando rapidamente seu abraço para que ela estivesse deitada de bruços. "Uma vez que seus pais tiram a cabeça deles-"

Ele parou e olhou para cima.

Ricky enfiou a cabeça na porta. "Uh. Dr. Chase. A enfermeira disse que você estava aqui."

"E aqui estou eu", Chase disse secamente. Felizmente, Natalie ficou interessada o suficiente em sua nova posição e parou de choramingar.

"Sim." Ricky entrou no berçário, segurando a folha de pagamento da piscina de apostas e um envelope branco e gordo. "Eu fiz rondas. Há ... quero dizer, merda, as pessoas são realmente intensas sobre isso. É uma loucura. Você vai fazer isso toda semana?"

"Não sei." Chase acenou com a cabeça na incubadora. "Coloque lá."

Ricky pousou a folha, mas hesitou com o envelope, olhando para ele. "Eu nunca guardei tanto dinheiro na minha vida. As pessoas estão fodidamente carregadas aqui."

Chase bufou. "Não, eles não são. Eles são apenas estúpidos."

Parecendo um pouco melancólico, Ricky colocou o envelope no topo da folha. Ele voltou o olhar para Natalie. "Quem é ela?"

"Paciente", disse Chase em breve.

Ricky olhou para ela por um momento, mas deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Vejo você às duas, Dr. Chase. OU 3. A propósito, o Dr. Cameron está procurando por você."

"Não diga a ela onde estou, se você quiser?" Chase perguntou.

"Uh ... claro."

Ricky parecia confuso.

Natalie fez um som angustiado, e Chase a mudou mais alto.

"Você não tem rondas para fazer?" ele perguntou impaciente.

"Direita." Ricky correu em direção à porta. "Tchau!"

Chase suspirou quando saiu e depois olhou para o monitor de Natalie, que ainda mostrava estatísticas médias.

Ele estava evitando Cameron? Porque sim. Sim ele era.

oOo

Ele descobriu um pouco mais tarde como Treze havia descoberto o seu encontro com o de House, todos esses anos atrás.

"Sinto muito", disse Wilson novamente, balançando a cabeça. "Eu apenas - eu não sei. Eu estava acordando e nem disse ... Algo acabou de sair do caminho errado, e ela estava lá e juntou tudo antes que eu estivesse totalmente acordada. Eu juro, eu não quis dizer— "

Ele se interrompeu, virando-se e levantando a mão para esfregar a parte de trás do pescoço.

"Ela está tentando me chantagear há uma semana ou mais", Chase disse a ele.

"Merda", Wilson murmurou, deixando cair a mão. Ele se virou para encarar Chase. "Merda, eu sinto muito. O que quer que ela tenha feito você-"

Chase acenou com a mão. "Oh, não se preocupe. Eu disse a ela que não dava a mínima se ela contasse a alguém. Eu realmente não dou."

"Mas House—"

"Ou vai pensar que ela é terrivelmente inteligente, puxá-la para um armário para dizer a ela para manter a porra da boca fechada, ou ele vai demiti-la no local", Chase terminou com facilidade. "Realmente, não se preocupe com isso."

Ele supôs que a maior parte dessa indiferença se devia ao fato de ele ainda não ter visto Cameron e descobrir como ela reagira a essa notícia, e se ela havia acreditado ou não na história de Treze. Tanto faz. Ele se preocuparia com isso mais tarde.

"De qualquer forma", suspirou Wilson, "desculpe. Era da sua conta."

Chase abriu a boca para dizer que não era grande coisa, mas um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

"Quer me compensar?" ele perguntou devagar.

Os olhos de Wilson se estreitaram. "O que você quer?"

Chase sorriu.

oOo

Ricky chegou fora da sala de cirurgia poucos minutos depois de Chase, concentrado em um conjunto de fichas que ele transformara em cartões de memória.

Chase estava vagamente divertido, mas não disse nada. Era bom que Ricky tivesse tempo para ler sobre a cirurgia, mesmo que estivesse lá atrás, dizendo e não fazendo absolutamente nada o tempo todo. Ele sorriu levemente, encostando-se nas portas da sala de cirurgia.

"Dr. Chase?"

Chase olhou para ver a enfermeira Brenda parada ali, prancheta na mão.

"Sim?" ele perguntou, afastando-se das portas e endireitando-se.

"Primeiro, mude uma das centenas de Lyle de Foreman para Kutner - ele quase entrou em coma com um desfibrilador - e segundo, você foi desligada desta cirurgia."

Chase piscou. " O que? "

"Você está fazendo uma biópsia cardíaca no K1439", disse ela, escrevendo algo no gráfico. "Desculpa."

"Peters me colocou nessa cirurgia especificamente", disse Chase, tentando e falhando em manter a fúria longe de sua voz. "Eu não vou fazer uma maldita biópsia só porque recebi uma página durante uma cirurgia - estou cansado de ser punido por algo que não tinha absolutamente nenhum controle!"

"Com licença?" A enfermeira Brenda disse friamente. "Ninguém está punindo você."

"Sim? Então por que eu não fiz nada além de cirurgias de estagiários durante a última semana?" Chase exigiu.

"Porque você está na ligação do dr. House. Não faz sentido colocar você em grandes cirurgias quando ele pode solicitar a qualquer momento", ela retrucou.

"Eu não estou na chamada do Dr. House!" Chase disse incrédulo. "Você deve estar brincando!"

"Eu não estou", ela disse brevemente.

"Quem diabos te disse isso?" ele perguntou.

Treze. Treze.

"O próprio Dr. House. Ele fez muita barulho sobre isso também, exigindo você como seu cirurgião pessoal", acrescentou Brenda sombriamente, olhando para ele como se a culpa fosse dele.

"Bem, diga a ele para explodir sua bunda!" Chase chorou, jogando as mãos no ar.

Brenda levantou as sobrancelhas. "Do que eu olhar como seu mensageiro pessoal? Diga a ele mesmo. Agora, porém, você tem uma biópsia no K1439."

Chase olhou para Ricky, que estava observando com os olhos arregalados, cartões de memória completamente esquecidos e murmurou um rápido "Diga a Peters que eu disse para deixar você entrar" antes de sair.

Não demorou muito para encontrar House - e, felizmente, ele estava muito chateado para se preocupar com a House em seus sonhos, e mantendo os dois separados.

"Dr. Chase, que bom vê-lo tão alegre", House disse brilhantemente, saindo do banheiro.

Chase marchou até ele.

"Seu bastardo", ele irritou. "Eu não sou seu cirurgião pessoal e você não tem absolutamente nenhum direito—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" House disse, levantando as mãos. "Calma aí, tigre."

"Eu não sou seu cirurgião pessoal", Chase repetiu lentamente, furiosamente. "Eu não trabalho mais para você, House. Você me demitiu. Deixe-me em paz."

House bufou. "Diz o homem que deixou escapar esta manhã que o pegamos há quatro anos. Sim. Claramente, você não quer nada comigo."

"Esse foi o Wilson", Chase retrucou. "Não eu. Eu não estou fazendo sua biópsia, isso nem é uma cirurgia."

"Oh, mas é uma biópsia especial", prometeu House. "Muito especial."

"Não", Chase disse categoricamente. "E me atenda a sua ligação - eu não vou ser sua cadela cirúrgica."

"Porque eu faria isso?"

"Porque estou lhe dizendo, não vou cooperar. Você está perdendo seu tempo."

"Claro que você vai cooperar", disse House com desdém. Ele parou por um momento e depois se virou para voltar ao banheiro.

"Onde você vai?" Chase exigiu, seguindo-o. "Você acabou de sair do banheiro."

"Cuddy trocou meu Vicodin com laxantes", House murmurou, abrindo uma das barracas com a bengala. "E enquanto mudamos de assunto, o que você está fazendo com esse pool de apostas?"

"Divertindo-me."

A voz de House flutuou da baia. "Está distraindo meus funcionários. Pare com isso."

"Você está brincando?" Chase disse incrédulo. "Você tem alguma idéia de quanto dinheiro eu tenho para isso? Eu ficaria louco de desistir. E, além disso, eu não dou a mínima se sua equipe estiver distraída. Eles devem aprender a se concentrar em seus interesses." trabalhos."

House ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Quanto dinheiro, exatamente?"

Os olhos de Chase se estreitaram. "Chega. Você quer largar alguém?"

"A menos que haja alguém em quem ninguém apostou", respondeu House.

Chase fez uma verificação mental rápida. "Não desculpe."

"Quanto dinheiro está no pote?"

Chase disse a ele.

House soltou um assobio baixo.

"Vou te dizer uma coisa", ele disse após outra pausa. "Vou parar de fazer de você minha cadela cirúrgica se você me der metade do dinheiro."

"E como eu faria isso?" Chase perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não vou demitir ninguém esta semana. Não é uma das suas opções, e nunca aconteceu antes, então ninguém poderia te chamar de trapaceiro - então você coleciona todo o pote e me dá metade."

"Você me tira como seu cirurgião pessoal e despede os treze na semana que vem", respondeu Chase.

"Por que diabos eu demitiria Treze?"

"Porque ela é uma idiota", disse Chase em breve, sem planejar contar a House todos os detalhes sujos. "Combinado?"

Houve outra pausa, na qual House deve ter deliberado muito rapidamente.

"Combinado."

"Saia daqui e mexa com isso."

"Eu estou fazendo cocô!"

Chase fez uma careta. "Cocô mais rápido."

"Entre na próxima barraca, podemos jogar batalhas."

"O que é-" Chase parou por um momento para considerar o nome. "Não importa, acho que não quero saber."

"Não se preocupe, você perderá de qualquer maneira", House assegurou.

"Ótimo."


	7. Capítulo 7

Chase franziu a testa quando entrou na área, vendo Ricky, Peters e algumas outras enfermeiras tirando as luvas, usando máscaras.

"E aí?" ele perguntou, olhando para o relógio para se certificar de que House não havia passado de quatro horas no banheiro, em vez dos dez minutos em que eles realmente estavam lá. "Cirurgia cancelada?"

"De certa forma", respondeu Peter, jogando as luvas na lata de lixo. "Kid teve uma reação ruim à anestesia - tentamos salvá-lo. Ele não tinha menos de dois minutos, começou a reagir e seu coração não aguentou mais. Desculpe."

O garoto estava morto.

Chase fechou os olhos. Sua primeira cirurgia interessante em uma semana e o garoto havia morrido em cima da mesa antes mesmo de chegar a abri-lo. Claro. Ele deveria estar chateado por o garoto estar morto, não por ter perdido a cirurgia, mas caramba, uma semana inteira sem fazer nada além de apelos e ele estava ansioso para fazer algo diferente . Casa do caralho.

E, claro, não foi culpa de House, mas Chase o culpou de qualquer maneira. Cerrando os dentes, ele xingou muito, muito baixinho.

A voz de Ricky cortou as nuvens furiosas e agitadas que se acumulavam em sua cabeça.

"Você tem outras cirurgias boas hoje, Dr. Chase?"

Droga.

"Não", ele disse em breve. Ele abriu os olhos, deixando escapar um suspiro. "Desculpe. Vou tentar te mostrar algo interessante amanhã, está bem?"

Ricky abriu a boca para discutir, mas ele parou e pareceu reconsiderar. "Sim. Claro. Obrigado."

Chase assentiu.

Ricky saiu, deixando Chase sozinho com Peters.

Chase respirou fundo. OK. Então ele perdeu a cirurgia. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que não estava tão dentro da casinha como pensava que estava - provavelmente começaria a receber cirurgias mais interessantes assim que surgisse a notícia de que ele não era mais a vadia de House, e assumindo que Treze não. Para fazer mais alguma coisa para estragar sua posição no departamento, ele voltaria para onde estava dentro de alguns dias.

Tudo certo. Este não era o fim do mundo.

Ele inalou, sentindo os vestígios finais de sua raiva derreterem, deixando apenas o começo de uma dor de cabeça para trás. Tudo certo. Estava tudo bem.

"Estou fora da ligação de House", ele disse a Peters, abrindo os olhos.

Peters ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você está agora?"

Chase assentiu. "Sim."

"Hum." Parecendo pensativo, Peters assentiu para si mesmo enquanto se afastava.

oOo

O som da porta se abrindo o acordou.

"Correr atrás?" uma voz sussurrou.

Ele estremeceu com a luz e rapidamente descobriu que o início de sua dor de cabeça, embora não tivesse se transformado em dor de cabeça completa, não havia desaparecido. Droga.

No espírito de evitar Cameron, e no interesse de dormir um pouco (e se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, vendo a casa novamente em seus sonhos, o mais belo), Chase se refugiara em uma sala de plantão e começara a durma a tarde inteira. Ele provavelmente continuaria dormindo também, mas a porta se abriu - e, ao acordar, ele quase se assustou ao perceber que só havia conseguido uma das três coisas pelas quais tinha vindo a este quarto.

Ele dormiu.

Sim, ele certamente fez isso. Mas, pela primeira vez em uma semana, não houve sonhos - nem sonhos de House, nem sonhos de nada. Não havia nem a sensação de que ele tinha tido um sonho e a lembrança dele havia escapado dele - ele tinha acabado de dormir e depois acordou. Como piscando. Não havia nada no meio.

E, ao que parece, Cameron conseguiu localizá-lo.

"Ei", ele resmungou, e ao ouvir sua própria voz, ele pigarreou. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para dar uma olhada melhor em Cameron.

Ela se sentou delicadamente na beira do beliche inferior, expressão decididamente neutra. "Oi."

Direita. Eles lutaram na noite passada.

Chase suspirou, empurrando-se para cima e se movendo para que ele estivesse sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama. A pressão em sua cabeça aumentou um pouco. "Tudo bem, o que houve?"

"Eu não te vejo o dia todo", Cameron informou, sua voz fria nas bordas. "Dia cheio?"

"Sim." Chase fez uma pausa. "Na verdade, acho que esqueci de almoçar novamente. Droga."

Cameron não disse nada por um momento, seus olhos flutuando no chão.

Chase tentou não se mexer.

"Eles estão dizendo as coisas mais interessantes hoje em dia no hospital", disse Cameron finalmente.

Ele suspirou. "Você realmente quer fazer isso agora?"

"Eles são verdadeiros?" ela atirou de volta, seus olhos estalando para ele.

"Depende do que você ouviu", Chase disse a ela. "Sim, House e eu dormimos juntos. Foi há quatro anos, e nós não fizemos isso desde então. Isso é tudo o que há para fazer."

Os olhos de Cameron se arregalaram. "Você dormiu junto?"

"Sim. Nós fizemos."

"Você-" Cameron parou, seu rosto torcido na agonia de escolher entre nojo e incrédulo. "Você é bissexual? "

"Eu acho. É realmente com isso que você tem um problema?"

"Não, é só por onde estou começando. Por que você não me contou?" ela exigiu.

"É meio irrelevante, você não acha?"

"Acho que mereço saber quem foram seus parceiros sexuais anteriores", disse Cameron com firmeza.

"Certo", Chase disse sarcasticamente. "Porque isso é realmente algo que você discute com sua namorada."

"Você dormiu com o nosso chefe!"

"Você tentou dormir com nosso chefe", Chase a lembrou friamente. "Isso é apenas uma questão de níveis de sucesso".

"Isso não é questão de níveis de sucesso", insistiu Cameron, inclinando-se para a frente. "Como você se atreve a me acusar de não fazer nenhum esforço em nosso relacionamento, quando você é quem está guardando segredos?"

"Sinto muito, como isso é relevante para o nosso relacionamento?" O sarcasmo estava praticamente pingando. "Oh, está certo. Não é!"

"Claro que sim", respondeu Cameron.

"Não deveria ser. A única razão pela qual você se importaria que eu dormisse com House é que você está com ciúmes."

"Com ciumes?" Cameron repetiu, incrédulo. "Eu não estou com ciúmes ."

"Claro que você é. Eu sei que sempre fui sua segunda escolha, mas você acha que poderia tentar não tornar isso tão óbvio?"

Cameron jogou as mãos para cima. "Você sabe qual é o seu problema? Você é tão carente! Você precisa que eu o tranquilize, segure sua mão, fique com você o tempo todo, não confie em mim—"

"Isso se chama relacionamento!" Chase interrompeu furiosamente. "Você não está me dando nada, Allison. Nada. Você e eu sabemos que você ainda está apaixonado por House, e você não pode lidar com o fato de eu ter dormido com ele há quatro anos. Sinto muito, tudo bem? Me desculpe por querer mais do que pizza de microondas! Me desculpe por ele ter dormido comigo e não com você! Me desculpe por você obviamente ser incapaz de ir além do seu marido morto e entrar em ... "

Cameron deu um tapa nele.

"Você cale a boca", ela sussurrou. "Cala a porra -se. Você não tem nenhuma direita"

"Eu tenho todo o direito, de acordo com você", Chase lembrou bruscamente, cortando-a. "Eu nunca te pressionei sobre ele, não é?"

Havia uma pequena voz gritando na parte de trás de sua cabeça que ele não queria ir para cá.

"Ele não era gay em uma noite, ele era meu marido " , cuspiu Cameron. "Ele é muito mais importante-"

"Com licença?" Chase disse devagar, a raiva subindo nele e afogando a pequena voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Havia um leve rugido em seus ouvidos. "Gay uma noite?"

"Sim. Sim, eu tenho um problema com o fato de não saber que meu namorado gostava de aceitar."

A porta se abriu, inundando a sala de plantão com luz e fazendo os dois congelarem, e por um momento as únicas coisas que Chase pôde ouvir foram sua própria respiração e o rugido em seus ouvidos, e ele se esforçou para controlar os dois quando—

"Dr. Chase?" Ricky perguntou nervosamente, enfiando a cabeça.

"Vá embora", disse Chase entre dentes, esforçando-se para manter sua voz no controle.

"Sinto muito", ele disse se desculpando, entrando na sala. "O caso do Dr. House finalmente terminou, e ele está prestes a tomar uma decisão sobre quem ele está demitindo. Você é o tipo de responsável pelas apostas, cara."

Chase mordeu o lábio para impedir que o grito de frustração escapasse.

"Vá", disse Cameron, arrogante. "E não me procure quando voltar."

Fúria ainda pulsando em suas veias, Chase se levantou da cama e seguiu Ricky para fora, não confiando em si mesmo para dizer qualquer coisa.

oOo

Praticamente metade do hospital apareceu na parte de trás do auditório. Chase estava na frente deles, Ricky ao seu lado, o lençol com os detalhes do pool de apostas e o envelope de dinheiro em uma mão. Ele estava tentando manter todos os pensamentos de Cameron fora da cabeça, mas o fato de a sala estar completamente silenciosa não estava ajudando em nada. House estava na frente, como se estivesse prestes a dar uma palestra, e os seis companheiros restantes estavam espalhados pelas primeiras filas do auditório.

"Vocês todos são péssimos", House anunciou.

Ricky havia informado Chase sobre os detalhes do caso no caminho para lá, e Chase estava confuso. Cadela cruel não fez nada de errado, fez?

\- Vocês dois - continuou House, apontando acusadoramente a Treze e Cole - levaram quatorze horas para encontrar o carro. Você ... Kutner estremeceu. "- esqueci de mencionar que o cara sem memória, tinha lembranças. Você -" A bengala dele foi para um dos companheiros cujo nome Chase não conhecia. "... continue pensando que caras loucos têm sabedoria oculta. Você vai acabar matando pessoas no metrô."

Chase revirou os olhos.

House olhou para onde Cutthroat Bitch e um homem mais baixo e careca (cujo nome Chase estava certo de ter ouvido antes) estavam sentados. Ele pensou por um momento e depois acenou com a mão com desdém. "Alguma coisa."

O cara baixo e careca falou. "Então, qual de nós é mais péssima?"

Parecia que o quarto inteiro parou de respirar.

"É um empate."

"Entre?" A cadela cruel exigiu imediatamente.

"Todos vocês", House disse impaciente, empurrando-se para fora da mesa.

"Então estamos todos demitidos?" A cadela cruel perguntou ansiosamente.

"Nenhum de vocês foi demitido", retrucou House.

"O que?" Ricky sibilou furiosamente.

Atrás dele, Chase ouviu vários xingamentos, murmúrios e barulho de pés, e ele olhou para o envelope em suas mãos. Não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor sobre sua briga com Cameron, mas ajudou alguns.

Ele tentou sorrir.

"Correr atrás?"

Ele olhou para cima, esperando ver um grande cirurgião ortopédico pronto para espancá-lo, mas encontrou Wilson.

"Ei", ele disse, forçando o sorriso um pouco mais.

"Parece que você ganhou tudo", disse Wilson, acenando com a cabeça para o envelope.

Chase deu de ombros, colocando-o no bolso. "Parece."

Wilson parecia querer dizer algo, mas se conteve. Ele engoliu em seco e, em seguida, visivelmente se forçou a seguir para outra coisa. "Conversei com algumas pessoas sobre o seu caso."

Natalie.

Chase se endireitou. "E?"

Atrás deles, as pessoas estavam saindo da sala.

"Os pais estão em aconselhamento de luto e estão sendo incentivados a procurar a filha, mas infelizmente não há nada que eu - ou qualquer outra pessoa - possa fazer", Wilson disse a ele, e ele parecia genuinamente se desculpar. "Eu sinto Muito."

"Você falou com o conselheiro deles?" Chase perguntou.

Wilson assentiu. "Sim. Ela diz que está promovendo a questão, mas não houve muito sucesso."

Droga.

Fechando os olhos, Chase tentou reprimir a onda de decepção que sentia - isso, no topo de sua segunda briga com Cameron, a falta de House em seus sonhos e a dor de cabeça que ameaçava cercar o dia todo, realmente não era. ajudando seu humor.

"Eu já vi casos assim antes", acrescentou Wilson gentilmente. "As coisas geralmente dão certo no final."

"Eu sei", Chase suspirou, forçando-se a abrir os olhos. "Eu só-"

"Dr. Chase!" A voz barulhenta de House interrompeu a conversa como um balão estourado, assustando Chase e desgastando seus últimos nervos.

"Oi", ele disse brevemente.

"Correr atrás?" Wilson perguntou, sua voz preocupada.

"Eu vou lidar com isso", Chase disse a ele, mantendo a voz baixa. "Obrigado pela ajuda."

"Ajuda com o que?" House perguntou instantaneamente.

Chase segurou um suspiro.

Wilson olhou para ele, obviamente oferecendo-se para ficar, mas Chase balançou a cabeça. Wilson deu de ombros e saiu, deixando House e Chase sozinhos no auditório.

"Com o que Wilson está ajudando você?" House perguntou novamente.

"Não é da sua conta", disse Chase firmemente. Ele puxou o envelope do bolso e pegou um dos dois maços de papel cortados. "Aqui."

"Estou fazendo da minha conta", insistiu House, enquanto pegava o dinheiro que Chase lhe oferecia. Ele começou a contar rapidamente. "Se eu descobrir que você me deu um curto—"

"Oh, foda-se", Chase retrucou, passando por ele.

"Você brigou com Cameron, não brigou?" House perguntou, de repente parecendo interessado. "Ela não gostou do fato de eu gostar mais de você, não é?"

Chase apertou a mandíbula e disse a si mesmo para não dizer nada, e saiu do auditório.

House, graças a Deus, não seguiu.

oOo

Seu confronto com House fez com que sua dor de cabeça desabrochasse quando chegou ao berçário. Ele ignorou e passou pelos vários berços e incubadoras até chegar à casa de Natal, e depois de olhar ao redor da sala escura para se certificar de que ninguém iria gritar com ele, ele pegou um cobertor na parede e embrulhou Natalie cuidadosamente acima. Ele a levantou da incubadora, o que a acordou.

"Shh," Chase murmurou, cuidadosamente caminhando até a cadeira de balanço no canto. "Isso vai ajudar, nanico."

E não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a merda que ele próprio estava sentindo. Nada mesmo.

Ele se sentou na cadeira e colocou Natalie um momento depois, seus gemidos diminuindo quando ela voltou a dormir. Sabendo que ele estava morto, se alguém o encontrasse aqui, ele ajustou o relógio para disparar uma hora ímpia da manhã, antes que os estagiários entrassem em turnos. Uma olhada nos monitores de Natalie confirmou que suas estatísticas estavam voltando a subir - não muito, mas haviam subido, e isso era importante - e uma olhada na própria Natalie confirmou que ela estava dormindo profundamente, e isso era bom o suficiente. para ele.

E decididamente não pensando em Cameron, rezando para que House estivesse em seus sonhos esta noite, Chase adormeceu.

oOo

Ele acordou ao lado de House.

"Oh, graças a Deus", ele suspirou, se aprofundando um pouco mais no lado de House.

House, que tinha um braço em volta dele, olhou para ele. "O toque é realmente necessário?"

"Você se foi", Chase murmurou, deixando o alívio tomar conta dele. "Antes. Estou feliz que você voltou."

"Foi?"

Chase, sem querer responder, escondeu o rosto e fez um barulho feliz no fundo da garganta. Sua briga com Cameron parecia a quilômetros de distância agora.

"Você é patético", House o informou.

Sim, ele sabia disso.

"Além disso, se você gostaria de levantar a cabeça, saberia que nos últimos segundos, cinco dias se passaram."

Isso levantou a cabeça de Chase.

"O que?"

House balançou a cabeça na direção do relógio, que estava de fato exibindo uma data cinco dias depois do que era quando Chase acordara pela última vez. Ele piscou, não querendo acreditar que cinco dias haviam se passado nos últimos segundos.

"Este sonho é tão ferrado", ele murmurou, voltando a se acalmar.

House expirou. "Você sabe o que eu acho que é?"

"O que?" Chase perguntou. Ele tentou olhar para o rosto de House, mas o ângulo estava todo errado.

"Acho que o tempo passa muito mais rapidamente quando não estou aqui", House disse a ele. Ele aparentemente notou as tentativas de Chase de olhar melhor para ele, porque sua mão veio e gentilmente empurrou a cabeça de Chase de volta para baixo.

Chase franziu a testa.

"O que acontece quando eu não estou aqui?" House perguntou.

Lembrou-se da soneca da tarde.

"Nada", ele disse suavemente. "Há escuridão ... é como se não houvesse tempo passando."

House fez um barulho indescritível.

"Onde você vai?" Chase perguntou, a voz baixa.

House respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. "Fora. Outro mundo."

Chase tentou imaginar o que aconteceu com seu subconsciente quando ele não estava sonhando. House subconsciente viu tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia? Ele deve. É claro que seu subconsciente ainda era predominante quando você estava acordado - ele simplesmente não estava mais rodando o programa.

"Sinto muito por ter sido tão idiota com você, mais cedo", ele disse, tardiamente.

"Você realmente brigou com Cameron?" House perguntou.

"Você sabe que sim", disse Chase laconicamente, incapaz de evitar. "Ela está com ciúmes e não gostou do fato de eu estar apontando."

"Por que você está com ela, de novo?"

Chase franziu a testa. "Eu pensei que não estávamos autorizados a conversar sobre a minha namorada na sua cama?"

"Ah. Mais uma vez com a coisa desviadora, wombat. Precisamos trabalhar em sua sutileza."

"Estou apenas jogando de acordo com suas regras."

"Tente novamente - mais sutil."

Chase sentou-se. "Vamos para o hospital."

House levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sutil. Não frigideiras. Sutil. "

"Vamos para o hospital", Chase repetiu, estendendo a mão para puxar a mão de House.

House deu um tapa nele. "Por que iríamos ao hospital? É um sonho, não importa."

"Porque eu não quero apenas ficar sentado", disse Chase. Ele começou a se mover em direção à beira da cama. "Vamos. É um sonho, sua perna nem deveria estar doendo."

House não disse nada, e Chase olhou de volta para ele. House estava dando a ele um olhar estranho.

"O que?" ele perguntou.

"Você não está convulsionando no chão", House disse claramente.

Chase piscou. Levou alguns segundos para lembrar que, ah, sim, ele não tinha sido capaz de funcionar sem tocar em House antes, e que apenas ontem à noite (ou seis noites atrás, ele supunha), ele praticamente não funcionava sempre que House conseguia mais. a um pé de distância dele. Foi o que começou tudo isso.

"Eu me sinto bem", ele disse inexpressivamente. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro de House, mas não havia diferença. Ele se sentiu completamente bem.

"Sem sintomas remanescentes?" House perguntou, sentando-se. Ele agarrou a cabeça de Chase e colocou um dedo no pescoço, verificando o pulso. "Você estava indo para um ataque cardíaco ontem à noite."

"Nada", respondeu Chase, e ele se sentou obedientemente enquanto House contava seu pulso por quinze segundos.

"Normal", confirmou House, largando a mão. Ele se virou, indo para a mesa de cabeceira. "Tem uma lanterna?"

Chase revirou os olhos. "House, é um sonho . Não precisamos verificar a dilatação da minha pupila."

"É chamado de ser completo", retrucou House. Ele se virou, lanterna na mão, e agarrou o queixo de Chase para que ele pudesse angular da maneira certa. "Algo sobre o qual os cirurgiões não sabem nada."

Chase queria protestar, mas imaginou que seria mais fácil deixar House seguir seu caminho, e sentou-se em silêncio enquanto House brilhava a luz em seus olhos.

"Bom", decidiu House.

"Bem, graças a Deus por isso", disse Chase sarcasticamente, enquanto House colocava a lanterna de volta. "Não gostaria de morrer em um sonho ou algo assim."

House o virou.

"Então agora que eu posso funcionar por conta própria", continuou Chase, "podemos ir ao hospital?"

"É realmente para onde você quer ir?"

"Nós poderíamos ter um caso", sugeriu Chase com falsa excitação. "Vamos fingir que você nunca me demitiu, nunca contratou o Foreman—"

"- que você nunca me traiu com Vogler -"

"- você nunca me deu um soco -"

"- você nunca dormiu com Cameron -"

"- você nunca fingiu ter câncer no cérebro -"

"- Eu nunca dormi com Cameron—"

"- você nunca-" Chase parou. "Espere, você dormiu com Cameron?"

House sorriu. "Peguei vocês."

Chase fez uma careta. "Certo. Hospital, vamos lá."

"Por que você quer ir, afinal?" House perguntou, irritado.

"Eu não sei, apenas sei", disse Chase irritado. "Talvez seja uma coisa estranha dos sonhos, ok?"

"Claro que sim", House murmurou.

Mas ele estava se levantando da cama, no entanto.

oOo

"Então", House falou demoradamente, depois de uma viagem totalmente silenciosa ao hospital. "Eu sinto que deveríamos estar conversando aqui."

"Sobre o que?"

House encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Você é quem realmente tenta ter relacionamentos funcionais."

"Explica por que nunca fomos a lugar nenhum", Chase murmurou. Ele abriu uma das portas do PPTH.

"Ah, sim, porque as coisas com Cameron estão totalmente dando certo", House reclamou.

Eles caminharam pelo saguão do hospital.

"Pensei que você tivesse dito que não podíamos conversar sobre a minha namorada?" Chase perguntou.

"Na minha cama", House corrigiu. "Nós não estamos na minha cama. Podemos conversar totalmente sobre ela agora."

"Vamos conversar sobre esses sonhos", disse Chase em vez disso, tentando desviar a conversa de Cameron. "Você acha que eles significam alguma coisa?"

"Não. Sonhos não significam nada", House disse com desdém. "São todos os produtos químicos em seu cérebro."

Chase balançou a cabeça quando eles pararam na frente dos elevadores. "Este sonho é diferente. Você sabe que é."

"Não muda o fato de que é um sonho."

"Mas já dura dias, agora", argumentou Chase. "E quantos sonhos você tem, onde sabe que é realmente um sonho?"

"Para onde estamos indo exatamente?" House perguntou, quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

"Seu escritório", Chase respondeu, entrando no elevador e apertando o botão do quarto andar. "Você realmente não acha que esse sonho é estranho?"

"Eu acho que seu rosto é estranho", House respondeu.

Chase suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Direita."

As portas se fecharam e eles começaram a subir.

"Por que você está tão obcecado em falar sobre esse sonho, afinal?" House perguntou.

Chase deu de ombros. "Eu não sei - eu apenas acho interessante."

"Então você quer separá-lo?"

"Sim." Chase franziu a testa. "Espere, este não é o seu departamento? Por que você não quer falar sobre isso?"

"Você quer separá-lo porque não quer que isso seja real", disse House, estreitando os olhos.

"Então você não quer separar isso porque quer que seja real?" Chase perguntou.

"Oh, não faça isso." House fez uma careta. "Sério. É doloroso ver você tentar ser inteligente."

"Oh, não faça isso", Chase imitou. "Sério. É doloroso ver você tentar desviar."

"Desviar?" House repetiu. "Porque eu não estou tentando analisar um sonho? Uma série de reações químicas aleatórias entre sinapses?"

"Você analisa tudo", disse Chase, revirando os olhos. As portas do elevador se abriram e ele saiu para o quarto andar.

"Quando há um ponto em analisá-lo", respondeu House, alcançando rapidamente. "Qual é o sentido de analisar um sonho? Você não pode fazer nada a respeito."

"Pílulas para dormir", Chase murmurou baixinho.

"Oh, isso seria uma boa idéia", disse House, impetuoso.

Sim, havia uma história bastante feia em sua família quando se tratava de pílulas para dormir.

"Ponto", Chase admitiu de má vontade.

"Eu sempre tenho razão. É por isso que não estou perdendo meu tempo com esse sonho estúpido e por que-"

Eles pararam do lado de fora de seu escritório, House com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Do lado de dentro, através das paredes de vidro, Chase viu Cuddy em pé atrás da mesa de House com uma pasta nas mãos.

"Cuddy não é permitido neste sonho", decidiu House. Ele se virou para olhar para Chase. "Chase, faça-a ir embora."

"Eu não a coloquei aqui!" Chase disse indignado. "Apenas entre e diga a ela para sair."

"Eu odeio esse sonho", House murmurou antes de abrir a porta, dando um suspiro enorme. "Abraços!"

"House", respondeu Cuddy em breve. Ela caminhou até ele, entregou a pasta e continuou em direção à porta. "Quero que isso seja feito até o final do dia, sem desculpas."

"Mas é um sonho!"

Cuddy o ignorou e saiu pela porta.

"Cuddy!" House gritou, mancando em direção à porta. "Ei, ei, é apenas um sonho, ninguém está realmente morrendo!"

"Diga a alguém que se importa, House", Cuddy chamou descuidadamente por cima do ombro.

"Cadela!" House gritou atrás dela.

"Casa!"

"Bem, ela está", House disse de mau humor, voltando para a sala com uma carranca no rosto. "Tentar me fazer trabalhar em um sonho. Não é nem um caso de diagnóstico, é cirúrgico."

Chase se iluminou. "Isto é?"

"Aqui." House jogou o arquivo para ele. "Ter uma festa."

Chase abriu o arquivo—

Natalie Aurelia Gunten (bebê A), treze semanas de idade, separação de sua irmã gêmea idêntica Zoe Rose Gunten (bebê B), a ser realizada do C4 ao T7. A ressonância magnética indica uma ligeira cefalização do CN7 e CN12; os vasos sanguíneos se fundiram ao lado do bebê A, embora o bebê A tenha mostrado uma função motora apendicular diminuída, indicativo de ...

"Puta merda", ele sussurrou.

"O que?"

Chase olhou para cima lentamente. "É 2003, certo?"

"Essa é a suposição popular", disse House. Ele se aproximou, tentando dar uma olhada no arquivo. "Por quê?"

Ele tentou processá-lo.

"Eu - este é meu paciente agora", disse Chase trêmulo, entregando a pasta a House. "A irmã dela morreu na mesa. Eu estava ajudando. Eles não devem nascer por mais quatro anos."

Ele não sabia por que seu subconsciente já não sabia disso, mas, francamente, estava assustado demais para se importar. O que isso significava? Ele realmente faria essa cirurgia novamente em seus sonhos? O que diabos isso conseguiu - não havia como ele conseguir fazer isso sozinho. Foram necessárias as habilidades combinadas de Peters e Kurtzman para fazer uma tentativa de separação, e eles se prepararam para dias antes do tempo ...

Não havia como ele dirigir a cirurgia. Isso estava anos à frente de seu nível de habilidade e, mesmo que isso fosse um sonho, simplesmente não havia como.

Mas é claro, ele tinha adormecido com Natalie. Faria sentido que ela aparecesse nos sonhos dele.

"Oh, bem", House disse levemente, jogando o arquivo em cima da mesa. "É um sonho. Não importa de qualquer maneira."

E por qualquer motivo, Chase sentiu uma onda de pânico.

"Não podemos simplesmente deixá-los morrer", disse ele, pegando a pasta.

"Você está me dizendo que quer que façamos esta cirurgia?" House perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não." Chase abriu o arquivo para verificar quem os indicara, mas não havia nomes listados. "Não há como fazer isso. Você tem quase nenhuma experiência e-"

"Então você quer fazer isso."

"Não, eu não tenho treinamento suficiente, ou tempo de preparação, ou—"

"Então você não quer fazer isso."

"Eu quero que alguém faça isso." Chase apertou os lábios, folheando as páginas e procurando por algo que ajudaria. "Eu vou - vou encaminhar o caso para outra pessoa."

"E você está completamente ciente de que isso é apenas um sonho?" House perguntou, parecendo duvidoso.

"Eu - sim", disse Chase. Ele soltou um suspiro e sentou-se no sofá. "Sim, eu sei."

Era isso o que seu subconsciente queria? Para ele descobrir qual era sua ligação com Natalie?

"Então, o que há de tão especial neste caso?" House perguntou curiosamente.

Aparentemente, era exatamente isso que seu subconsciente queria.

Chase fechou o arquivo, colocando-o ao lado dele no ...

Sofá.

Ele quase riu alto. Seu subconsciente iria interrogá-lo psicologicamente e, é claro, ele se sentaria no sofá. Foi tudo muito patético.

"Eu não sei", ele admitiu, inclinando-se para a frente, cotovelos nos joelhos. "Eu sei que é errado se apegar. Eu só ..."

"Há quanto tempo você e Cameron estão brigando?" House perguntou. Sua voz não era gentil ou instigante - era clínica, como se ele tivesse recebido um conjunto interessante de sintomas para juntar.

"Só desde a noite passada", respondeu Chase, olhando para o carpete. "Não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Você está mentindo."

A cabeça de Chase disparou. "Não é da sua conta."

House inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Oh, aqui vamos nós."

"Olha ..." Chase suspirou e pegou o arquivo. "Ela é simplesmente especial, está bem? Eu vou dar isso à cirurgia."

"Tocando", House disse secamente.

"Como se você não tivesse uma gaveta inteira dedicada a pacientes antigos", Chase respondeu, fazendo uma careta para ele.

Os olhos de House se estreitaram. "Eu não."

"Você está mentindo", disse Chase, sorrindo.

"Você está negando seu relacionamento de merda com Cameron", replicou House.

"Pelo menos eu estou em um relacionamento." Chase se levantou, marchando em direção à porta.

"Sim, mas isso não significa que você está mais feliz!" House chamou por ele.

Chase parou na porta e olhou para ele. "Do que o quê? Você?"

House franziu o cenho, seus olhos o estudando atentamente, mas não respondeu.

Soltando um suspiro frustrado, Chase saiu. Parecia que nada daria certo hoje.


	8. Capítulo 8

O som de choro o acordou.

Ele forçou os olhos a abrirem, sentindo o pesado peso do sono ainda sobre ele, recusando-se a se afastar. O choro foi estridente e agudo, fazendo sua cabeça palpitar, e ele tentou passar pela atração do sono para encontrar a fonte disso - estava perto, muito perto e algo estava lutando em seus braços como -

Natalie.

Chase piscou repetidamente, os olhos se arregalando com cada um. Natalie. Ela estava chorando, algo deve estar ... Ele olhou para os monitores para ver se ela estava caindo, mas suas estatísticas estavam bem. Um pouco elevado, mas pelo jeito que ela estava chorando, isso era de se esperar. O que mais poderia ser? Ele empurrou o cobertor para trás e cuidadosamente a pegou, mas o local da cirurgia parecia estar a caminho da cura. O IV dela não estava mostrando sangue, a circulação nas pernas parecia boa ...

Suprimindo um gemido enquanto sua cabeça latejava, ele se levantou da cadeira (protestou fortemente suas costas) e foi em direção à incubadora de Natalie. Ela continuou a gritar, os braços agitados e as pernas tremendo desajeitadamente.

Ele a colocou no chão e pegou o estetoscópio, colocando-o rapidamente e colocando a campainha contra o peito, tentando ouvir os sons da respiração dela após o choro.

Parecia normal. Pelo que ele podia ouvir.

Ele tirou o estetoscópio e o colocou na nuca, afastando-se e apoiando as mãos na parede da incubadora, tentando pensar em sua dor de cabeça. O que pode estar errado? Ela pode estar com fome, mas estava sendo alimentada por via intravenosa, de modo que não deveria ...

"Oh, você deve estar brincando comigo", ele murmurou, mas ele foi para a fralda de qualquer maneira.

Uma alça, duas alças, puxe para baixo—

Claro.

O que estava errado então?

Ela podia estar com fome, pois deveria ser alimentada - Chase olhou para o relógio depois que ele colocou a fralda de volta - uma hora mais ou menos, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eles não deixaram exatamente tubos orogástricos por aí. E não poderia ser constipação, porque eles não estavam lhe dando nada além de fórmula ... Certo?

Ele pegou seu prontuário, os olhos indo para sua dieta.

Fórmula apenas até que ela estivesse fora da incubadora. Portanto, não havia como constipação.

"O que você tem?" ele perguntou, sem realmente esperar uma resposta. Ele pegou empregos de babá quando adolescente, trabalhou na House por três anos e trabalhou na UTIN por mais horas do que se importava em se deprimir contando - ele sentiu que deveria ser capaz de descobrir descobrir o que havia de errado com ela.

Natalie continuou a chorar em sua incubadora.

Chase suspirou e voltou para a cadeira em que dormia, procurando pistas.

Os gritos de Natalie ficaram - se possível - ainda mais altos, e sua cabeça latejou bruscamente em resposta. Ele começou a ouvir outros bebês começarem a choramingar ao seu redor. De quem foi a idéia brilhante de colocar cinquenta bebês no mesmo quarto?

Murmurando algo desagradável, Chase voltou para a incubadora e pegou o prontuário de Natalie, procurando algo que pudesse lhe dar uma dica. Qualquer coisa. Os remédios para dor haviam sido reduzidos ontem à noite, mas nunca haviam atingido níveis altos o suficiente para causar uma reação de desintoxicação, e não havia novos remédios, não houve nenhuma reação inicial inicial à redução ...

Ok, então não era algo pré-existente. Isso significava que era novo, provavelmente algo ambiental, mas o que ...

"Vamos", ele murmurou, pegando Natalie de novo e -

Parou.

Bem, não parou exatamente, mas quase imediatamente seus gritos se acalmaram em gemidos.

Chase ficou tão surpreso que ele parou no meio do caminho e quase tropeçou. Piscando, ele olhou para Natalie, que estava enterrando o rosto em seus jalecos, agarrando-os com uma das mãos - os choramingos estavam morrendo de suspiros, e pareceu segundos depois que ela estava dormindo.

Ele olhou.

"Que porra é essa? ", Ele respirou.

Sim, era por isso que ele nunca estava tendo filhos.

oOo

Chase teve tempo suficiente antes das pré-rodadas com os estagiários para ir até o pronto-socorro e subornar a enfermeira para contar o horário de trabalho de Cameron para hoje, o que lhe disse que Cameron chegaria dessa noite até amanhã às cinco. Ele não tinha certeza do que queria fazer sobre o relacionamento deles - sabia que não queria terminar com ela, e ela já o procurara uma vez e isso não terminara tão bem, o que significava que o único A opção restante era ir até ela , mas Chase realmente não queria fazer isso. Ele não queria ir até ela sem um plano, ou pelo menos algo a dizer, e ele não tinha nada.

Ele estava arrependido por as coisas estarem do jeito que estavam, mas diabos, se ela não podia admitir que ainda estava apaixonada por House, onde estavam? Se ela não podia aceitar o fato de que ele tinha uma história com homens e mulheres, então onde eles estavam?

Por outro lado, lembrou a si mesmo, Cameron tinha a tendência de planejar discursos para as pessoas com as quais ela estava zangada antes, para o caso de elas a confrontarem. Chase sabia disso porque se você colocá-la no lugar em uma discussão, ela se atrapalhava, mas se você lhe desse vinte minutos para cozinhar, ela estaria em cima de você. Se ele a encontrasse hoje à noite, provavelmente ela planejaria algo para ele, e ele não precisaria se preocupar em ter um propósito. Ela estaria esperando para atacar.

"Ei, Dr. Chase", Ricky chamou enquanto passava, sacudindo Chase de suas reflexões.

"Ei", respondeu Chase, sacudindo-se mentalmente. Felizmente, sua dor de cabeça de antes foi reduzida ao ponto em que ele quase foi capaz de ignorá-la.

Sorrindo, Ricky colocou a pilha de cartas antes da rodada no posto de enfermagem. "Então, o que você tem para mim?"

Chase levou um momento para se lembrar que ele havia prometido levar Ricky a uma cirurgia interessante hoje, e depois outro para perceber que ele estava parado aqui pensando em Cameron, em vez de checar os quadros quanto a sua agenda hoje, e foi isso que ele pretendia fazer.

Ele virou o olhar para o quadro, procurando seu nome. Appie, appie, e um ...

"Pontuação", ele respirou, e foi tudo que ele pôde fazer para não dar um soco no ar na vitória. Ele se virou para Ricky. "Quer entrar em uma reconstrução?"

"A mão um?" Ricky perguntou, de olhos arregalados. Seus olhos foram para o quadro, procurando por ele. "O cara que enfiou a mão no lixo? Você está brincando?"

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando esconder o sorriso. "Isso é um sim, então?"

Ricky assentiu com entusiasmo.

"Ótimo. Vou informar o Dr. Scott-Englebert que-"

E então do nada, Treze apareceu, marchando até ele.

"Eu vou entrar", Chase prometeu a Ricky rapidamente, antes de voltar sua atenção para Treze. "Sim?"

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Por que você está me protegendo agora?"

"Proteger" Chase parou.

Treze levantaram as sobrancelhas, expectantes, e de repente ela estalou.

"Vamos andar", Chase disse calmamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro e a guiando pelo corredor. Ele precisava de um segundo para reunir seus pensamentos. Treze claramente pensavam que a falta de disparos da noite anterior se devia a ele (o que, em parte, era), o que significava que ela pensava que ele finalmente havia cedido a suas demandas.

Ele pensou em protestar, mas as consequências disso rapidamente se estabeleceram em sua mente. Melhor ir junto com isso.

"Todo o hospital pensa que House está fodendo minha cabeça", disse ele em voz baixa. "Minha namorada sangrenta nem vai acreditar em mim. Eu rachei, certo?"

Treze o olharam desconfiados por um momento, mas quando ela finalmente falou, sua voz estava divertida. "Cameron não acredita em você?"

Chase rangeu os dentes, lembrando a si mesmo que na próxima semana House iria demitir essa cadela e nada disso importaria.

"Não", ele disse, ainda mantendo a voz baixa. "Ela não. Fui para House e o convenci a ficar com você."

"Só pela noite passada?" Treze exigiram.

Chase pensou muito, muito rapidamente.

"Não", ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Pedi a ele para lhe dar algumas semanas de imunidade, para levá-lo até as quatro finais, e ele me disse que já está planejando mantê-lo, não importa o que você faça."

"Eu não acredito em você", disse Treze imediatamente, estreitando os olhos novamente.

Droga.

Chase deu de ombros. "Acredite no que você quer. Foi o que ele me disse."

"Se você estiver errado—"

"E por que eu estaria errado?" Chase interrompeu friamente. "Estou lhe dizendo o que House me disse. Se ele demitir você de qualquer maneira, não é minha culpa que ele mentiu."

"Se você acha que ele mentiu", disse Treze laconicamente, "então você precisa voltar para lá e convencê-lo a dizer a verdade."

"Eu não acho que ele mentiu."

"Eu faço."

"Você está nervoso", afirmou Chase. "E você não confia em mim."

"Claro que não confio em você!"

"Quando você chantageia uma pessoa para ajudá-lo a manter seu emprego, isso só funciona se você confiar na pessoa que está ajudando você a manter seu emprego", Chase retrucou. "Então cale a boca. Deus sabe que já causou danos suficientes."

Treze pararam de andar.

Chase parou também, esperando.

Ela apertou os lábios, parecendo estar pensando muito rápido por si mesma, e finalmente assentiu. Cautelosamente. "Bem."

Chase franziu a testa, algo repentinamente lhe ocorreu. "Espere. House tem um caso?"

Treze balançou a cabeça.

"Então por que você está aqui?" Chase perguntou.

Treze reviraram os olhos. "Serviço de clínica. House está em seu escritório, reorganizando seu iPod ou algo assim."

Chase sorriu.

oOo

Entre a primeira e a segunda apendicectomia, ocorreu-lhe que, como ele não fazia uma refeição substancial há pelo menos um dia e meio, sua dor de cabeça provavelmente se devia à fome. Isso o mandou para a cafeteria, onde ele se viu na fila atrás de cinquenta outras pessoas famintas. Comer era uma atividade popular.

Ele estava olhando para frente, tentando decidir se valia a pena tentar a nova receita de chili que havia boatos de ser boa, quando o som de seu nome o fez parar.

"... pensado em me encontrar com o Dr. Chase, algum dia."

"Ele é um cara legal."

Chase olhou em volta por alguns segundos, antes de encontrar Ricky em uma mesa de outros estagiários, a poucos metros de onde ele estava.

Ricky deu uma mordida no seu hambúrguer. "Mas falando sério, esta cirurgia. Você nem sabe, cara."

"Você sabia que Suhrbi estava na emergência quando o trouxeram?" a garota ao lado dele disse, parecendo um pouco descontente. "Tudo o que recebo são os idiotas que procuram uma desculpa para o trabalho."

"Eles estão dizendo que vai demorar pelo menos nove horas na sala de cirurgia", Ricky disse entusiasmado. "Nove!"

"Tanto faz, cara. Ainda não superei meu chicote solo ontem", disse o cara ao lado dele. Ele roubou um punhado de batatas fritas do prato de Ricky.

Ricky não prestou atenção.

"Jake, isso totalmente não conta", disse a garota insatisfeita. "Solo significa sozinho . Sem alguém para conectar o ducto biliar ao jejuno para você."

"Fiquei confuso " , insistiu Jake. "Eu sonhei com o cara que morreu comigo logo antes da cirurgia, ok?"

"Besteira. Você ficou com medo."

" Você tentou verificar se há um sopro no coração sem o estetoscópio nos ouvidos."

"A sério?" outro estagiário perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a garota.

"Jake! Eu disse para você não contar a ninguém."

"Gente, gente", Ricky interrompeu, colocando uma mão calma em cada um de seus ombros. " Reconstrução manual . Mais alguma coisa importa?"

A garota deu de ombros, roubando uma das batatas fritas de Ricky.

Jake se inclinou e tentou lamber a mão de Ricky.

"Eugh!" Ricky meio que gritou, pulando para longe. "Jake!"

"Ei amigo."

Chase pulou, não tendo percebido que ele estava escutando por tanto tempo.

O cara atrás dele gesticulou impaciente. "Vamos, vamos lá. Eu tenho lugares para estar."

Chase rapidamente se moveu, agarrando a primeira coisa na frente dele.

oOo

"OK." Chase observou as mãos de Ricky com cuidado. "E o que você vai usar aqui?"

"Eu estava pensando em, uh, ponto de colchão semi-enterrado?" Ricky parecia envergonhado.

Chase levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você acha que é necessário?"

Ricky deu de ombros. "Eu treinei na semana passada, eu estava rodando em neuro. E ele terá cicatrizes suficientes."

"Vá em frente", Chase disse, dando de ombros. "Mas faça vertical, não horizontal."

Ricky sorriu, pegando o porta-agulha. "Impressionante."

Chase observou-o começar, certificando-se de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, antes de olhar para o matagal na área, onde Adam e Renee já estavam secando as mãos. A cirurgia acabou levando nove horas e, como Chase era o terceiro médico desta, ele se ofereceu para ficar para trás e assistir o close-up. Ele estava realmente agradecido por apenas ter ajudado nisso, porque, no meio do caminho, sua dor de cabeça piorou subitamente a ponto de afetar sua concentração.

E ele teria se esquivado, mas a pessoa na fila atrás dele era Alan Sarghetti e Chase ainda estava dolorido com a cirurgia de separação, então não havia como ele estar prestes a deixar o cara fazer sua reconstrução também.

Petty, claro. Mas ele aceitou que era patético assim há muito tempo e seguiu em frente.

Seus planos para depois da cirurgia incluíam rastrear alguma aspirina, possivelmente rastrear Cameron para conversar com ela, checar Natalie e depois ir para casa e dormir em sua própria cama pela primeira vez. Ele poderia passar outra noite com Natalie, dependendo de ela estar ou não fora da incubadora (ou se seus pais finalmente a tinham visto). Mas ele realmente queria estar em casa por conta própria -

"Dr. Chase?"

Ele piscou, concentrando-se em Ricky. "Sim?"

"Você acha que eu deveria reforçar isso?" Ricky perguntou, gesticulando para sua sutura. Ele fechou parcialmente a palma da mão.

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Vai ficar imóvel por muito tempo, eu não me incomodaria."

Ricky assentiu e voltou a suturar.

"Isso é bom", observou Chase, inclinando-se um pouco mais para verificar. "Espaçamento agradável."

Ricky não olhou para cima, mas havia uma nota de orgulho em sua voz quando ele respondeu: "Obrigado".

Chase olhou para a galeria de observação, descobrindo o amigo de Ricky, Jake, e outro estagiário de pé lá em cima, comendo uma sacola de pipoca e no meio de uma posição obscena e desagradável para distrair Ricky - e então eles perceberam que estavam sendo observados. e rapidamente se endireitou.

Chase revirou os olhos, voltando às suturas de Ricky.

"Vejo que seus amigos estão esperando por você", comentou levemente.

Ricky riu. "Sim. Hoje é o aniversário de Jake, vamos sair assim que terminarmos aqui."

"Você quer que eu termine para você?" Chase perguntou.

"Não." Ricky enfiou a agulha novamente. "Estou quase pronto."

E ele estava. Ricky deve ter praticado muita prática neste ponto na semana passada no neuro para se mover com tanta eficiência.

Ricky olhou para cima. "Você deveria vir conosco, Dr. Chase. Estamos apenas saindo para um bar, provavelmente jogando algumas rodadas de dardos."

Chase mal se conteve de bufar. "Eu não saio do hospital dele desde quinta-feira. Literalmente. Eu preciso ir para casa."

"Tem certeza que?" Ricky olhou para cima novamente, balançando as sobrancelhas. "Nós podemos marcar um encontro."

Chase realmente esperava que Ricky não estivesse falando sério.

"Não, obrigado", ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu realmente preciso chegar em casa."

"Você está ..." Ricky começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu quando a porta da sala de cirurgia foi aberta.

"Dr. Chase?" Peters disse. "Se eu puder falar com você?"

Chase olhou para Ricky, que estava a apenas três ou quatro pontos de distância, e depois voltou os olhos para Peters. "Certo."

Ele começou a caminhar em direção ao matagal na sala, gesticulando para Peters segui-lo. O que Peters tinha a dizer, não parecia muito urgente - era provável que o único motivo de Peters ter chamado Chase cedo fosse porque ele tivera tempo naquele momento, mas não teria nos dez minutos que levariam para terminar de fechar, embrulhou a mão em gaze e esfregou.

"O que posso fazer por você, Dr. Peters?" ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta. Ele estendeu a mão e tirou a máscara do rosto, jogando-a na lixeira de risco biológico mais próxima.

A porta se fechou atrás deles com um clique.

"Então, o boato é uma criatura bastante ocupada por aqui", comentou Peters.

Merda.

Chase trabalhou o nó em sua bata cirúrgica rapidamente, encolhendo-a na lixeira de risco biológico segundos depois. "O boato é um caçador de recompensas, não uma amante."

Houve um silêncio em que Chase sabia que Peters parou para pensar sobre isso. Ele tirou as luvas - também a lixeira de risco biológico - e depois foi até a pia, abrindo a torneira com o cotovelo.

"Olha", ele suspirou, passando as mãos sob a água. "Alguém está dizendo coisas sobre mim e o Dr. House, eu sei. Posso prometer que não é verdade."

"Eu não ligo se é verdade", retrucou Peters, dando um passo em sua direção.

Chase pegou quatro bombas de sabão na mão direita. "Você quer que eu pare os rumores? Porque acredite em mim, se eu pudesse, eu teria. Ontem."

Peters parecia irritado. "Apenas controle sua vida pessoal, Dr. Chase."

Chase queria dizer a ele que estava tão sob controle como sempre esteve, mas ele não achou que isso iria acabar muito bem.

"Eu farei o meu melhor."

oOo

"Ainda não tem pais?"

Kate balançou a cabeça. "Ainda sem pais."

Chase assentiu e colocou o gráfico de Natalie de volta.

Natalie borbulhou, soprando bolhas de cuspe nele.

oOo

Chase meio que amava sua cama.

oOo

"Você percebe que isso é apenas um sonho, certo?" House perguntou pela milionésima vez.

"Bom. Vá embora", Chase respondeu, com um tom cortante. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente ao voltar a esse sonho foi que Natalie e Zoe deveriam entrar em cirurgia, e ele rezou para que eles estivessem vivos, que estivessem separados e que os dois tivessem vivido esse tempo - irracionalmente. , ele esperava que pelo menos Natalie tivesse sobrevivido, se não Zoe - e mais do que tudo, ele rezou para que seus pais estivessem lá, porque os imbecis imbecis não podiam ser incomodados com sua filha sobrevivente, na vida real.

"Você sabe que esse tipo de apego pode fazer com que você seja demitido", House disse conversando.

"Você não tem outro lugar onde poderia estar?"

House continuou como se ele não tivesse ouvido. "Realmente, você deveria ser demitido."

"Vá embora."

"Eu te despediria."

"Voce ja fez."

House fez uma pausa. "Oh sim."

Chase revirou os olhos quando eles pararam em frente ao elevador, esperando as portas se abrirem. "Por que você não incomoda Wilson? Tenho certeza que ele está em seu escritório."

"Não, ele não vai. É sábado."

"Não, não é, é domingo", disse Chase com uma careta. "Ou talvez até segunda-feira."

"Isso é na vida real. Estou falando aqui, wombat", disse House, cutucando-o com a bengala.

Chase olhou para a bengala aborrecido. "Como você sabe que é sábado?"

"Porque eu olhei para um calendário antes que você partisse para ver seus preciosos anormais de circo", House respondeu secamente.

"São dois dias a mais do que a última vez. Foram cinco dias antes disso. Não consigo descobrir se há algum tipo de padrão nisso ou-"

Chase parou quando o elevador apitou e as portas se abriram. Ele esperou o único ocupante - um homem vestindo jaleco e boné de beisebol - sair, antes de seguir House para o elevador. Ele apertou o botão no segundo andar.

"Deve haver um padrão para isso", ponderou House. "Sempre existe um padrão."

Chase encostou-se na parede traseira, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Você disse que achava que o tempo passava mais rápido quando não estava aqui, certo?"

House assentiu.

"Eu acho..."

Mas nenhuma idéia estava vindo à mente.

O tempo passou mais rápido quando House não estava aqui - o que significava que o tempo passou mais rápido enquanto Chase estava acordado. Mas a mesma quantidade de tempo se passou entre os três primeiros sonhos, então por que um causaria um salto de cinco dias e o outro um salto de três dias?

E o que significava que Chase tinha ido dormir e não tinha sonhado nada?

"Não faz sentido", ele murmurou para si mesmo, olhando para o chão.

"Estamos apenas pensando errado", disse House, balançando a cabeça.

Chase soltou um suspiro. "Tem mesmo que haver um padrão? É um sonho sangrento."

"Tudo tem um padrão", insistiu House.

As portas do elevador se abriram. Chase teria continuado a discussão, mas depois viu quem estava esperando para entrar no elevador.

"Ricky?" ele disse incrédulo.

Os olhos de Ricky se arregalaram. "Dr. Chase?"

O que diabos Ricky estava fazendo aqui? Ele não deveria estar neste hospital por mais quatro anos - mas aqui estava ele, parecendo não diferente do que ele tinha durante a cirurgia de hoje.

Chase se apressou em dizer algo, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, House falou.

"Oh, ótimo", ele disse com ironia. "Adoro encontrar os ex-namorados do meu namorado."

A cabeça de Ricky virou-se para House tão rápido que Chase pensou que ele ouviu, e seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Eu não, Dr. House -"

"Ele não é meu ex, House", Chase disse cansado, empurrando-se para fora da parede. "Ele é um dos meus estagiários."

Os olhos de House se estreitaram. "Você é quem administra o pool de apostas para Chase. Randall."

"Ricky", Chase e Ricky corrigiram em uníssono.

House acenou com a mão com desdém. "Tanto faz. O que você quer?"

"Para subir no elevador", disse Ricky. Ele olhou para Chase. "Vocês realmente são dois ..."

Chase assentiu. "Sim."

"Legal", disse Ricky, dando de ombros. Ele entrou no elevador. "Vocês dois estavam saindo aqui?"

"Fomos-"

"Você gosta dele, não gosta?" House interrompeu, seus olhos fixos em Ricky.

Ricky piscou. "Quem, Dr. Chase? Claro que sim."

"Você gosta dele", repetiu House, com ênfase.

"Casa!"

"Espere, você está dizendo que eu tenho uma queda pelo Dr. Chase?" Ricky perguntou incrédulo. "Você está brincando certo?"

"Ele está apenas sendo um idiota. Ignore-o", Chase disse, revirando os olhos. "House, estou indo embora. Vejo você por aí, Ricky."

E com isso, ele saiu do elevador.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor, atento ao posto de enfermagem cirúrgico, e segundos depois ouviu os passos de House atrás dele. Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

"Você sabe que tira a diversão de tudo, certo?" House perguntou quando o alcançou.

Chase trabalhou para tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ele foi apenas parcialmente bem sucedido. "Eu acho que você está me confundindo com Wilson."

"Randall tem uma queda por você."

"Casa."

"Ele vê. Você não viu os olhos dele quando ele pensou que você não estava olhando."

"Pare com isso".

"Eu vou rastreá-lo", House decidiu, uma luz sádica vindo aos seus olhos. "Quanto tempo você acha que vou ter que torturá-lo antes que ele se molhe?"

"House, você nem sabe o nome dele."

"Eu sei o nome dele", rebateu House. "Eu apenas escolhi não usá-lo."

Chase bufou. "Direita."

"Oh, Ricky , você está tão bem, está tão bem que me deixa louco - ei Ricky! Ei Ricky!" House cantou alto. "Oh Ricky, você é tão-"

"Oi", Chase disse por cima do som de House cantando, parando no posto de enfermagem. "Estou procurando por Natalie e Zoe Gunten."

oOo

Eles acabaram em um armário, não muito diferente dos dias de pizza de microondas com Cameron. Como sempre, Chase foi o primeiro a perder a camisa. Ele reclamou disso quando House chupou a pele delicada sobre sua clavícula.

"Você tirou você mesmo", House lembrou a ele, então ele beliscou a pele.

Chase ofegou, caindo um pouco mais contra a parede. "Você estava ... você puxou ..."

"Vagabunda".

Ofegante.

"Foda-se".

House se apoiou contra a parede e levantou a cabeça, capturando a boca de Chase e efetivamente o calando. Também não foi um beijo lento e preguiçoso. House estava duro e rápido, a língua empurrando a boca de Chase e batendo com a cabeça na parede - o que realmente doeu um pouco, nos poucos momentos de clareza que Chase conseguiu arrebatar quando se separaram por ar. Tonto, seus dedos foram para as calças de House e eles estavam se beijando novamente. Uma mão apareceu e segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, massageando o local dolorido e garantindo que a cabeça de Chase não batesse na parede dessa vez.

Chase estava fazendo os dedos trabalharem de alguma maneira, atrapalhando até que ele desabotoou o botão e depois trabalhou no zíper. Ele podia sentir House ficando duro sob seus dedos, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância e a eletricidade atravessando seu corpo, deixando-o sem fôlego.

Ele deixou os dedos roçarem a faixa da cueca de House, empurrando as calças para baixo com os polegares. House passou a mão nos cabelos de Chase, puxando emaranhados e enviando bobinas de prazer direto para o estômago de Chase, e ele se contorceu, empurrando contra House.

\- Você gosta demais - House ofegou, caindo contra Chase, a testa contra a parede.

"Eu tenho uma cabeça sensível", disse Chase defensivamente.

House bufou.

Chase enfiou a mão na cueca de House, traçando o ângulo agudo do seu quadril para baixo, baixo, baixo—

"Merda!" House ofegou, seus quadris tremendo loucamente. "Merda, Chase!"

"Fale sobre uma cabeça sensível." Chase puxou a mão, sorrindo.

Com um grunhido, House estendeu a mão e puxou as calças de Chase, de alguma forma conseguindo desabotoar e descompactá-las de uma só vez, agarrou suas calças e boxers e as colocou nos joelhos de Chase com um puxão sólido. Antes que Chase pudesse entrar em uma palavra de protesto, sua mão envolveu o pênis de Chase e apertou.

"Aaaa - não é justo!" Chase engasgou. "Não - não é justo."

House sorriu, as pontas dos dedos correndo para cima e para baixo na veia latejante na parte inferior de seu pênis. "Que coerência."

"Se você não deixar ir", Chase ameaçou sem fôlego, "nunca chegaremos à parte boa".

House considerou isso por um momento, depois relutantemente deixou a mão escapar - e a sensação dos dedos longos de House correndo por todo o caminho envia choques de necessidade até o centro de seu ser, e Chase soltou um gemido arbitrário que não tinha ar atrás dele.

"Trapaceiro", ele acusou, abrindo os olhos e lutando para respirar.

"Oh, muito legal", House disse secamente, usando a mão livre para puxar as próprias calças para baixo. "Você me faz sentir todo quente e confuso por dentro."

Chase o virou quando ele se afastou da parede, achando difícil o movimento. Ele estava sem ossos e tonto.

"O que você está fazendo?" House exigiu.

"Virando-se", disse Chase, dando a volta e caindo contra a parede. "Vamos lá. Você não fez isso antes?"

"Teve sexo gay em um armário? Você está dizendo que tem? "

Chase olhou para ele por cima do ombro. "Você pensa seriamente que você e Cameron são as únicas pessoas com quem eu fiz sexo nos últimos quatro anos?"

"Não há conversa sobre Cameron", House murmurou, avançando.

"Nós não estamos no seu ser - inferno! "

House estava pressionado contra ele, seu dedo trabalhando em um lugar que era muito bem-vindo, e ele empurrou por trás, fazendo Chase soltar um grito estrangulado enquanto se apoiava na parede desesperadamente, dedos enrolados com prazer intenso. O dedo de House estava se movendo, provocando, empurrando e tirando Chase de pensamentos coerentes.

"Bom", House respirou. "Você é bom?"

Chase assentiu, e ele levou várias tentativas para encontrar suas cordas vocais. "Ah ... bom. Você tem lubrificante?"

"É um sonho. De que diabos precisamos com isso?"

"Usei ontem à noite", Chase lembrou, mudando impaciente.

"Porque estava lá, não porque precisávamos", House assobiou. "É um sonho ."

"Então você está me dizendo que sua perna não está doendo agora?" Chase perguntou, virando a cabeça para olhar para House.

Houve uma pausa embaraçosa em que House percebeu que Chase estava certo.

"Bem, que diabos devemos usar?" House exigiu. "Cuspir?"

"Não há nada aqui que você possa usar?"

House olhou de soslaio para as prateleiras ao redor deles. "Kits de sutura. Quer uma tesoura na sua bunda?"

"Nada?" Chase perguntou desesperadamente. A mão de House estava em uma localização muito boa no momento. "É um sonho, você não pode apenas desejar que existam?"

"Se eu pudesse fazer isso, você não acha que eu teria desejado que minha perna não existisse?"

Chase choramingou e mudou de novo. "Casa..."

"Eu não estou usando cuspe", House disse irritado. Ele deu um pequeno passo para trás, tirando a mão da parede e apoiando-se na prateleira. "Não vejo nada. Máscaras cirúrgicas, toalhas, mais kits de sutura ..."

Kits de sutura.

"Há gel de queimadura nos kits de sutura!" Chase lembrou, e ele tentou freneticamente olhar por cima do ombro dela, mas seu cabelo estava caindo em seus olhos. "Eles não vão começar a pedir os mais baratos até que Vogler chegue daqui a um ano, use o gel de queimadura."

House sorriu, pegando um kit da prateleira e sacudindo-o até desenrolar e agarrou o pequeno tubo de gel queimado. "Boa memória."

"Nada como uma caçada humana por lubrificante para você ficar de bom humor", Chase murmurou, encarando a parede novamente.

House se aproximou, passando o braço em torno de Chase, em vez de se apoiar na parede. Ele deslizou um segundo, agora frio com gel queimado, dedo e se inclinou para frente, agarrando o lóbulo da orelha de Chase com os dentes.

Apesar da interrupção, Chase já estava se contorcendo, mordendo a língua para se impedir de gemer. Os dedos de House se moveram dentro dele, havia um hálito quente em seu pescoço e a língua de House provocando sua orelha, e ele estava rapidamente perdendo a noção de onde vinham os choques de prazer. Havia um aumento de intensidade, caindo na boca do estômago e caindo -

"Você poderia gritar, você sabe", House sussurrou em seu ouvido, deixando seu lóbulo da orelha ir. "É um sonho. Ninguém se importa que tenhamos sexo gay em um armário."

Os dedos dos pés de Chase estavam enrolando e desenrolando freneticamente. "Casa ... Casa, por favor."

"Estamos com apenas dois dedos, querida", disse House, a diversão em sua voz clara. "Mantenha-se firme."

Frustrado, impaciente, Chase se arqueou contra a parede. O movimento enviou sensações familiares e ondulantes através dele e inspirou, ele começou a descer de novo, de novo, de baixo.

House apertou o braço dele. "Isso não é foda, espere ."

Chase estava prestes a protestar, um barulho desesperado e agudo subindo em sua garganta, quando House colocou o terceiro dedo e Chase respirou fundo quando a dor subiu pelas costas, saindo em rajadas como um fogos de artifício, e ele foi completamente rígido, fechando a boca. House torceu a mão levemente e Chase se enrijeceu, afastando-se, mas House o ajudava com segurança no lugar.

"Relaxe", House disse suavemente. Ele mudou, empurrando o rosto no cabelo de Chase, quase acariciando-o. "Relaxar."

Chase engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, forçando seus músculos a relaxar. Ele sabia como lidar com isso. Ele só tinha que deixar acontecer, relaxar, deixar seus músculos aceitarem ...

Os picos de dor estavam diminuindo, diminuindo. Ele soltou um suspiro lento e controlado, e deixou seu corpo relaxar, descendo um pouco, e House tentativamente moveu um dos dedos. Havia a sensação familiar de ondulação, mas sem dor. A dor se foi.

Ele soltou uma onda de ar. "Bom. Eu estou bem."

"Pronto?" House perguntou.

Chase assentiu.

"Segure esse pensamento."

O braço ao redor dele caiu e houve um barulho de uma tampa se abrindo. Chase se contorceu impaciente, todo o corpo praticamente latejando de antecipação. Ele era quente, tão quente e tão pronto para ter essa espessura familiar dentro dele que corria o risco de vir com o mero pensamento. Sua cabeça estava correndo e a escuridão ao seu redor girava para que não houvesse nada além de ele e House, nada além de toque, suor e calor, e ele estivesse se afogando. Ele precisava de House. Ele precisava de toque, ele precisava de House.

E então ele sentiu os dedos de House deslizarem para fora dele, e houve um momento de ressonante alívio profundamente dentro de seu corpo, e então House estava lá .

Atrás dele, House soltou um suspiro longo e trêmulo. "Oh, porra ... Oh, porra, você é tão apertado."

Os músculos do estômago de Chase se apertaram e ele mordeu a bochecha, prendendo a respiração enquanto esperava.

Um impulso hesitante de House e Chase se apoiou contra a parede, tentando respirar uniformemente e relaxar seus músculos. O braço de House tinha se envolvido em torno dele novamente, e o contato, a sensação da mão de House agarrando sua carne, o som da respiração irregular de House - isso era bom. Ele esperou enquanto House empurrava novamente, começando a estabelecer um ritmo, e Chase estava prestes a dizer a House que ele estava completamente errado quando a terceira vez se tornou um encanto.

Euforia explodiu dentro dele, quente e arrebatadora, e algo incoerente subiu por sua garganta e derramou de sua boca.

A sensação se foi um segundo depois, deixando apenas os tremores secundários, mas Chase mal teve tempo de respirar antes de House empurrar novamente.

O êxtase rasgou através dele, quase o rasgando em dois. Ele ofegou, com as mãos em punhos enquanto tentava agarrar a parede, imaginando como ele ainda estava de pé quando ondas de prazer inacreditável o sacudiam sem sentido. Ele tinha certeza de que algum tipo de ruído estava saindo de sua boca, mas ele não conseguia registrar o que era. Ele se foi, foi, foi, sendo socado até a morte com felicidade.

Ele estava latejando, estava se afogando, estava voando. Ele precisava de mais.

"Foda-se, foda-se, foda-se", ofegou House. "Porra."

Chase fechou os olhos com força, abaixando-se quando House apareceu, tornando os golpes mais fortes, mais fortes, duplicando a sensação de prazer que percorria cada músculo de seu corpo. Não foi suficiente, os breves segundos entre eles eram muito vazios, ele precisava de mais, mais, precisava se libertar de seu corpo e explodir. Ele precisou. Ele não conseguiu o suficiente.

O braço ao redor dele se moveu para baixo, a mão estendendo a mão, agarrando - algo escuro e quente estava se formando dentro de Chase, ameaçando explodir a qualquer segundo, e cada impulso o aproximava, na borda, na borda -

Ele perdeu. Ele veio com tanta força que sua visão ficou em branco e o som em seus ouvidos foi reduzido a zumbido, e ele não tinha ideia do que vinha arrancando da boca. Momentos depois, ele sentiu House chegar quente e duro, e Chase caiu contra a parede quando House saiu.

Tinha acabado.

Completamente sem fôlego, ele abriu os olhos e piscou, tentando recuperar a visão. Seu coração estava batendo forte, sua mente estava cambaleando, e suas veias estavam cantando de felicidade, apesar da queimadura distante em sua bunda. Ímpar. O gel de queimadura deveria ter evitado isso. Os fabricantes provavelmente não o testaram para esse uso, no entanto.

House caiu contra ele, ofegando, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura - mais por equilíbrio do que por carinho, Chase sabia, mas mesmo assim - e eles ficaram ali por vários minutos, respirando com dificuldade.

Chase mudou, e ele percebeu algo. Sua cabeça girou, tentando dar uma olhada em House - e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Seu burro - você ainda está vestindo sua camisa!"

"É isso aí. Levante a calça, estamos indo para uma sala de plantão."

oOo

Chase jurou que não tinha feito tanto sexo em seus sonhos desde o colegial. E embora fosse verdade que ele e Cameron estavam muito ocupados trabalhando e lutando para fazer algo mais do que compartilhar um beijo rápido por uma semana e meia, isso não o deixava sedento por sexo. Certamente não é tão faminto por sexo. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma razão para estar tendo esse tipo de sonho.

Mas ele não disse isso a House. House estava se divertindo demais tentando descobrir quando Chase havia perdido a virgindade.

"Quatorze", ele sugeriu.

Chase suspirou. "House, a única razão pela qual as crianças sabem como perder a virgindade aos catorze anos é por causa da Wikipedia. A Wikipedia existia quando eu tinha catorze anos?"

"Quinze, então."

"Casa."

"Você não foi um daqueles idiotas que perderam no décimo oitavo aniversário, não foi?"

Chase enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. "Não."

"Você estava mais de dezoito anos de idade quando você perdeu a virgindade?" House pressionado.

"Sim."

House fez uma pausa. "Você está brincando."

Chase manteve o rosto plantado no travesseiro. "Você não tem mais nada para descobrir?"

"Sério? Você fez todo o caminho até o ensino médio sem estourar a cereja de uma garota?"

"Estava ocupado."

Houve outra pausa, na qual Chase imaginou que House estava colocando dois e dois juntos.

"Você tinha mais de vinte e cinco anos?" House perguntou, seguindo em frente.

"Sim."

"Ok, agora você está me cagando."

"Por que você precisa saber disso?"

"Você tinha mais de 26 anos?"

"Sim."

"Vinte e sete?"

"Sim."

"Vinte e oito? "

"Não."

Chase esperou.

"Ok, agora você está apenas brincando comigo. Eu te contratei quando você tinha 28 anos."

Chase ficou calado.

"Uh, Chase?"

Nada.

"Eu realmente não tirei sua virgindade, não é?"

Nada ainda.

"Chase. Olhe para mim."

Chase levantou lentamente a cabeça e virou-se para olhar para House, incapaz de manter o sorriso de comer merda fora de seu rosto.

"Psych".

House piscou.

Chase começou a rir. "Eu tinha dezessete! Vinte e oito? Honestamente, House ..."

"Eu sabia que você estava mentindo", disse House, se recuperando depois de um momento ou mais. "Você era muito experiente."

"Novamente - Wikipedia"

"E se você admitir ter usado a Wikipedia como guia sexual, eu o deserdarei", House o informou.

Chase bufou, mas não respondeu, rolando de costas novamente. Ele ainda estava sorrindo para si mesmo.

"Eu vejo você sorrindo por lá."

"Claro que estou sorrindo", disse Chase, revirando os olhos. "Estou feliz. É o que as pessoas normais fazem quando estão felizes."

"Eu odeio contar isso para você, loirinha, mas você não é normal", House disse secamente.

Chase o empurrou levemente. "Eu sou mais normal do que você."

"Por favor. Chase. Em uma escala de zero ao normal, você está em algum lugar negativo."

"House, isso coloca você no-" Chase tropeçou. "-Negativos".

House bufou. "Então você está nas sub-subnegativas."

"Então você está nas sub-sub-sub-negativas."

"E você está nas sub-sub-sub-subnegativas".

"Oh sim? Bem, você é zero absoluto " , Chase disse presunçosamente. "Hah".

"O que faz de você um condensado de Bose-Einstein", House devolveu suavemente.

Chase piscou.

"Não, isso faz de você o condensado de Bose-Einstein."

"O condensado de Bose-Einstein não existe. Portanto, tem que ser você", concluiu House.

"Eu existo!"

"Sonhe." House lançou-lhe um olhar muito aguçado.

Chase fez uma pausa.

"Oh sim."

"Falando nisso ..." House balançou as sobrancelhas.

Chase levantou um, por sua vez. "Sim?"

"De que servem os sonhos se você não pode fazer nada divertido?" House perguntou. "Vamos lá!"

"House, acabamos de passar por duas rodadas. Acho que não ..."

"Exatamente!" House interrompeu, empurrando-se ainda mais sobre o cotovelo. "Um para cada um dos seus pirralhos que sobreviveram à cirurgia estúpida. Agora um para nós."

"Não."

"Correr atrás..."

"Não."

"Você está começando a parecer o Wilson."

Chase fez uma pausa, e chegou à conclusão relutante que era não uma associação que ele queria.

"Te odeio."


	9. Capítulo 9

Acordar foi ficando cada vez menos divertido.

Especialmente agora que ele teve uma noite em sua própria cama, em vez de em uma cama de hospital de má qualidade - juntamente com o fato de que sua cabeça estava latejando e que seu primeiro dia de folga em quase duas semanas estava tão perto que ele quase podia sentir o gosto, e sim , ele levou quinze minutos para se convencer a sair da cama. Ele tinha quarta-feira de folga. É verdade que ele tinha planos de passar o dia afundando nas compras com Cameron, seguido de jantar e uma ação esfarrapada ...

Oh. Direita. Provavelmente estava errado.

E ao lembrar que ele estava no meio de brigas com Cameron, ele quase se arrastou de volta para a cama.

A palavra quase não transmitiu corretamente o quão sangrento ele esteve perto de se enrolar e voltar a dormir. Chase passou o caminho para o hospital se repreendendo por suas tendências estúpidas, patéticas e masoquistas e tentando tirar o ibuprofeno do fundo da garganta. Sem surpresa, quando chegou ao hospital, não havia chegado a lugar algum em nenhuma das partes da frente. Ele também estava atrasado.

"Droga, droga, droga", ele murmurou, entrando no primeiro lugar de estacionamento que viu e batendo a marcha no parque. Ele abriu a porta do carro e estava na metade do carro quando lembrou que suas chaves ainda estavam na ignição e ele xingou de novo.

Ele correu para o hospital, indo para as escadas e nem mesmo se incomodando com o elevador. Ele deveria começar o turno em quinze minutos, o que significava que ele provavelmente deveria ser operado em vinte e, quando tirou a roupa e vestiu a roupa, examinou as pranchas, examinou as tabelas pré-operatórias. Ele planejava chegar cedo para verificar Natalie, mas isso não iria acontecer. Ele teria que checá-la mais tarde, quando tivesse algum tempo livre.

"Droga ..." ele disse baixinho, principalmente para si mesmo, quando quase perdeu o último passo, seu tênis escorregando um pouco.

Ele saiu da escada e andou a passos largos pelo corredor, conhecendo o caminho para a placa cirúrgica tão bem que poderia fechar os olhos e fazê-lo sem sequer contar os passos. Ele estava atrasado, ele estava atrasado, ele estava atrasado -

E depois havia Cameron.

Ele parou.

Ela respirou fundo, visivelmente reunindo coragem. "Nós precisamos conversar."

"Mais tarde?" Chase perguntou, um pouco sem fôlego por sua meia corrida subindo as escadas. Seu coração ainda estava batendo forte, a adrenalina ainda subindo, e um olhar para o relógio revelou que ele só tinha cinco minutos até o seu turno começar. "Estou atrasado e ainda não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que vou ser-"

"Você tem uma ressecção intestinal em uma hora", Cameron o interrompeu suavemente. "Enviei um estagiário para cuidar do pré-operatório - Jake, eu acho. Precisamos conversar".

Chase piscou, descrença preenchendo o vazio entre pânico e raiva. "Você, Cameron, você não pode simplesmente mandar alguém para fazer o meu trabalho! É o meu trabalho, e você não ..."

"Chase, por favor." A voz de Cameron estava subitamente implorando. " Por favor . Eu só quero conversar."

O sangue ainda corria em seus ouvidos. Ele queria abrir a boca e exigir saber onde ela escapou correndo a vida dele, assumindo suas cirurgias e orientando-o, mas ele segurou a língua. Isso não resolveria nada, e eles precisavam conversar. Ele teve que parar de usar o trabalho como uma maneira de evitar seus problemas com Cameron - foi aí que seu pai errou.

"Tudo bem", ele disse, soltando um suspiro. "Vamos conversar."

A boca de Cameron se torceu e ela respirou fundo. "OK."

Algo como pavor agitando em seu estômago, Chase a levou a uma sala de plantão a alguns metros no corredor. Ele tentou não imaginar como isso iria acontecer, tentou manter sua mente em branco e aberta. Poderia dar errado. Poderia correr bem.

Cameron trancou a porta atrás deles.

Chase encostou-se na parede, tentando manter a calma. O ibuprofeno preso no fundo da garganta de repente ficou amargo, e sua cabeça latejou bruscamente.

"Tudo bem", disse Cameron, virando-se. Ela encostou-se à porta, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta rosa e seus olhos foram para o chão. "EU-"

Sua boca fez algumas palavras sem som antes de fechá-la com um estalo.

"Sinto muito", Chase deixou escapar.

A cabeça de Cameron se levantou.

"Sinto muito que você tenha descoberto sobre House e - tudo - através do boato." As palavras saíram de sua boca do nada. "Não foi justo. Eu deveria ter lhe contado antes."

"Eu-" Cameron olhou para cima. "Podemos simplesmente esquecer isso?"

"Esqueceu o que?" Chase perguntou.

Cameron respirou fundo, os olhos atentos no chão novamente. "Você tem que entender, eu fui criado católico."

"Você é ateu", afirmou Chase, tentando engolir o medo crescente.

"Mas fui criado para acreditar em certas coisas, Chase", Cameron disse irritado, a cabeça voltando a subir. "Havia coisas que estavam arraigadas em mim das quais eu não posso me livrar."

"Então você é homofóbico", disse Chase categoricamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ele não pôde evitar a labareda de dor no peito, mas pisou no desejo de atacar.

Cameron se endireitou. "Eu não sou homofóbico. Mas ... Mas é uma coisa quando é seu amigo e outra quando é seu namorado - é completamente diferente." Ela hesitou, depois atravessou a sala e pegou as mãos dele. "Escute. Não importa, vamos seguir em frente e esquecer que isso já aconteceu. Eu ainda te amo."

Ele piscou, processando as palavras dela.

"Não", ele disse lentamente, trabalhando para manter a voz calma. "Você ama cada parte de mim com a qual se sente confortável."

"Eu amo você o máximo que posso ", Cameron estressou, apertando as mãos dele. Suas palavras eram tão desesperadas quanto suaves. "Estou tentando, estou tentando fazer isso funcionar, e para isso tenho que ignorá-lo, porque não posso lidar com isso".

"Você nem está disposto a tentar?" Chase perguntou, fios de sua raiva entrelaçando as palavras.

"Eu não posso ."

Chase puxou as mãos para longe, empurrando-se para fora da parede e indo para o beliche, descansando a testa contra a moldura e colocando as mãos acima da cabeça, agarrando o metal. Por que isso estava errado? O que ele deveria fazer?

Ele não queria perdê-la. Mas eles não podiam simplesmente ignorar algo assim. Haveria repercussões

Imagens de seus sonhos, de House, passaram por sua mente.

Mãos pequenas e delicadas começaram a esfregar suas costas, e ele podia sentir o corpo de Cameron apenas contra suas costas. "Sinto muito", ela murmurou, sua voz soando um pouco embargada. "Me desculpe, eu simplesmente não consigo pensar nisso. Me desculpe ..."

Chase odiava absolutamente a voz dentro dele que estava zombando da tentativa de massagem de Cameron, lembrando o quanto ele desejava que as mãos dela fossem maiores, mais fortes, capazes de realmente penetrar em seus músculos. Mãos de homem. Mãos da casa.

"Cameron ..."

Ele a ouviu expirar, suas mãos caindo.

"Olha", ele disse, levantando a cabeça e se virando enquanto desenhava seus pensamentos. "Eu não sei como diabos nós ..."

"Nós podemos fazer isso", Cameron disse a ele, seus olhos se fixando nos dele. Seu olhar era firme, sério. "Nós vamos superar isso. Podemos nos esforçar mais, não me importo se apenas jantamos na cafeteria ou se passamos uma noite na sala de plantão, e você pode - você pode ter uma das minhas gavetas, você pode deixar sua escova de dentes na pia, ok? Nós vamos passar por isso. Eu sei. "

"Cameron. Você não pode simplesmente ignorar o fato de eu ser bissexual." Chase se afastou.

"Eu não posso se você continuar me lembrando ", Cameron disse com uma voz tensa, tentando e deixando de sorrir.

Amargamente. "Me desculpe."

"Estou tentando , Chase", Cameron retrucou. "Sou eu que estou me esforçando. Eu descobri por uma enfermeira que meu namorado dormiu com meu ex-chefe - meu ex-chefe masculino - e, a propósito, ele faz isso regularmente com outros caras também, e Estou tentando lidar com isso, ok? Este sou eu lidando. Esse sou eu tentando. "

Chase mordeu a língua para não se afastar. O ibuprofeno, ainda preso no fundo da garganta, não estava fazendo nada pela dor de cabeça. "Tudo bem. Olha, dificilmente é relevante quem eu namorei no passado. Esta é a primeira vez em quatro anos que nos conhecemos que você teve que lidar com isso. Não vejo por que você tem que ignorá-lo. "

"Se é tão sem importância, então por que você se importa se eu ignorar?" Cameron atirou de volta.

Ele não conseguiu se segurar dessa vez.

"Claro que é importante!" Chase explodiu, jogando as mãos para cima. "Seu marido morreu, e sim, um dia teremos que conversar sobre isso. Talvez meu ex-namorado tenha se matado dois dias depois que terminamos, e algum dia eu vou querer falar sobre isso. Faz parte do quem eu sou!"

"Então você quer terminar?" Cameron perguntou. "É isso que você quer?"

"Não!" Chase disse imediatamente, deixando cair as mãos. "Não, não, não é isso que eu quero, apenas ... eu não vejo por que isso é tão importante, é tudo".

"Ok, isso está ficando circular", Cameron suspirou. Ela olhou para o teto. "Eu não vou passar por isso para sempre. Nós podemos terminar, ou você pode lidar com o fato de que eu não posso lidar com certas partes de você. Essas são as suas opções. Escolha. Uma."

Chase sentiu o medo irromper em seu estômago e subir a garganta, a cabeça girando, e ele soltou sua primeira resposta antes que pudesse pensar.

"Eu não quero terminar."

Cameron pareceu um pouco assustado com o seu imediatismo.

"Tudo bem", ela disse lentamente. "Então, vamos esquecer que isso ... aconteceu. Certo?"

Chase engoliu, com gosto de bílis, ignorando os flashes do sonho da noite passada em sua mente. Ele inalou. "Direita."

Cameron soltou um grande suspiro de alívio e o abraçou com força. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou, não deixando ir. "Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado."

"Bem-vindo", Chase murmurou, desajeitadamente, colocando um braço em volta dela.

Então ele viu o relógio.

"Quarta-feira", ele disse rapidamente, largando o braço e se endireitando.

Cameron se afastou, olhando para ele confuso. "O que tem isso?"

"É o nosso dia de folga. Nós deveríamos ir às compras na pia e sair para jantar ou algo assim", Chase rapidamente a lembrou. "Ainda estamos no ar?"

"Ah, claro", disse Cameron. "Definitivamente."

Chase lhe deu um sorriso rápido, ignorando o fato de que ele sentia que algo em seu peito havia acabado de ficar muito quebradiço. "Eu tenho que correr. Vejo você."

Cameron ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Vos amo."

"Amo você também."

Ocorreu-lhe quando ele praticamente fugiu da sala de plantão que o ibuprofeno não estava mais preso no fundo da garganta. Isso era apenas uma bílis antiga e regular.

oOo

Ele chegou bem a tempo de ver o final do período pré-operatório da ressecção intestinal, que estava sendo realizada pelo amigo de Ricky, Jake, e se preencheu com o prontuário quando Jake terminou. Uma olhada no quadro a caminho do quarto do paciente havia revelado que definitivamente não havia chance dele ir ver Natalie até pelo menos seis, quando ele teve um intervalo de quarenta minutos, ou mais tarde esta noite, quando estava de plantão. Ele supôs que sempre poderia pedir a Wilson que a visse, mas isso era um pouco desnecessário. Chegara ao ponto em que ele estava sonhando com ela - era hora de recuar.

Jake terminou e entregou as notas adicionais a Chase quando ele saiu da sala, piscando enquanto fazia isso.

Chase colocou as anotações no final do gráfico e, em seguida, acenando com a paciente, seguiu Jake para fora da sala.

"Dr. Chase!"

Chase se virou e viu Ricky saindo de um tipo de coisa com Jake, sorrindo para ele.

"Bom dia", disse Chase, assentindo.

"Te vejo mais tarde, cara", disse Jake, despenteando os cabelos de Ricky (Ricky deu uma cotovelada no lado dele em retaliação) antes que ele se afastasse, um salto em seus passos.

Chase levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele tinha a impressão de que eles saíram na noite passada com a intenção de ficar completamente bêbado, mas ambos estavam muito animados para que isso realmente acontecesse.

"Alguma cirurgia legal em que você possa me esgueirar hoje, Dr. Chase?" Ricky perguntou, quando Chase começou a andar na direção da sala de cirurgia. "Ouvi dizer que eles pegaram um cara com o braço quebrado em seis lugares diferentes ontem à noite. Seis!"

"Você estava em uma cirurgia reconstrutiva ontem", Chase lembrou-o suavemente.

"Mas as mãos são sobre delicadeza e sutileza", disse Ricky, balançando a cabeça. "Este braço? Vai ser tudo para fora, com martelos e enormes pinças e um todo muito mais sangue."

Chase resistiu ao desejo de revirar os olhos. "Eu não estou nessa cirurgia."

"Você poderia colocar uma boa palavra para mim?" Ricky perguntou esperançoso.

Chase se virou para encará-lo.

"Certo", disse Ricky rapidamente. "Desculpa."

Chase bufou para si mesmo.

"E, uh, outra coisa?" Ricky disse hesitante.

"Sim?"

"Não era minha intenção ... quero dizer, quando pedi para você vir ontem à noite, na verdade não estava pedindo que você fosse meu encontro", disse Ricky. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável e abaixou a voz enquanto falava. "Eu não faço isso."

"Pergunte aos homens em encontros?" Chase perguntou, divertido.

"Não", disse Ricky imediatamente, e então seus olhos se arregalaram. "Quero dizer, não, normalmente eu também não faço isso, mas eu sei que você é ... quero dizer. Eu sei que você está em um relacionamento, e eu também não faço essa merda, cara."

Chase assentiu, sorrindo. "Boa ligação. Acredite em mim quando digo que o Dr. Cameron não ficaria feliz se você e eu saíssemos para um encontro."

Ricky parecia confuso.

Chase se perguntou se ele havia acabado de confirmar inadvertidamente algum boato sobre ele. Talvez ele tivesse terminado com House e agora estivesse de volta com Cameron.

O que quer que fosse, Ricky superou isso rapidamente.

"Certo", ele disse, sorrindo, voltando ao lugar como se nunca tivesse ido. "Coloque uma palavra para mim nessa cirurgia, certo? Conte a eles sobre minhas habilidades malucas de suturar!"

"Claro que sim", disse Chase secamente.

Ricky se afastou na outra direção, ainda tendo muita energia para uma pessoa que supostamente havia sido destruída na noite anterior.

Chase olhou para o relógio, determinou que ele tinha tempo suficiente antes da cirurgia, e depois foi para o vestiário para tomar mais um ibuprofeno.

oOo

As cirurgias de Chase, embora não tão chatas quanto na semana passada, ainda eram bastante monótonas. A ressecção intestinal foi realizada em questão de uma hora e, em seguida, ele ajudou na colheita, que levou o resto da tarde. Ele engoliu ibuprofeno a uma velocidade que provavelmente estava corroendo o estômago, enviando-o com doses de café que selavam o negócio em suas úlceras iminentes, mas sua dor de cabeça havia começado a diminuir, então valeu a pena.

Foi chato. Tudo correu tranqüilamente, com facilidade, e, embora fosse um pouco entediante, não era insuportável porque o dia de folga na quarta-feira não parecia mais a luz no fim de um túnel muito longo. Ele temia passar um dia inteiro com Cameron, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo.

E por uma série infeliz de eventos, ele acabou passando os quarenta minutos de pausa com Foreman.

"Então", disse ele, mexendo no copo de pimenta do hospital que ele finalmente decidiu enfrentar. Kate tinha assegurado a ele ontem à noite que não era completamente terrível.

"Então", respondeu Foreman.

Chase olhou para a pilha de jornais e revistas inúteis que se acumularam sobre a mesa nesta pequena sala de descanso. Ele estava tão desesperado para evitar uma conversa com Foreman?

"Como estão as coisas com House?" ele perguntou.

Aparentemente, ele não estava tão desesperado. Ainda.

"Chato como sempre", respondeu Foreman. "Ele assumiu quatro casos em cinco dias, então acho que aumentamos nossa cota para o mês. E ele está irritadiço nos últimos dias, então isso definitivamente significa que não teremos um caso por um tempo".

Chase tentou esconder o quão espantado ele estava com o grande número de palavras que ele havia tirado de Foreman com uma pergunta. Normalmente, as conversas, se não se desintegravam em uma discussão, eram como arrancar dentes.

"Desculpe", disse ele, estremecendo simpaticamente.

Foreman assentiu, mordendo seu sanduíche.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui às seis?" Chase perguntou. Ele continuou mexendo o chili, usando a desculpa de deixá-lo esfriar para evitar o novo chili sem carne. "Normalmente, teríamos todos saído às cinco em ponto."

"Papelada", foi a resposta menos agradada de Foreman.

Chase aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uma mordida no chili, escondendo um sorriso.

Não foi terrível. Colocaram mais feijões na ausência da carne, o que resultou em uma textura diferente, mas não foi terrível. O sabor estava um pouco fora.

"Por que você não chama um dos novos companheiros para fazer isso?" Chase perguntou, engolindo.

"Certo", Foreman disse secamente. "Porque eu realmente posso ver Cutthroat Bitch concordando em fazer a papelada de House."

"O mórmon pode", ofereceu Chase. Ele deu outra mordida no chili.

"Ele tem um filho, tem que estar em casa às seis", disse Foreman, balançando a cabeça. "Eu realmente não me importo. Não é como se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa para fazer hoje à noite."

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha. "Nada?"

"Como se você tivesse alguma coisa para fazer ontem à noite", Foreman disse irritado, olhando para ele.

Chase sorriu. "Fui convidado a sair com alguns estagiários."

"Por favor, me diga que você não foi."

"Eu não pedi. Mas acho que posso ter", disse Chase, pensativo. "Eu não estava fora do hospital há quatro dias, queria estar em casa para uma mudança - você sabe como é. De qualquer forma, gosto dos meus estagiários."

Foreman pousou o sanduíche. "Olha, cara, eu não quero parecer um idiota, mas você é meio fofoqueiro agora. Eu não acho que você deveria sair com estagiários agora."

"Eu não vou sair-" Chase se deteve, percebendo que, 'saindo com estagiários', Foreman não quis dizer 'namoro'. "Não vou parar de viver porque todo o hospital conhece a minha vida sexual."

Foreman piscou. "Espere - você quer dizer que você e House são ..."

Oh inferno.

"Não." Chase resistiu ao desejo de colocar a cabeça nas mãos e gemer. "Eu ainda estou namorando Cameron."

"Mas você e House já ..." Foreman parou, parecendo muito desconfortável.

"Porra?" Chase sugeriu. "Não vejo como isso é da sua conta. Não vejo por que você gostaria de saber, na verdade."

Foreman fez uma pausa. "Bom argumento."

Chase sorriu, embora parte dele agora quis confirmar que ele e House fizeram sexo apenas para atormentar Foreman com as imagens mentais.

"Então, como estão as coisas com você e Cameron?" Foreman perguntou, pegando seu sanduíche novamente.

Seus pensamentos voltaram à conversa desta manhã.

"Estamos ótimos", ele respondeu, apenas mentindo um pouco. "Ela está me levando às compras na quarta-feira, é terrivelmente emocionante."

"Pia para fazer compras?" Foreman repetiu.

Chase deu de ombros. "Ela me prometeu um filme de ação em troca."

Foreman bufou. "Claro que ela não prometeu apenas alguma ação em troca?"

"Não fique com ciúmes", disse Chase suavemente. "Não se torna você, capataz."

"Ciumento? Por que-"

Ele parou ao som da porta se abrindo e os dois se viraram para ver Cameron enfiar a cabeça na porta.

"Capataz?" ela disse, olhando para ele surpresa.

Foreman assentiu em sua direção. "Ei."

Cameron piscou e virou-se para Chase. "Vocês dois normalmente jantam juntos?"

"Achei que o boato estava ficando entediado com histórias sobre mim e House - espalhe a notícia: Foreman e eu agora somos amantes apaixonados." Chase revirou os olhos.

Foreman estava visivelmente perturbado por esse pensamento.

Os lábios de Cameron se apertaram.

Ok, talvez isso não tenha sido a melhor coisa a dizer. Aparentemente, até sonhar com House, ainda que de forma consistente, afetou sua capacidade de manter observações inteligentes.

"De qualquer forma", continuou Cameron, aparentemente decidindo acrescentar esse comentário à sua lista de coisas que eu ignorarei sobre o Chase, "eu queria dizer boa noite antes de sair e queria saber se o almoço é uma possibilidade amanhã".

Foi o que a boca dela disse. Sua expressão dizia claramente: Vê? Veja o esforço que estou colocando?

"É uma possibilidade", Chase disse a ela, encolhendo os ombros. "Alguém mencionou uma cirurgia no cérebro que eu quero fazer amanhã, mas se isso não der certo, há uma boa chance de eu estar livre."

O sorriso de Cameron era tenso. "Ótimo. Vejo você amanhã, então."

"Noite."

"Boa noite."

A porta se fechou atrás dela e Chase olhou para o chili.

"Acho que 'ótimo' pode ter sido um exagero", disse Foreman secamente.

"Eu tenho que ir checar um paciente", disse Chase brevemente, levantando-se e pegando seu chili. "Divirta-se com sua papelada."

Ele pensou ter ouvido Foreman rindo atrás dele enquanto saía, mas acabou de jogar o chili na lixeira com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, e ficou satisfeito com o barulho que isso fazia.

oOo

Chase não tinha acabado de inventar uma desculpa - ele pretendia checar Natalie antes de começar o turno da noite, e seu encontro com Cameron o levou a fazê-lo.

Kate saiu do berçário, quando ele estava prestes a entrar, e ela sorriu para ele. "Olá."

"Oi", ele disse, parando. Ele franziu a testa, vendo a maquiagem recém-feita e o coque apertado. "Eles permitem que você faça um turno do dia?"

Kate deu um sorriso irônico. "Peço noites. Estou tendo aulas durante o dia, trabalhando para me tornar um RN".

Chase levantou as sobrancelhas. "Boa sorte então."

"Obrigado." Kate sorriu.

"Como está Natalie?" Chase perguntou.

"Ela está fora da incubadora, posso lhe dizer isso." Kate olhou para a porta do berçário. "Eles vão tirá-la do metrô amanhã, espero."

"Os pais dela estiveram?"

Kate balançou a cabeça. "Não tanto quanto eu sei. Ouvi dizer que você passou a noite toda com ela, no entanto."

Merda.

Chase sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

"Sim, bem, a pequena idiota me acordou, gritando com a cabeça em alguma hora ímpia da manhã", disse ele, na tentativa de parecer menos envolvido do que realmente estava. "Nenhuma razão."

"Ela queria ser mantida?" Perguntou Kate.

"Eu estava segurando ela."

"Como você a fez parar, então?"

Chase deu de ombros. "Inferno, se eu souber. Eu estava correndo por toda parte, tentando descobrir o que estava errado, e então a peguei novamente para dar uma outra olhada no seu local cirúrgico, e ela estava bem. Só assim, adormecida em minutos."

Mas onde ele esperava simpatia, Kate estava sorrindo para ele.

Ele franziu a testa. "O que?"

"Então ela estava chorando, você a colocou no chão por um tempo, e depois a pegou de novo e ela estava bem?" Perguntou Kate.

Chase assentiu lentamente, cauteloso com o que ela ia dizer.

"Técnica clássica de bebê", ela o informou. "Às vezes, você precisa lembrá-los quanto eles querem você. "

Chase piscou.

Kate sorriu.

"Tanto faz", ele disse finalmente, balançando a cabeça.

"Você está planejando passar mais uma noite aqui?" Perguntou Kate. "Eu posso pegar alguns cobertores e travesseiros do lounge, se você quiser."

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu estou de plantão hoje à noite. Só queria parar para dizer oi."

"Ah, isso é tão fofo!"

"Sim, querida", Chase murmurou, indo para a porta. "Este sou eu."

"Vejo você", Kate chamou atrás dele.

Chase acenou de volta para ela sem olhar, girando a maçaneta da porta no berçário e empurrando-a para abrir. Sua dor de cabeça finalmente desapareceu, graças a Deus, e com Natalie fora da incubadora e as coisas com Cameron fazendo melhor, ele estava de bom humor. Mesmo que ele estivesse de plantão todos os

Ele parou.

"Ei, olha o que o dingo arrastou!" House disse brilhantemente, vendo-o.

Os olhos de Chase se estreitaram quando ele percebeu que House estava ao lado do berço que estava no mesmo local onde a incubadora de Natalie esteve ontem. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Seus passos foram longos e rápidos, e ele atravessou a sala em um segundo. Seus dedos puxaram a etiqueta do berço para que ele pudesse lê-la.

"Procurando pelo meu próximo sacrifício demoníaco. Duh."

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha fria, ajustando sua postura para que ele estivesse firmemente entre House e o berço. "Ouvi dizer que eles gostam deles frescos e sangrentos. Vá roubar alguns frescos da maternidade."

House apontou para Natalie. "Este é seu paciente?"

"O que é isso para você?"

"Apenas certifique-se de que você não é o pai dela", House disse com um encolher de ombros. "Você praticamente atravessou a sala para ficar entre nós."

Chase fez uma careta. "Ela é minha paciente. Ela foi unida à sua irmã - a irmã não sobreviveu à separação, eu tenho acompanhado seu progresso."

Os olhos de House o percorreram, deixando Chase repentinamente inconsciente de quão defensiva era sua posição, e depois voltou ao berço por um momento.

"Bom", ele finalmente disse, assentindo. "Você não precisa de mais fofocas por aí. Acho que é o suficiente, com toda essa coisa bissexual e toda essa coisa de dormir do seu jeito na escada corporativa, não é?" deseja adicionar pouco Chase Jrs. à mistura ".

Chase cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ouvi dizer que Cameron não estava feliz em ouvir sobre as fofocas", continuou House, ignorando a pergunta.

"Deixe", Chase disse categoricamente.

House levantou uma sobrancelha. "Infeliz o suficiente para negar-lhe algum recado, aparentemente."

"Casa. Vá embora."

"Você não terminou ou nada, não é?"

Chase olhou para ele, reprimindo o desejo de perguntar se House estava recebendo todas essas informações de Treze. Ele manteve sua expressão cuidadosamente em branco e mordeu a língua. Difícil.

House soltou um suspiro alto, lançando os olhos para o teto. "Foi por isso que despedi você, Chase. Você não é mais divertido."

Você quer dizer que eu descobri como lidar com você , Chase corrigiu mentalmente, mas ele não se permitiu dizer isso em voz alta. Ele não daria satisfação a House.

"Tudo bem", disse House, com tom de longanimidade. "Eu irei. Mas se Cameron não estiver se importando e você precisar de algum amor desesperado, eu sei que você não jogou fora a chave que roubou de mim."

"Eu não roubei, você me deu!" Chase protestou antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre isso.

Um segundo depois, suas palavras se viraram e lhe deram um tapa na cara.

Droga.

House tinha um sorriso de merda no rosto e esticou o cabelo de Chase enquanto ele passava mancando por ele. "Sim, eu sabia que você não jogaria fora. Um cachorrinho tão bom."

Chase provou sangue em sua boca, mas manteve os dentes apertados em volta da língua e apenas olhou para House quando ele saiu da sala, e tentou ignorar o fato de que sua dor de cabeça estava voltando.

Ele esperou até House fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Deus caramba ", ele xingou, girando e balançando o punho no ar.

Seu coração batia forte e ele cuspiu mais algumas palavrões, com cuidado para manter sua voz em um rosnado suave para não acordar nenhum bebê. Ele deixou as emoções correrem por suas veias. Sua cabeça estava começando a latejar e, em algum ponto da boca do estômago, a raiva ardente começava a agitar-se, assumindo uma vaga sensação de náusea - ele tremia, o coração latejava, os ouvidos rugiam. Como House sempre conseguia deixá-lo tão zangado?

Ele odiava perder o controle assim. Graças a Deus essa dor de cabeça não havia decidido voltar enquanto lutava com ...

Tudo em Chase parou.

Casa. Quando ele estava brigando com House, ele estava bem.

Chase não conseguia ver nada, não ouvia nada, não sentia nada, exceto o horror que estava inundando suas veias quando a percepção se manifestou. Era uma possibilidade terrível demais para se imaginar. Não poderia ser verdade. Não havia como.

Ele ficou paralisado por mais um segundo, e então saiu da sala e seguiu pelo corredor.

A situação piorava a cada passo.

Chase inverteu sua direção e foi para o outro lado, o coração batendo forte enquanto ele dava passos rápidos e mantinha os olhos abertos para House, preparado para se esconder se o visse, mas a cada passo ele dava uma dor de cabeça e seu estômago se acalmava. Um passo para trás e ele estava se sentindo pior. O horror estava tomando conta agora, prendendo suas garras frias em seus pulmões. Ele não conseguia respirar.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Sonhos eram sonhos e a vida real era vida real. Isso não aconteceu na vida real.

Isso não estava acontecendo.

Mas, enquanto Chase estava no corredor, não havia como negar que sua dor de cabeça estava piorando a cada passo que House dava.


	10. Capítulo 10

A noite passou em um borrão. Felizmente, sua dor de cabeça não chegou a um ponto em que ele não conseguia se concentrar (apesar de quase tudo), porque passavam vinte minutos de seu turno de plantão quando foram repentinamente inundadas por um transbordamento de Princeton General, vítimas de um acidente de ônibus. em um shopping center lotado. Chase passou algumas horas irracionais suturando feridas antes de Peters o avistar e o empurrar para uma cirurgia para um homem que tinha acabado com mais órgãos fora do corpo do que dentro. Normalmente, ele ficaria grato pela oportunidade. Esta noite, ele estava agradecido por não ter matado alguém acidentalmente.

Memórias à deriva e desagradáveis de Kayla flutuavam em sua mente, dando-lhe vontade suficiente para se concentrar no que ele estava fazendo. Ele só se perdeu na cabeça algumas vezes.

Quando seu turno terminou, às oito da manhã, ele caiu no beliche de baixo de uma sala de plantão e olhou para cima. Ele ficou surpreso por não estar mais exausto - mas, novamente, a maneira como sua cabeça estava nadando (e latejando, embora a dor de cabeça tivesse diminuído, o que provavelmente significava que House havia chegado ao hospital), ele supôs que não teria acontecido. importava o quão cansado ele estava. Como ele podia dormir, sabendo que estava ligado ao ex-chefe?

Chase nem se incomodou com o como. Como isso era possível, não era relevante no momento. O que importava era o que ele ia fazer sobre isso.

O que ele sabia era que toda vez que ele estivesse em contato com House, pioraria. Portanto, a solução óbvia era simplesmente não entrar em contato com House.

Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

O problema que realmente o assombrava, porém, era que isso talvez nunca desaparecesse. Nos seus sonhos, ele acabara de beijar House e tudo acabara - mas não havia como ele fazer isso aqui. As coisas finalmente voltaram aos trilhos com Cameron, House o demitiu e Chase deixou bem claro para todo mundo que ele terminara aquele capítulo de sua vida. Ele não poderia voltar a isso. E não havia como House descobrir sobre isso.

Mas se isso nunca desaparecesse ... Ele não poderia funcionar assim. Ele não seria capaz de evitar House por muito tempo, e então as dores de cabeça piorariam. Ele nunca seria capaz de deixar Princeton. Pode acontecer que ele nunca consiga sair do hospital.

Foi um pesadelo.

Francamente, Chase não sabia como ele iria adormecer. Sempre. Parte dele queria desesperadamente, no entanto, porque pelo menos ele estaria em sua pequena terra de sonhos de conto de fadas, onde tudo era perfeito e nada importava.

"Tão patético", ele murmurou, olhando para o beliche acima dele.

Chase se perguntou quantas vezes ele se chamava patético todos os dias. Provavelmente não é suficiente.

Resignando-se ao fato de que ele não iria adormecer, Chase sentou-se e deslizou os pés de volta no tênis. Seria melhor manter-se ocupado, de qualquer maneira, manter sua mente longe das coisas.

oOo

No espírito de se manter ocupado, Chase abriu caminho para a cirurgia no cérebro que ouvira falar ontem. Isso também lhe deu uma desculpa para desistir do almoço com Cameron. Não era que ele não quisesse almoçar com ela - era exatamente isso agora, ele queria algo que mantivesse sua mente ocupada e, embora uma conversa com Cameron provavelmente fizesse isso, ele também tinha medo do que ele poderia acidentalmente se derramar se ele falasse. Portanto, o plano para hoje era manter a boca fechada e o cérebro ocupado.

Ele foi ao pronto-socorro para contar a Cameron pessoalmente, em vez de apenas através de uma página.

Seus lábios afinaram quando ela olhou para ele, recebendo as notícias dele.

"Temos tudo amanhã", ele ofereceu. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Eles precisavam de um par extra de mãos."

"Tudo bem", ela disse firmemente.

Chase estremeceu. "Te vejo amanhã?"

Cameron assentiu. "Sim." Ela fez uma pausa. "Há outro boato sobre você, só para você saber."

"O que é desta vez?" Chase perguntou. Ele olhou em volta, mas ninguém parecia estar sussurrando e apontando para ele de qualquer canto.

O que eles poderiam ter deixado para fofocar sobre ele? Realmente. Isso estava ficando ridículo.

"Você não tem tempo para ficar e conversar, precisa fazer uma cirurgia no cérebro", lembrou Cameron, com a voz calma. "Pergunte a alguém durante a cirurgia. Tenho certeza que eles já ouviram agora."

Os olhos de Chase se estreitaram, mas ele decidiu não discutir. Pelo tom de voz de Cameron, ele ficou meio tentado a pensar que ela própria começara esse novo boato como uma maneira de voltar a ele de forma agressiva e agressiva por dormir com House. Não que ele realmente pensasse que ela faria isso.

Ele decidiu esperar até ouvir o que era esse novo boato antes de escolher quem culpar.

A cirurgia não era uma daquelas cirurgias em que todos falavam sobre o preço do gás e em qual faculdade o filho acabara de entrar - era silencioso e tenso. Chase se perdeu alegremente no silêncio. Ele foi o segundo nesta cirurgia e, como o tumor estava envolvido na hipófise, foram necessárias duas mãos para entrar no cérebro, o que significava que ele precisava estar absolutamente focado no que estava cortando, no que estava sinalizando, o que ele estava apertando. Ele estava mais do que feliz em obedecer.

O tempo passou. Sua cabeça se acalmou um pouco ao longo da cirurgia, o que foi um alívio, mas também ruim, porque significava que House estava mais perto. E se House estivesse mais perto, então Chase poderia se deparar com ele, e isso seria péssimo. Ele não podia ver House agora. Ele não conseguiu.

Chase deixou a sala de cirurgia, o tumor do paciente removido principalmente, exceto por uma pequena porção que se enrolou no tronco cerebral, e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Ricky esperando do lado de fora.

"Ei, Dr. Chase!" Ricky disse brilhantemente.

"Ei, Ricky", respondeu Chase.

"Alguma cirurgia legal que você possa me fazer?" Ricky perguntou esperançoso.

Chase olhou para o relógio. "Ricky, ainda tenho uma hora nesse turno e depois vou até quinta-feira. Meu primeiro dia de folga em mais de duas semanas. Se você quiser uma cirurgia, comece a traçar a enfermeira Brenda e ela poderá ajudá-lo. em algo amanhã. "

"A enfermeira Brenda não gosta muito de mim, na verdade."

Chase revirou os olhos. "É assim que ela é com todo mundo, confie em mim."

Ricky balançou a cabeça. "Não, acredite em mim. No segundo dia em que estive aqui, ela me mandou buscar mais kits de sutura e eu acidentalmente me tranquei no armário de suprimentos por quatro horas. Ela não acreditou em mim quando eu finalmente saí, e ela odiava desde então. Foi ela quem me colocou na coisa do Daily House Report. "

Chase riu.

Ricky deu um tapa no ombro dele. "Estou falando sério! Ela me odeia!"

"Tenho certeza."

"Você tem certeza de que não há nada que possa me colocar?" Ricky perguntou.

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por quê? Você está evitando outra coisa?"

Houve uma pausa em que Ricky parecia muito, muito culpado.

"Mais alguém", ele murmurou finalmente.

"Desculpe", Chase disse novamente. "Não há realmente nada que eu possa fazer por você."

Ricky soltou um suspiro sofrido. "Tudo bem. Eu só vou ter que chupar um dos meus outros residentes."

"É bom saber que eu sou o número um na sua lista de moradores que facilmente caçam", disse Chase ironicamente.

"Não. Você é a única que eu mais gosto." Ricky deu de ombros. "Além disso, ninguém mais vai incomodá-lo por cirurgias no momento, então acho que há menos concorrência."

"Por que ninguém mais vai me perguntar?" Chase perguntou curiosamente.

Ricky acenou com a mão. "Você sabe, rumores por aí."

Chase lembrou das palavras de Cameron desta manhã.

"É verdade que há um novo boato sobre mim?" ele perguntou.

Ricky assentiu. "Você não ouviu? Agora você tem um filho secreto que visita todas as noites no berçário nas últimas semanas."

Chase estava prestes a perguntar qual era o boato, tomando a resposta de Ricky como um exagero sarcástico, quando se lembrou de sua conversa com House na noite passada.

"Diga-me que você está brincando", ele disse lentamente.

Ele estava indo para matar House. Lentamente. Com uma maldita colher.

Ricky sorriu. "Eu sei, certo? É como algo fora do National Enquirer. As pessoas aqui são loucas."

"Sim", Chase disse entre dentes. "Louco."

E então, a coisa mais infeliz de todas as coisas infelizes que poderiam ter acontecido naquele momento: House deu a volta na esquina.

Chase invadiu-o, furioso, seu plano para evitar House além da lembrança.

"O que diabos você está brincando ?"

House olhou para ele, expressão divertida. "Hoje estamos nos sentindo britânicos, estamos? Muito bem, senhor."

Só serviu para enfurecê-lo ainda mais que House parecia não se preocupar com o fato de Chase estar prestes a perder o controle. Ele apertou os punhos, sabendo que de todas as coisas que ele poderia fazer, isso poderia ser o pior.

Suas unhas cravaram-se nas palmas das mãos e ele tentou controlar a respiração.

"Olha, entendi", ele disse em voz baixa. "Você ficou entediado, precisava estragar a vida de alguém, e ei, eu já estava no meio do caminho, então por que não acabar com isso? "

House ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Acho que prefiro não saber do que você está falando, bom senhor."

"Não me dê essa besteira. Eu sei -"

"Realmente." House disse que saiu de seu falso sotaque britânico. "Eu aceitarei o crédito pelo que quer que seja, mas você precisa me dizer o que é primeiro para que eu possa me vangloriar adequadamente."

"Os rumores", disse Chase, "de que eu tenho um filho amoroso que tenho visitado diariamente nas últimas semanas. Você realmente vai me dizer que não os iniciou?"

"Não." House balançou a cabeça. "Não fui eu."

"Certo. Porque você não implica que cerca de Natalie apenas ontem à noite ou qualquer coisa", disse Chase sarcasticamente.

"Natalie?"

"O bebê que eu estava com a noite passada."

"Como eu saberia que você passou suas noites com um pequeno parasita gritando?" House perguntou. Um olhar divertido surgiu em seu rosto. "Na verdade, isso é meio patético. Sério, Chase?"

"Foda-se", Chase cuspiu, e ele fez empurrar House para fora do caminho. House foi mais rápido e agarrou seus pulsos, puxando Chase para frente e fazendo-o tropeçar. Chase se libertou, recuando e quase correndo contra a parede.

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu Ricky observando-o com os olhos arregalados.

Ele soltou um barulho sem sentido e rosnou e saiu em disparada.

Porra.

oOo

Touching House tinha sido, decididamente, uma péssima idéia.

Chase engoliu mais quatro ibuprofenos, desconectou o despertador e se enrolou em uma bola.

oOo

Três da manhã e Chase se viu estacionado do lado de fora do apartamento de House. Ele estacionou o carro e desligou o motor. Sua cabeça parou de bater e a náusea que contornava as bordas do estômago desapareceu. Ele soltou o cinto de segurança e se afundou no banco da frente, empurrando o banco o mais para trás possível e pegando o casaco no banco de trás, que ele colocou sobre o rosto para bloquear a luz do poste acima.

Ele aprendeu da primeira vez. House não o descobriria em uma bagunça patética em sua varanda da frente, desta vez.

E ele finalmente caiu no sono, parte dele se perguntando se havia se lembrado de acionar o alarme no celular para acordá-lo antes que House saísse para o trabalho e o visse aqui. Ele realmente esperava que sim.

oOo

"Uma semana e meia?" Chase repetiu incrédulo.

House apontou para o calendário. "É o que diz, loirinha."

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Mas não faz nenhum sentido. A última vez foi em dois dias e a anterior era em cinco dias."

"Obviamente, o tempo está passando mais rápido entre cada sonho." House olhou para o calendário, seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco. "Mas por que?"

"Talvez esteja acelerando porque devemos chegar a algum encontro?" Chase sugeriu.

"É um sonho - se deveríamos estar em uma data específica, por que não estamos lá? É um sonho, o tempo não precisa passar linearmente", argumentou House. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira, exalando em frustração.

"Então, quando deveríamos estar aqui hoje de manhã, por que simplesmente não aparecemos no hospital em vez de voltar ao seu apartamento? Por que perder tempo me fazendo sentir a súbita vontade de ir ao hospital, convencendo você, dirigindo aqui? " Chase perguntou, embora fosse mais do que ele estava pensando em voz alta. "É quase como se houvesse ... regras que precisam ser seguidas. O sonho - tanto faz - não podia nos unir. Tinha que fazer com que eu ficasse doente como um cachorro sempre que não estivesse perto de você, para que eu tivesse que estar perto de você, para nos reunirmos. Tinha que nos convencer a ir ao hospital. "

House levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Uh-huh. E o que mais você descobriu, Sherlock?"

"Não zombe de mim, seu bastardo iniciante em boatos", disse Chase, embora não houvesse nenhuma raiva em seu tom que teria existido na vida real. "Falando nisso, devo isso a você." Ele bateu solidamente no peito de House com a palma da mão. "Seu burro."

"Eu não comecei o maldito boato!" House disse irritado, dando-lhe um olhar sombrio. "Jesus. Primeiro você, depois Wilson, depois Cuddy, e agora você de novo? Isso é injusto."

O subconsciente de Chase aparentemente pensou que ele gostaria de ouvir que ele não estava sozinho pensando que House estava começando o boato, e que ele tinha sido completamente gritado por isso. Isso o fez se sentir melhor. Talvez o subconsciente dele, apesar de não fazer sentido, não fosse tão ruim assim.

"Então quem começou, se não fosse você?" Chase perguntou. Ele ficou subitamente curioso sobre o que diria seu subconsciente.

"Como diabos eu devo saber?" House estalou.

Tudo bem, então aparentemente seu subconsciente terminou de ser legal com ele.

Chase colocou a mão na cabeça de House e esfregou, um sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto quando House se afastou, irritado.

"Patas para si mesmo, wombat."

E então o atingiu.

"É porque temos livre arbítrio!" ele deixou escapar.

House o olhou com cautela, mão pronta para defender sua cabeça novamente. "O que?"

"Esse sonho", disse Chase, excitado. Ele se sentou na mesa, inclinando-se para a frente e olhando diretamente nos olhos de House. "O que torna esse sonho diferente. A maioria dos sonhos simplesmente acontece ao seu redor e você não pode controlá-lo, mas nós temos controle sobre isso. Eles não podem simplesmente nos afundar no hospital, eles precisam nos convencer a ir."

"Você não esqueceu que isso é apenas um sonho, certo?" House perguntou duvidosamente.

Chase olhou para ele, irritado por House não estar tão animado quanto ele. "Você é quem queria padrões."

"Isso não é um padrão, é uma sinopse de Stephen King."

Chase suspirou, sentando-se. "Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Qual é a sua ideia?"

"Não pegue um", disse House, também recostando-se na cadeira. Ele girou para olhar novamente o calendário.

"Por que você está tão determinado a encontrar um padrão?"

"Tudo tem um padrão." House fechou os olhos, exalando e inclinando a cabeça para trás. "Seus neurônios disparam em padrões. Neurotransmissores são liberados em padrões. Hillocks geram potenciais de ação em padrões. Estamos sentindo um padrão para os padrões aqui?"

"Você não estava interessado no significado, no ano passado?" Chase perguntou, franzindo a testa. "O significado agora deriva de padrões ou você abandonou completamente essa ideia agora?"

"Prefiro não pensar no significado por trás desse sonho, obrigado", respondeu House secamente, sem abrir os olhos.

Chase considerou por um momento.

"Sim. Isso pode ser o melhor."

"E se eu descobrir qual é o padrão, posso acabar com ele", acrescentou House.

O que?

"Terminar com isso?" Chase disse inexpressivamente.

O pensamento desses sonhos terminando fez algo em seu peito apertar.

House abriu os olhos e girou para encará-lo, balançando a bengala para frente e para trás entre as mãos distraidamente. "Tem que acabar. Você sabe disso."

"Eu-" Chase engoliu em seco, pedaços da fragilidade em seu peito se esfacelando. "Sim, eu sei."

A julgar pela maneira como os olhos azuis de House estavam fixos nele, ele não estava enganando seu subconsciente.

Surpresa surpresa.

"Não é saudável, Chase", disse House, com uma voz estranhamente gentil. "Você tem uma namorada. Eu tenho que seguir em frente. Esses sonhos têm que acabar."

"Sim", Chase concordou, mas a palavra estava vazia.

\- Você mesmo disse antes - apontou House. "Você está a uma merda do desastre. Não precisa ser eu."

Chase balançou a cabeça, as palavras saindo de sua boca antes que ele pudesse detê-las. "Você não está fodendo nada, eu juro. Você está facilitando."

"Exatamente."

"E o que eu devo fazer na vida real?" Chase perguntou, a súbita onda de desespero o dominando. "Eu não posso ficar longe de você!"

"Tem que acabar", disse House com firmeza, como se ele nem tivesse ouvido Chase.

O desespero tomou conta dele, sugando-o e, por um momento, ele não conseguiu respirar.

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça, pressionando os dedos contra as têmporas e forçou-se a respirar fundo.

OK. Ok, não era o fim do mundo. Os sonhos só terminariam, supostamente, se House encontrasse o padrão neles. Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, isso provavelmente não aconteceria tão cedo. Por que perder tempo se preocupando com algo que levaria semanas, possivelmente meses? Ele não conseguia pensar nisso. Ele focaria apenas no que estava agora e no que estava aqui.

Ele abriu os olhos e deixou as mãos caírem no colo. Ele se sentia estranhamente imóvel e vazio.

"Então você quer passar a noite apenas olhando para este calendário, esperando encontrar esse padrão?" ele perguntou, forçando seu tom a ficar seco.

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?" House perguntou. Seu sorriso era lascivo, e ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Bem na hora, Cuddy enfiou a cabeça.

"Não pense que eu não notei que seu dever na clínica não foi cumprido ontem, House", disse ela bruscamente, dando-lhe um olhar severo.

House sorriu brilhantemente, acenando. "Ei, Carinhos! Quer ver o quão rápido eu posso dobrar Chase sobre esta mesa?"

"Deixe o Dr. Chase em paz", Cuddy estalou. "Faça seu trabalho."

"Você tem certeza? Nós estamos praticando ..." House ofereceu em uma voz cantante.

"Toque-me e morra", disse Chase baixinho.

"Clínica. Dever."

"Mas é um dreeeeeaaaam", House lamentou, prolongando a última palavra por pelo menos três segundos.

"Então faça isso agora, e eu não vou fazer você fazer isso na vida real."

Chase bufou.

House levantou uma sobrancelha. "De alguma forma, não estou inclinado a acreditar na invenção de um sonho. De alguma forma. Não consigo explicar direito ..."

"Eu vou fazer esse sonho acabar", ameaçou Cuddy.

"Certo. Isso é ainda mais assustador", disse House, revirando os olhos.

Chase, no entanto, estava interessado.

"Você pode fazer isso?" ele perguntou, virando-se.

"Eu administro este hospital - se há um sonho acontecendo aqui, certamente posso acabar com ele", retrucou Cuddy, claramente irritado por ele sequer fazer uma pergunta dessas.

"Quão?"

House bateu na perna dele com bengala. "Não alimente sua viagem de poder."

Cuddy cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Por que você quer saber?"

Chase deu de ombros. "Curioso."

"Eu não estou cumprindo meu dever de clínica", House disse em voz alta.

"Você tem até a contagem de cinco."

House girou em sua cadeira. "La tee daaaaa!"

"1."

House continuou girando, usando sua bengala para se empurrar em círculos.

"Dois."

Chase mordeu o lábio. "Você não vai acabar com isso permanentemente, vai?"

"Ela não pode realmente acabar com isso, seu idiota", House disse descuidadamente.

"Três."

"E se ela puder?" Chase perguntou, sentindo os primeiros movimentos de medo. "E se ela realmente acabar com isso, bem aqui?"

House estendeu a bengala e se conteve com um golpe quando a bengala atingiu o lado da mesa. Ele olhou para Chase. "Então é o melhor. Acabamos de falar sobre isso."

Chase engoliu. "Mas-"

"Quatro"

"Eu não quero—"

E então a mesa cedeu e ele estava caindo, o mundo se dissolvendo ao seu redor, e não havia fundo na escuridão.

oOo

Chase acordou assustado.

Ele olhou em volta descontroladamente, com o coração acelerado, a mente nadando e algo - algo vibrando no bolso.

Levou um momento para perceber que seu telefone celular, e ele o abriu e abriu antes que pudesse começar a descobrir o que diabos havia acontecido em seu sonho.

"Olá?"

Ele estava sem fôlego. Seu coração disparou.

"Correr atrás?"

Sua mente rapidamente alcançou - Cameron. Encantador.

"Ei", ele disse, respirando fundo. "E aí?"

"Onde você está?" Cameron perguntou. "Estou no seu apartamento e você ... não."

Chase piscou e, em seguida, lembrou-se abruptamente da viagem de compras do dia. Em um momento de pânico, ele afastou o telefone do ouvido e olhou para a hora, mas eram apenas sete da manhã. House não estaria acordado ainda. E Cameron definitivamente não deveria estar em seu apartamento a essa hora.

"Estou no hospital", ele mentiu. Ele se abaixou e puxou a alavanca embaixo da cadeira, sentando-se. "Eu pensei que não iríamos fazer compras até esta tarde?"

"Oh, você não teve um turno extra esta manhã, não é?" Cameron perguntou, e ele podia vê-la estremecendo.

"Não, eu só tinha que terminar alguma coisa", Chase disse a ela rapidamente. "Por quê? O que está acontecendo?"

"Estou cobrindo alguém hoje à noite, então pensei que poderíamos fazer compras hoje de manhã e almoçar, e talvez dar uma checada no filme?"

"Você assumiu um turno extra?" Chase repetiu incrédulo. "Você só me-depois perguntou tudo o que você me disse na segunda-feira sobre colocar mais esforço, e agora você está tomando em um turno extra t oje? Nós tínhamos planejado isso por uma semana!"

"O filho de Sandy Liven entrou em um acidente de carro ontem à noite, eu era o único que poderia assumir o controle dela", explicou Cameron, sua voz impaciente. "Me desculpe ."

"Eu deveria saber quem é Sandy Liven?"

"Eu trabalho com ela!" Cameron disse incrédulo. "Você já ouviu uma palavra que eu digo?"

"Cameron—"

"Olha", ela interrompeu, sua voz pesada. "Apenas ... volte para o seu apartamento, vamos às compras, vamos almoçar ... Vai ficar tudo bem. Ok?"

Chase parou e, pela primeira vez desde que acordou, foi atingido com todo o impacto do que estava acontecendo. Cuddy havia encerrado seu sonho - ou poderia ter sido uma coincidência, mas de qualquer maneira, havia sido uma maneira horrível de terminar um sonho, e havia a possibilidade distinta de que ele nunca mais pudesse ter outro sonho com House. E agora Cameron havia mudado seus planos. E apesar do fato de estar sendo hipócrita quanto a isso, ela estava pelo menos tentando. Ele deveria tentar também.

"Tudo bem", ele suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair para trás. "Ok. Onde você quer ir às compras?"

Houve uma pausa.

"Bem, você sabe que comprar móveis em Princeton é uma piada absoluta, então eu estava pensando em experimentar alguns lugares em Trenton", disse ela finalmente.

"Trenton?" Chase repetiu fracamente.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que a lista de lugares que ele podia ir era muito, muito limitada. Agora que ele passara a noite nas proximidades de House, era improvável que ele pudesse se afastar mais do que alguns quarteirões dele e ainda conseguir funcionar.

O que praticamente significava que seu dia com Cameron estava de folga.

Ele provavelmente se sentiria mais culpado por isso antes, mas agora ele ainda estava se sentindo muito chateado com a mudança que ela tomou hoje à noite para se preocupar com isso.

"Escute", disse ele, "por que simplesmente não cancelamos a coisa toda? Acho que tenho sábado livre, podemos ir então."

"Espere - Chase, não, vamos lá", disse Cameron, sua voz implorando de repente. "Me desculpe por fazer o turno, por favor, não ..."

"Eu simplesmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia agora", disse Chase, interrompendo-a. "Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Falo com você amanhã."

Ele desligou antes que ela pudesse responder.

E então pelo canto do olho, houve movimento. A porta de House estava se abrindo.

Chase tirou o carro da vaga de estacionamento e no meio da rua em dez segundos.

oOo

Chase supôs que poderia ser um pouco assustador, do jeito que ele estava seguindo House. Seguindo-o, realmente. Ele ficou parado na rua atrás do apartamento de House, esperando até sentir a pressão maçante em sua cabeça começar a se reunir, localizando por trás dos olhos em um movimento ofegante e ofuscante, e então ele começou a dirigir para o hospital. Se ao menos ele fosse um caçador de recompensas e House fosse sua presa - então talvez ele usasse essa bússola da casa que estava desenvolvendo. Em vez disso, ele foi deixado para seguir House até o hospital.

Sem surpresa, o primeiro lugar que House foi foi seu escritório. Era muito cedo para qualquer um de seus companheiros estar em casa - o próprio House não costumava ficar por mais três horas. Chase não tinha ideia do que o faria acordar tão cedo, especialmente quando aparentemente não havia motivo urgente para ele acordar. Sua perna poderia estar doendo mais do que o normal? Ele definitivamente era conhecido por entrar no hospital em todas as horas do dia, mesmo nos dias de folga, apenas para passear e rosnar para as pessoas.

No entanto, Chase não se preocupou com isso. Ele ainda estava cansado depois de dormir quatro horas e, mais do que isso, estava desesperado para ver se poderia voltar ao seu sonho. O jeito que terminou terminou com uma sensação fria e doentia na parte de trás do estômago, e a ideia de que aquilo era o fim de tudo ...

Ele encontrou a sala de plantão mais próxima ao escritório de House, que o deixou com uma pressão controlável na cabeça e não com uma dor de cabeça completa, e abriu a porta, apenas para descobrir:

"Dr. Chase!" Ricky acenou.

Ricky estava deitado no beliche inferior, com um canudo na mão, e seu amigo Jake estava no beliche superior com um ioiô. Parecia que eles estavam no meio de algum tipo de jogo, mas Chase não conseguia imaginar o que era.

"Ei, cara", Jake cumprimentou com uma onda própria.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui em cima?" Chase perguntou. A cirurgia foi no segundo andar. Este foi o quarto andar.

"Acabei de sair das rondas", Jake disse com um sorriso. Ele deixou o ioiô passar pela lateral do beliche, e Ricky imediatamente levou o canudo à boca e soprou, aparentemente tentando soprar o ioiô quando este desceu ao nível dele, mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente e o ioiô voltou para a palma de Jake.

Chase se absteve de perguntar. "E todas as salas de atendimento no segundo andar estão cheias?"

Ricky assentiu. "Sim. É a Semana do Sexo Seguro na clínica, eles estão dando preservativos como pirulitos."

"Com sabor também", acrescentou Jake.

Chase conteve um gemido. Ótimo.

"Tudo bem", ele suspirou. "Eu te vejo por aí."

"Não não!" Jake protestou. "Confie em mim, você nunca vai encontrar uma sala de plantão agora mesmo sem ir até a maternidade, e acredite, cara, esse é um lugar assustador . Você pode bater no beliche superior - aqui." Ele começou a descer.

Chase quase recusou, mas então considerou o fato de que qualquer outra pessoa de plantão no hospital provavelmente estava muito longe de House para dormir. "Obrigado", disse ele, acenando para Jake enquanto ele caia no chão.

"Sem problemas."

"Você pode jogar BJs conosco, se quiser", Ricky ofereceu.

Chase assumiu que os BJs eram o jogo que eles estavam jogando antes com palha e ioiô. Com a sensação de que ele se arrependeria de perguntar, ele abriu a boca. "O que há de BJs?"

"Mova-se, seu traseiro gordo", Jake murmurou, empurrando Ricky enquanto se movia para dar lugar a Jake.

"BJs é um jogo que inventamos na escola de medicina", Ricky explicou enquanto Jake clamava ao lado dele. "É curto para trabalhos de sopro. O objetivo é soprar com força suficiente e mirar o suficiente para fazer o ioiô girar para fora do curso, a ponto de não voltar a saltar".

Chase subiu até o beliche superior. "Entendo."

Sim, ele se arrependeu de perguntar.

"Você pode jogar, se quiser."

"Acho que vou dormir um pouco, obrigado", disse Chase, educadamente em declínio. Ele não se incomodou com os lençóis nem nada, apenas se jogou na cama, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

"Tudo certo."

"Homem da noite."

"Mm", disse Chase.

Ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Ei, me dê mais travesseiro", um deles sussurrou.

Mexendo, e então o silêncio desceu novamente.

"Seu canudo está me cutucando em lugares desconfortáveis, cara."

"Desculpa."

Outro período de silêncio.

"Alguma enfermeira ficou doente no pronto-socorro hoje de manhã. Tudo acabado. Ela também teve aquela nova pimenta da lanchonete para o jantar."

"Isso é nojento."

"Seu rosto é nojento."

"Sua mãe é nojenta."

"A mãe da sua mãe é nojenta."

"O Facebook da sua mãe é nojento."

"Você é vagabunda e velha da mãe-"

"Ei pessoal?" Chase interrompeu, levantando a cabeça levemente para que sua voz não fosse abafada pelo travesseiro. "Você poderia esperar, tipo, cinco minutos, até eu dormir?"

"Oh, merda. Desculpe por isso", Ricky pediu desculpas rapidamente. "Nós ficaremos quietos."

"Silencioso".

"Como ratos."

"Como a sepultura."

"Como o túmulo da sua mãe."

Chase abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e desejando dormir. Ele precisava ver House novamente. Só mais uma vez.

oOo

Ele acordou com uma dor de cabeça latejante e gemeu, curvando-se um pouco. Onde estava o House? A última coisa que ele sabia estava caindo sobre a mesa quando o sonho se dissolveu ao seu redor em nada, e ...

E, com um sobressalto, os olhos de Chase se abriram e ele sabia que não estava sonhando. Ele estava na sala de plantão. E sua cabeça latejava novamente, o que significava que House estava em movimento, o que significava que ele tinha que se mudar. Como as coisas estavam piorando a cada momento que ele levava à consciência, estava piorando, e isso significava que House estava andando em algum lugar e ele tinha que seguir rápido antes de acabar vomitando em todos os lugares.

Forçando-se, Chase se arrastou para baixo da cama de beliche e ficou surpreso ao notar que Ricky e Jake haviam saído. Eles disseram que eles tinham uma hora antes de estarem em qualquer lugar, e Chase não poderia ter cochilado por mais de cinco minutos. Direita?

Ele olhou para o relógio e seu cérebro congelou.

Mais de três horas se passaram desde que ele se deitou. E isso significava que ele não tinha tido sonhos.

Foi um soco no estômago, e ele ficou parado parado na frente da porta enquanto o mundo girava à sua volta. Não poderia ter acabado. Não poderia ser. Três horas de sono não significavam necessariamente que ele entraria no sono REM, ele provavelmente não tinha chegado tão longe com Ricky e Jake conversando embaixo dele. Foi um acaso. Ainda não podia terminar, não assim, não antes que ele tivesse a chance de se despedir.

E então seu estômago começou a agitar-se e a dor em sua cabeça aumentou bruscamente, lembrando-lhe que ele tinha um lugar para estar.

Chase empurrou o desespero sem fundo para o fundo de sua mente. Ele tinha que encontrar House agora, se preocuparia com isso mais tarde.

Ele saiu correndo pelo corredor, seguindo à direita em direção ao diagnóstico, mas deu três passos antes de se virar e seguir na direção oposta. Seu ritmo era rápido, certificando-se de que ele estava se movendo mais rápido que House, e ele não estava no meio do corredor antes de sentir sua dor de cabeça começar a diminuir. Ele estava deste lado do hospital. Onde ele estaria?

A clínica e o auditório onde ele estava reunindo seus novos colegas ficavam deste lado do hospital. Dos dois, Chase o colocaria no auditório primeiro, e foi para lá que ele se dirigiu. Ele se recusou a pensar no fato de que os sonhos poderiam ter terminado permanentemente. Ele se preocuparia agora, agora e depois, mais tarde.

House não estava no auditório. Foreman e os novos companheiros foram, no entanto.

Sua dor de cabeça estava aumentando a cada momento, mais rápido do que deveria ter sido se House estivesse andando em algum lugar e a náusea estivesse começando a voltar. E se House estivesse dirigindo para algum lugar? Para onde ele iria? O que ele faria se House estivesse indo para casa, se não conseguisse chegar ao carro rápido o suficiente e acabasse desabando no corredor ...

Chase pensou em sair em busca de House sozinho por um momento. E então ele percebeu que sua capacidade de pensar estava sendo seriamente comprometida por sua dor de cabeça e decidiu perguntar.

"Brennan e eu faremos o neurológico ..." Foreman parou no meio do que estava dizendo quando Chase entrou. "Posso ajudá-lo, Dr. Chase?"

"Estou procurando por House", disse Chase, esperando que sua voz soasse normal. Ele tentou se inclinar casualmente contra a parede, mas sua cabeça latejava positivamente e seu estômago começava a agitar-se desagradável. Sua pele estava muito quente. "Você sabe onde ele foi?"

"Todos nós gostaríamos de saber", disse um dos companheiros cujo nome Chase não conhecia.

Chase sentiu um lampejo de pânico. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Entraram um cara de terno, conversaram, House saiu com ele", disse Foreman, parecendo irritado. "Para que você o queria?"

"Eu preciso falar com ele", Chase forçou a sair, e ele esperava que sua voz fosse mais alta que o sussurro do que ele pensava. A tontura bateu nele e caiu contra a parede enquanto o mundo balançava violentamente. Seu estômago revirou e sua garganta parecia estar se fechando. "Eu preciso de House."

"Ele está bem?" Kutner perguntou.

"Correr atrás?" A voz de Foreman veio, e Chase jurou que era a primeira vez que ele ouvia uma preocupação real na voz de Foreman.

"M'fine", ele engasgou, mas a bile veio correndo pela garganta e ele se dobrou, cuspindo. O mundo girou e ele tropeçou, sentindo a dureza da parede ou do chão ou algo assim, os joelhos entrelaçados, o corpo batendo em algo. Seu estômago revirou e ele torceu a cabeça, vomitando e ofegando por ar ao mesmo tempo. Sua pele estava muito quente, ele não podia ver, ele não podia respirar, ele não podia controlar seus membros.

As mãos o estavam agarrando e ele estava sendo torcido no espaço, pesado e doente. Separado. Ele sentiu as extremidades de sua consciência se afastando e lutou por um momento, mas House brilhou diante de seus olhos e ele cedeu, afundando na escuridão. Deixe vir. Ele estava cansado de lutar. Por que ele estava lutando em primeiro lugar?

Voz gritou.

Ele 'deixou.


	11. Capítulo 11

Quando Chase abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que ele registrou foi House.

Ele olhou, sem vontade de acreditar que era real.

Ele estava sonhando. De Casa.

Os olhos de House estavam arregalados, olhando-o de volta da cadeira.

Chase abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras entraram em sua garganta e nada saiu. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer que expressasse completamente o quão atordoado ele estava por voltar a esse sonho. Ele ainda estava sentado na mesa e House ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira, como se nada tivesse interrompido.

Os olhos de House se separaram, varrendo-o e absorvendo todos os detalhes.

"Eu pensei - eu pensei que tinha acabado", Chase conseguiu engasgar, meio sem fôlego em descrença. Sua mente estava cambaleando. Não havia terminado, os sonhos haviam acabado, ele ainda tinha House - a onda de alívio que o dominava o deixou em pânico e vertiginoso, e as palavras se espalharam antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar nelas. "Eu pensei que os sonhos tinham acabado e nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Pensei que não teria a chance de me despedir, me desculpar, dizer que te amo, e me desculpe, me desculpe. , Eu não quero que você saia, por favor não saia ... "

Silenciosamente, House se levantou e puxou Chase para frente, fora da mesa, e contra ele em um abraço e não soltou, seu aperto forte. "Cale a boca", ele sussurrou, sua respiração soprando os cabelos sobre a orelha de Chase, fazendo-o tremer. "Cale a boca, seu idiota estúpido, eu não ligo."

Chase fechou os lábios, fechando os olhos e enterrando o rosto no pescoço de House. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu os braços de House apertarem, e ele respondeu por sua vez, sentindo-se tranqüilo porque o corpo de House não se dissolveu em nada. Ele esteve aqui. Eles estavam aqui. Os sonhos não terminaram e os dois estavam aqui e tudo ia ficar bem.

Não era nada como o abraço de desculpe, você está morrendo. Era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento exato.

Então ele bufou suavemente, deixando um pouco mais de seu peso cair contra House.

"Isso é tão patético", ele murmurou no ombro de House.

"Você passa a noite com pacientes que nem morrem", House murmurou. "Claro que você é patético."

"Sim, mas isso é realmente patético", disse Chase, erguendo a cabeça e deixando os braços caírem.

House o deixou recuar um pouco, mas deixou os braços ainda frouxos ao redor dele. As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram com desconfiança. Ou talvez de acordo.

"Eu provavelmente estou morrendo na realidade", Chase disse a ele, em tom natural. "Eu deveria estar mais preocupado com isso do que estou atualmente. Mas estou feliz aqui, no meu pequeno mundo de fantasia. Esses sonhos estúpidos e Natalie e - você sabe, todo mundo diz que o problema é que eu não me apego a nada, mas você sabe qual é o verdadeiro problema? Depois que me apego a alguma coisa, nunca consigo deixar para lá.Eu sou pior que Cameron quando se trata de me apegar a coisas.É por isso que é mais fácil simplesmente não me importar . "

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça e depois abriu os olhos para encontrar os de House.

" Seu pequeno mundo de fantasia?" House perguntou.

Chase acenou com a mão. "Isso. Esses sonhos eu não consigo parar de ter."

Os olhos de House se estreitaram um pouco e ele ficou um pouco mais reto. "Estes são os meus sonhos. Não os seus."

O que?

"House", Chase disse lentamente. "Estou sonhando agora. Você é apenas parte do meu sonho. Isso é tudo que você já esteve."

"Oh, isso é fofo", disse House, e de repente ele estava sorrindo. "A invenção da minha imaginação está me acusando de não ser real - fale sobre o seu paradoxo do existencialismo, hein?"

"Um produto da sua imaginação?" Chase repetiu. "House, eu existo. Esse é o meu sonho! Você é o produto de padrões de neurotransmissores voando através de sinapses, não eu. Você é o meu subconsciente."

"Estou deitado em um sofá, tirando uma soneca enquanto John, o cara da CIA da BAMF, está sendo tratado por envenenamento por radiação". A voz de House havia tomado uma vantagem. "Esse é meu sonho."

"Estou deitada em uma cama de hospital no PPTH, provavelmente morrendo porque você teve que sair com algum bastardo de terno", Chase retrucou. "Meu sonho."

"O bastardo do processo era o agente Smith", House disse a ele, em um tom que sugeria que Chase de repente se tornou mentalmente retardado. "Você se lembra disso? E então nós voamos no grande helicóptero legal e encontramos a garota da CIA muito gostosa e o Mayo Asshole ... Tocando alguma campainha?"

"De onde você está tirando tudo isso?" Chase perguntou incrédulo. "Claro que não me lembro, não aconteceu. Passei a noite passada estacionada do lado de fora do seu apartamento, segui-o até o hospital, tirei uma soneca com Ricky e Jake e depois desmaiei como um idiota na frente. de todos os seus companheiros. "

"Quem diabos é Jake?"

"Amigo de Ricky." Chase olhou para ele. "Você realmente vai fingir que não sabe quem ele é? Você é o meu subconsciente . O objetivo deste sonho é que eu perceba que estou sonhando e lide com isso."

"Você não está sonhando. Fui eu quem ..."

oOo

Chase mal teve dois segundos para se reajustar a voltar ao sonho antes de House o sacudir.

"Como você sabia que Chase estava morrendo?" Ele demandou.

"O que?"

"Como você sabia que Chase estava morrendo?" House repetiu, dando um chacoalhado em Chase. "Como eu soube?"

Chase se soltou, se apressando para trás e colocando um bom medidor de espaço entre eles. "Que diabos você está falando?"

"Você - meu subconsciente. Você me disse que Chase havia desmoronado na frente dos meus colegas e atualmente está morrendo no PPTH", House disse impaciente, apontando um dedo para ele. "Então eu acordo e Wilson está me ligando para me dizer o que de alguma forma eu já sei . Como?"

"Porque eu sou Chase!" Chase explodiu, sua confusão explodindo em raiva. "Foi o que aconteceu, você é meu subconsciente, é claro que sabe o que aconteceu!"

"Você não é real", House disse lentamente, furiosamente. "Você é uma parte do meu cérebro. Agora me diga como diabos eu consegui saber que Chase está morrendo."

"Eu sou uma pessoa real, House, você é quem-"

E então Chase parou. Isso o atingiu.

"Puta merda", ele sussurrou. Ele tropeçou para trás e caiu no sofá, sua mente cambaleando.

"Sim, você é imaginário. Estou feliz por finalmente estarmos na mesma página."

"Não." Chase rapidamente balançou a cabeça. Ele olhou para House enquanto tudo se juntava em sua cabeça, todos os detalhes se encaixavam. "Não, nenhum de nós é o sonho - nós dois somos reais. Estamos compartilhando esse sonho. Todo esse tempo, estivemos compartilhando esse sonho."

Suas palavras pairaram no ar por um momento, e ele fixou o olhar em House, desesperado por ele entender. Isso fazia sentido.

House, no entanto, não ficou impressionado. "Nããão, você é imaginário . Não é real. Um sonho. Um produto do meu subconsciente muito irritante."

Droga.

"Eu não estou!" Chase insistiu, impaciente por House entender o que estava dizendo, a emoção que estava sentindo. "Escute, é por isso que você estava no berçário, certo? Eu lhe disse que Natalie era uma das minhas pacientes e você queria ver se era verdade, e naqueles momentos em que eu dormia e não sonhava, isso foi porque você não estava dormindo também, e— "

"Oh, pelo amor de—"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram. "House, você tem que voltar ao PPTH."

"Estou um pouco ocupado agora", House disse irritado. "Você sabe, a CIA está me sequestrando e tudo mais."

Chase parou, expirando.

Ele deveria saber que fazer House acreditar em algo que não era cientificamente comprovado seria mais difícil do que isso.

"Você se lembra de como fiquei doente quando não estava perto de você na vida real?" ele perguntou, forçando sua voz a desacelerar e ficar calmo. "No começo deste sonho?"

House bufou. "Você não vai me dizer seriamente—"

"Estou com dor de cabeça permanente há uma semana", afirmou Chase, cortando-o no mesmo tom calmo.

"Direita."

"Passei a noite passada acampada no meu carro do lado de fora do seu apartamento para que eu pudesse dormir um pouco", continuou Chase calmamente. "E então você voou com a CIA, aparentemente, e foi por isso que eu desmaiei. E assim que você voltar, eu ficarei bem."

"E eu devo acreditar em você ... por quê?"

"Eu estava certo sobre eu estar doente em primeiro lugar, não estava?" Chase apontou.

"Prove," House desafiou.

Chase olhou. "Como? Estou deitada em uma cama de hospital, morrendo."

"Diga-me algo que eu não poderia saber sobre você, e depois vou ver quando acordo." House sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e virou a cabeça, olhando para algo em seu computador. "Ou, alternativamente, você poderia me dizer por que um mês e meio se passaram desde a última verificação da data."

"Um mês e um-" Chase parou no meio da frase e soltou o resto do ar em seus pulmões. Ele respirou fundo. "Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Dê-me um momento para pensar em alguma coisa."

Ele não podia contar nada a Houseie sobre Natalie, ele supunha, porque House sabia sobre Natalie e provavelmente apenas assumiria que ele próprio conseguiu deduzir isso. Ricky também estava fora, assim como Jake. Todas as cirurgias que ele fizera recentemente estavam fora do ar, pois não fazia ideia do que House sabia de sua agenda. Tinha que ser algo recente. Algo pessoal. Algo específico.

"Cameron e eu deveríamos ir comprar uma nova pia hoje", ele finalmente disse, decidindo que diabos sua vida era mais importante do que a dignidade que estava perdendo ao denunciar House por seu fracasso em uma vida amorosa. "E então íamos sair para jantar e fazer um filme de ação esfarrapado. Ela ligou para remarcar esta manhã, disse que queria ir às compras em Trenton pela manhã, almoçar e depois checar o filme. Eu disse a ela que não estava me sentindo bem e que poderíamos ir no sábado, se eu tivesse um dia de folga. Ligue para Cameron, pergunte a ela sobre isso. "

House levantou uma sobrancelha. "Uau. Eu pensei que era apenas o boato de ser um ser melodramático usual quando ouvi que você e Cameron estavam prestes a terminar, mas acho que eles estavam realmente certos sobre algo, hein? Puxa. Vocês dois não duram muito tempo ... "

"Você não vai ligar, vai?" Chase suspirou.

"Não é minha culpa que sua moça bonnie justa tenha meu número bloqueado."

"Tudo bem. Vou encontrar alguém para ligar para você", Chase decidiu, levantando-se do sofá.

"Você pensa em maneiras cada vez mais criativas de desperdiçar seu tempo todos os dias", House o chamou.

Chase o virou quando ele saiu do escritório, sem olhar para trás.

Casa do parafuso. Ele iria mostrar a ele - House estava tão preso em seus malditos princípios científicos que preferia deixar um homem morrer do que dobrá-los, mesmo por um momento. Isso estava certo. Tinha que ser. Esses sonhos não eram como todos os outros sonhos que ele tinha, eram reais. Eles faziam sentido. Ele só tinha que encontrar outra pessoa neste hospital (porque se ele e House estavam compartilhando esse sonho, ele estava disposto a apostar que todos os outros nesse sonho também estavam convencidos de que estavam apenas tendo seus próprios sonhos comuns) e ele dizia eles para

"Jake?" ele disse, perdendo completamente sua linha de pensamento ao ver o amigo de Ricky.

Jake parou a cadeira de rodas que ele estava empurrando para olhá-lo, e ele imediatamente ficou com o rosto pálido. "Oh, merda, cara. Vá embora."

Chase franziu a testa. "O que?"

"Caramba," Jake xingou, deixando a mão cair. Ele parecia frustrado. "Meu psiquiatra diz que não devo mais sonhar com pessoas mortas".

"Eu não estou morto", afirmou Chase, mas ele não pôde evitar o toque de incerteza.

"Bem, sim, mas você está morrendo, cara", disse Jake, deixando o 'duh' não dito. "A mesma diferença. Ele vai me matar."

"Desculpa?" Chase oferecido.

"Não. Tanto faz. Quer jogar BJs agora?" Jake perguntou, se animando.

"Eu gostaria de saber por que você está empurrando uma cadeira de rodas vazia", respondeu Chase, acenando com a cabeça na cadeira de rodas.

Jake deu um empurrão e foi rolando para longe. "Eu estava empurrando um velho para a cafeteria, mas ele desapareceu há alguns minutos atrás. Nada demais. BJs?"

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado. Eu preciso que você me faça um favor, na verdade."

"Você quer que eu convide Ricky para sair?" Jake perguntou. Seu sorriso era obsceno e seus olhos viajaram pelo corpo de Chase por um breve momento. "Porque eu tenho que lhe dizer, Dr. Chase, ele é tão reto quanto uma rampa. Mas eu sou tão reta quanto um clipe de papel. O que você diz?"

"Um clipe de papel?"

Jake assentiu. "Sim. Você sabe, eles podem ser totalmente heterossexuais em um momento, e então você pode dobrá-lo e torná-lo realmente torcido? Até que ele se encaixe, mas não era isso que eu estava falando."

"Certo. Enfim", continuou Chase, "preciso que você me faça um favor. Você pode ligar para o Dr. House quando acordar?"

Houve uma pausa.

"Dr. House, chefe de diagnóstico, uma vez trancou Ricky em um armário de suprimentos, Dr. House?" Jake parecia estar desesperadamente esperando que fosse algum outro Dr. House.

Chase assentiu. "Sim, essa. Eu sei que é loucura, mas confie em mim, ele é o único que pode me salvar. Use meu telefone celular, ligue para ele e peça sua ajuda."

"Por que você tem o número dele no seu celular?" Jake perguntou, estreitando os olhos em suspeita.

"EU..."

Esse foi um ponto muito bom, na verdade.

"Ele é meu ex-chefe", Chase finalmente decidiu dizer. "É bom mantê-lo de plantão."

"Então isso significa que você está solteiro?"

"Não", Chase disse imediatamente, mas então ele se lembrou da conversa desta manhã. "Sim. Talvez. Eu não sei. Podemos conversar sobre isso quando não estou morrendo?"

Jake deu de ombros. "Certo."

"Ei, homem de merda!"

Chase se virou reflexivamente para olhar ao mesmo tempo que Jake.

House sorriu. "Heh. E vocês dois olham."

"O que você quer?" Chase perguntou cansado.

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu Jake começar a sair.

"Fique", House ordenou, e Jake parou. Ele se virou para Chase. "Diferencial para um homem, aproximadamente quarenta anos -"

"House, eu não trabalho mais para você", Chase disse, interrompendo-o.

"E eu sou estagiário de cirurgia, cara", Jake falou, parecendo um pouco em pânico com o pensamento de ter que fazer um diferencial com House. "Nós não diagnosticamos, cortamos nas linhas pontilhadas."

"Considere isso uma educação, então. Um homem de quarenta anos passou os últimos sete meses na Bolívia, fazendo o que não podemos saber o que é. Apresentamos uma perda aguda de peso, dor abdominal e, realmente, pele realmente desagradável. Seriamente desagradável. Movendo-se para um território gnarly. "

"Este é o seu agente da CIA?" Chase perguntou.

House assentiu. "Nada melhor para fazer. Estou dormindo na cama ao lado dele, no momento."

"Que horas são, no mundo real?"

"Você deveria saber disso. Você é o meu subconsciente", House disse intencionalmente.

Chase suspirou. "Me humor?"

"Nove", House disse a ele de má vontade.

"Você sabe o que está acontecendo comigo? Estou sedado?"

"Vamos nos concentrar no paciente que estou sendo pago para tratar, não é?" House sugeriu em voz alta.

"Mas-"

"Eles fizeram exames toxicológicos para todos os venenos conhecidos pelo homem, fizeram exames de sangue, toda a droga. Nada. Tratamento para envenenamento por radiação ... nunca aconteceu, na verdade, mas não se preocupe, não é isso. E tratamento para pancreatite O tratamento para Waldenstrom também não estava funcionando, fez com que ele ... "

oOo

Chase voltou ao sonho com um piscar de olhos, House parado bem na frente dele, mas Jake agora se foi. O calendário na parede mostrava que mais um mês se passara.

House estava olhando para ele.

"Jake ligou para você?" Chase perguntou. Ele esperava que esse fosse o motivo de House parecer tão emocionado, e não algo a ver com o fato de que ele estava morrendo na vida real.

House assentiu. "Sim. Ele ligou. E então eu liguei para Cameron."

Oh.

"E ela te disse ..." Chase parou incerto.

"Ela é bastante emocional no momento", House disse a ele, um traço de humor irônico em sua voz. "Acho que ela comprou a loja de presentes."

"Ela teve um turno hoje à noite", disse Chase, e ele realmente não sabia por que essa foi a primeira coisa que veio à mente. Ele se sentiu estranhamente vazio ao pensar que Cameron estava preocupado com ele.

"Eu acho que o fato de você estar morrendo coloca algumas coisas em perspectiva para ela." Suas palavras foram cortantes, como se Cameron não tivesse o direito de colocar nada em perspectiva quando se tratava de Chase.

"Então você ainda está na CIA, então?" Chase perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco resignado. House claramente ainda não acreditava nele sobre o sonho, e era agora, no momento em que ele e Cameron poderiam ter unido, que ele estava percebendo com o coração pesado que isso não importava. Nada foi realmente colocado em perspectiva, era apenas o drama da situação. Eles estavam travando uma batalha perdida.

"Na verdade, não", disse House, fazendo Chase olhar surpreso. House sorriu ironicamente. "Estou indo embora. Em um avião a jato. Como a música."

"Você vai voltar ao PPTH?" Chase perguntou, sentindo uma onda de excitação espontânea. Isso significava que House acreditava nele?

"Eu ainda não acredito em você", House o informou.

Droga.

"Mas eu resolvi o caso da CIA cerca de cinco minutos depois que acordei da última vez, então sim, vou voltar agora. Acho que vou parar no seu leito de morte enquanto estiver lá, só para irritar sua namorada."

"Ela não é minha namorada", Chase murmurou, baixo o suficiente para que ele soubesse que House não seria capaz de ouvi-lo, mas alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir como as palavras soavam.

Eles pareciam bem. Ele se sentia estranhamente livre, quase tonto. Cameron não era sua namorada.

"Eles ainda não sabem o que há de errado com você", House falou em tom de conversa. "Foreman o levou como um segundo paciente - eles aparentemente realizaram todos os exames de sangue, exames toxicológicos e gel conhecidos pelo homem, e não chegaram a lugar algum. O eletrocardiograma e a tomografia computadorizada eram normais e, enquanto falamos, eles estão analisando os resultados da sua ressonância magnética ".

Chase bufou. "Estou surpreso ao ouvir que Foreman se importa tanto."

House encolheu os ombros.

"Estou em coma ou apenas sedado?" Chase perguntou.

"O eletrocardiograma era normal. O que isso diz a você?"

"Pacientes com coma podem ter eletrocardiogramas perfeitamente normais".

"Sedado", House respondeu, parecendo um pouco descontente. "Quando você entrou em colapso, você começou a apreender e eles o seduziram lá. Eles puxaram os sedativos quatro horas depois, mas você começou a apreender novamente, de volta para baixo."

"Certifique-se de puxar os sedativos quando você estiver lá", Chase disse a ele, mesmo que ele duvidasse que House o ouvisse. "Eu sei que isso tem algo a ver com o quão longe você está, e eu juro que quando você estiver lá, eu ficarei bem."

"Uh-huh."

"Estou morrendo", disse Chase categoricamente. "Acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é respeitar meus desejos moribundos."

"Veja, isso funcionaria, se eu realmente acreditasse que você não é apenas parte desse sonho louco". House balançou a cabeça para o lado. "Vamos lá, os bisbilhoteiros estão me irritando. De volta ao meu escritório."

Chase o seguiu obedientemente.

"Quanto tempo dura o voo de volta ao PPTH?" ele perguntou, depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Uma ou duas horas", disse House, sem entender.

Chase engoliu. Não é à toa que ele entrou em colapso - duas horas em um avião levariam você a meio caminho dos Estados Unidos.

"Nada melhor para fazer do que dormir", House disse a ele no mesmo tom casual. "Nenhum filme a bordo, nenhuma aeromoça para flertar, nenhum amendoim ... Embora você não acredite na gostosa agente da CIA com a qual eu estava flertando hoje. Pena que ela não esteja aqui agora, poderíamos ter um trio".

Chase fez uma careta. "Não, obrigado."

"Eu ofereci a ela uma posição como um dos meus companheiros."

"A sério?"

"Sério. Você está me fazendo me livrar dos Treze e você não vai voltar - eu tenho que ter algo de bom para olhar."

"Cameron quer voltar." Chase parou quando House abriu a porta do escritório.

House olhou para ele. "Cameron é chata. Treze ainda tem algo misterioso para ela, e você sabe como revidar. Embora ela tenha feito um bom trabalho classificando a correspondência e mantendo o RH longe das minhas costas ..."

"O que o cara da CIA acabou tendo?" Chase perguntou.

"Acontece que ele estava no Brasil, não na Bolívia. Comeu muitas castanhas. Ei, olha, outro mês se passou", observou House, enquanto passava o calendário em sua parede.

"Isso é, o que, três meses?" Chase fez uma contagem rápida desde o dia em que ele entrevistou House. "Sim."

Ele pensou por um momento. Faria sentido que o tempo estivesse passando entre os sonhos, mas por que estava aumentando? Eles estavam caminhando para uma certa data? Estava acelerando com base em sua proximidade com House?

"Vai começar a nevar a qualquer dia, agora."

"Eu odeio neve", disse Chase, enviando um olhar sombrio para a janela.

House colocou a bengala na mesa e sentou-se na cadeira. "Isso é só porque você nunca se lembra de se vestir calorosamente."

"Simplesmente não vejo as roupas de inverno como um investimento sólido", respondeu Chase. Ele olhou para o sofá, mas depois de um momento de consideração foi para a mesa. "E desde que você me demitiu, não tenho que gastar horas invadindo as casas das pessoas ou perambulando pelas ruas, então qual é o sentido de gastar tanto dinheiro em coisas que só vou usar na caminhada do carro até o carro?" hospital?"

Ele se sentou de pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa.

"Você com certeza leva uma vida triste para uma criança de 28 anos", comentou House.

"Eu tenho quase trinta e três."

"Tanto faz."

"Eu odeio o frio." Chase pegou uma caneta que estava sobre a mesa e tirou a tampa. "Não vejo por que alguém se estabeleceria aqui em primeiro lugar. O sul é perfeitamente temperado."

"Por que você não trabalhou no sul, então?"

Chase começou a rabiscar na palma da mão. "Eu pensei que poderia gostar de neve - eu nunca tinha visto isso antes. Demorei duas semanas para descobrir que eu odiava."

House franziu a testa. "Ooo. Hora de acordar, eu acho. Tchau!"

"Tchau", respondeu Chase, olhando para cima e vendo House girar uma vez em sua cadeira e desaparecer, e então o mundo ficou escuro.

oOo

O mundo desapareceu à sua volta, revelando que ele estava de volta ao escritório de House. House estava sentado em frente a ele, ainda girando em sua cadeira.

Chase olhou para o calendário.

"Dois meses?" ele disse incrédulo. "Que diabos?"

Lá fora, a neve estava caindo tão forte que ele mal conseguia ver pela janela, e havia o som do vento batendo e uivando contra o prédio.

House agarrou a frente da mesa, impedindo a cadeira de girar novamente. "Sim. E você estava errado, idiota. Eu estava lá, puxei os sedativos e você ficou louco - não tem nada a ver com o quão perto eu estou de você."

"O que ... não, é claro que sim." Chase pousou a caneta, o pânico crescente em seu intestino de alguma forma se tornando raiva. "Foi isso que causou, e eu sempre fico melhor quando estou perto de você. Você sabe que é assim que funciona, você estava aqui. House, eu sei que estou certa!"

"Bem, se for algum conforto, você ainda está morrendo", House ofereceu.

"Oh, isso me faz sentir muito melhor", Chase retrucou.

House encolheu os ombros.

Expirando, Chase virou a carranca para a janela onde a neve caía descontroladamente. Ele torceu a caneta entre os dedos.

"Além disso", começou House, agora parecendo relutante. "Eu posso ... estar disposto a acreditar em você sobre a coisa de compartilhar sonhos."

Chase olhou pela janela pedregosamente. "Porque isso realmente nos ajuda agora."

"Isso significa que posso dizer que estou trabalhando no seu caso. A garota da CIA se juntou ao time, mas ela meio que é uma merda e eu vou demiti-la assim que você melhorar. Cameron não saiu do seu lado da cama" por mais de cinco minutos de cada vez.Randall e seus amiguinhos continuam tentando ultrapassar nossos diferenciais para oferecer sugestões insípidas - esse cara não estava brincando quando disse que, por sinal, eles não ensinam diagnósticos em cirurgia. "

Chase deixou cair a caneta e colocou a cabeça nas mãos, deixando escapar um suspiro longo e lento. "O nome dele é Ricky. Ricky e Jake."

"Eu sei. Só acho profundamente perturbador que você tenha um clube de fãs que não seja formado por enfermeiras do segundo turno e mães de Crepúsculo."

"Você esqueceu as meninas de nove anos de idade."

"Eles também."

Houve um silêncio suspenso no qual o único som era o vento batendo contra as janelas. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer.

"Correr atrás."

Chase não teria olhado, mas o tom de House era mais suave do que ele já ouvira antes.

House se inclinou para a frente e abriu a gaveta inferior esquerda de sua mesa. "Está vendo esta gaveta? Aqui é onde eu coloquei todos os casos que não fui capaz de resolver. Cada um."

Chase se inclinou para a frente para espiar, meio que esperando que estivesse vazio, mas não estava. Estava surpreendentemente cheio.

"Certo", ele disse, sentando-se. "E se eu morrer, você nunca esquecerá de mim, porque eu vou estar na gaveta, apodrecendo no fundo da sua mente. Ótimo. Obrigado."

House fechou a gaveta com força e Chase pulou.

"Você nunca vai estar na gaveta, seu idiota," Casa rosnou. "Você não vai morrer e não vai acabar nessa gaveta, entende?"

De olhos arregalados, Chase assentiu rapidamente.

House assentiu. "Boa."

"Se eu morrer, você poderia -"

"Não."

"Somente-"

"Não. Você não vai morrer."

"House, você tem que ser—"

"Você tem três segundos para calar a boca. Três."

"Você não pode viver em negação, House."

"Dois."

"Se você acha que quando chegar a uma, eu vou calar a boca, você tem-"

Ele parou ao som de uma batida na porta e olhou por cima do ombro. Atrás dele, House sentou-se, esticando o pescoço para ver.

Cameron, de cabelos castanhos novamente e vestindo uma saia e uma blusa, enfiou a cabeça na porta. "Oi. Estou, hum, procurando pelo Dr. House?"

A cabeça de Chase se abriu. Ele cerrou os dentes e gemeu quando seu estômago se revirou desagradável. Ele abaixou a cabeça, mãos indo para o crânio, joelhos indo para o peito.

"Correr atrás?" House perguntou.

"O que - espera, Chase?" Cameron disse, parecendo surpreso com a realização. "Chase, o que há de errado?"

E tudo dobrou, triplicou e ele caiu de lado, curvando-se sobre si mesmo. O mundo girou e cores nauseantes, tecnicolor, brilharam diante de seus olhos.

"Você fora!"

Segundos se passaram, e desapareceu. Gradualmente, seu estômago se acalmou e a dor em sua cabeça diminuiu, e ele respirou fundo. Havia mãos do lado dele - as mãos de House - e a mesa estava dura embaixo dele. Ele lutou para recuperar os sentidos e recuperar o atraso. Foi um milagre que ele não tivesse rolado ou vomitado.

"Melhor?" A voz de House perguntou, com apenas um traço de presunção.

Chase assentiu, levantando-se lentamente da mesa e sentando-se, esperando até que estivesse totalmente ereto para abrir os olhos. A tontura desapareceu completamente, deixando-o vazio e vazio por dentro.

House estava de pé sobre ele, as mãos tendo reajustado sua posição aos ombros de Chase, e eles trancaram os olhos.

"Cameron", disse Chase lentamente. Ele se virou e viu que Cameron estava parado do lado de fora do escritório, olhando-o preocupado através do vidro.

House levantou a mão e fez um sinal para Cameron entrar.

Ela deu dois passos e Chase grunhiu, encolhendo-se, as mãos indo para as têmporas quando a dor surgiu dentro de sua cabeça.

"De volta!" ele ouviu House gritar e momentos depois a dor diminuiu.

Chase lentamente levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de House novamente.

"Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando, Pinky?" House perguntou, com um brilho nos olhos.

Chase teria rido se achasse que podia sentir outra coisa senão afundar medo naquele momento. "Você disse que Cameron não deixou minha cabeceira."

House riu. "Heh. Você é alérgico a sua namorada."

"Mas ..." Chase balançou a cabeça. "Isso é um absurdo. Cameron não está me dando dores de cabeça - bem, quero dizer, ela tem, mas é só porque toda vez que nos vemos, estamos brigando. Eu não - não posso ... "

"Farei um teste de alergia quando acordar", prometeu House.

Chase revirou os olhos.

Houve uma batida no vidro.

"Vá embora!" House gritou, fazendo Chase estremecer. "As entrevistas terminaram o dia!"

Chase não se virou, mas sentiu os últimos vestígios de sua dor de cabeça desaparecerem, indicando que Cameron havia partido.

"Isso é tão bagunçado", ele murmurou, colocando a cabeça nas mãos.

"Você está meio que bagunçado", House apontou prestativamente.

Chase levantou a cabeça, bufando. "Sério? Você acabou de evitar espelhos a vida toda, ou isso é um desenvolvimento recente de auto-ignorância?"

"Você quer que eu salve sua vida ou não?"

"Então, salve, então", Chase respondeu.

"Eu vou."

"Bem."

House recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, e houve um momento de silêncio.

Chase esperou.

House estava claramente esperando também.

Nada.

O riso escapou antes que Chase pudesse detê-lo.

House abriu os olhos, irritado. "Cale a boca, ou eu realmente vou deixar você morrer."

"Você não iria. Você me ama."

"Nos seus sonhos, loirinha."

Chase sorriu. "Estamos nos meus sonhos."

"Meu sonho."

"Nosso sonho."

"Meu. Meu sonho."

"Bem, então por que você não-"

E então tudo se dissolveu na escuridão.


	12. Capítulo 12

Quando Chase acordou em seguida, não estava em um piscar de olhos e não estava no escritório de House - estava em uma cama, em algum lugar frio e desconfortável, e ele se sentiu ... Não doente, precisamente, mas como ele acabara de se recuperar de um ataque particularmente ruim da gripe. Era um sentimento de ausência que ele não conseguia identificar.

O bipe persistente de um monitor cardíaco lhe dizia que ele estava no hospital, e a pressão fraca nas costas da mão lhe dizia que ele era um paciente no hospital.

Sua memória rapidamente preencheu o restante dos espaços em branco.

Houve um longo momento em que ele lutou para abrir os olhos. Eles não estavam cooperando, e a sensação de vazio penetrou em seu crânio, deixando-o tonto e levemente tonto. Mas ele não tinha dor de cabeça e seu estômago estava bem, o que significava que House tinha que estar por aqui em algum lugar ...

Também estava frio. Ele estremeceu, enrolando-se e tentando se esconder debaixo de cobertores que não estavam lá. Você só conseguiu um lençol no hospital, é claro.

"Frio?" uma voz perguntou em um sussurro.

Chase tentou perguntar quem era, mas sua garganta também não estava cooperando. Estava preso a si mesmo, todo seco. Ele conseguiu gemer.

"Não se preocupe, eu não sou sua namorada."

Isso respondeu isso.

"Ela não é minha namorada", Chase tentou dizer, mas ficou mais parecido com "Não, não."

Algo frio foi empurrado contra seus lábios, e tinha um gosto tão bom e úmido que Chase imediatamente separou seus lábios e o deixou deslizar em sua boca. Um pedaço de gelo. Ele o passou pelo céu da boca, engolindo a água fria até que não restasse mais nada. Outro estava pressionado contra seus lábios, e ele aceitou com gratidão.

"De nada."

"Obrigado", Chase murmurou, engolindo o resto do gelo.

"Como você está?" House perguntou.

"Como você gosta de mim", Chase respondeu, engolindo em seco e tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse menos como se estivesse em um ventilador.

"Vivo?"

Chase sorriu, sentindo seus lábios estalarem. "Horizontal."

House bufou. "Engraçado."

"Foda-se sim, eu estou."

Cuidadosamente, ele levou a mão sem perfuração IV até o rosto e esfregou os olhos sem jeito (porque os bastardos haviam esquecido que ele era canhoto) e, depois de um segundo, os abriu.

Ele estava definitivamente no hospital - seu próprio quarto também, pelo que parecia - e House estava sentado ao lado de sua cama, balançando a bengala entre as mãos, um recipiente de pedaços de gelo ao lado dele. Era também, claramente, a noite.

Chase tentou se sentar, mas House bateu nele.

"Deite-se, seu idiota. Acabei de salvar sua vida, não mate o momento."

"Estou bem agora que você decidiu me ouvir."

"E ... lá vai."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Posso tomar um pouco de gelo?"

"Pegue você mesmo."

"Você me disse para não levantar."

"Parece um problema."

Expirando, Chase fechou os olhos e engoliu. Momentos depois, gelo estava sendo empurrado em sua boca e ele sabia que não devia agradecer.

"O teste de alergia confirmou o diagnóstico, então?" ele perguntou, depois de deixar várias lascas de gelo derreterem na boca. Sua voz parecia muito mais com a sua agora.

"Enviei sua namorada para casa, entrei e puxei os sedativos." Outra lasca de gelo. "Você está acordado e conversando, não é?"

Chase engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos, encontrando os de House. "Então você - quero dizer, os sonhos. Eu estava certo?"

House assentiu.

"Puta merda."

"Sim."

"Puta merda ." Uma coisa era acreditar que era real enquanto ele ainda estava sonhando. Outra foi acordar e descobrir que ele estava certo.

House sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira.

A mente de Chase girou por uns bons cinco minutos, tentando realmente entender o fato de que ele e House estavam de alguma forma compartilhando sonhos esse tempo todo. Ele tinha um milhão de perguntas a fazer, mas quando ele abriu a boca, algo completamente diferente surgiu.

"Ela não é minha namorada."

House ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não que eu esteja protestando, mas não acho que Cameron esteja ciente disso. Ou esse é um relacionamento de mão única ou um de vocês está seriamente confuso."

"Eu vou ..." Chase parou quando ele de repente percebeu que não podia falar exatamente com Cameron sobre isso. Ele não podia nem chegar perto dela, aparentemente. "Eu acho ... quero dizer, eu vou resolver isso eventualmente. Mas não, não estamos mais juntos. Não estamos há um tempo, realmente."

"Incrível! Eu sempre quis adicionar destruidores de casas à minha lista de credenciais", disse House, com fingida empolgação. "Acho que vou colocar entre 'misantropo' e 'bastardo'".

Perseguição suposto, com um estremecimento de realização, que ele tinha tecnicamente sido traindo Cameron.

"Você percebe que isso faz de você minha amante, certo?" ele disse em vez disso, e tentou consertar House com o seu melhor olhar presunçoso, mas a exaustão estava começando a se instalar e ele estava achando difícil.

"E isso faz de você um homem de merda", House retrucou sem perder o ritmo. Ele foi capaz de tirar o olhar presunçoso sem nenhum problema, o bastardo misantrópico e destruidor de casas.

"Não é trapaça, se você não sabe que está trapaceando", disse Chase calmamente, embora manter a cabeça erguida fosse uma batalha demais. Ele se recostou no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, exalando. "Qual é a data?"

"É sexta-feira. Muito cedo na sexta-feira. Não pergunte detalhes, apenas me deprime saber quanto tempo faz desde que eu dormi pela última vez."

"Você estava nos sonhos", protestou Chase, tentando abrir os olhos e falhando. Eles eram muito pesados. "Você deve ter dormido."

"Eu dormi por um total de três horas desde quarta-feira", House o informou, de uma maneira altiva que eu quero que você saiba.

Chase se afastou de House, movendo-se para o lado esquerdo da cama.

"Acho que o boato se divertiu bastante com você nas últimas semanas", respondeu House.

"Mm", disse Chase, curvando-se de lado e tentando mover o lençol para que ficasse mais quente, mas ele ainda estava congelando. "Vou voltar a dormir. Você deveria também. Noite."

Houve um suspiro todo-poderoso atrás dele, e ele ouviu House se levantar e sair da sala. Chase sentiu algo nele tenso com o pensamento de House sair, e ele fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu uma dor de cabeça começar a dançar em torno das bordas do crânio, empurrando levemente as costas dos olhos. Ele se enrolou mais forte, suprimindo um gemido, mas um segundo depois ele se dissipou e ele relaxou. A porta se abriu. O padrão único de passos de House soou, e então Chase sentiu algo quente e pesado cair sobre ele.

Um cobertor grosso.

"Obrigado", ele murmurou, puxando-o até o queixo e deleitando-se com o calor que se acumulava rapidamente debaixo do cobertor.

Mas então a cama afundou, e Chase ficou tão alarmado que seus olhos se abriram e ele rolou de costas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

A expressão de House apenas o desafiou a dizer algo.

Chase sabia melhor. Ele virou de lado, fechando os olhos novamente.

"Não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha", resmungou House enquanto puxava os lençóis sobre si mesmo. "Eu não estou dormindo na maldita cadeira."

Chase sorriu fracamente para si mesmo.

House estava mudando, girando e girando, claramente tentando encontrar um local que fosse confortável, tivesse espaço suficiente e não envolvesse tocar Chase. Pelo som das coisas, ele não estava indo muito longe.

Sem palavras, Chase alcançou atrás dele e encontrou o braço de House, puxando-o sobre ele. House ficou parado por um momento, mas finalmente passou o outro braço em torno de Chase e se aproximou, descansando a cabeça no local entre o pescoço e o ombro de Chase.

Chase estava dormindo profundamente em minutos.

oOo

O escritório de House desapareceu em torno dele.

"Droga", disse House. "Eu esperava que isso parasse."

Chase pulou da mesa. "Pelo menos sabemos o que está acontecendo agora."

"Sim, mas eu vejo você o suficiente o dia todo. Eu não quero sonhar com você o tempo todo também."

"Romântico", Chase respondeu, mas House estava certo. Ele não achava que poderia manter sua sanidade mental se estivesse trabalhando no mesmo hospital que House, namorando e sonhando com ele a noite toda também. Foi demais.

"Sete meses se passaram desde a última vez", comentou House. Seus olhos se afastaram do calendário de onde Chase estava parado na janela, olhando para o campus sem neve do hospital. "Da próxima vez, provavelmente encontraremos o Foreman."

"Um pensamento animador."

"E nós estamos seguindo a teoria de que o tempo passa mais rápido quando um de nós está dormindo e o outro não?" House perguntou.

"E parece estar passando mais rápido a cada vez", disse Chase, concordando com a cabeça. "A primeira vez, eu juro, foram apenas vinte minutos e agora estamos conversando meses."

"Você também está inconsciente há um dia e meio", apontou House.

Chase franziu a testa. "O que você acha que vai acontecer quando chegar em tempo real?"

"Então nós vamos correr para Treze."

"Exatamente o que eu sempre quis", Chase disse sarcasticamente. Ele fez uma pausa e depois olhou para House. "Você a demitiu?"

House balançou a cabeça. "Eu tive que me livrar de Brennan."

"Por quê?" Chase perguntou devagar, engolindo sua reação imediata para exigir saber por que House voltou atrás em sua barganha.

"Ah, você sabe, ele estava fazendo acordos com grandes doadores de hospitais para salvar seu emprego", disse House, alegremente.

"Ele estava agora?"

"Eu aprendi da última vez - você precisa beliscar pela raiz."

"Ele era perigosamente viciado em narcóticos, correndo o risco de perder sua licença médica anualmente e propenso a atacar violentamente seus funcionários também?" Chase perguntou maliciosamente.

House virou-se na cadeira, inclinando a cabeça para trás. "Você tem que parar de viver no passado, cachos de mel."

Chase franziu a testa. "Isso não é um cereal?"

"Possivelmente", House permitiu.

"Então, por que você o demitiu?" Chase perguntou.

"Ele pode ou não ter envenenado o paciente."

"A sério?"

"Sério. E eu não podia nem culpar Foreman por não vê-lo perto o suficiente." House parecia descontente com isso. Aparentemente, ele ainda não havia superado o fato de Cuddy ter forçado Foreman a voltar para ele.

"A culpa é sua," Chase disse levemente, intencionalmente. "Você fica dizendo para eles fazerem o que for preciso."

"Eu disse que não podia culpar Foreman, não é?" House estalou.

Oh.

"De qualquer forma, ele não estava fazendo isso para salvar seu emprego. Ele estava tentando obter financiamento para vítimas da poliomielite na Etiópia ou algo assim." House revirou os olhos.

Chase bufou suavemente. "Lembra daquele cara que Sebastian tratamos? Ele quase levou Cameron para a África?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer?" House virou-se para encará-lo, um sorriso pequeno, mas malicioso, no rosto. "Passei por um galão de sorvete de menta com chocolate e sete temporadas de As the World Turns para superar a decepção quando ela ficou."

Chase riu.

E então tudo piscou, escurecendo sem aviso prévio.

"O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou, agarrando a mesa quando a sala começou a girar um pouco, balançando e escurecendo. "Casa?"

"Me bate."

House sentou-se em sua cadeira, segurando sua bengala com força, e Chase deu um passo em sua direção, mas depois caiu, pela toca do coelho e tudo foi sugado.

oOo

O som da porta se abrindo o despertou do sono, mas não o suficiente para perceber algo além do fato de que havia vozes sussurradas e ele estava quente, confortável e incrivelmente cansado.

"Você tem certeza de que este é o quarto certo?"

"Cara, eu estava aqui esta tarde. Claro que é o quarto certo."

"Isso não parece ..."

"Oh, merda, cara. Temos que sair daqui."

"O que - oh, merda, esse é o Dr. House!"

"Vai, vai, vai, vai! Ele vai acordar!"

"Espere, isso não faz nenhum sentido. Pensei que o Dr. Chase disse que ele estava namorando aquela garota Cameron no pronto-socorro?"

"Ricky!"

"Oh, vamos lá. Ele não vai acordar e nos matar no local - olhe, ele está tão sonolento - ei! Me solte! Jake!"

"É para o seu próprio bem, pare de lutar."

"Eu vou chutar—"

"Cale a boca, você mo-"

A porta se fechou.

Chase voltou a dormir, deixando a conversa escapar de sua memória enquanto fazia isso.

oOo

Ele voltou à consciência sozinho e sentindo como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa, embora não pudesse identificar o que era. Seu monitor cardíaco apitava ao fundo, e o som de tênis chiando no piso laminado veio à distância. Tinha que ser de manhã. Mas o que tinha ...

"Você não pode bani-la do quarto dele, House!"

Wilson.

"Ele é alérgico a ela."

"House, isso é ridículo - você não pode manter a namorada dele longe dele. Só porque você salvou a vida dele não lhe dá o direito de-"

"Ele não a quer aqui."

"Então deixe que ele diga isso a ela. Eu nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui em primeiro lugar. Você o demitiu, caso você se esqueça, e todo o hospital sabe que você está na garganta um do outro. desde então."

"Ele me disse que não quer vê-la. Ontem à noite."

"Está vendo? Esta é a minha cara de eu não acredito em você."

"Estamos familiarizados."

"Você não tem mais nada para fazer?"

"Não. Preciso de alguma maneira de lidar com o imenso estresse de ser chefe de departamento."

"Oh, compre um jardim de pedras, então. Deixe Chase em paz."

"Ele está bem, Wilson", Chase interrompeu, e embora sua voz fosse pouco mais do que um sussurro rouco, era aparentemente alta o suficiente para ser ouvida.

"Correr atrás?"

"Bom dia, pedrinhas de frutas!"

Chase abriu os olhos e rolou de costas, vendo House e Wilson em pé no final de sua cama, Wilson com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Aparentemente, também era manhã agora. Ele engoliu várias vezes, mas quando falou sua voz não tinha melhorado muito.

"Eu aprecio o pensamento, mas realmente está tudo bem", disse ele a Wilson. "Ele está certo. Eu não quero ver Cameron."

Wilson olhou Chase especulativamente por um momento, depois olhou para House. "Você deveria dizer a ela que você mesmo, pelo menos", ele finalmente respondeu. "Ela esteve ao seu lado por quase um dia."

"House pode dizer a ela muito bem, obrigado", disse Chase, e ele estava prestes a acrescentar que sua experiência de quase morte não mudou o fato de que eles haviam terminado quando ele teve um acesso de tosse.

Um canudo foi empurrado em sua boca momentos depois, e Chase bebeu a água avidamente, suprimindo outra tosse.

"Você só quer ser livre para foder com sua amiguinha estagiária", disse House. O som de sua voz estava perto o suficiente para que Chase soubesse que era ele, não Wilson, segurando a xícara.

Chase abriu a boca, respirando fundo. "Você está chateada porque não transou sem pagar desde que Stacy foi embora."

"Isso não é totalmente verdade."

"Sonhos não contam, House."

"Você quer que eu jogue o resto disso na sua cabeça?" House ameaçou, afastando a xícara.

"Você quer beijar minha bunda?" Chase atirou de volta.

Wilson suspirou. "Deus, vocês dois são como assistir Dysfunctional, Inc."

"Hurrah para problemas de papai!" House declarou, dando um polegar para cima e um sorriso para Wilson.

"Viva o masoquismo", Chase murmurou, arrancando o copo da mão de House e tomando uma bebida.

"Então vou ajudar as pessoas que realmente querem ser ajudadas", disse Wilson, revirando os olhos.

Ele se virou para sair e House e Chase compartilharam um sorriso rápido.

"Mas não estou afastando Cameron", acrescentou Wilson por cima do ombro. "Isso é com vocês dois."

Chase emitiu um som estridente com seu canudo, tentando tirar o resto da água do fundo do copo.

House puxou-o para longe dele. "Vamos lá. Hora da verificação dos sinais vitais."

Chase fez uma careta, mas recostou-se e esperou enquanto House pegava a lanterna e a piscava na frente dos olhos. Ele se sentou à frente, permitindo que House ouvisse sua respiração, e esperou que ele anotasse tudo antes de falar novamente.

"Então, o que são nós que vamos fazer sobre Cameron?"

"Ignore-a até que ela vá embora?" House perguntou esperançosamente.

Chase revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem. O que vamos fazer sobre o fato de que eu não posso sair do seu lado, então?"

"Você sempre pode se juntar à minha equipe", House ofereceu, soando tão esperançoso.

"Isso é uma piada, certo?"

"Não temos outras opções, temos?"

Chase lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio. "Pelo seu bem, espero que não."

House suspirou. "Tudo bem. Aqui está a minha teoria: no sonho, como conseguimos parar?"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram. "Casa, não."

"Não sei por que você é tão contrário à idéia. Estamos fazendo isso nos nossos sonhos há pelo menos duas semanas, agora."

"Isso foi diferente", insistiu Chase. "Você tende a perder suas inibições em sonhos porque não precisa se preocupar com repercussões".

"E que tipo de repercussões podem ser essas?" House perguntou.

"Eu não estou dormindo com você enquanto ainda estou com Cameron", Chase disse categoricamente.

House abriu a boca.

"Eu não estou dormindo com você na vida real, sabendo que você é real, enquanto Cameron ainda pensa que eu estou com ela", Chase corrigiu rapidamente, antes que House pudesse começar a discutir.

"Então você não pode se aproximar dela até fazer sexo comigo, mas você não fará sexo comigo até que possa se aproximar dela?"

"Encher minha xícara?" Chase perguntou, estendendo para ele.

"Não posso ignorar seus problemas para sempre, flocos de milho", disse House com uma voz cantante, mas ele pegou a xícara e a encheu de novo.

Chase pegou a xícara sem agradecer. "Você realmente vai acompanhar a coisa dos cereais?"

"Isso te incomoda?"

"De modo nenhum."

"Então por que eu pararia?"

Chase tomou um longo gole de água.

"Seus amiguinhos internos apareceram ontem à noite", disse House.

Chase estava cauteloso. "Antes ou depois que eu acordei?"

"Depois. Se você quer ser técnico, foi hoje de manhã."

"O que você fez com eles?" Chase perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Nada, infelizmente", House suspirou, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama de Chase. "Eles estavam fora quando eu estava acordado."

"Até o momento ..." Chase parou quando percebeu que House estava tentando lhe dizer, de uma maneira geral, que Ricky e Jake os tinham visto dormindo juntos. Ele trouxe um lampejo de lembranças em sua mente, de escuridão, calor e vozes, mas era muito rápido e vago demais para captar. "Tenho certeza que eles não vão contar a ninguém."

"Sim, esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento", disse House, sarcasmo maduro como sempre.

Chase estremeceu. "Ok, então talvez não. Aqui ... onde está meu pager? Posso chamar Ricky aqui e perguntar ..."

"Caia, garoto." House ordenou, sua bengala subindo e batendo Chase solidamente no peito, empurrando-o de volta para a cama.

"House, eu posso me sentar", disse Chase, irritado, e ele tentou se levantar, mas House o golpeou com a bengala novamente, forçando-o a recuar. "Casa!"

"Você não precisa pegar seu pager", House disse pacientemente.

"Eu quero se você não quiser que todo o hospital saiba sobre isso no almoço", replicou Chase, fazendo outro esforço que foi prontamente frustrado. Farto, ele estendeu a mão direita e tentou puxar a bengala das mãos de House.

House, com o uso das duas mãos, não teve problemas em manter seus esforços à distância. "A verdadeira questão", disse ele, ignorando firmemente as tentativas de Chase de empurrar a bengala para longe ", é se você tem algum problema com o hospital inteiro sabendo disso no almoço."

Chase parou. "O que?"

Aparentemente satisfeito agora que ele tinha a atenção de Chase, House tirou a bengala. "Você tem algum problema com todo o hospital sabendo sobre nós?"

"Eu ... existe um de nós para saber?" Chase perguntou com cuidado.

"Isso é um não?"

"É um ..." Chase exalou, levantando a mão para esfregar o rosto antes de lembrar que havia um IV incorporado nele. "Ai ... caramba ..."

House riu.

"Quero oficializar as coisas com Cameron, primeiro", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça. "Então nós podemos ... Faça isso. Sabe, eu estou surpreso que estejamos falando sobre isso."

"Boa ideia. Vamos parar."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer", Chase disse secamente.

"Você experimentou o novo chili da cafeteria?" House perguntou brilhantemente, sentado em sua cadeira. "Ouvi dizer que é para morrer !"

Chase suspirou. Também não era como se ele quisesse falar sobre isso agora. Toda essa situação era estranha o suficiente para doer pensar, de qualquer maneira.

"Não é tão bom assim."

"Mm. Droga."

"Você realmente vai ficar aqui o dia todo?" Chase perguntou, um tanto duvidoso disso.

"Eu tenho uma escolha?" House perguntou.

Chase deu de ombros. "Tenho certeza que posso andar."

oOo

Chase terminou no chão a três passos da cama, a cabeça girando e completamente sem fôlego.

"Isso é ridículo", ele ofegou, com os olhos fechados.

As mãos de House estavam em seus ombros, forçando a cabeça entre os joelhos. "Você é patético."

"Não faz sentido", Chase insistiu. A sensação de seu coração batendo tão forte estava deixando-o levemente enjoado. "Não havia nada errado comigo. Eu deveria ficar bem."

"Você apreendeu por quarenta horas seguidas. Sim, não consigo imaginar por que você não seria capaz de se levantar e fazer alguns quilômetros ao redor do hospital também", House disse ironicamente.

Chase revirou os olhos, embora estivessem fechados. O mundo ainda estava girando e balançando ao redor dele.

"Pronto para se levantar?" House perguntou.

"Ainda não", Chase murmurou. Ele respirou fundo, esperando o mundo se acalmar. "Me dê um segundo."

"Bem, apresse-se, minhas costas estão me matando", reclamou House.

"Você não precisa segurar minha cabeça", disse Chase, com tanta irritabilidade quanto ele poderia reunir.

"Você está brincando, certo? Assim que eu soltar, sua cabeça vai subir, porque você é um idiota que não conhece seus limites, e então provavelmente vomitará, e então precisa chamar uma enfermeira para limpá-la e outra para tirar você do chão, e a essa altura já teremos metade do seu clube de fãs aqui, para que o restante deles despeje sobre os pobres, vomitando o Dr. Chase e eu vou ter que- "

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", Chase interrompeu. Ele respirou fundo e lentamente e depois soltou o ar. "Eu entendi. Deus."

"Oh, whiiiine."

Chase inalou, seu coração ainda batendo forte - não rápido, mas forte - em seu peito, e um pouco da náusea diminuiu. As mãos de House estavam em seus ombros, e elas se apertaram por apenas um segundo e, de repente, Chase piscou de volta para Cameron em pé atrás dele, suas mãos minúsculas tentando esfregar seus ombros, mas apenas conseguindo fazê-lo desejar mãos maiores, mãos mais fortes, mãos de House .

Seus olhos se abriram e a repentina onda de cor e luz o fez respirar fundo. Seu estômago revirou e as luzes desapareceram por um momento, mas então seus olhos começaram a se ajustar e seu estômago se acalmou.

E ele sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que queria estar com House. Ele estava pronto para desistir de Cameron porque estava cansado de lutar por ela e cansado de lutar por algo que ele nem tinha certeza de que queria, mas House? House, ele lutaria. Ele sabia até o âmago que estava pronto para lutar por ele.

Ele também sabia que, se quisesse expressar esses pensamentos agora, nunca ouvira o fim disso por House, e mantinha sua revelação para si mesmo.

"Que tal agora?" Casa choramingou.

"Bem, eu poderia me levantar agora", disse Chase calmamente, "mas então eu provavelmente vomitaria, e você teria que chamar uma enfermeira para limpá-lo e outra para me tirar do chão, e então você pode chamar o resto do meu clube de fãs para que eles possam desmaiar sobre mim. Ou algo assim ".

"E eu estava me perguntando por que eu demiti você."

"Sabe, se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que não se arrepende de me demitir."

"Por que eu me arrependeria disso? Pareço me arrepender?"

Chase bufou baixinho para si mesmo e começou a sacudir a cabeça, mas parou quando o mundo quase se elevou. "Merda", ele respirou, fechando os olhos.

"Tudo bem. Se você não acordar em cinco minutos, eu vou injetar um sedativo que vai nocautear você por uma semana."

"Eu vou morder você", Chase ameaçou. O mundo começou a se estabelecer novamente, e ele se atreveu a abrir os olhos.

"Onde?" House perguntou, a voz baixa e sugestiva.

Chase suspirou. "Tudo bem. Eu acho que estou bem."

"Ninguém nunca disse o contrário", House disse suavemente, mas suas mãos se afastaram.

"Você é hys-"

"Cha - oh meu Deus, Chase! O que aconteceu!"

A cabeça de Chase disparou antes que ele pudesse se conter, e o mundo balançou, mas não tanto que ele não podia ver Cameron correndo para a sala em uma onda de pânico, no chão com ele em minutos.

"Oh meu Deus", ela ofegou, as mãos indo para o rosto dele, segurando seu queixo. "O que aconteceu? Por que você está no chão?"

Chase ficou tão duro quanto uma prancha e se preparou para ondas de agonia, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

"Acho que temos tudo coberto", House interrompeu em voz alta, suas mãos voltando aos ombros de Chase.

Cameron olhou duas vezes. "House? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Longa história", disse Chase.

"Está prestes a demorar mais", House murmurou.

Chase não tinha dúvida de que House estava tão confuso quanto ao motivo de não estar em convulsão no chão - mas, em uma explosão de revelação, lembrou-se do sonho tantas noites atrás, uma manhã sonolenta na cama com House, beijos, azul brilhante. olhos, e sua mente saltou para a realização de alguns minutos atrás, e ele sabia. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Você tentou se levantar?" Cameron perguntou de repente, seus olhos se estreitando, a voz acusadora.

"Não, ele apenas flutuou por aqui."

"Sim, eu tentei me levantar", Chase disse pacientemente. "Claramente, não tentarei novamente em breve."

"Claramente", Cameron concordou, acenando com a cabeça fervorosamente.

House cutucou-o pelas costas. "Vamos. Suba."

"Quando você acordou?" Cameron perguntou, aparentemente decidindo ignorar House completamente.

"Ontem à noite", disse Chase. Ele colocou as mãos no chão, preparado para se levantar, e Cameron imediatamente se moveu para ajudá-lo.

"Eu estava ..." Cameron parou no meio da frase e olhou para House. "O que havia de errado com ele?"

House encolheu os ombros. "Não faço ideia. Forças misteriosas no trabalho, eu acho."

Cameron não comprou por um instante. "House, isso é besteira. Eu conheço você, você não deixa mistérios em paz. O que estava errado?"

"Raro defeito cerebral", jogou House fora.

A expressão de Cameron era inflexível. "Casa."

Chase inclinou a cabeça para trás e ficou olhando para House. "Você acha que poderia nos dar um momento?"

House estava sombrio. "Eu não sei por que deveria."

"Porque eu estou perguntando bem?"

"Tire-o do chão, enquanto estiver aqui", House disse a Cameron, antes de dar a Chase uma pancada leve com a bengala e depois se dirigir à porta.

Chase o observou partir, pois era preferível olhar para Cameron.

"O que estava errado?" Cameron perguntou, no momento em que a porta se fechou atrás de House.

Suprimindo um suspiro, Chase virou-se para ela. "Cameron. Olhe."

Cameron mordeu o lábio, preparando-se visivelmente.

"Isso não está funcionando", Chase disse gentilmente.

"O que não está funcionando?" Cameron parecia genuinamente confuso.

"Nos."

"Espere, você quer falar sobre isso agora?" Cameron perguntou, levemente incrédulo. "Agora?"

"Estou cansado de tentar", Chase disse a ela, tentando manter a voz calma, mas ele não pôde evitar a nota de exaustão um pouco histérica que apareceu. "Estou cansado de lutar para fazer isso funcionar quando está indo nenhum lugar e não fazendo nenhum de nós feliz. "

"De onde isso vem?" Cameron exigiu. Os olhos dela procuraram o rosto dele. "House disse alguma coisa?"

Sim.

"Não, House não disse nada. É só-"

Era justo jogar a carta da experiência de quase morte?

Sim, foi.

"Eu quase morri", ele disse seriamente, olhando-a nos olhos. "Eu poderia morrer amanhã. Você poderia morrer hoje à noite. Nenhum de nós é feliz juntos, então o que diabos ainda estamos fazendo um com o outro?"

Cameron parecia ter levado um tapa, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente.

"Eu fiquei sentado ao seu lado por um dia e meio, e você vai terminar comigo?" ela perguntou lentamente, sua fúria afundando em suas palavras, tornando-as geladas e picantes.

"Não é que eu não me importo com você", Chase tentou explicar rapidamente. "Sim, juro que sim, apenas ... nós simplesmente não trabalhamos como amantes."

"Bem, é demais para colocar mais esforço", disse Cameron, impaciente.

"Cameron, você pode fazer muito melhor do que eu", Chase disse a ela, pedindo que ela entendesse. "Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, você é linda, você-"

Ela deu um tapa nele.

"Você não pega as coisas sentadas", Chase acrescentou baixinho, a mão indo para o rosto.

"Você é uma desculpa patética para um homem, Robert Chase", Cameron assobiou. "Espero que você morra sozinho."

Chase estremeceu, observando-a sair da sala e quase bater em House (que estava previsivelmente bisbilhotando) quando ela abriu a porta. Por um momento, Chase pensou que ela perderia o controle e voaria em House, mas ela passou por ele e desapareceu no corredor.

Ele ficou sozinho por um momento, e então House enfiou a cabeça.

"Parece que as coisas correram bem!"

Chase exalou e agarrou seu bastão de soro, se levantando. O quarto girou, mas ele conseguiu voltar para a cama sem cair de novo ou vomitar, e sentou-se no colchão, agradecido.

"Então", House continuou, entrando na sala. "Eu acho que a coisa mais interessante aqui é por que você conseguiu falar com ela."

Chase se arrumou de forma que estava deitado na cama e depois puxou o corrimão de volta.

"Porque isso meio que vai contra a teoria da noite passada."

"Eu não tenho idéia", disse Chase finalmente, puxando os cobertores de volta.

Ele tinha um bom palpite sobre o motivo pelo qual de repente conseguiu conversar com Cameron - e por que sua proximidade com House não era mais um problema -, mas ele ficaria condenado se algum dia dissesse isso em voz alta.

"Oh, claro. Vá dormir. Vou apenas sentar aqui e refletir sobre isso sozinha", House disse enquanto Chase se aconchegava ao seu lado.

"Vá me comprar sorvete para terminar", sugeriu Chase, fechando os olhos. Na verdade, ele não estava cansado, mas queria um tempo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de terminar com Cameron. Bem desse jeito. O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

"Macaco robusto ou Cherry Garcia?" Sarcástico como sempre.

Chase sorriu para si mesmo. "Eu diria os dois, mas você não seria capaz de carregá-lo, não é?"

"Se esta é uma tentativa de psicologia reversa, você está falhando miseravelmente."

"Boa noite, casa."

"E o que eu devo fazer? Sentar aqui e tricotar?"

Chase não respondeu, fingindo deixar o sono levá-lo à inconsciência.


	13. Capítulo 13

Chase recebeu alta na manhã seguinte (tudo bem, ele assinou a AMA, mas, na verdade, era apenas contra o conselho médico superprotetor de House, então ele não estava realmente preocupado) e imediatamente caiu em sua própria cama, afundando em um sono sem sonhos. Não que os sonhos tivessem terminado - ele e House tiveram outro sonho compartilhado na noite anterior, no qual encontraram Foreman e Rebecca, a professora de jardim de infância -, mas House estava acordado e voltou ao hospital hoje, então Chase dormiu sem sonhos.

Ele não dormia duas horas quando o som do telefone vibrando o acordou. House tinha um caso e queria que ele consultasse, então Chase lançou algumas sugestões ranzinzas antes de desligar o telefone e rolar para voltar a dormir. Não foi até o som de seu telefone vibrando acordá-lo novamente que ele percebeu que poderia ser mais do que House apenas querer consultá-lo em um caso, embora isso não o impedisse de ficar chateado por ser acordado.

Então chegou a terceira ligação e, assim que ele desligou, a campainha tocou.

Chase desistiu de dormir.

Cameron o cumprimentou, nem um pouco perturbado ou mesmo incomodado pelo fato de que ele estava apenas vestindo uma camiseta e uma cueca, e passou por ele e entrou em sua cozinha antes que pudesse dizer outra coisa. Chase se retirou para o quarto e vestiu uma calça de moletom, depois foi lidar com Cameron.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Cameron perguntou, dando-lhe um olhar avaliador.

"Cansado." Chase abriu o armário e pegou uma caixa de flocos de milho e uma tigela. "Você quer algum?"

"São três da tarde."

Chase tomou isso como um não e se serviu de uma tigela em silêncio.

"Eu não vim aqui para lutar", começou Cameron, hesitante.

"O fato de você iniciar essa conversa me deixa desconfortável", disse Chase antes que ele pudesse se conter.

"Mas eu não aprecio o sarcasmo", respondeu Cameron friamente. "Eu vim aqui para falar como os médicos civilizados e educados que somos. Se você não pode lidar com isso, eu posso sair."

Merda. House estava falando sério com ele.

"Desculpe", ele se desculpou, derramando leite no cereal e depois se virando, esperando que isso parecesse mais o que ele queria dizer.

Cameron parecia um pouco satisfeito.

"Eu queria me desculpar por bater em você ontem", disse ela, seu tom suavizando. "Foi desnecessário."

Chase deu uma mordida no cereal.

Cameron aparentemente esperava uma resposta e, quando percebeu que não estava recebendo uma, suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Mas, para constar, acho que você está errado. Poderíamos trabalhar, se tentássemos."

Chase engoliu. "Não quero ter que me esforçar tanto. Não quero que pareça cruel, mas realmente não vale a pena. Não quero sentir que estou me perdendo apenas para permanecer nesse relacionamento." "

"Foi assim que você se sentiu?" Cameron perguntou calmamente.

"Um pouco, sim", respondeu Chase, seus olhos indo para o cereal.

Cameron hesitou.

Chase se amontoou em uma enorme mordida de cereal, sentindo que ele não iria gostar das próximas palavras da boca dela.

"Tem mais alguém?"

A taxa de mastigação de Chase se reduziu bastante. Essa não era a pergunta que ele queria responder agora.

"Não", ele disse, engolindo. "Ainda não ... mas pode haver." Haveria.

Cameron assentiu devagar, sem dizer nada.

"Sinto muito", Chase disse honestamente. "Sou mesmo. Acho que trabalhamos bem juntos como colegas e amigos".

"Quem é esse?" Cameron perguntou.

Chase cavou apressadamente seu cereal.

"E não coma mais nada", retrucou Cameron. "É brega."

Um pouco adiado, Chase colocou a colher no chão e imaginou o inferno com ela, a verdade provavelmente estaria por todo o hospital nesta noite de qualquer maneira. "É a casa."

O apartamento ficou em silêncio por cinco segundos inteiros.

"Casa?" Cameron repetiu incrédulo. "Depois de toda essa merda que você me deu sobre ainda estar apaixonado por ele, depois que você me disse que era há quatro anos e ele não importava mais - depois que ele te despediu ? Você se lembra disso? Ele te despediu, sem razão, sem sequer um aviso! "

"Sim, ele fez", Chase disse suavemente.

"Isso é apenas - é algum tipo de coisa complexa para o salvador, depois que ele salvou sua vida", argumentou Cameron, passando para ele. "É natural se sentir assim, e você não deve tomar decisões precipitadas como essa quando estiver claramente-"

"Allison, pare", Chase interrompeu.

Ela parou.

Ele colocou a tigela de cereal no chão. "Eu sabia antes que ele salvasse minha vida. E, além do mais, mesmo que eu não achasse que havia uma chance para House e eu, ainda assim sentiria o mesmo por nós. Estou cansado de tentar."

"Mas eu não sou", Cameron sussurrou, seus olhos brilhando de repente.

"Nós mal estávamos juntos", Chase apontou gentilmente, agora definitivamente se sentindo culpado. "Almoçávamos quando podíamos e saíamos às vezes, mas era sempre o segundo a trabalhar, o segundo a nós mesmos e - inferno, se eu for honesto, acho que estava desesperado por estar com alguém".

"Bem, sim", disse Cameron, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso aguado. "Foi assim que tudo começou, certo?"

Agora ele estava se sentindo mal o suficiente para puxar Cameron para um abraço solto. "Sinto muito", ele disse suavemente em seus cabelos. "Eu sinto Muito."

Ela se agarrou brevemente, apertando e depois se afastou. "Você pode estar certo", ela admitiu, estendendo a mão e enxugando os olhos.

O alívio correu para seus pulmões e ele sorriu. "É como se um peso tivesse acabado, certo?"

Cameron assentiu, fungando.

Chase estendeu a mão e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, incapaz de impedir que sua boca se virasse para cima.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, cruzando os braços sobre o estômago, mas sorrindo fracamente para ele. "Acho que é um momento ruim para dizer que estou grávida, certo?"

O cérebro de Chase falhou e, por uma fração de segundo, tudo nele parou.

"Isso não é engraçado", ele engasgou.

O rosto de Cameron se abriu em um sorriso trêmulo. "Eu sei. Eu não pude resistir."

Chase fechou os olhos, tonto e rindo baixinho.

"Eu vou para casa", disse Cameron, dando um passo para trás. A última de suas lágrimas secou e suas mãos desceram aos bolsos. "E eu não quero vê-lo novamente. Por um tempo."

Chase jogou o resto do cereal na pia quando a porta bateu atrás dela.

oOo

Acabou no hospital na hora do jantar, incapaz de dormir mais e entediado. Ele não era estúpido o suficiente para vagar para a cirurgia, ou ir a qualquer lugar perto do quarto andar ou do auditório onde House estava se baseando ultimamente, e o pronto-socorro também estava fora caso Cameron tivesse vindo trabalhar com suas emoções, então ele acabou na maternidade.

"Ainda não tem pais, hein?" ele perguntou a Natalie, seus olhos examinando o prontuário dela desde os dias que ele tinha perdido. Eles esperavam libertá-la na segunda-feira, iniciando-a em um curso de fisioterapia em uma clínica do outro lado da cidade - havia uma consulta marcada para amanhã à tarde.

Natalie estava dormindo no momento e não respondeu.

Chase se perguntou como seria sua vida em casa. Ele sabia (esperava) que os pais dela a banhariam, a alimentariam e trocariam a fralda, mas ele viu os pais semanas depois de perder um filho e eles andaram no vazio, sem ver outra vida. Os bebês precisavam mais do que os pais do piloto automático para cuidar deles. Houve inúmeros estudos realizados que mostraram que eles precisavam ser lidos, brincados e prestados atenção. Ela conseguiria isso em casa? Seus pais se enterrariam no trabalho? Eles seriam capazes de olhar para a filha sem ver também o fantasma?

Ele desejou, pelo último momento fugaz que teve antes de se lembrar de que não deveria estar tão ligado aos pacientes, que poderia conhecer seus pais antes que eles a levassem para casa.

Com um suspiro, ele pendurou o prontuário na incubadora dela.

"Você não deveria estar meio morto?" uma voz perguntou detrás dele, parecendo divertida.

Chase se virou e viu Kate parada atrás dele, levantando os cabelos.

"Completamente morto, na verdade", ele corrigiu, enquanto seus olhos observavam as roupas dela e o batom dela, que quase desapareceram. "Você está atualmente experimentando um estado alterado que permite que você me veja como uma projeção astral."

Ela riu, torcendo o cabelo uma última vez antes de deixar o rabo de cavalo se encaixar no lugar. "Vocês médicos, eu juro, vocês não têm vidas fora deste hospital."

"Mas temos todo o drama do diabo", disse Chase, sorrindo.

Kate revirou os olhos. "Conte-me sobre isso. Especialmente quando se trata de você."

"Vejo que você está trabalhando no turno do dia, agora", observou Chase, mudando rapidamente de assunto. Ele estava cansado de lidar com o rumor sobre PPTH.

Kate fez uma careta. "Sim. A coisa toda da escola não deu certo. Vou tentar novamente no próximo ano."

"O que aconteceu?" Chase perguntou, e ele se viu olhando-a novamente, procurando algum tipo de pista, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar nada.

"Eu ... errei," Kate disse levemente, mas seus olhos foram para o chão. "Em grande estilo. Prefiro não falar sobre isso."

Chase queria pedir mais detalhes, mas ele parou a tempo. Ele mal conhecia Kate - se ela não queria falar sobre isso, era problema dela.

"Melhor sorte no próximo ano, então." Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Por um momento, Kate pareceu desapontada, mas ela rapidamente o escondeu com um sorriso e assentiu. "Obrigado."

Agora confuso, Chase lentamente acenou de volta. O que houve com a decepção?

"Os pais dela ainda não foram vê-la", disse Kate, apontando para Natalie. "Desde que eu sei que é a única razão pela qual você está aqui."

Chase agradeceu e saiu, afastando a sensação de que ele havia perdido algo importante naquela conversa.

Ele trabalhou inúmeras horas em UTIN e sempre que havia múltiplos, era muito raro que todos eles conseguissem. Mas isso era diferente do que aqui - quando Zoe morreu, ela não era recém-nascida. Ela teve quase três meses com os pais, aprendendo onde estavam os pés e como sorrir e manter a cabeça erguida, três meses de amor incondicional que seus pais lhes haviam arrancado, e isso tornou isso diferente.

E, claro, o que também fez isso diferente foi o fato de ele estar muito apegado a essa garotinha. Havia pessoas no local para garantir que ela ficaria bem. Seu trabalho terminou quando a expulsaram da sala de cirurgia, e ele precisava perceber isso. Ela ficaria bem.

"Dr. Chase? O que você está fazendo aqui, cara?"

Chase nem tinha visto Jake, ele estava tão envolvido em seus pensamentos.

"Eles me mandaram para casa, mas fiquei entediado", ele disse com um encolher de ombros. "Decidi vir ficar um pouco mais tempo. Ouvi dizer que você foi quem conseguiu que o Dr. House salvasse minha vida."

Jake assentiu ansiosamente. "Sim. Foi realmente estranho - eu apenas tive esse sonho, e sabia que você trabalhava para ele e tudo mais, além de ser muito legal para morrer, então eu apenas ... liguei para ele."

"Obrigado", Chase disse seriamente, o que significa absolutamente. Se não fosse por Jake saindo em um membro com esse telefonema, House poderia não ter acreditado nele até que fosse tarde demais.

"Cara", Jake disse, jogando um braço em torno de Chase e inclinando-se perto, com a voz baixa: "Mas eu tenho que te contar. Ricky e eu fomos vê-lo na sexta à noite enquanto estávamos de plantão e, eu te conheço" está com a Dra. Cameron e tudo, mas essa não era ela na cama com você. E eu sei que não é o meu lugar, e não vou dizer nada, mas cara ... "

"Nós não estamos mais juntos", Chase interrompeu, virando-se para que eles estivessem se encarando. "Dr. Cameron e eu. Mas eu apreciaria se você mantivesse o que vocês viram ... para si mesmos."

"Oh, não, totalmente!" Jake o tranquilizou imediatamente. "Eu te protejo, cara. Eu só queria que você soubesse."

Chase sorriu levemente. "Obrigado."

"Então, acho que isso significa que você está fora do mercado?" Jake perguntou depois de um momento.

Chase assentiu. "Sim eu sou."

"Legal", Jake disse, balançando a cabeça. "Estou feliz por você. E a qualquer momento que você quiser sair comigo e Ricky, deixe-nos saber. Ou sempre que você tiver quaisquer cirurgias legais nas quais você possa usar algumas mãos extras ..."

E então, como se um interruptor de luz tivesse sido acionado, Chase percebeu o que havia perdido quando conversava com Kate.

Sheesh. O primeiro sinal de que ele seria solteiro em breve e de repente ele tinha uma centena de novos melhores amigos - ele não era tão popular antes de namorar Cameron, tinha?

"Não tenho permissão para voltar ao trabalho até pelo menos segunda-feira", disse Chase se desculpando. "Então, não tenho nada por enquanto. Vá procurar outro morador."

"Na verdade, eu deveria estar no pronto-socorro." Jake apontou o polegar na direção geral. "Serviço de sutura. Vejo você por aí!"

"Tchau", Chase respondeu, acenando quando Jake saiu pelo corredor, provavelmente já atrasado para onde quer que estivesse indo.

Wilson o viu nem vinte minutos depois no laboratório de habilidades e o puxou para seu escritório. Ele pelo menos não mencionou o fato de que Chase estava aqui em vez de em casa, descansando, como deveria estar - Chase imaginou que estava acostumado com House e sabia que seus esforços seriam em vão.

oOo

"Estou feliz que você esteja aqui, na verdade", disse Wilson, fechando a porta atrás deles. "Eu queria falar com você."

Oh, ótimo. Talvez Wilson também quisesse fazer uma proposta.

Chase manteve o comentário para si mesmo e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Wilson. "A respeito?"

"Sobre o que você e House estão fazendo", disse Wilson abruptamente.

"Fazendo ... com o quê?" Chase perguntou. Ele não estava sendo deliberadamente obtuso. Realmente.

"Um ao outro. O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?"

"Por que você não pergunta a House?" Chase perguntou.

" Você tenta perguntar a House sobre sua vida pessoal."

"Ponto", Chase admitiu.

Wilson olhou para ele com expectativa.

"Estamos ... tentando fazer alguma coisa", disse Chase, hesitante. Ele estava lutando para colocar isso em palavras, tanto quanto ele estava lutando para se deixar colocar um rótulo nele. Não era como se ele e House fossem discutir o assunto, o que deixava o dever de rotulagem para ele. "Eu realmente não sei o que é. Namoro, suponho."

Wilson levantou as sobrancelhas. "Uau."

"É uma coisa recente", disse Chase rapidamente. "Muito recente. Apesar dos rumores, não fizemos nada nos últimos quatro anos."

Wilson digeriu isso por um longo momento e depois bufou baixinho. "Sabe, há três anos, acho que perguntaria o que diabos você pensou que estava fazendo, mas para dizer a verdade, não estou preocupada agora. Você sabe como lidar com ele."

Chase sorriu maliciosamente. "Ele pode ser um punhado."

Wilson assentiu. "Eu sei."

Chase franziu a testa, se perguntando se Wilson havia perdido completamente a insinuação.

"O que, você pensou que em todos os anos que nos conhecemos nunca experimentamos?" Wilson perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"House me disse o contrário", Chase desafiou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Wilson começou. "Realmente?"

A surpresa no rosto de Wilson era genuína.

"Claramente, vocês dois deveriam conversar."

"E devemos mudar de assunto", acrescentou Wilson, sentando-se em sua cadeira. "O que está acontecendo com a garota que você me mandou ver, há alguns dias atrás?"

Chase levou um momento para se lembrar de que ele havia pedido a Wilson para verificar os pais de Natalie, quando ele estava na casa de cachorro por ter que sair durante a cirurgia de separação. Ele também fez uma rápida anotação mental para pressionar House mais sobre se ele e Wilson alguma vez tentaram alguma coisa.

"Certo. Ela está indo bem. Fora da incubadora. Seus pais ainda não foram vê-la, o que me preocupa, mas acho que ela está bem. As crianças se recuperam como loucas."

Wilson assentiu. "Isso é bom. Eu já vi muitas vezes no meu departamento - se você precisar -"

O telefone de Chase tocou, cortando-o.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou, puxando-o do bolso. "É House. Espere, oi, House."

"Olá, sopros de cacau."

Chase revirou os olhos, mas agora ele tinha desistido. House acabaria ficando sem cereais. "Eu estou bem. Eu comi. Eu cochilei. Eu até dirigi."

"Você está no hospital", House supôs, não parecendo satisfeito.

"Como se você pudesse ficar em casa por um dia inteiro", replicou Chase. "Eu estava entediado."

"Os médicos não liberaram você para dirigir."

"Você não me liberou para dirigir", Chase corrigiu. Ele se levantou da cadeira, acenou adeus a Wilson e saiu, caso essa discussão ficasse feia. "Eu estou bem de dirigir."

"Tudo bem. Não espere que eu identifique seu corpo mutilado no consultório médico." Ele podia que a respiração de House estivesse um pouco difícil. Ele deve estar andando. "Enquanto estiver aqui, você deve assistir o show. O caso acabou."

Chase franziu a testa, indo na direção do escritório de House. "Então o que você me chamou em primeiro lugar?"

"Você verá. Venha para a minha sala de aula."

"O auditório que você sequestrou?" Chase perguntou.

"Semântica", House disse com desdém. "Sério. Traga sua bunda aqui, vai ser incrível."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Estou a caminho."

"Além disso, você deveria me dar uma carona para casa."

"Porque eu faria isso?"

"Andei de bicicleta. Está frio."

"E você diz que sou eu quem nunca se lembra que faz frio."

"Ah, vamos lá. Minha perna dói."

"É uma merda ser você."

"Você realmente vai me fazer implorar na frente dos meus colegas?" Casa choramingou. "Realmente?"

"Vejo você em alguns minutos, House", disse Chase, e então ele desligou o telefone antes que House pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

oOo

Até que ele estava no auditório, ele não percebeu que o final do caso significava que era hora de House demitir alguém. Metade dos colegas restantes de House estavam sentados no auditório, e House não estava em lugar algum. Imperturbável, Chase desceu a frente da sala e sentou-se na mesa.

"Você está substituindo House?" Kutner perguntou.

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não. Acabei de ouvir que havia pipoca grátis."

"Você não deveria estar no seu quarto de hospital?" A cadela cruel perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não."

Ele se sentou à mesa, chutando levemente os calcanhares contra a frente e esperando pacientemente que House chegasse. Ele notou que Treze também estava ausente do grupo, assim como o homem baixo e careca e Foreman. Cole olhava o relógio periodicamente e parecia ansioso.

"Talvez seja um teste", Kutner sussurrou para Cole.

"É melhor que não seja", murmurou Cole. "Dez minutos e eu estou fora daqui."

Chase se perguntou por um momento se ele era, de fato, inconscientemente parte de um dos testes complicados de House, mas descartou a ideia quando se lembrou de que House nem sabia que ele estava no hospital dez minutos atrás. Kutner era apenas paranóico. House estava apenas—

E bem na hora, House entrou na sala, seguido de perto por seus companheiros desaparecidos e por Foreman. Ele parou no topo da escada (Chase sabia que aqueles não seriam divertidos) e examinou a sala enquanto Treze e o outro sujeito sentavam-se com os outros. Foreman permaneceu no topo com House até House dizer algo quieto que fez Foreman descer rapidamente os degraus até a frente, onde ele bufou ao ver Chase na mesa e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

Claro.

"Chega de câmeras", anunciou House, descendo o primeiro passo. "Então todos vocês podem parar de agir como imbecis agora."

Chase não tinha ideia do que estava falando, mas acrescentou à sua lista mental de coisas para perguntar a House, eventualmente.

"E infelizmente para todos vocês", continuou House, descendo mais um passo ", os disparos de ontem não contavam. Eu só comprei seis passes para minigolfe no domingo, e aquele velho moinho de vento é muito divertido para eu dar meu passe e Foreman se ofereceu para tomar sorvete depois, então se livrar dele seria apenas rude, então ... Isso deixa vocês cinco. "

"O que Chase está fazendo aqui?" A cadela cruel exigiu em voz alta.

"Vamos nos perguntar: qual de nós agiu como o maior idiota da câmera?"

Chase viu Kutner se mexer inquieto.

"Pergunta errada", decidiu House, descendo mais um passo. "O que mais me interessa é quem agiu como o maior idiota das câmeras?"

A tensão na sala aumentou alguns degraus.

"Mais especificamente, qual de vocês adianta que seria uma boa idéia tentar chantagear meu namorado, hum?"

Chase piscou. Namorado?

Várias cabeças giraram em sua direção.

"Wilson?" Kutner murmurou para Cole.

Cole deu de ombros. E, como aparentemente concordou que nenhum dos dois chantageara Wilson e, portanto, estava em segurança por mais uma semana, eles sorriram e deram um soco na vitória.

"Treze!" House latiu. "Você está demitido. Sayonara."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Mas - mas acabei de resolver o caso!"

"E, no entanto, você estava tão inseguro quanto à sua capacidade de resolver casos que sentiu que tinha que recorrer a medidas ilegais e secretas. Tenha alguma confiança, aprenda a não chantagear as pessoas com quem seu chefe se importa, saia do meu auditório. E não naquela ordem."

House deu outro passo para baixo. Chase se perguntou por que ele não tinha acabado de entrar e evitou os degraus juntos - não era muito perceptível, mas House estava definitivamente com dor.

"Fiz o que tinha que fazer", insistiu Treze furiosamente, levantando-se da cadeira. "Cadela cruel me torturou e você chamou isso de inteligente, mas eu tenho algumas conversas com ele-" Ela estendeu o braço na direção de Chase. "- e eu sou demitido? "

Até Foreman virou-se para encarar Chase, desta vez.

Chase tentou não se contorcer.

"Cadela cruel só sabotou a concorrência dela", House respondeu calmamente, chamando a atenção de volta para si mesmo. "Você repetidamente sabotou alguém em outro departamento. E você sabe, eu não a despedi depois que você matou o cara porque pensei que tinha aprendido sua lição, mas você está colocando em risco a vida dos pacientes de Chase desde então." estava errado, claramente. "

"Eu nunca fiz nada para pôr em risco seus pacientes! E por que você se importa com ele?" Treze exigiram. Ela parecia cada vez mais chateada quando House se recusava a olhá-la. "Eu sei que vocês dois não estão namorando. Você o demitiu!"

"Ela ainda está realmente falando?" House perguntou, apontando o polegar na direção dela.

"Você não pode me demitir, esse não é um motivo justo, eu mereço ser demitido por algo que realmente ..."

"Ei!"

Chase se virou para encarar Foreman e o resto da sala o seguiu. Até House ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Você está demitido", disse Foreman severamente. "Supere isso. Saia."

Os olhos de treze se arregalaram e ela olhou em volta, mas não encontrou apoio.

Chase esperou.

House deu outro passo cuidadoso, parecendo totalmente despreocupado com o drama na sala.

"Tudo bem", disse Treze, finalmente, caminhando em direção ao corredor. "Espero que vocês dois estejam fodendo - vocês se merecem."

House revirou os olhos quando Treze marchou pelo corredor e saiu do auditório sem olhar para trás.

A tensão quebrou assim que ela se foi, e os companheiros de repente estavam sussurrando e murmurando entre si, lançando olhares furtivos para Chase. Chase fez o possível para parecer indiferente a tudo, mas, sinceramente, ele estava preocupado. Que tipo de rumores estariam voando amanhã de manhã? O que Cameron pensaria?

"Namorado?" Foreman perguntou baixinho, puxando Chase de volta ao presente.

Chase deu de ombros. "Ele gosta do valor do choque. Você sabe que ele gosta."

Atrás deles, os companheiros começaram a sair, ainda falando em sussurros furtivos.

"Você me disse na semana passada que ainda estava namorando Cameron", disse Foreman, incrédulo óbvio, apesar da suavidade de sua voz.

"Eu fui."

Foreman olhou para ele por um longo momento e depois se recostou. "Tanto faz, cara. Eu desisto."

Chase sorriu.

"Ei, você", House interrompeu em voz alta, batendo na canela de Chase com sua bengala. "Você disse que me daria uma carona para casa."

"Eu não fiz isso", respondeu Chase prontamente, e ele pulou da mesa. "Você esqueceu de assistir ao boletim meteorológico. Isso não é problema meu."

"Vamos. Eu segurei meu final do acordo e tudo!"

Chase revirou os olhos. "House, aqui está como um acordo funciona: você dá alguma coisa e recebe alguma coisa. Você já conseguiu sua alguma coisa."

"Eu esqueço o que era", disse House prontamente.

"Metade do pool de apostas", Chase lembrou em breve. "Estou indo para casa. Boa noite."

"Espere, ele pagou para você despedir Treze?" Foreman exigiu.

\- Não. Você não estava ouvindo? Fizemos um acordo, Treze fazia parte dos bens - disse House, impaciente. "Correr atrás-"

"Eu deveria contar a Cuddy sobre isso!"

"Oh, tudo menos isso. Chase-"

"Não pense que não vou, House. Isso é ilegal."

"O mesmo acontece com chantagem. Cha-"

"House, estou falando sério aqui."

Chase sorriu para si mesmo, já no meio da escada.

oOo

House espiou pelas persianas. "Isso está contra-minando minha prova de não vida após a morte. Aquele bebê está morto. Ele morreu há dois anos."

"Seus experimentos em busca da vida após a morte foram um tanto falhos", ressaltou Chase.

"Acha que preciso duplamente cego? Aumentar o tamanho da amostra?"

"Pare de tentar se matar completamente, eu acho."

"Psht". House olhou para Chase. "O que é ciência sem um pequeno risco?"

"Sinto-me inclinado a apontar que Zoe também estava viva nesse sonho quando morreu na vida real", disse Chase, suavemente colocando a conversa de volta em pessoas mortas.

"Por que você não mencionou isso da primeira vez?" House perguntou.

Chase deu de ombros. "Eu pensei que era apenas mais um sonho, naquele momento. Todo mundo tem pessoas mortas em seus sonhos."

House lançou um olhar sombrio para o quarto e o bebê vivo, mas deveria estar morto dentro dele, e depois começou a andar pelo corredor. Chase o seguiu.

"Estamos apenas um ano e meio atrasados. Nesse ritmo, vamos recuperar o tempo real até terça-feira", disse House enquanto caminhavam.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Você sabe, me deixar sozinha em uma sala com um Foreman de palestras e nenhum método acolhedor de chegar em casa, não foi a coisa mais legal que você já fez."

"Bem, você não é a coisa mais legal que eu já fiz", Chase apontou.

House fez uma careta. "Isso não justifica totalmente me deixar preso no hospital."

"O que, você não andou de bicicleta para casa?" Chase perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

House continuou carrancudo.

Chase sentiu o primeiro fio de culpa. "Onde voce esta entao?"

"O sofá do meu escritório", House o informou. "E isso nunca concorda com a minha perna, então não espere que eu seja tão doce quanto eu normalmente sou amanhã."

"A sério?" Chase disse incrédulo. "Você não poderia ter pedido uma carona para casa ou pegar o maldito ônibus? Você teve que ir e fazer um mártir de si mesmo?"

"Ninguém foi deixado, exceto Foreman", House retrucou. "E novamente, com toda a coisa de palestras ..."

"Não estava tão frio assim", Chase respondeu.

"O frio faz minha perna doer."

"Não foi isso-" Chase parou, percebendo abruptamente o que House estava tentando dizer. "Oh."

Oh inferno.

oOo

Ele abriu a porta do escritório de House, tentando ficar o mais quieto possível. Os hospitais não eram sem vida à noite, mas quando se tratava de longos corredores de escritórios como o de House, era tão escuro e assustador quanto possível. A figura adormecida de House era apenas uma sombra escura no sofá, quase indistinguível. Chase quase pisou no celular de House, que estava deitado no chão perto de sua cabeça e obviamente deveria servir de alarme em algum momento.

Suspirando baixinho, ele se agachou ao lado de House e colocou a mão no ombro, tremendo suavemente.

"House", ele sussurrou, embora não tivesse muita certeza por que estava com tanto medo de estragar o silêncio. "House, acorde."

House gemeu e murmurou algo, tentando se virar.

"Casa!" Chase sibilou, um pouco mais alto desta vez.

House abriu um olho. "Vá embora."

"Levante-se", Chase sussurrou. "Eu estou lhe dando uma carona."

"Seu ou meu?" House murmurou cansado.

"O meu está mais perto."

"Você lavou seus lençóis desde que Cameron estava na sua cama?" House perguntou. Ele estendeu a mão e esfregou o rosto.

"Desde a última vez que fiz sexo com ela, ou desde que ela foi a última?"

House abriu os olhos. "É um evento mutuamente exclusivo?"

"Seu lugar é bom", Chase suspirou. "Dado que ainda sei como chegar lá."

"Claro que sim. E você ainda tem sua chave, como estabelecemos alguns dias atrás."

Chase se endireitou quando House se sentou.

"Onde está sua bengala?" ele perguntou, olhando em volta. Seus olhos não tinham se ajustado à iluminação o suficiente para deixá-lo ver isso claramente, ainda.

"Mesa", House resmungou, sua perna obviamente machucando-o quando ele girou as pernas para o lado do sofá, preparando-se para ficar de pé.

Chase estendeu a mão e agarrou-o, estendendo-o para House.

"Você poderia ter me dado a maldita carona para casa e evitado essa bagunça", House murmurou enquanto se preparava.

" Você poderia ter acabado de levar o Vette para o trabalho", replicou Chase.

House resmungou e depois se levantou lentamente. Chase pensou em tentar ajudá-lo, mas rapidamente pensou melhor. Seu trabalho era ficar aqui e agir de maneira natural.

"Você vai sobreviver?" ele perguntou. "O clima está muito frio, você pode congelar a pé até o carro. Talvez eu deva lhe dar meu casaco, sim?"

House o virou.

Chase abriu a porta para ele, deixando-o ir primeiro para que ele não visse o sorriso.


	14. Capítulo 14

"Você acha que esse pode ser o último?" Chase perguntou, chutando a bola contra a parede.

House deu de ombros, sentando-se na cadeira do escritório. "Se um de nós tirar uma soneca amanhã, talvez. Há, o que, quatro meses entre agora e ... uh, outro agora?"

"Cinco", Chase respondeu distraidamente.

"Certo. Perdemos quase dois anos na noite passada", disse House, agora realmente falando consigo mesmo.

Ele não mencionou o fato de que eles haviam perdido esses dois anos porque sua perna estava a ponto de não conseguir dormir e, apesar dos esforços de Chase para ficar acordado com ele, House passou a noite sozinha e andando de um lado para o outro. Ele havia adormecido ao meio-dia, mas Chase já tinha acordado ... Os horários de sono conflitantes resultaram na perda de dois anos. Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim. Chase não podia esperar que esses sonhos terminassem.

"Se você tirar uma soneca amanhã, talvez seja a última", sugeriu House finalmente.

Chase lançou-lhe um olhar sujo. - Eu já contei pelo menos cinco vezes, House. Peters me colocou no comando de um transplante de fígado amanhã, é meu primeiro dia de volta, não vou decolar. Fim da história.

"Onde está o seu espírito de equipe?"

"Por que você não tira uma soneca amanhã?" Chase perguntou.

"Não posso." House abriu a gaveta e começou a mexer nas coisas. "Chefe de departamento. Eu não sou apenas um lacaio como você, sentado e jogando videogame o dia todo."

"Você tem sorte, aprecio seu senso de ironia tanto quanto seu senso de humor."

"Quem disse algo sobre ironia?"

Chase revirou os olhos e jogou a bola contra a parede novamente.

House finalmente emergiu de trás de sua mesa, segurando triunfantemente uma sacola de Skittles. "Hah! Eu sabia que as comprei nessa época."

Pulo.

O som da porta se abriu e ele viu Wilson entrando na sala, arquivo na mão.

"Vocês dois estão perdendo a festa de despedida do Foreman", ele os informou suavemente.

"Deve ter escapado da minha mente." House fez uma careta, girando o dedo ao lado da orelha. "A velhice, você sabe, mexe com o cérebro. Não me lembro como você costumava fazer."

"E você?" Wilson perguntou, olhando para Chase com expectativa.

Chase deu de ombros, jogando a bola e errando por pouco o ombro de Wilson. "É uma festa, ele deveria estar feliz. Portanto, eu não estou lá."

Wilson franziu o cenho. "Eu ainda acho que ele gostaria de-"

"Wilson", House interrompeu em voz alta. "Podemos chegar à parte em que você tenta me convencer a aceitar este novo caso?"

"Uma tentativa de muitas, House", Chase murmurou.

"Não é", disse House. "Eu nem vou dar a ele a chance de tentar, portanto, ele está tentando."

"Não há como tentar", disse Wilson, largando a pasta. "EU-"

"Viu? Este sou eu bloqueando suas tentativas de tentativa", House disse a Chase.

Chase piscou. "Nem parece mais uma palavra ."

House parecia satisfeito.

"Você tem um paciente", Wilson disse-lhe firmemente. "Ela tem onze sintomas diferentes e está ilegalmente aqui de Cuba, só para vê-lo."

Chase pegou a bola e não a jogou contra a parede novamente. Ele olhou para House, curioso.

House abriu o arquivo, dando uma olhada rápida e depois sorriu brilhantemente para Chase. "Ei, adivinhe? Esta é a parte em que eu te despedi!"

"O que?" Wilson perguntou horrorizado.

"Eu vou aceitar o caso, agora vá. Shoo-shoo", disse House, fazendo movimentos de sacudir Wilson.

Wilson olhou desconfiado para House antes de se virar para sair e tentou fazer contato visual com Chase quando ele passou, mas Chase não estava entendendo nada. Olhando em algum lugar entre preocupado e exasperado, ele empurrou a porta e saiu.

"Então", Chase disse no silêncio.

A tensão surgira do nada.

House fechou o arquivo, afastando-o. "Vá dizer ao paciente o diagnóstico dela."

"Eu não estava aqui quando você resolveu o caso pela primeira vez", Chase lembrou-o uniformemente.

"Oh sim."

Chase se levantou, segurando a bola entre as mãos. "Você vai me despedir de novo?"

"Considerando que é um sonho, onde nada tem alguma conseqüência?" House perguntou. "Não. Não pense assim."

"Não era isso que eu estava perguntando", disse Chase, agora trabalhando ativamente para manter o aperto fora de sua voz.

House suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira. Seus olhos foram para o teto. "Você quer saber por que eu te despedi."

Chase não disse nada.

"Não vai mudar nada", alertou House.

"Isso não significa que não é importante", disse Chase calmamente.

Outro suspiro longo, uma pausa ainda mais longa.

"Eu não quero te contar."

"Casa."

"Oh, vamos lá. Não há pontos por honestidade?"

"Que tal eu fazer sugestões, e você me diz sim ou não?" Chase perguntou, incapaz de manter a acidez fora de sua voz.

"Não estou interessado em ouvir suas teorias melodramáticas." House jogou uma pilha de Skittles na mão e estendeu-os para Chase. "Provavelmente todos envolvem que eu fique com ciúmes de você e Cameron, e esperando que demitir você possa acabar com vocês dois."

Chase ignorou os Skittles. "É algo que você faria."

House lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. "Eu não tenho ciúmes de Cameron."

Chase assentiu. "Tudo certo."

"Eu te despedi porque você estava mais irritante do que Cameron naquele dia", House disse abruptamente.

"O que?"

"Você pode se iludir o quanto quiser, pensando que eu fiz isso porque pensei que você estava pronto para voar , ou porque estava começando a me entender, ou porque eu reprimia sentimentos por você - besteira". House sentou-se e jogou a sacola de Skittles por toda a mesa, olhando Chase diretamente nos olhos. "É besteira. Wilson estava comigo sobre mudar, você estava me irritando, eu decidi demiti-lo."

Chase lembrou a si mesmo que tinha pedido por isso.

"Por outro lado", House disse, pensativo, olhando para longe. "Bem, não. Não posso dizer que me arrependo de demiti-lo, porque não o faço. Agora. Mesmo que não quisesse, expulsá-lo do ninho fez muito bem. Mas durante a primeira semana depois, sim, eu provavelmente não teria feito isso de novo ".

Vindo de House, isso era praticamente uma declaração de amor eterno. Não facilitou a digestão, no entanto.

House estava olhando para ele, esperando por uma reação, esperando que ele passasse por algum tipo de teste.

"Obrigado", disse Chase finalmente.

"Isso doeu, não foi?" House perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Chase suspirou. "Daria menos se você me desse todos os Skittles verdes."

Ele superaria isso. Afinal, House estava certo - ser demitido o levara ao mundo da cirurgia, onde estava aprendendo lentamente os rudimentos da política do escritório, ganhando seu próprio nome, lidando com estagiários malucos e aperfeiçoando a arte do sarcasmo. Agora que estava livre do relacionamento que o sufocava há meses, sentia como se estivesse respirando sua vida longe dos diagnósticos pela primeira vez.

Honestidade era o que ele pedia e era o que havia conseguido.

oOo

Realizar um transplante de fígado não era tão empolgante. Era uma cirurgia bastante rotineira, e Chase havia acabado de fazer uma colheita na semana passada, mas foi sua primeira cirurgia solo sem apelo em idades e foi o suficiente para deixá-lo animado. Ele até puxou Ricky para a cirurgia ("Sério? Um transplante de fígado? Você poderia encontrar algo com menos sangue?" "Sim, bem-vindo à política do escritório. Pegue ou deixe."). Os rumores que circulavam pelo hospital sobre ele haviam aparentemente dobrado em sua ausência, mas a essa altura Chase estava praticamente indiferente a tudo isso.

"Você pode começar um pool de apostas", sugeriu Ricky.

"Certo. Porque o último deixou todo mundo realmente feliz comigo", Chase disse secamente.

"Eu poderia começar um pool de apostas", tentou Ricky. "Realmente, poderíamos apenas modelá-lo após o de Radiologia para House e Wilson, exceto que este seria para você e House. Eu darei a você vinte e cinco por cento."

"Eu pensei que o pool de apostas era um mito?" Chase disse, franzindo a testa.

Ricky deu de ombros. "Talvez. Jake diz que colocou dinheiro nisso, mas ele pode estar brincando ..."

Chase fez uma anotação mental para descobrir. Obter uma resposta direta de House sobre sua história com Wilson também foi abordado em alguns espaços de sua lista de prioridades.

"Então, eu estou fora do serviço de alerta interno", disse Ricky em tom de conversa.

"Como você fez isso?" Chase perguntou.

"O Dr. House não achou que eu estivesse contando detalhes suficientes ou algo assim", Ricky disse alegremente, claramente não muito chateado com isso. "Não tenho muita certeza. Ele fez um discurso muito longo, e eu peguei as partes 'ei, você' e 'você está demitido'. Acho que a enfermeira Brenda já encontrou ..."

"Dr. Chase", uma voz interrompeu, fazendo os dois pararem e olharem para cima.

"Olá, Dr. Peters", Chase respondeu calmamente.

"Posso falar com ele sozinho, por favor?" Peters perguntou a Ricky, encarando-o com um olhar.

Ricky assentiu rapidamente, desaparecendo um segundo depois.

"Caminhe comigo?" Peters perguntou.

Chase soube pelo transplante de fígado esta manhã que não estava muito longe da casinha. "Claro. O que está acontecendo?"

"Serei franco. Pedi que você controlasse sua vida pessoal e, no entanto, apenas parecia ter ficado fora de controle na semana passada", disse Peters, num tom perigosamente leve. "Você quer me explicar isso?"

Chase levou um momento para engolir a raiva que começara a ferver dentro dele, mas após um momento de consideração, decidiu não se desculpar e jurar fazer melhor, pois sabia que Peters esperava que ele o fizesse.

"Com todo o respeito, senhor, minha vida pessoal está muito sob controle", disse ele com firmeza. "Eu terminei com a minha namorada e encontrei um novo relacionamento com outra pessoa. Isso acontece o tempo todo no hospital - a única diferença é que as pessoas, por qualquer motivo, se interessam em fofocar sobre mim. Não estou claro quanto a isso. como você espera que eu pare sozinho o boato do hospital. Senhor. "

Peters parou de andar, olhando para ele. Sua expressão era ilegível.

Chase sabia que ele provavelmente deveria estar preocupado em manter seu emprego, e se ele estaria vendo o interior de uma sala de cirurgia em algum momento da próxima década, mas ele só podia ouvir o sangue correndo em seus ouvidos. Tanta coisa para começar a entender a política do escritório.

"Então você tem uma espinha dorsal", disse Peters, com um sorriso triste.

Chase olhou de volta, quieto e desafiador.

"Kurtzman gostava de você, você sabe. Mesmo quando você não se incomodava em limpar sua agenda para a cirurgia."

"Eu gosto daqui", respondeu Chase firmemente.

"Ele ficaria feliz em ter você", Peters disse a ele. "Ele acha que você se destacaria em obstetrícia e pediatria, especialmente com sua história na UTIN."

"Eu gosto daqui", Chase repetiu.

"Ele solicitou sua ajuda amanhã em uma cirurgia que ele está dirigindo aqui", disse Peters, e era óbvio que ele estava fazendo um esforço para suprimir o desgosto que essa idéia lhe causou. "Você pode pegar os arquivos no posto de enfermagem em frente ao quadro. Limpe sua programação desta vez."

"Eu vou."

Peters assentiu e se afastou.

Chase, cambaleando um pouco com o fato de que não apenas ele veria o interior de uma sala cirúrgica novamente, mas também estava sendo procurado por um dos principais cirurgiões neonatais do estado, se não o nordeste dos Estados Unidos. A bolha de excitação que surgiu nele não pôde ser evitada, e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

Seu bom humor vacilou quando ele se aproximou da mesa cirúrgica. Alan Sarghetti estava discutindo em voz alta com a enfermeira da delegacia.

"Olha, eu não ligo para o que ele te disse - me tire. Eu terminei!"

A enfermeira - Chase não sabia o nome dela - olhou para ele. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Sinto muito."

"Na semana passada, fiz quase oito cirurgias para o Dr. House e seis biópsias. Quero fazer uma cirurgia que não é para House", ele praticamente rosnou, as mãos no balcão flexionando.

Oh irmão.

Chase se aproximou da mesa, passando educadamente por Alan. "Oi. Preciso dos arquivos do Dr. Kurtzman, por favor."

Ainda carrancuda, a enfermeira estendeu a mão e pegou uma pasta branca entre um arquivo de pastas marrons e a empurrou para ele. "Aqui."

"Quem disse que eu era o cirurgião exclusivo do Dr. House?" Alan exigiu, voltando logo quando Chase saiu.

Chase abriu o arquivo, lendo enquanto caminhava. Owen, nascido às trinta semanas com um buraco no coração, agendado para uma cirurgia amanhã ...

oOo

"House, tire Alan Sarghetti da sua ligação pessoal."

House ergueu os olhos da mesa. "Bem, olá para você também."

"Tire ele. Você pode esperar na fila, como todo mundo", continuou Chase, aproximando-se da mesa de House.

"Não vejo o que há de errado em ter seu próprio cirurgião pessoal", House respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

Chase suspirou. "É um hospital de ensino. As pessoas do programa cirúrgico estão aqui para aprender, e não vão fazer isso com explorações e biópsias. Você pode contratar alguém para fazer suas cirurgias pessoais, se achar que isso é contrário".

"Você nem gosta do cara", reclamou House, fazendo uma careta.

"Casa."

"Escolha um cartão", disse House, segurando um leque de cartões.

Chase revirou os olhos e obrigou, pegando os nove de diamantes. Ele deslizou-o ordenadamente de volta para as cartas ventiladas, e House fechou o baralho.

"Portanto, há um cirurgião em Princeton General que quer me treinar", disse Chase, enquanto House fazia uma demonstração de baralhar as cartas. "Eu pessoalmente."

"Princeton General tem banheiros frios. Nunca trabalhe em locais com banheiros frios", disse House. "Pronto para ver seu cartão?"

"Eu não vou", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça.

House segurou o baralho na mão esquerda e depois virou a primeira carta. "Nove de diamantes!"

Chase sorriu. "Fofa."

Mas então House virou a próxima carta. "Nove de diamantes de novo! E, ei, de novo. E de novo. Espere um minuto ..."

Ele virou o baralho e deixou as cartas derramarem por toda a mesa, revelando um baralho cheio de noves de diamantes.

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram. "Como você fez isso?"

House sorriu, juntando as cartas de volta. "O mago nunca revela seus segredos."

"Bem."

Ele embaralhou uma vez, depois abriu as cartas para revelar que elas não eram mais todas noves diamantes.

Chase estendeu a mão e House fechou o convés e o entregou.

"Então, por que você está me contando sobre esse cara do Princeton General, se você não está transferindo?" House perguntou.

"Eu acho que é uma especialidade interessante", disse Chase, pensativo. Ele embaralhou as cartas mais duas vezes e as espalhou. "Estamos constantemente chamando Kurtzman para cirurgias em recém-nascidos, de qualquer maneira - se eu conseguir preencher essa lacuna, serei indispensável, o que significa que não precisarei mais lidar com a maldita política".

House pegou uma. "Literalmente sangrento ou sangrento britânico?"

"Ambos." Chase fechou o convés. "Coloque em cima, por favor."

Casa obrigada.

Chase pegou o baralho, deslizando o cartão de House para o fundo da pilha enquanto ele os embaralhava duas vezes, e então cortou o baralho. Ele segurou o baralho na posição vertical em uma mão, a carta de House localizada na parte de trás e usou a outra mão para fingir retirar a carta do baralho. Ele usou o polegar para empurrar lentamente a carta, mantendo o baralho no ângulo certo, de modo a dar a ilusão de que a carta estava flutuando no meio do baralho.

House sorriu. "Fofa."

"Honestamente, acho que acabei com a magia por um tempo", admitiu Chase, deixando a carta cair de volta no baralho. "O que trouxe isso?"

"Meu paciente é um mágico", disse House, agora parecendo vagamente descontente. "Eu não consigo entender."

"Eu diria que a diversão é não saber, mas acho que nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade", disse Chase.

House assentiu.

Ficou quieto por um momento.

"E nessa nota", disse Chase, lembrando-se de sua conversa anterior com Ricky. "Wilson diz que vocês dois definitivamente brincaram, o que me deixa um pouco confuso. Pensei que você tivesse me dito que nada havia acontecido entre vocês dois?"

House fez uma careta. "Wilson tem uma boca grande e uma imaginação ainda maior. Ele gosta de pensar que algo aconteceu."

"Devo me sentir ameaçada?" Chase perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Wilson disse algo sobre gonorréia ..."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Por favor, não comece outro boato."

"Estive lá, fiz isso." House estendeu a mão e pegou as cartas das mãos de Chase. "Confie em mim. Não inibiu a vida sexual de Wilson, no mínimo."

"Então, por que Wilson tem a impressão de que vocês dois fizeram sexo?" Chase pressionado.

House levou um momento para responder.

"Uma de suas despedidas de solteiro", ele respondeu finalmente. "Ficamos ridiculamente bêbados, nenhum de nós se lembra do que aconteceu naquela noite. Você sabe, acordar nua e juntos parte. Alguma coisa realmente aconteceu? O mundo pode nunca saber."

"Oh", disse Chase.

Ele honestamente tentou conter o riso. Ele fez.

House levantou uma sobrancelha. "É engraçado?"

"Todo o hospital está especulando há anos", Chase riu, "e até vocês dois não sabem se alguma vez fizeram alguma coisa. Acho que é brilhante."

"A maioria das pessoas não acharia isso engraçado", disse House, olhando Chase. Ele parecia não ter muita certeza do que fazer com isso.

"Cameron não acharia isso engraçado", Chase corrigiu, ainda sorrindo. "Eu não me importo com quem você dormiu. Você fez coisas piores em sua vida, especialmente quando se trata de mim."

"Verdade."

"Enfim, eu tenho cirurgia em vinte", disse Chase, levantando-se da cadeira. "Vejo você à noite?"

House sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu trouxe a bicicleta."

Chase deu um sinal de positivo antes de sair do escritório, inexplicavelmente sabendo que a próxima cirurgia seria um sucesso. Não foi mágico. Ele podia sentir isso em seus ossos.

oOo

Naquela noite, o sono deles foi sem sonhos.

Fim


End file.
